Swapping Lives
by Wherever Girl
Summary: EDITED! After being sucked through a portal, the Fangface gang end up in Jim's world. They soon find themselves on a voyage for treasure... finding the adventure more than they bargained for. OC included!
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

OK, first of all, I'd like to thank a fanfic member Fangface the second for letting me use his character (Kite *see story, "the chosen one"*) in this story. Second, thank you for reading this.

I've noticed several stories where someone's OC is added into the plot of Treasure Planet, then I got the idea... what if someone's favorite cartoon characters got sucked into the plot? (WARNING: This is not your everyday OC-included story!)

And thus, this story was born! (holds up cigar box) Shall we celebrate?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fangface or Treasure Planet characters, and Kite is owned by Fangface the second ONLY, Tracker78 owns her OC and I own my own OC.

* * *

The closing credits rolled upward on the screen, and Biff turned the lights on. "Pretty good movie." he said.

"I kind of missed seeing an animated Disney movie," Kite said. "What with all the Pixar films..."

"Yeah, too bad they added romance at the end and ruined it..." Puggsy commented.

"I think it was kind of heartwarming," Kim said, then held Kite's hand, smiling. "Romance and all." They both stared dreamily into each other's eyes, and Puggsy made a silent gagging sound.

"Yeah, let's watch it again!" Fangs suggested, eagerly.

"Not tonight, Fangs." Biff said, taking the movie Treasure Planet out of the DVD player. "Maybe tomorrow..."

"For the hundredth time..." Puggsy muttered. Fangs had grown obsessed with watching the movie, and they had watched it several times that week. "I'm surprised you haven't got it memorized."

They all went to bed. They were staying at Fangs' new apartment, helping him move in while Kasandra was away at Brielle's, helping her move into her new house. As usual, Fangs and Puggsy had to share a room, only this time Kite shared it with them, and he and Puggsy had to listen to one of Fangs' ramblings. "I wonder what it would be like to go on a space-exploring adventure, and find hidden treasure..." he said quietly, though the other two could still hear him. "To go solar-surfing, and soar through space, and have a pet Morph, and-"

"And send someone who won't shut up hurtling into a black hole." Puggsy added, irritatedly.

"I think it would be kind of cool," Kite said. "Too bad it was just a movie..."

"But if it wasn't, and one of us was Jim Hawkins, it would be awesome," Fangs said. "I'd love to explore the universe and fight pirates."

"HA!" Puggsy scoffed. "You? Fight a pirate? That'll be the day. You'd be too chicken!"

"Unless he was Fangface," Kite added quietly, grinning.

"I would not!" Fangs snapped, not hearing Kite. "If we were on Treasure Planet right now, I'd show you..." he yawned. "You'd see I wasn't... chicken..." and he drifted to sleep.

"About time," Puggsy huffed, then fell asleep as well.

"Yeah... It would still be cool," Kite whispered, falling to sleep, dreaming of solar surfing through the stars, as his werewolf-half Kitefang.

Suddenly, there was a "BOOM!" And all three boys jolted up in bed. "What the heck?" they all yelled at the same time. They ran out of the room, seeing Biff coming from his room and Kim coming from hers.

And in the living room, where the TV should be, was a large, swirling portal. "What in the world... Where did that come from?" Kim gasped.

"I don't know, but we'd better- AUGH!" Biff started to say, before the portal sucked him in.

"Biff!" Kim screamed, then he was sucked in as well. Kite ran up and grabbed her hand, but ended up being pulled in too.

"Whoa!" Puggsy yelled as he was sucked in.

Fangs ran in place, slowly being pulled back toward the portal. "No! I don't wanna go in! I don't wanna go in! I- YIIIIIIKES!" he screamed, being pulled into the portal.

They soared through the portal, surrounded by an array of colors. A young teenage boy soared past them. He had brown hair and had a rat tail, and wore a black jacket and he had blue eyes.

"Jim Hawkins!" Fangs gasped.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everything went dark. The last thing the gang saw was a black sky and billions of stars.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins... Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are We Little Kids?

Well, here's the next chapter! Takes place a little before the movie...

* * *

"Ugh, my head..." Kite groaned, rubbing his head.

_"Are you alright?"_ A voice said inside his head. It was his werewolf half, Kitefang, mentally communicating with him.

"Yeah... Man, what happened last night?"

_"Um... Kite? Are you sick or something?"_

"Why?"

_"Your voice sounds different. It sounds... little-kiddish."_

"What?" Kite listened to his voice, then looked around the room. "Hey, everything seems higher up... What the-"

"Ugh, my head." A little boy with light-brown hair said.. "What... Hey, what's with my voice?"

_"Man, he caught that faster than you did."_ Kitefang said to Kite.

"Oh, shut up."

"H-Hey, where is everybody?" the little boy asked.

"Um... I'm right here." Kite looked at the boy, and he arched an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… Fangs?

"Kite?" The other little boy- Fangs- stammered. "What happened to us? And where are we?"

"To answer the first question, we've- apparently- transformed into five-year olds. As for the second part... I have no idea."

Fangs looked around the room, seeing alien action figures on the wall. He saw a familiar looking book and grabbed it. "All this looks familiar..."

"Whoa!" The two boys exclaimed when Fangs opened the book and a holographic image of a pirate ship appeared. He quickly shut it and they read the title: "Treasure Planet".

"Fangs... I think we're in the movie." Kite said, surprised.

"What? How?" Fangs asked.

_"That portal!" _Kitefang gasped. _"It must've sucked us into the movie!"_

"The portal," Kite said, slapping his forehead. "Of course!"

"Huh, that makes sense… I think." Fangs said, then sighed. "So, what are we going to do? How are we going to get home?"

"Well, I guess the only thing we CAN do is go along with the movie."

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll just play along in the movie, act as if we're clueless on what's going on-Something YOU'RE good at,"

"(grr) Very funny," Fangs sneered… actually it was Fangface speaking through him.

"Anyway, we'll just find the treasure, make it to the ending, and maybe we'll go home. Hopefully."

"Key word: Maybe. What if it doesn't work?"

"Can't hurt to try."

"...Unless we get captured by Pirates."

"Kids! Are you in bed, yet?" A female voice called from down the hall.

"Yikes! Someone's coming!" Kite gasped, and they scrambled around, until they climbed into bed.

"Uh, yes!" Kite called. An adult woman with long brown hair walked in, wearing a pink nightgown. They recognized her as Jim Hawkins' mother, Sarah.

"Alright, guys, no messing around tonight, alright?" Sarah said, walking over and tucking the kids in. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"'Night." They replied. Sarah clicked off the light and walked out.

"Question is... if we're in the movie, why are we little kids?" Kite whispered.

"I think we're in the beginning of the movie, where the audience gets a view of what Jim was like when he was little." Fangs said quietly. He grabbed the book and opened it again, showing the holographic images of the pirate ship again.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if we're going to be in the movie, we might as well get started, right?"

Kite shrugged. "Good point." he crawled next to Fangs and looked over his shoulder.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere else...

Biff looked around, wondering where he was. He stood in the middle of a room full of stacks of books, with a fireplace lit, giving the room a orange glow. "Where the heck am I?" he asked aloud, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "And why do I sound like a little kid?"

"Biff, what are you doing up?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around and gasped, seeing a dog-human hybrid in a red robe over his pajamas, wearing glasses. He recognized the character as Doctor Doppler from the movie...

_That portal must've sent me into the movie!_ Biff thought. "Um... I couldn't sleep." he replied, all the while wondering how the hybrid knew him... and why he was a little kid.

"Well, come along, young chap. Let's get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Um... yes, sir."

"Sir?" Delbert chuckled. "Biff, you do not need to be so formal to your uncle."

_Uncle?_ Now, Biff was confused, but he decided not to ask any questions. Being sucked through the portal into the movie's plot- therefore giving him a role- seemed the only logical explanation.

But that didn't keep Biff from checking himself in a mirror to make sure he wasn't a hybrid as well. Thankfully, he wasn't.

* * *

Kim groaned, sitting up in a bed, rubbing her head. "What a weird dream…" she said to herself. She gasped when she saw that she wasn't in her room, but in a dorm-like room instead. "What the…?" she gasped and covered her mouth, noticing it had a higher-pitch. She looked out the nearest window, her eyes widening when she noticed ships sailing by… in the air! "Where am I?" She climbed out of her bed… the ground being a lot farther down than she realized, and she noticed everything around her seemed bigger.

She saw a mirror and looked in it, gasping when she noticed she went from 16 to 5. _Why am I a little kid? _she thought, shocked. She frantically ran to the door and into a hall to seek answers…

…bumping into a rock. No, a rock-_creature_. "Kimberly? What are you doing out of bed?" She looked up, noticing the rock-creature was Mr. Arrow.

Then it hit her. She was in the movie! "I-I couldn't sleep…" she replied, meekly.

"You may want to try. Captain Smollet doesn't take well to sleep-deprived students," he led her down the hall. "Perhaps a glass of warm zergon-milk will help you,"

Kim had no idea what a 'zergon' was, and she didn't want to find out just yet. "Um, that's okay. I'll just read a book or something," she slipped back into her room and shut the door, taking in a deep breath. She crawled back into bed, looking out the window at the stars.

Mr. Arrow said she was a student… but how did he know her? How did she get here, in the first place? And where were her friends? _I might as well play along, _she thought, sighing. _Maybe they'll turn up, soon… I hope._

* * *

Puggsy walked along the cold, eerie streets. Everywhere he looked, he saw creepy alien hybrids, and he felt afraid and confused. Where had that portal taken him and- popular question- why was he a little boy?

"Guys, where are you?" he cried, wondering where his friends were in this unfamiliar world.

"Why, hello, little boy," An eerie voice said. Puggsy spun around, seeing a large, gray alien with piercing blue eyes and green dreadlocks, looking like a cross between a dog and a lizard. "Out a bit past yer bedtime, aren't ya?"

He began to run, hearing pursuing footsteps behind him. "Fangface! Kitefang! Someone- anyone! HELP!" Suddenly, he bumped into something metal, and fell back. He looked up and saw a hybrid, and he gasped. He had a robotic leg, arm, and eye. He knew too well who he was: John Silver, the cyborg pirate._ Either I'm dreaming, or I'm in the Treasure Planet universe!_ he thought. _As if watching the movie a billion times wasn't enough._

"Whoa, lad! Where's deh fire?" Silver chuckled, then looked ahead and saw the other alien that was pursuing Puggsy, who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Silver. "Is t'ere a problem, here?"

The alien sneered. "Just having a little fun, sir." the alien replied.

"Yeah, chasing little kids and trying to catch 'em for Lord knows what reason is REALLY fun!" Puggsy snapped, sarcastically. He hid behind Silver's organic leg, even though he knew he was a villain.

Silver glowered at the alien. "I t'ink you should go find someone a bit older tah mess with." he said, coldly.

The alien snarled. "Like you?" he said, sticking out his claws.

Silver broke out his sword, holding it up to the alien's throat. "Ya don't want tah tangle wit' me, you beast. T'at would be a dire mistake."

The alien backed down, running off down the alley. "Thank you... sir." Puggsy said.

"Don't mention it, lad. ...Now, t'en, where's ya parents? Shouldn't ya be at home in bed?"

_I was, earlier, 'til that dumb portal came around._ Puggsy thought. "I... I don't have a home here. And my family isn't around, anywhere."

Silver rubbed his chin. "Is t'at so? ...Why don't ya come with me, lad? I'll find a place fer you tah stay for a while."

"Thank you," Puggsy knew he shouldn't trust a pirate, but he had no choice. They walked down the cold, rainy streets, toward a dock with a spacecraft waiting at the end.

* * *

Jim Hawkins came to in a small apartment. "Man, what happened last night?" he groaned, then looked around. "Where the heck am I?"

He saw a DVD case on the floor. He looked at the cover: on the front was a picture of two werewolves standing in the shrouds of a ship, standing by them were three other teenagers.

"What the...?" Curious, Jim opened it, took out the disc, and opened the slot to the DVD player. The devices were ancient to him- thankfully, Delbert had told him about older technologies, and praise the Lord the teenager hadn't fallen asleep.

He sat on the couch, pushing play and watching as the movie began...

* * *

A/N: And so it begins! ...Well, it's about to, anyway. Reviews, anyone, hold the flames?


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie Begins!

And here's the beginning of the movie! ...And the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

* * *

Jim sat back as the previews began to play on the DVD, when there was a knock at the door, and it swung open and a lanky 14-year-old with light-brown hair, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a red baseball cap walked in.. and gasped when he saw Jim.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked Jim.

"Jim Hawkins... Where am I?" Jim replied, hoping this boy could give him some answers.

"In my cousin's apartment... Are you a friend of his?"

"N-No... I'm not even from this universe. ...What universe am I in?"

The boy looked at him, confusedly. "Um... Earth?"

Jim pondered this. "I'm farther across the galaxy than I thought..."

"Alright, who are you? ...And what did you do with my cousin and friends?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I think they're in my universe."

The boy clenched his fists, then dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture with the moon on it. Looking at it, he transformed into a furry creature with light-brown fur, with tan tips on his feet, hands and tail, and around his mouth, and he had a single fang. "So, my friends are in another universe, eh?" the werewolf asked, snarling, then grabbed Jim by the shirt collar. "Why did you send them there?"

"I-I didn't! This huge portal opened up and we must have switched! Here, just look at this," Jim showed the werewolf the DVD case he found earlier, and he let him go.

"That's... That's my cousin, and his friends! ...But, how...?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"We've got to find a way to bring them back! How can we do that? Huh? Huh?"

They looked at the TV, where the DVD's menu was on. Jim held up the remote. "Well, I guess- until we figure something out- we should see how they're doing in my world." He hit play, and the movie started.

They saw the opening title, followed by a scene where a pirate ship pursued a mercer ship and the narrator introduced Captain Flint.

"I'm Fangpuss, by the way." The werewolf said to Jim. "And my human half is called B.F."

"What's that stand for?" Jim asked.

Fangpuss was embarrassed to respond, so he decided to change the subject. "Uh, hey look! There's my cousin's human half!"

* * *

Fangs looked closely at the cannons being shot in the hologram. Kite pushed him aside to get a better look. "Like a Etherian Zaphwing overtaking its prey, Flint-" The narrator of the tale said, but was cut off when the door swung open, followed by...

"Kite! Sherman!" Sarah Hawkins yelled, and Kite quickly shut the book. "I thought I told you to go to sleep an hour ago!"

"Aw, but... 'mom', we were just getting to the best part!" Kite said, feeling awkward about calling Sarah 'mom'.

* * *

"He called my mom... 'Mom'?" Jim snapped, surprised. "What, he couldn't just call her 'Sarah'?"

"I think they're re-enacting the movie, that way they don't change the plot." Fangpuss said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but still... It's weird." They sat there quietly, watching the movie.

"You know, my mom's name is Sarah, too..."

"Shush."

Fangpuss glared at Jim. This was going to be a LONG movie.

* * *

"Can we finish the story?" Fangs asked, widening his eyes in a cute manner.

Sarah had no choice but to give in. "Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" She said, then sat on the bed. "Scootch over."

Kite opened the book and they continued the story. "Like a Etherian Zaphwing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere." The narrator said, and they watched as Flint and his crew raided a ship, stealing valuable treasure. "Then, gathering up their spoils... Vanished. Without a trace." The ship disappeared as it flew toward them.

"Oooooooooh..." Sarah, Kite, and Fangs said together, as they turned the page.

"Flint's trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds..."

"Treasure Planet." Fangs said with the narrator.

"Alright, blow your noses," Sarah said, handing Kite and Fangs each a handkerchief, which they blew his nose on.

"How do you think Captain Flint did it mom?" Fangs asked as he climbed up onto the bedpost and jumped. "How he swooped in out of nowhere..." Sarah caught him before he landed on the bed, setting him down.

"And vanished without a trace." Kite finished, hiding under the covers.

"I have no idea…" Sarah said slyly, sneaking up behind Kite.

"Gotcha!" Sarah exclaimed, yanking Kite from under the blankets and tickling him. Fangs joined in, tickling the heck out of Kite and Sarah. Finally, they calmed down, and Sarah tucked the two of them in. "Alright, now it's time for these two little spacers to get some sleep."

"Do you think someone will ever find Treasure Planet?" Kite asked.

"That would be so cool!" Fangs said, eagerly. "Sailing the universe..."

"...Fighting pirates..."

"...And finding all that treasure!" They both finished.

"Boys, I think it's more... like a legend!" Sarah said, finding a pirate figuring under Fangs' pillow, then setting it aside.

"I know it's real." Fangs said.

"Me too." Kite said.

Sarah smiled. "You guys win. It's real." she said, kissing them both goodnight.

"'Nighty-night/good night, mom." Fangs and Kite said together.

"Goodnight, kids." Sarah said, walking out the door. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kite said. In a way, he meant it, remembering how he was separated from his mom long ago.

Sarah shut the door. There was a shuffling sound. "Got the book, Fangs?" Kite asked, quietly.

"Right here." Fangs said.

"On the clearest of nights, the winds of the Etherium were so calm and inviting of their flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!" The narrator said.

* * *

"Mind if I pause it?" Jim asked, hitting the 'pause' button. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, it's the second door down the hall, to the left. Hurry up." Fangpuss said. As Jim walked down the hall, he got up and decided to go to the kitchen. "Well, I can't watch a movie without snacks."

"Um, Fangpuss?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Is it normal when a fountain of water shoots out of the toilet after you flush?"

"No..."

"Didn't think so. Better get in here!"

Fangpuss slapped his forehead. "Stupid future-boy..." he took a plunger out of his hat and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Kim didn't know what planet she was on, but she knew it must've had the shortest nights, for within three hours the sun had risen, and she heard a bugle sounding off. She got out of bed and walked over to a closet, where she saw a uniform in her size waiting for her: a white suit-like jacket, matching pants, and a pair of boots._ This is going to be uncomfortable. _Kim thought as she put on the outfit.

She walked out of her room and into the hall, where she saw other 'kids' her age, most of them hybrids. She followed them down the hall and into an auditorium, where she saw several students older than her sitting in the bleachers. "Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked a chimp-like 'girl' beside her.

"The same thing that happens at the end of every month," the chimp-like girl replied. "Captain Smollet announces the students who were selected to join a voyage. Shh, there she is, now."

Kim looked down, seeing Amelia standing in the middle of the auditorium. She looked different than she did in the movie: her hair seemed longer, pulled back in a pony-tail, and she wore a red uniform. "Settle down," she said, obviously not needing a microphone because her voice rang out through the entire room, and everyone silenced. "It appears some of you will be leaving the Academy today, to go on a voyage. Please come down when I call your name,"

Kim listened, watching as four students stepped onto the stairs- which appeared to be escalators- and moved downward onto the floor, standing in line before Amelia. As she watched Amelia salute them and say something, she became lost in her thoughts, trying to think about where she was in the universe, and more importantly how she was going to get out.

_The movie… _she thought. _Maybe I could be part of the movie. All I'll have to do is re-enact it 'til the end, and I'll be sent home!_

She snapped back to reality, seeing that the rest of the students were leaving the auditorium. She caught up with her group, walking beside a boy with green skin and blue hair. "Um, excuse me… I'm a little 'new' here," she said. "What are we supposed to do, now?"

The boy looked at her, confused. "You're not that new. You've been coming here for a month, now!" he replied, his voice Australian.

"I have? Oh, I mean, yes, of course I have… I-I just… well… I forgot."

The boy rolled his eyes. "We go to astrology class after this,"

"Geez, Kim, what happened? Did you get hit by a comet and catch amnesia?" a girl with curly blonde hair tied back with a pink bow teased, and two other 'girls'- a lizard-like one and a fox-like one- chuckled behind her.

Kim remained silent and kept walking. She knew this was going to be a _long_ movie…

* * *

Somewhere, on a ship in the universe, Puggsy stood at the bough of the ship, looking at the billions of stars. One of Silver's crew-mates, Mr. Turnbuckle, stood at the helm, but the boy decided not to talk to him. The entire crew creeped him out, and he didn't want anything to do with them.

Though, he didn't have much of a choice, since he was stuck on the ship and his friends were nowhere to be found, and it would be years until he saw them again... That is, he hoped he did. "Ah, Fangface, where are you when I need you?" Puggsy asked quietly, gazing out into the galaxy.

"How ya doin', lad?" A voice asked behind him. He turned and saw Silver, stepping onto the deck.

"Fine, I guess." Puggsy replied, sighing heavily.

"T'at's good tah hear." Silver was waiting for him to say something more, but when he didn't say anything, he continued. "Ya seemed a little shook up when ya came on tah me ship." No reply. "I know, me crew an' I aren't deh most 'sophisticated'-looking gents-"

"I know. You're pirates."

Silver's cyborg eye glowed yellow, surprised. "What makes ya say that, lad?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes and pointed over to a flag with a skull and crossbones on it, lying by the mast. "Just a wild guess."

"Oh... So, now ya t'ink we're bad company, eh?"

He shook his head. "You're not. I don't know much about your creepifying-looking crewmates, but I know you're not a bad guy. You saved me from that wacko..."

"Wacko! Wacko!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. A pink blob flew up to Puggsy, surprising him.

"Whoa! A morph." Puggsy poked the shape-shifter, and it transformed into a miniature version of him. "Heh heh, and a good-looking one."

"Yep, t'at's Morphy." Silver chuckled. "I rescued him from Protus 1." Morph nuzzled up to Puggsy's cheek, then rested on his shoulder. "Heh heh, I'd say he's taken a likin' to ya, lad."

"What can I say? I'm a likeable kid."

"By deh way, lad, I didn't catch yer name."

"Everyone calls me Puggsy."

"Well, Puggsy, what do ya say ya stick wit' me and deh rest o' us, be part of the crew?"

Puggsy would have refused, knowing it wouldn't be wise to hang around with a band of pirates... but he knew it was probably the only way he'd see his friends again (and get back home). "Sounds like a good offer. I have nowhere else to go, anyways."

"Great! Welcome tah deh crew, Pugs." Silver walked off.

Puggsy sat there for a minute before following. He looked back out at the stars. "I'm coming, guys. Don't worry." he promised, quietly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that does it for the first couple minutes of the movie. How will Kim handle her 'new' school? How will Puggsy handle joining a pirate-crew? And how will Fangpuss and Jim handle their plumbing problem? Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Fictional Backstories

Here's a new chapter! A bit off from the movie, takes place 5 years in the TP universe…

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Kite and Fangs both shot up in bed, hearing a ship-whistle sounding off. They looked out the window, seeing a grown man walking down the hill toward the docks. Kite sighed and lied down in the bed, shaking his head. "See? I TOLD you this was when he leaves," Kite scoffed.

Fangs sneered and handed him a five-dollar bill. "Whatever," he said, then sighed.

He and Kite- well, actually Fangface and Kitefang, had heard Sarah arguing with the man, who they figured out was called Leland, late last night… the conversation mainly about the two werewolves. "You know we can't keep them around forever, Sarah," Leland had said to her, firmly. "We've got to send them back to whatever orphanage they came from,"

The two werewolves had no idea what he was talking about, but they kept listening. "We can't send them back, they need us!" Sarah had argued. "We can't abandon them like what their mother had done! They'll start to believe that anyone who takes them in will just leave them, and I'm not letting that happen to any of my kids-"

"They're NOT your kids, Sarah!" he had then let out a sigh. "I know you're upset about Jim's disappearance… but taking in two orphans isn't going to fill his place-"

Sarah scowled at him. "This isn't about Jim, and don't you dare say that again!"

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it? Our son goes missing for months, two werewolf kids end up on our doorstep, and you immediately take them in-" he had grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sarah, you've got to let this go! Our boy is gone, and you can't hide the fact by trying to replace him with two… two little creatures!"

Fangface had growled, wanting to run out and snap at him, but Kitefang had held him back. Sarah, in the meantime, was glowering darkly at Leland. "Don't you DARE talk about them like that! I miss Jim, but that doesn't mean I want to replace him, I want to FIND him! The only reason I took in Kitefang and Fangface was because they needed a home, not to fill some void!"

Leland had shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Whatever… but they're still not 'my' kids. Either they go, or I go."

Sarah had crossed her arms. "Then I suggest you pack your bags, because I don't plan on losing another son anytime soon."

…And that's just what Leland had done.

Kite and Fangs now walked down the stairs, seeing Sarah crying at a table. "Mom? Are you alright?" Fangs asked. Over the past five years, he had grown used to calling Sarah his mom, and he noticed Kite didn't mind either.

"He left, didn't he?" Kite asked, and Fangs nudged him in the ribs.

Sarah looked at Kite, surprised. "How… how did you know?" she asked, stunned.

"We heard- well, Kitefang and Fangface heard- you both arguing last night… about us."

"He never liked us, did he?" Fangs asked.

Sarah only stood up and hugged them both. "It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I could tell he was going to leave, anyway… from the moment Jim was born." she shook her head. "I think he just didn't want to be a father,"

Kite winced, remembering how his father, Marlow didn't want him… and even killed his mother because he was born. "Don't worry… we'll never leave you," Kite promised her.

She smiled, though tears remained in her eyes, and she hugged them tighter. Kite and Fangs looked at each other… and he wondered if he would be able to keep his promise.

* * *

Biff walked into the study, seeing Delbert sitting by the fireplace, reading a book. A question buzzed in his head, one he had been wanting to ask for a while now, and he approached the hybrid, clearing his throat. "U-Uncle Delbert?" he asked. After five years, it still seemed strange calling him 'uncle', especially since they didn't even look alike! "Can I ask you, something?"

"Yes, Biff, what is it?" Delbert replied.

Biff looked at his feet, a bit nervous. "How… how come I live with you? Whatever happened to my parents?"

Delbert looked at him, surprised. "You mean… you don't remember?"

Biff rubbed the back of his neck. He knew his REAL family was back in his world, but in this universe he knew nothing about his own backstory. "I do, a little… but my memory is a little fuzzy, and I was just wondering."

Delbert rubbed his chin. "I-I don't know if this would be a memory you'd want to recover…"

"Please? I want to know…"

He sighed, then motioned Biff to have a seat. "Your parents… well… they sort of… a-actually, they…" he was trying to find a way to break it to Biff gently. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away. "They're deceased."

Biff sat back, stunned. "O-Oh… how did it happen?"

Delbert shrugged. "I don't know… I just remember receiving a message that I was your only-living relative who could take you in. …To tell the truth, I wasn't even that close to your parents." he gave him an apologetic look. "I'm deeply sorry, Biff."

Biff only nodded. "It's okay. I didn't know them that well, either," Delbert gave him an inquisitive look. "They were gone most of the time." he looked at the hybrid, giving a small smile. "But it's okay, now. At least I'm with someone who can take care of me, let alone home-school me."

Delbert smiled back, patting Biff on the head. "Indeed. …How about we go out for breakfast this morning, Biff? I'm sure your two friends are missing you,"

Biff nodded. "Alright," he put on his jacket and climbed into the carriage with Delbert, and they rode to the Benbow…

…and that's where he heard that Leland had left.

While Delbert sat with Sarah, trying to comfort her, Biff sat with Kite and Fangs on the docks, watching ships come and go. "Mm. He didn't seem like a nice guy, anyway," Fangs said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… So, how long do you think it'll be 'til… you know?" Biff asked.

Kite shrugged. "We may have a few years to go…" he replied, then looked at his friends, smirking. "What say we pass the time?"

"Okay," Biff followed him back to the Benbow, going around the building and to a garage, where they saw a couple solar-surfers.

"No way, NO WAY." Fangs protested. "There is NO WAY I'm going to-"

Kite took out a picture of the moon, and the two of them transformed into werewolves. "Aarrooooo!" Fangface howled, then grabbed his solar-surfer. "Lets go this! (grr)"

"C'mon, Biff!" Kitefang exclaimed, and they ran down the hill.

Biff followed, hopping on one of the boards while Kitefang hung on to a rope, standing on a crescent-shaped board. He shot off, and Kitefang sailed behind him as they soared next to Fangface.

It was their most favorite way to pass the time.

* * *

Kim walked down the hallway to her room. She passed three girls- one of them with curly blonde hair, the other a fox-hybrid, and the third a lizard-hybrid- and they snickered at her. She ignored them, since they had been making fun of her ever since she got to this world. She entered her room and locked the door, then reached into her backpack and pulled something out: her personal file. Unlike regular portfolios, this one was a small PA-like device which held virtual files (and it took her a while to learn how to crack the passwords on the devices). She took a job as a student-secretary, only to recover her file and find out her own backstory…

She opened it, her eyes widening as she read:

_Kimberly Jones_

_Species: Human_

_Class: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_Parents/Guardians: None_

She looked through the rest of the files on the device, but none of them told her anything more than her grade-average and other academic-records. She sighed and put the device back in her bag. "I guess I'm an orphan…" she said to herself, then lied back on her bed.

…_Until I find my friends and get home, that is. _she thought.

*knock knock knock!*

She walked over to the door and opened it-

"Augh!" she screamed, falling back at the sight of a bug-eyed, drooling, slimy-looking creature… then realized it was a hologram. Down the hall, she heard the three other girls laughing. She slammed the door angrily and threw herself back on her bed.

Oh, how she wished she could be home, now…

* * *

Puggsy stood by the side of the ship, looking out into the Etherium. "Oy, get to work, boy!" Bird-brain Mary, the alien that was basically a head on two legs (and only female on the ship), yelled at him, jumping up and pushing him on the back.

He glowered at her, grabbing the mop that was beside him and continued mopping the deck. He had become a cabin-boy ever since he joined Silver's crew, and now he wished he had ran off from the pirates the first planet they landed on. _It'll be worth it when you complete the movie and get home, _he kept telling himself.

"Oy, Pugs! Come down tah deh galley, will ya?" Silver called to him, and he followed him down to the galley. He found out that Silver worked as both the ship's captain and cook… namely because none of the other pirates could prepare a meal to save their skins, from what Silver had told him.

Silver motioned him to a room full of potatoes, and he began to peel them with the cyborg. Every time he sat down there, he could never help but think of the scene of the movie with Jim doing the same job, as the song "I'm Still Here" played… and by thinking of the movie, he thought about his friends, and wondered where they were at in this crazy universe.

"Ya know, lad, you've been sailing wit' us fer quite a while," Silver said, breaking the silence. "Yet, ya never said where ye came from,"

_Probably because if I did, you'd think I was crazified. _Puggsy thought. Ever since the night Silver found him, he knew he would probably have to come up with some excuse on why he was alone… and the giant-portal bit wasn't going to suffice easily. "I was… abandonated," he lied. "My family left me out on the streets a week before I met you."

"Oh… Sorry tah hear dat,"

Puggsy only shrugged. "It's nothing, now."

_At least, it won't be once I find the others and get back to my REAL family. _he thought. He had been thinking of home ever since he stepped on board: his mom and dad, his cousin Toni, the rest of the gang… and Brielle, his girlfriend. He kept wondering how she was doing, living in her own place without him, wishing he was with her now. They had been dating for nearly six years, yet he had never took the chance to take the next step into marriage. _First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is proposify to that girl, _he told himself… then looked at himself. _…Hopefully I won't be a ten-year old when that happens._

"Well, jus' remember one t'ing, Pugs," Silver said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "As long as ya sail wit' us, ya won't need family,"

He nodded. "Thanks," he replied, smiling. _When is this movie going to get over with? _he thought.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter- we get back to the movie!

Please review. Do not flame unless you want rabid weasels shoved down your pants.


	5. Chapter 5: Screw Ups

And now, without further hesitation, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface or Treasure Planet, but I DO envy the people who do (lucky dogs).

* * *

Jim and Fangpuss walked out of the bathroom, both of them soaking wet. A trail of toilet paper dragged along on Jim's boot, and he took it off and threw it away, and they went back into the living room.

"Wow... you guys really have different plumbing, here." Jim said, innocently. Fangpuss just glared, then shook himself dry, his fur poofing out after he did, and he brushed it back down. "Okay... Um..."

"Lets. Just. Watch. The movie." Fangpuss said, coldly. He snatched up the remote and sat down on the couch.

"Er, right." Jim began to sit down, but Fangpuss grabbed him.

"Not while you're wet! On the floor." This time, Jim glared at him, but obeyed, and they pushed play, resuming the movie.

* * *

It had been 12 years since the gang had arrived in the Treasure Planet universe, but Fangface and Kitefang hadn't realized that...

...Until they went to the mines in the canyon with a couple of solar surfers. "Shall we?" Kitefang asked Fangface as they stood at the top of a cliff.

"Ooh! Ooh! You know it!" Fangface said, and they both ran off the cliff, balancing on their boards and shooting off through the clouds.

"I love this scene!"

"Me too!"

Kitefang pulled up into the air, doing a barrel-role downwards, while Fangface did several 360s in the air. Then they both shot downward, soaring down below in the mines.

"ArrrrrrrooooOOOOOOO!" The two werewolves howled. They broke through a caution sign into the mining area.

"Whoops…" Fangface said, bluntly.

"Look out!" Kitefang shouted.

The two werewolves steered around the machinery, trying to avoid smacking into anything. _"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna DIE!" _Fangs was panicking in Fangface's mind.

_Fangs, you're breaking my concentration! _Fangface thought in response.

"_Well, YOU'RE going to break our necks!"_

They saw a large grinding machine ahead, crushing rocks in a water-wheel-like fashion, and suddenly the daredevils within the werewolves came to life. Fangface looked at Kitefang and grinned devilishly. "Race you through it!" he dared.

"Ooh! You're on!" Kitefang said.

_"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" _Fangs and Kite screamed in the back of their heads, but they ignored them and went for it, closing down their solar sails and zooming toward the grinding machine.

"(grr) Bring it!" Fangface said, determined. They shot through the machine, it was barely an inch from catching their tails and grinding them to pieces.

"Yeah! Ha ha!" Kitefang exclaimed

"Arrooo-WOO!" Fangface howled.

Suddenly, they heard the one sound they dreaded: police sirens.

"Ah..." Kitefang groaned.

"Great." Fangface muttered.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think Fangface was such a bad-wolf." Fangpuss said, awed. "That goes double for Kitefang!"

"_Weren't they trying to avoid that area, though?" _BF asked, mentally.

"Shush! I'm trying to watch!" Jim hissed at Fangpuss.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Fangpuss said, then rolled his eyes.

"Pass the popcorn, will you?"

Fangpuss held the bowl over his head. "Oops!" ...And purposely dropped it, spilling popcorn on Jim. Jim glared at him. "Sorry!"

Jim grabbed a soda can, shook it, and sprayed it in Fangpuss' face. "Whoops, sorry!" He smiled sarcastically.

Fangpuss paused the movie. …Then he tackled Jim.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the Treasure Planet Universe...

It had been a long twelve years, and during that time Puggsy almost forgot he was in a movie, but he remembered when Silver came up to him that morning on the ship. "Get tah yer station, lad. We're setting off!" the cyborg said.

"Already? What's the rush?" Puggsy asked, then paused and arched an eyebrow at Silver. "Alright, what kind of trouble are we in, this time?"

"Oh, we're not deh ones in trouble t'is time, Pugs... but HE is." Silver pointed over at a turtle-hybrid, quickly climbing into his ship. "T'at fella is Billy Bones, an' he has somet'ing we need."

"What is it?"

Silver looked around, making sure no one else was listening. "Deh map tah Flint's trove." he said in a whisper.

Right then, Puggsy knew the movie must have started, but he pretended not to realize anything. "Are you sure this time, Silver? You've been taking us all on a wild goose race across the galaxy looking for that map, but it all led to a dead end. And the rest of the crew is getting pretty bugified about it..."

"I'm sure of it t'is time, lad. I even saw it me-self, he has it in a chest. Trust me, t'is is it."

Puggsy feigned a sigh. "I hope you're right, Silver." And he walked off to get ready for the launch.

But not before bumping into the one character he had really grown to hate: Scroop.

"Watch where you're going, pipssssqueak!" The spider-hybrid hissed, shoving Puggsy aside.

"Ah, go eat a fly, spider-psycho!"

Scroop turned angrily toward Puggsy, holding up a claw. "I'd ssshut up if I were you, boy. Remember what happened LASSSST time?"

Puggsy grabbed his arm, glowering at the arachnid-alien. He had messed with Scroop one-too many times, and the fiend scraped his arm, giving him a deep cut and leaving him with a scar. "Yeah, yeah. I remember."

Scroop stood over him, grabbing him by the shirt and holding out a claw to his throat. "Then, unlessss you want a matching ssscar around your neck, you'd better lisssten." Then he dropped Puggsy and scuttled off.

" 'Unless you want a matching ssscar around your neck, you'd better lisssthen...' Meh! Stupid spider."

_

* * *

_

Back in Fangface's world...

"Say 'uncle'! Say it!" Fangpuss growled, keeping Jim trapped in a head-lock.

"Alright! Uncle! Uncle!" Jim choked, and Fangpuss let him go. "Geez! Lets just.. watch the movie!"

Grinning with satisfaction, Fangpuss hit the play button.

* * *

Biff sat with Delbert in the Benbow, watching as Sarah served the other patrons. As he sat at the table, he looked out the window, wondering when the movie would start…

It took one quote from Sarah to answer his question: "Sorry Delbert, ugh it's been a madhouse here all morning!" Sarah sighed, handing the dog-hybrid two bowl-platters, and handing a plate of yellow-green eggs and toast to Biff.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hawkins. We understand, right Doc?" Biff said, nudging the astronomer, who's face was buried in a book.

"Oh, yes! It's no problem at all, Sarah." Delbert replied, then took out a napkin. "Ah, my ezonian chowder with the extra semara seed. Mmm, yum."

"Yeah, looks REAL delicious," Biff laughed and rolled his eyes, then he noticed- not one, but TWO young frog girls staring at him and Delbert. "Um, Doc. We've got company."

Delbert looked down at the two hybrids. "Oh! Well hello. What brings you here, curious little... ones?"

The two frog girls smiled and just stared at the two of them. Delbert and Biff decided to resume their breakfast... but it was hard when they were being stared at. "Um, could you..."

Delbert waved at them to leave. "Go away."

"Please? ...Do you need something?"

"Are your parents around?"

Biff grinned. "Well, do you have anything to say at least?"

Delbert chuckled. "Yes, what's the matter? Cat got your-"

In unison, the two frog girls opened their mouths, and their tongues shot out. The first one swallowed a bit of Delbert's food, and the other got a bit of Biff's. "GAH!" The two yelped, surprised at the action (Even Biff, who had been expecting it!).

The two frog girls skipped away, giggling, as Sarah approached Delbert and Biff. "Aw, they're so adorable at that age," Sarah said.

"Ah, yes, deplorable- Ah-adorable!" Delbert said, catching himself.

"Yeah, not to mention sneaky," Biff muttered, wiping off his fork the frog girl snatched his food from.

"Uh, speaking of which, how are Kite and Fangs doing?" Delbert asked.

"Yeah, and Fangface and Kitefang?" Biff asked.

"Well, they've been doing much better." Sarah said, sighing heavily as she picked up a stack of dishes. "I know, they've had a hard time trying to fit in around here over the years and have had a few rough spots, but I really think they're starting to turn a corner."

_3... 2... 1... _Biff quietly counted down in his head.

On cue, the front door swung open and two robo-cops stood there, holding- you guessed it- Fangface and Kitefang by their shoulders.

"Boys!" Sarah gasped, dropping the dishes.

"Ooh, wrong turn," Delbert said, cringing.

"Well, thanks for the ride home, guys!" Kitefang said, hastily.

"Yeah, take care!" Fangface added, and he and Kitefang pulled away from the robo-cops, but they pulled them back.

"Not so fast!" The first robo-cop snapped.

"We've granted these two violating a zoning ordinance in a restricted area," The second robo-cop said to Sarah.

"Roaming violation: 904, Section: 15, Paragraph... um..."

"Six?" Kitefang and Fangface finished, remembering this scene.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Fangface replied, smiling innocently.

"Fangface!" Sarah scolded, and the werewolf's smile faded, remembering he was still in trouble.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of their probation." The second robo-cop said.

"Yes, yes- no, I mean, I know..." Sarah stammered. "Couldn't we just..."

"Um, excuse me, officers?" Delbert called from his table, and he and Biff walked up to the robo-cops. "If I may interject here, I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Delbert Doppler, perhaps you've heard of me?" the robo-cops said nothing. "No? Well, perhaps you know my nephew, Biff."

"Hello," Biff said, awkwardly. "Uh, Doc? I don't think they know me."

"Um, well, I have a clipping-"

"Are you the werewolves' father and brother?" The first robo-cop questioned.

"What? Oh, no!/Not really/Um, not exactly/No ew," Delbert, Biff, and Sarah all said at once (Delbert and Biff took offense to the 'ew' statement).

"No, they're just some old friends of family." Sarah explained.

"BACK OFF, SIR!" The robo-cops both snapped, startling Delbert and Biff. Fangface and Kitefang growled at this, but Biff motioned them to settle down, and they nodded, but still glared at the robo-cops.

"Thank you, Delbert! I will take it from here,"

"Very well, Sarah, if you insist." Delbert said, then whispered. "Don't ever let me do that again,"

"And remind me not to get involved if he does," Biff whispered to the werewolves, then returned to the table with Delbert.

"We have impounded their vehicles. Any more slip-ups, and it'll be a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." The second robo-cop continued.

"Or Wolf-Muscow." The first robo-cop added.

"The slammo."

"What's Wolf-Muscow?" Fangface asked Kitefang in a whisper.

"I have no idea, but I doubt it's good." Kitefang replied, quietly.

"Don't worry, officers." Sarah said as she and Kim pulled Fangface and Kitefang toward them. "It won't. Happen. Again."

"We see their types all the time, ma'am," The first officer said.

"Wrong-choicers." The second officer said.

"Bad-enders."

"Were-mutts." At this, Fangface and Kitefang glared at the robo-cops. Fangface was about to tackle them, but Kitefang held him back.

"You take care now!" The first robo-cop said, kindly.

"Lets motor." The second robo-cop said, and they rolled out of the Inn, closing the door behind him.

Noticing the sudden silence in the room, Kim and Sarah turned around and saw all the patrons staring at them, until they all went back to their business.

"Boys... I. Have. Had it!" Sarah snapped at the two werewolves. "Do you want to end up in Juvenile Hall? Is that it?"

_"Yeah, are you trying to give us a criminal record?" _Kite questioned in the back of Kitefang's mind, but he ignored him.

"It was only an accident," Fangface said, apologetically.

"Well, it's been the seventh 'accident' this month, and I'm getting tired of hearing how you two keep getting in trouble. It's hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself, without the two of you-"

"Mom, don't worry. Fangface and I were just having some fun, (grr) we weren't trying to hurt anybody," Kitefang said. "There was no one else around. Those cops just won't get off our-" Seeing the angry look from Sarah, he stopped. "Never mind."

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice!" Mrs. Dunwitty called from across the room.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwitty!" Sarah called, then turned back to the werewolves. "Kitefang, I just don't want to see you and Fangface ruin your lives. Especially for Kite and Fangs. Just remember: you all share a future." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Yeah, too bad it's not here," Kitefang muttered, carrying a tub of dishes into the kitchen.

"(grr) Boy, we really got her upset this time," Fangface said as he followed him in.

"Yeah... But, it's part of the movie, right? Jim always got into trouble… (grr)"

_"That doesn't mean YOU have to, too!" _Kite scoffed.

"Ooh, will you stop that?" Kitefang rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache Kite gave him.

"Stop what?" Fangface asked, confused.

"Not you... Kite's just mentally bugging me."

Fangface rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Fangs keeps telling me I'd get in less trouble solar-surfing if I wore a helmet. (grr) He's being a real pain, too."

_"I HEARD that!" _Fangs mentally snapped.

"You were SUPPOSED to."

"Supposed to what?" Kitefang asked, then thought about it. "Oh, you were talking to- okay."

"You know, how about we just turn human, since Fangs and Kite wish to talk so bad?"

"Sounds good. ...I think it'll make everyone's life a little easier, anyway."

They looked at the sun, and transformed into Kite and Fangs. "Ah! Ow!" Fangs yelled, grabbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Kite asked.

"Fangface just screamed in my head and gave me a headache!" Fangs rubbed his head. "I HATE it when he does that!"

"Augh!" Kite clutched his forehead. "I think you gave Kitefang the same idea."

Fangs sighed. "C'mon, lets just... get some work done. Maybe THAT will shut them up. ...Ow!"

Kite began washing the dishes while Fangs cooked the food. After things slowed down, they sighed to each other. "Some mess we've gotten ourselves into." Kite said.

"You said it."

"You know what really bothers me about it? When Leland first left, I wanted to make sure we made Sarah's life easier…"

Fangs sighed. "I know… I guess we've messed that up, too."

They began to walk out, but paused when they saw Sarah, sitting down sadly at Delbert and Biff's table.

"Wanna hit the rooftop?" Kite sighed.

"Did Kitefang give you that idea?" Fangs asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, then."

And they went outside through the backdoor.

* * *

A/N: Wow, tension's in the air! Okay, actiony part coming up next, don't miss it!

Special thanks to Fangface the Second for an idea for this story


	6. Chapter 6: Pirates and Pizza

And now, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or Treasure Planet. ...Which hurts me deeply. *sniffle*

* * *

Kim sat outside the academy, watching the sun set. She thought back to the time when Kite had proposed to her, though the thought only made her depressed, knowing that her friends were somewhere far out in the universe…

"Kimberly," came Amelia's voice, and she turned around, seeing the felinid standing behind her. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Kim said, and began to follow the captain into the building.

"I've noticed your increasing participation in the student-secretary office, and I'd like to recommend you to fill in for my secretary, while she's away for the week."

Kim nodded. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Very good." Amelia then left her alone.

Kim sighed and looked back at the sunset. _I wonder how the others are doing… _she thought.

* * *

The sky turned a cloudy gray color as Kite and Fangs sat on the roof. Kite was throwing small pebbles off the edge and Fangs was lying back, twiddling his thumbs and staring up at the sky.

"You know, it's weird." Fangs began. "One minute, I'm totally unaware that I'm a werewolf. Then I meet you, and you and everyone else tell me..."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Kite asked, noticing Fangs' comment was kind of random.

"I was just reminiscing. ...Man, was I freaked out, and then I saw Fangpuss..."

Kite chuckled. "Yeah, you stayed up the whole night once Fangface reached your subconscious."

"Not my fault he kept me up, trying to get me to tackle..." Fangs' voice trailed off, and his expression saddened.

Kite understood. "You miss him, don't you?" Fangs nodded.

_"I miss him too..." _Fangface said in Fangs' mind.

The two boys sighed and returned to their saddened state, that's when they heard Delbert's voice.

* * *

"I don't see how you manage it, Sarah," Delbert said. "Trying to run an Inn while trying to raise a couple felons- felons, fellows- _fellows_, like Kite and Fangs."

"I caught that 'felon' part," Biff said, grudgingly.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope," Sarah said, then let out a heavy sigh. "When I first found Fangs and Kite on my doorstep, I thought I could take care of them, and at first everything was going well... but as they grew older, they had trouble fitting in and… (sigh) It's just getting difficult."

"Yeah… but they don't mean to be." Biff said. "It's not exactly their fault… people just don't see them for who they really are."

"I know, Biff," Sarah let out another sigh. "But it's still hard... And you know how smart Kite is and how sweet Fangs can be, and Kitefang and Fangface are just the same! They learned how to build a solar surfer when they were six! ...And yet, they've been failing at school, and they're constantly getting in trouble! I mean, I try to talk to them, but when I do they act as if I'm some stranger. I don't know, guys. I've tried everything..."

* * *

Kite and Fangs listened to the whole conversation, and they both sighed. Kite was the most sorrowful, having wanted to avoid putting Sarah through so much. Fangs noticed this, and was about to say some comforting words to his friend, but only one word came out...

"WHOA!" Fangs cried out, watching as a spacecraft soared overhead and crashed at the deck.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kite asked when Fangs just sat there. "C'mon, we've got to check this out!"

"Do we have to?" He knew it was just Billy Bones in the craft, but he was still scared... that turtle-hybrid gave him the creeps!

"Ah, c'mon, Fangs. Where's your sense of adventure?" Kite slid off the roof, landing on the ground on his two feet.

"...Back in our world," Fangs muttered, but followed Kite anyway.

They reached the spacecraft, and Kite knocked on the window. "Hey, Mister! Mister, you're okay in there, right?"

A clawed hand hit the window. "Yikes!" Fangs screamed, jumping behind Kite and shaking with fear.

The door flung open and Billy Bones crawled out (Fangs noted that he was a lot more creepier in person). "He'd be coming soon," Billy Bones said, grabbing on to Kite's shoulder. "Can ya hear him?" His neck began to stretch out as he spoke. "Those gears and gyros twistin' an' whirlin' like th' devil himself!" He let go and turned away.

"Uh, you okay, sir?" Kite asked.

"I think he hit his head a little too hard, don't you think?" Fangs scoffed, nervously.

"He's after me chest." Billy Bones continued. "Dat fiendish cybaarg an' his band o' cutt'roats! ...But they're hafta pry it from ol' Billy Bone's cold, dead fingers before I- Agh!" Billy fell on the ground, hacking and wheezing.

"C'mon, Fangs, we've got to get him to the Inn!" Kite said, taking one of Billy's arms and holding it over his shoulder.

"Oh, I have a really bad feeling about this..." Fangs gulped, but helped Kite and grabbed Billy's other arm and the chest. "Man, Sarah's going to freak..."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Jim said. "Got any more popcorn... Oh, wait. I think there's still some in my HAIR!" he plucked out a popcorn from his hair, flicking it on the floor and glaring at Fangpuss.

"Oh, shut up and watch the movie!" Fangpuss snapped. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Jim looked at him, smirking. "I'll order a pizza..." And the young werewolf grudgingly walked over to the phone.

"Sounds good." Jim said, pausing the movie and walking into the kitchen for a soda.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere else in the Treasure Planet universe, earlier...

"Captain, we've lost track of Billy Bones' ship!" One of the pirates- Onis- called.

"Blast it! How could ya 'ave lost sight o' it?" Silver snapped, scaring the multi-eyed alien.

"W-we lost his ship on the radar, s-sir! He could be anywhere!"

"Not exactly..." A voice said from the bough. The cyborg and alien looked over and saw

Puggsy leaning over the edge, looking through a spyglass. "There's only one planet close enough for him to land his ship... before the engine bustifies on him, that is."

"An' what planet would t'at be?" Silver asked.

Puggsy pointed ahead at a nearby planet. "Montressor. I see a trail of smoke leading to that planet, so something tells me he's headed that way."

"Nice navigation skills, Pugs," Silver patted him on the back, then scowled at Onis. "Makes me wonder why SOMEone hadn't t'ought of t'at before." Onis sneered and trudged away.

Puggsy sighed deeply. _This is it... _he thought.

* * *

"Alright, I ordered a large supreme on thin," Fangpuss said, walking back into the room.

"Sounds good... at least, I hope it will be." Jim said, sipping at his soda. "When will it be here?"

"30 minutes or less, otherwise it's free" Fangpuss walked out the door, carrying a rubber chicken, bowling ball, baseball bat, a pair of high-heels, and a toy kitten.

"Um... where are you going with all that stuff?"

"To get us a free pizza." With that, Fangpuss was out the door.

Jim followed him out the door. "This I've got to see."

_45 minutes later..._

"Hurry-hurry-hurry!" Fangpuss said, running through the door with a pizza box. Jim came in behind him. "Quick, lock the door!"

Jim slammed the door and locked it, then gasped for breath. "That... was the most craziest thing I've ever seen!" he said, panting. "Did you actually _plan_ that?"

"Yeah, but I kind of made it up as I went along when I took out the rubber chicken." He set the pizza on the coffee table.

Jim wiped sweat from his forehead. "So... do you think they'll catch up to us?"

Fangpuss chuckled. "Trust me, Jim. I've done this before, and you can bet that pizza guy will be discombobulated for the rest of his career! ...Now, lets eat and watch the movie."

"Okay." Jim grabbed the remote and resumed the movie, still chuckling. "I still can't believe you did that... especially that part with the high-heels!"

"Oh, hush and watch the movie!"

* * *

Sarah walked over to the window, switching over the screen, blocking out the rainy scene and replacing it with a colorful, flower-filled scene. "Thanks for the talk, guys," Sarah sighed. "It helps."

Delbert set a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. You'll see." He said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, you know Fangface and Kitefang," Biff said. "They may be werewolves, and may get into trouble, but they always find a way to make things right."

Sarah pulled out her locket, and holographic images flashed up: one being Kitefang and Fangface wrestling on the floor as six-year-olds; another being Kitefang sneaking up on Fangs at the age of thirteen, scaring the heck out of him; and finally one where Kite and Fangs are holding up a furry, green alien, a pleading look in their eyes. "I keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door, and there they'll be," Sarah said, looking wishfully at the image. "A couple of smiling young boys holding a new pet and begging me to let them keep it."

Delbert and Biff opened the door to walk out- then froze when they saw Kite and Fangs standing there, holding a chest and Billy Bones. "Um, Mrs. Hawkins? I think your dream came true... sort of." Biff said, a bit shocked.

"Kite! Sherman!" Sarah half gasped, half snapped.

"Mom, his ship crashed and he's hurt," Kite said as he and Fangs set Billy Bones on the ground.

"Yeah, really really bad!" Fangs added.

Billy Bones let out a small gasp. "Me chest, lad..." he wheezed, and Fangs handed it to him and he started punching in a code. "He be comin' soon..." the chest opened and he took out something wrapped in a cloth. "Can't let them find this..."

"Who's coming?" Biff asked, even though he knew.

Billy Bones grabbed Fangs by the shirt and pulled him close. "The cybarg... *gasp* Beware, the cybarg..." with one final wheeze, the turtle-hybrid fell to the ground.

"That was disturbing," Fangs said, shuddering.

Kite grabbed the map and handed it to Fangs. "Stick this under your hat, Fangs," he said. "Just in case-"

Suddenly, there was a low hum, and they saw lights shift outside. Biff ran over and peeked through a slit in the window cover, seeing several shadowed figures approaching... and one of them had a cannon! "C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" he cried, running and grabbing Sarah by the hand.

Kite grabbed Fangs and ran upstairs after Biff. Delbert, however reached for the door- almost getting hit by a laser shot! "I believe I'm with Biff on this one!" he yelled, following the others up the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile...

If there was one thing Puggsy didn't want to do, it was break into a house and mug- if not kill- a person- or hybrid- for a map. But he had no choice- he navigated them toward the planet. To suggest they forget the whole thing would arouse suspicion... and possibly get him killed.

So, there he was, walking through the pouring rain, watching as Silver blasted the door open with his laser cannon. A few other crew members blasted at the windows with their laser pistols, and he heard a crash from inside.

"I'm going to laugh when they run out of ammo for something more important," he muttered, then kicked open the door- or what remained of it- and walked inside. That's when he saw Billy Bones, dead on the floor.. and the chest was open and empty. "Huh, boy..."

The rest of the crew bolted in, Silver ahead of them. "Wha...?" the cyborg gasped, looking down at Billy Bones.

"Looks like someone beat us to the job," Puggsy shrugged. "Oh, well, you can't win them all-" he turned to leave, but Silver caught him by the shoulder.

"Not so fast, lad! Whoever stole t'at map is still in t'is Inn. Now, git searchin'!" he shoved Puggsy hard forward.

"Aye aye," Puggsy said sarcastically, then ran to the kitchen, searching through drawers. He saw several other pirates destroying the place, so he pulled out the drawer completely, throwing it to the ground so they wouldn't think he was the 'soft' kind of pirate.

* * *

They came to an open window. "Delila! Delila!" Delbert cried down to his slug-horse-cross pet, who yelped happily up to her master. "Stay! Don't move!"

"Wait, we're not going to JUMP, are we?" Fangs stammered.

"Nah, we're going to sprout wings and fly out," Kite said, sarcastically. "We've got no other choice, Fangs!"

"But it's five stories high! What if we die?"

"Fangs, you're not making this any easier!" Sarah snapped, showing she was just as nervous.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Delbert said, taking her hand. "I'm an expert at the laws of physical science."

"Yeah, we won't die... as long as we land in the cart." Biff said.

Kite looked down the hall, seeing shadows coming up the stairs. "Where is it?" he could hear Silver yell. "Find it!"

"We'll jump on three," Biff said, taking Fangs by the hand and standing by the window.

"Right. On the count of three. One..." Delbert began to count.

"THREE!" Kite yelled, pushing Sarah and Delbert out the window, then jumped out next.

Biff pulled Fangs to the window and they both jumped. "YIIIIIIIIIIIIKES!" Fangs screamed. Then they landed in the cart. "OOF!"

"Go, Delila! Go!" Delbert yelled, whipping the reigns.

Sarah looked back, watching the Inn burn. She then turned and put her face in her palm.

"Well... things can't get any worse," Kite muttered, then put her arm around Sarah to comfort her.

Fangs took out the cloth-covered object, unwrapping it and seeing his smiling reflection in the golden sphere that was the map. _"(grr) Next stop: Jackpot!" _Fangface said in his mind.

* * *

Puggsy ran out of the kitchen, then saw that the place was in flames. "Silver, we've got to get out of here!" he called.

"Not until we find t'at map!" Silver shouted.

Then there came yelling from outside, and they looked through the window, watching a carriage ride off. "Um, Silver?"

"What?" Silver's cyborg eye was red- not a good sign.

"I don't think we're going to find the map here," he pointed out the window at the fleeing carriage.

A few crew members came running down the stairs, one of them had hair that was on fire. "The place is burning down!" he shrieked.

"No duh! C'mon, we've got to scramify! The cops will be here any minute!"

"Lets go, lads!" Silver called, and they ran out of the building, back onto the ship.

Puggsy looked back at the flaming building, guilt building up in his stomach. He felt sick and went to lie down in his bunk. _Don't worry, there wasn't anyone in the place, _he knew, thanks to Fangs being such a huge fan of the movie. The memory of his friend didn't make him feel any better, and he drifted to sleep, his conscience nagging him the whole night.

* * *

A/N: Well, things just keep getting worse, don't they? Okay, read and review. Those who send flames will be burned with their own fire.


	7. Chapter 7: Cops, Maps, and Plans

New chapter! Lets party! (pops champagne bottle)

Disclaimer: I don't own either cartoons! Leave me alone!

* * *

*knock knock*

"Who could THAT be?" Jim asked.

"I don't know." Fangpuss said, shrugging, then called to the door. "Who is it?"

"Police! Open up!" A gruff voice yelled.

"Obviously, it's not the pizza boy!" Fangpuss then grabbed Jim. "Time to go!"

"But what about the-" Jim began to ask, but was cut off when Fangpuss jumped out the window. "AUGH!"

The police broke open the door, searching the room. The pizza boy was with them. "Where are they?" he shouted, angrily. "They owe me for that pizza!"

"They must've escaped." One of the officers said, then turned to the others. "Search the building, men! They couldn't have gotten far!"

Outside, Fangpuss and Jim popped out of a thorn bush... ouch. "Never. Do that. Again!" Jim hissed at Fangpuss.

"C'mon, we'll go hide out at my house." Fangpuss said, as he and Jim snuck down the alley.

"What about the movie?"

Fangpuss paused. "Hmm, good point. ...We'll come back tonight. Right now, we've got to get to my place without being caught." He looked at a picture of the sun (which he kept in his pocket) and turned into Baby- I mean, B.F. "Good thing I have _two_ identities!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, rub it in."

"I heard something over here!" They heard one of the officers call.

"Time to go!" B.F. said, and he and Jim took off.

...Leaving the movie still running!

* * *

"I spoke with the police." Biff said, walking into the lounge of Delbert's home. "Those pirates were nowhere to be found, and they couldn't find a trace." He looked at Sarah and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hawkins. The Benbow has been burned to the ground."

Kite put his arm around his mother. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll find some way to get through this... and we'll catch the scoundrels who burned down the inn!" he said... more serious than he expected.

"It sure was a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere." Delbert said, looking over at Fangs who was holding the map and messing with it.

"Man, I hate these things!" Fangs muttered, pushing buttons and trying to twist the map. "This is worse than a Rubix Cube! ...Hey, Doc, you think you can solve this thing?"

"Let me try," Kite sighed, grabbing the map.

"I'm sorry, Fangs, those markings are foreign in my line of work," Delbert said as Kite messed with the map. "Baffling, really. Even with my interior intellect, it could take me YEARS to unlock it's-"

"Got it!" Kite twisted the map, and the holographic images rose out of the globe and covered the room.

"Lucky try," Fangs huffed in jealousy.

"Hey, look! Here's Montressor!" Biff said, guiding everyone's attention to the holographic image of the planet. Tapping it, he caused several other images to zip by. "Whoa!"

"That's the Magalenic Cloud!" Kite said, pointing to another hologram.

"Whoa! ... The corral galaxy!" Delbert pointed out.

A holographic image appeared in front of Fangs. "Yikes!" he yelped, jumping into Kite's arms. "What is this, holographic dodgeball?"

"That was only Zignus Cross, Fangs." Kite scoffed, setting Fangs back on his feet. "Nothing to be scared of."

"There's Kinapis..." Delbert continued. Suddenly, an odd-looking- yet familiar- planet appeared. "Wait, what's this?"

"Why, it's..." Biff gasped, but couldn't get the words out.

"It's..." Fangs tried to finish for Biff, but was too awestruck.

"Treasure Planet!" Kite said, a grin spreading across his place.

"No..." Delbert said in disbelief, just as amazed as the others.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Kite and Fangs said in unison.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?"

"You know what THIS means," Biff said, giving his friends a smirk.

"It means, all that treasure is only a boat-ride away," Kite said.

"Whoever brings it back would be the Pantheon of explorers!" Delbert said, dramatically. "He'd be able to experience-"

Suddenly, all the holographic images snapped back into the sphere. "Whoa! That was unexpected." Fangs said, jumping a bit.

"Kite, your bracelet!" Sarah gasped, pointing to Kite's bracelet- it was glowing!

"Huh! It's never done THAT before..." Kite said, eyeing the bracelet.

"Wait, wait, let me see that," Delbert said, grabbing a book while examining Kite's bracelet. He found the chapter he was looking for. "Why... I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"Your bracelet... it's just like the one in this book!" Delbert opened the book wider, showing a holographic image of a bracelet that looked exactly like Kite's. "According to legends, that bracelet is the key to anyone's desires! ...And, if this book is correct, it was the only remaining token that was ever taken off of Treasure Planet!"

"I don't remember THAT being part of the movie," Fangs whispered to Biff, who shrugged just as confused.

"Key to desires?" Kite asked, arching an eyebrow.

"They say Flint invented several bracelets that, when activated, led him to anything someone wanted the most- depending on who was wearing it." Delbert explained. "It basically works as a map, only rather than giving directions to a certain place, it launches a mental picture of where someone could find something they wanted. ...At least, that's what the legends say."

"_(grr) Sounds like Jack Sparrow's compass, to me," _Kitefang said mentally.

Kite grinned. "So, say we wanted to find the treasure, and we combined my bracelet with that map..." He started to say.

"I know where you're going with this!" Sarah said firmly. "And if you think I'm going to let you risk your life going on some voyage, there is absolutely NO WAY-"

"But don't you remember? All those stories?" Fangs said.

"And that legend?" Kite added.

"That's all it is: stories and legends!" Sarah argued.

"But it could be true! With that treasure, we could re-build the Benbow."

"Yeah, maybe even build two! Or three! Or a dozen! Or a hundred! Or-" Fangs said excitedly, but Kite clapped his hand over his mouth before he could ramble on.

"That's- oh, this is- Delbert, Biff? Could you help me out, here?" Sarah sputtered.

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," Delbert said, professionally.

"Yeah, going on some long journey across space- it's just crazy!" Biff added with a scoff.

"Now, at last we hear some sense!" Sarah said, triumphantly. Kite rolled his eyes, and Fangs snapped his fingers in a 'dang it!' sort of way.

"That's why I'm going with you!" Delbert added quickly, grabbing a bag.

"Count me in, too!" Biff said, grinning. "And adventure like this only comes around once in a while."

"Delbert! Biff!" Sarah snapped in shock. Kite and Fangs smiled.

"I'll use my savings to finance an expedition-" Delbert said, running through the room loading whatever he could find into his bag.

"I'll call the port and find a ship-" Biff said, finding a bag and loading some of his things in it as well.

"Hire a captain-"

"-And a crew..."

"You two CAN'T be serious!" Sarah scoffed.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Mrs. Hawkins!"

"Yes, and all MY lifetime I've been dreaming of an adventure like this!" Delbert cried out happily, sliding down the mountain of books he climbed on. "And here it is screaming: 'Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go-'" (he did his little dance as he said this. Fangs nearly fell on the floor, laughing- his favorite part!)

"Okay that's it! You're ALL grounded!" Sarah snapped, then heaved a large sigh.

"Mom..." Kite said, sighing. "Listen, I know we've been nothing but trouble over the years..."

"And by 'we' we mean Fangface and Kitefang," Fangs said, then he clutched his head. "Ow, headache! ...Darn it, Fangface..."

"But we want to make things right, and this might be the only chance we'll get. We want to change, and make you proud."

"Yeah, please give us this chance."

"I don't know..." Sarah sighed.

"(Ahem) Sarah? If I may...?" Delbert said, motioning Sarah over. "You said it yourself- you've tried everything! There's much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

"Them namely revolving around the 'prison' category," Biff said, jumping into the conversation. "Besides, I know Fangface and Kitefang just as well as you do, and I know it's practically THEM talking through Kite and Fangs."

Sarah looked over at Kite and Fangs, who were giving her innocent, shimmering-eyed looks (a/n: and looking cute too). "Guys, I don't want to lose you..." She sighed, putting her hands on their shoulders.

"Mom... you won't." Kite said, holding Sarah's hand. "We'll find that treasure..."

"And we won't screw up this time," Fangs added.

"And we'll make you proud."

Sarah smiled at them, almost close to tears. Delbert clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "Well, there we are then." he said. "Biff and I will make the preparations at once."

"Guess we're going to have another adventure guys." Biff said, wrapping his arms around Kite and Fangs' shoulders. "Soon, we'll be off to the spaceport."

Now, the spaceport, if you've seen the movie, looks like the moon from a far distance, so you can pretty much guess what happened when Kite and Fangs saw it from Delbert's window.

"Arrooooooooooo!" The two werewolves howled.

"Where's-" Fangface began, then paused, sorrow overcoming him. _Oh, yeah... Puggsy's not around... _he thought sadly.

"Where's what, Fangface?" Delbert asked.

"Um, where's... the bathroom! (grr) Yeah, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left. ...You always ask that when you transform." he leaned over to Sarah, whispering. "Does he have some sort of long-term memory loss?"

"I don't know, maybe." Sarah whispered back, shrugging.

"Thanks, (grr)" Fangface said, walking down the hallway. When he was out of the room, he looked out the window, at the stars above. "Oh, Pugs, where are you?"

* * *

The pirate crew had escaped, residing in a rundown Inn at the farthest end of the spaceport for the night. Puggsy sat in a room he was sharing with Silver, sitting in a chair resting his head against his fist, watching the old cyborg pace around the room.

"Blast it, blast it, blast it!" Silver kept muttering. "We were so close! If we'd gotten tah t'at bone-brained twit earlier!"

Morph floated up to Puggsy, who held out his other hand for him to perch on. "Yeah, all that searching for nothing," he scoffed.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Morph repeated.

"Don't t'ink I'm givin' up so easily, Pugs," Silver growled. "First t'ing tomorrow, we're goin' back tah t'at planet an' trackin' down deh dolts who ran off wit' deh map! ...If they don't hand it over, I'll use me arm-cannon tah blast 'em tah kingdom come!"

Puggsy shook his head and sighed. "You're going about this too rash, Silver," he said, standing up. "If you use force, we'll never get even a thousand miles near that treasure. Just calm down and think... Those people have the map, right? So, they'll be going after the treasure themselves."

"Don't remind me,"

"BUT... they'll need to hire a crew to help them locarate it."

Silver rubbed his chin, considering Puggsy's words, and the gears in his head began to turn (no pun intended) and he grinned. "And I know just deh perfect crew fer them tah hire." he patted Puggsy on the back. "Good t'inkin', Pugs! What would I do wit'out ya?"

Puggsy smirked. "Eh, probably end up in prison, somewheres."

Silver chuckled and walked out of the room down the hall. Puggsy heaved a large sigh and sank back down in his chair, Morph floated up to him, chattering. "Looks like I've helped us get into another mishap, eh Morph?" he said, tickling the blob under his 'chin' (or the area where his chin would be).

Morph chattered and turned into a miniature Puggsy at age fifteen, running from something with tiny lasers being shot at him, then turned back to his regular shape and gave the teenager a concerned look.

Puggsy shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it'll be as bad as THAT. ...At least, I hope not."

"You'd BETTER hope not..." A sinister voice said from the doorway, and there stood Scroop, glaring at Puggsy. "If you ssscrew up like you did LASSST time, there will be dire consssequences." he raised his claw to prove his point.

"Ah, why don't you go ssspin a web, Spider Psycho?" Puggsy sneered, mimicking Scroop's accent.

Scroop hissed and grabbed Puggsy by the shirt collar, pinning him against the wall and raising his other claw up to his throat. "Watch it, boy. SSSilver may not like to have blood on hisss handsss, but I don't mind. Do I make myssself clear?" Puggsy nodded nervously. "Good." He dropped him on the floor and left the room.

Puggsy glowered in his direction. "Crysstal clear," he muttered under his breath. "Man, he's worse than Fangface, Kitefang, and Fangpuss put together!"

Morph chattered curiously, turning into a question mark.

"Eh, never mind, Morph. (Sigh) They're just some friends I used to know..." He stood up and walked toward the window, looking out at the stars, then said quietly, "Ah, Fangface, where are ya?"

* * *

A/N: Aw, the two friends miss each other! *sniffle* (blows nose) How cute. ...Alright, what will happen next? What strange event were Morph and Scroop referring to about Puggsy? Will the gang be reunited? And how long will Fangpuss and Jim hide from the cops, and will they see the rest of the movie? Okay, read and review, or you won't get any answers! ...And no flames, or I'LL blast ya to kingdom come! (And don't think I won't)

Special thanks to Fangface the Second for some dialogue ideas for this chapter *gives the author a thumbs up*


	8. Chapter 8: Puggsy's A WHAT Now?

I came... I saw... I wrote! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I envy the guys who own Fangface and Treasure Planet.

* * *

Delbert and Biff went to a local tavern to find some suitable spacers for the journey, and they heard that the perfect place to look was a bar. Biff had to wait outside, being a minor, and he leaned against the wall looking up at the morning sun as Delbert went to hire a crew.

"'I am a question to the world, not an answer to the earth, for a moment that's held in your arms'..." Biff quietly began to sing out of boredom. "'And what do you think you'd ever say? I don't listen anyway-'"

He was cut off when he saw a ship land, and his eyes widened when he saw some familiar faces walk off. One was an alien that looked a bit like a snail (minus a shell), Mr. Turnbuckle, he believed was his name; Another was a shorter alien with a dozen eyes, Mr. Onis; Another was an alien which was basically a head with two legs, the female of the group, who's name was never really mentioned.

Biff gulped a bit, knowing all too well that these were the pirates he'd have to face. His eyes then fell on a hybrid whose left arm, leg, and eye were basically robotic- the cyborg Silver, no doubt. But what REALLY caught his attention was the young boy who was walking next to him.

"Puggsy!" Biff gasped. _He's been captured by pirates! Oh, no! _he thought.

"Wait out here, lad," Silver said to Puggsy when they reached the bar. "Yer still a bit under age tah come in,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up." he scoffed.

Silver and the other aliens walked by, and he tipped his triangular hat to Biff... that's when Puggsy finally noticed him, and his jaw almost dropped.

"B-Biff?" He walked up to his friend, dumbstruck. "Is... is it really you?"

Biff didn't reply. Instead he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank God you're okay!" he said at last, then broke out of the hug. "Puggsy, what happened? Where have you been all these years? How did you end up with the... the pirates? Did they kidnap you? What-"

"Alright, pipe down and enough with the questions, Biff! Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Fangs. ...Fangs! Is he with you? What about Kite and Kim?"

"Fangs and Kite are with Sarah Hawkins now, at Delbert's- and my- place." Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Apparently, I'm some sort of distant relative of his. Long story. As for Kim… I haven't really seen her anywhere." He paused, wondering where Kim COULD be, but shook his head back to the matter at hand. "But, right now, tell me what you're doing with Silver. What happened?"

Puggsy looked around, making sure no one was in sight, then told Biff about how Silver had saved him from some maniac, and how he let him join the crew. "But don't think I enjoy being a pirate. I only agreed to join to get to the end of this movie! ...And save my own skin from being thrown overboard. Or worser. Now, tell me about the weird-wolves. What have they been up to?"

Biff explained how Sarah had found Kite and Fangs on her doorstep and took them in. "At least, that's the story Sarah had told. None of us have any idea how we ended up here as little kids, so we decided to just roll with it."

Puggsy nodded. "Yeah, better to do that and get this whole thing over with than break the fourth wall and cause a catastrophe."

"Yeah... too bad it didn't work out well for Fangface or Kitefang."

"What do you mean?"

Before Biff could reply, Delbert walked out, shaking hands with Silver (his organic hand, to be exact). "...Wonderful! I will make arrangements for a ship for our voyage at once."

"See ya in a week, Doc." Silver said, then turned to Puggsy. "Come along, lad." And he, Puggsy, and the other aliens got back on board of the ship.

Biff had been hoping Delbert would have missed meeting Silver and they would have a different crew, but now that he knew Puggsy was with him, he changed his mind. _Oh, well. Puggsy's right- I can't break the fourth wall. _he thought. _Besides, Fangs would probably kill me if I did!_

He climbed onto the carriage with Delbert, and rode toward a station. A bus station, he guessed... only the 'buses' looked more like rockets with a bus-like shape. _Man, the guys at NASA would flip over this. _he thought.

* * *

Puggsy couldn't believe it. Biff, Kite, and Fangs were around- and they would, he didn't doubt, be on the voyage with him… though, the thought about Kim still being nowhere in sight caused him concern. _She'll show up, don't worry. _he told himself. _All you gotta do is get this voyage over with, and you'll be going home_ _at last... _A grin appeared on his face, but it disappeared when he remembered what was coming up.

The mutiny.

He sighed and sat down in his bunk, and Morph flew up and chattered to him. He patted the shape-shifter a bit, letting out a sigh of exaggeration. _If I stick with Silver, I'd betray my friends. If I side with my friends, I'd betray Silver... and get murdified. _he thought. _Man, what am I going to do? ...I just HAD to side with the pirates, didn't I?_

_If you didn't, you would never see your friends again. _Another thought came to his mind. _Just go with the plan. When the time comes to really pick sides, then you can make up your mind._

Morph chirped, a bit concerned about Puggsy's attitude. "I'm fine, Morph." he said, lying down. "It's going to be one looooong voyage."

* * *

BF and Jim ran through the front door, slamming it and locking it. "Do you think anyone followed us?" Baby Fangs asked, gasping for breath.

"No, it looked pretty clear." Jim said, heaving a heavy sigh of exhaustion. "Man, if I had my solar-surfer, we would've gotten away a LOT quicker."

"If you had your solar surfer, we'd be caught in a second! I hate to break it to you, Jim, but your awesome-board hasn't been invented yet!"

Jim looked out the window, seeing a couple kids race down the street on a couple skateboards. "Key word: 'yet'." he turned to BF, a grin spreading on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have your own skateboard, would you?"

"Yeah. ...Why?"

Jim rubbed his chin, his grin growing wider. "I think I know what we can do to pass the time..."

_Why do I have a feeling we're about to get into major trouble? _BF thought. _...Then again, I've been getting into all sorts of trouble my whole life._

"Alright, what're we doing?" The 14-year-old asked Jim, even though he knew. The 15-year-old smiled back at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Not much. I'm just going to show you how I have fun in MY world." came Jim's reply. "So, got a nearby junkyard we could visit?"

* * *

The whole week was spent making preparations and packing duffel bags for the trip. Delbert had been spending all his time on the phone, looking up numbers in the phone-book, and double-checking to make sure the 'crew' he hired was still around.

Biff had been busy helping Delbert find a suitable captain and ship, which took up lots of his time. Finally, after visiting the spaceport one day, he had found an article pinned to a poll, with just the name he was looking for: _Captain A. Smollet, currently looking to be hired. Experienced in spacing, astronomy... _It went on about the captain. He took the article to Delbert, who quickly punched in the number.

* * *

Kim had seen a few secretaries in her life, noticing how some of them just sat at their desks, looking bored. Of course, none of those secretaries had ever worked for Captain Amelia. Ever since Amelia had hired her, she had been busy with paper-work, taking and delivering messages, and trying to balance the felinid's schedule for the entire week.

Right now, she was answering a call about a delivery Amelia was ordered to take care of. "Yes, sir, I will make sure she gets the port-address. Yes… alright, thank you." she said, then hung up the phone, unleashing a heavy sigh. She rested her face in her hands, trying to relax.

*Brrrrriiiing!* rang the phone.

"Augh!" Kim quickly snatched up the phone. "Captain Smollet's office, Kim Jones speaking, how may I help you?"

"(ahem) Yes, I was wondering if Captain Smollet was in," came a male voice.

"The Captain is out to lunch right now. May I take a message?"

"I'd like to hire their services for an expedition. My name is Doctor Delbert Doppler, from Montressor."

Kim froze, her eyes wide with excitement. _Could it be…? Has the movie finally started? _she thought, a smile coming to her lips as she tried to suppress an ecstatic squeal. _I'll finally be able to go home?_

"Um, hello? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry! Yes, I'll make sure Captain Smollet gets the message, and have them call you back. Thank you!" She scribbled down the message and his phone number and hung up, then spun around in her chair. "YES!"

"What are YOU so happy about?" Came a scoff, and she looked over and saw the curly-haired girl, sneering at her.

Kim kept her posture, organizing a few papers. "Nothing. …Do you need something?"

The girl only sneered and walked out, just in time for Amelia to walk in. "Ah, Kimberly. Any message about where I'll be picking up the cargo for my delivery?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Dock 519 Section-B at the Montressor Spaceport." she then handed her Delbert's message. "Also, a gentleman requests your services for a voyage."

"Tell him I can't take the offer until next month," She started walking into her office.

"B-But, it's about a map to Treasure Planet!" Kim then gasped, covering her mouth. Delbert hadn't mentioned Treasure Planet, or anything about the map. _Nice going, Kim! _she scolded herself.

Amelia paused, turning and arching an eyebrow at Kim. "Come again?"

Kim cringed. "H-He brought up finding a map that supposedly leads to a planet full of treasure,"

Amelia took the note from her, studying it. "Hmm. I'll consider it… Though, I am not one to be chasing after fantasies, Kimberly." With that, she disappeared into her office.

Kim sighed, slouching at the desk. The phone rang again. "Amelia's office, Kim speaking," she sighed.

* * *

While Delbert was on the phone, Biff slipped away to tell the others about someone else he had found (at last)...

Fangface and Kitefang, in the meantime, sat up on his roof, leaning back against the large telescope that stuck out from it. They had already packed their bags and were ready to leave, but the days just wouldn't go by fast enough.

"So..." Fangface began, trying to start a conversation. "You ready for this?"

"Buddy, I've been ready ever since we opened that story book." Kitefang replied.

"(grr) Tell me about it! ...(snarl) I wonder what happened to Jim, though."

Kitefang considered this. "Huh! I almost forgot about him (snarl) Maybe he ended up in our world, huh?"

"Gosh, I hope he doesn't get into my CD collection (grr)."

Just then, they heard a *thump* sound, and looked over, seeing the top of a ladder against the edge of the roof, and up climbed Biff, sweat pouring down his face. "THERE you guys are!" he said, gasping for air.

"Hey, Biff. What's up?" Kitefang asked.

Biff climbed onto the roof on his hands and knees. "You guys won't believe who I saw earlier this week."

"Davy Jones?" Fangface joked, letting out a snicker. Kitefang rolled his eyes at his poor joke.

Biff shook his head. "Puggsy."

Fangface stopped snickering immediately, and he and Kitefang stared at Biff, jaws dropping as if he were Davy Jones himself. "Wha...?" Kitefang gasped.

"You mean... Pugs is... my best buddy's actually..." Fangface said, surprised. A wide smile appeared on his face and he leaped up into the air. "Woo-HOOOOO! (grr) Ooh, ooh! Where is he, Biff? (grr) Where's Pugs? Huh? Huh? Huh? Where? Where? (snort)"

Biff rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's kind of a funny story, actually, you see..." he began, trying to figure out how to tell the two werewolves that Puggsy was among a group of pirates. "He's with-"

"Boys! Are you up there?" They heard Sarah call.

Biff looked over the edge. "Yeah. What's going on?"

"Delbert wants to talk to you. Kitefang and Fangface too!"

Biff sighed. "Alright, we'll be right down." he turned back to the two werewolves, took in a deep breath, and said very quickly. "Puggsy's-with-Silver." then he zipped down the ladder.

Unfortunately, neither of the werewolves understood the message. "(snarl) Did he say Puggsy has a sliver, or Puggsy's wit liver?" Fangface asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, (grr) but you can bet we'll get a clear answer out of him later." Kitefang replied, and he and Fangface jumped down from the roof and went inside.

* * *

Kim was arranging a pile of files, the papers stacked up on her desk as she put them in manila envelopes… unable to keep from wondering, if they had all this advanced technology, why they still kept paper-files around rather than programming everything into the virtual files. _Maybe they have to write it down before they program it in, _was her only explanation.

The curly-haired girl, fox-hybrid, and lizard-hybrid walked in just then, inserting floppy-disk-like things into a mail-slot, and walking out… but not before the fox-hybrid swished her tail and knocked over the stack of papers. "Hey!" Kim shouted.

"Oops, clumsy me," The fox-hybrid said innocently, and she and her friends giggled.

"Might I ask what is so funny?" Amelia's voice came, and the girls saw her standing in the doorway, along with Mr. Arrow.

"Nothing, ma'am, we were just mailing holograms to our parents about our increasing grade averages, when Kimmy accidentally knocked over the files," The lizard-hybrid replied.

"I did not-" Kim started to protest, but was cut off.

"Might I remind you girls that this is an office, not a lounging area?" Mr. Arrow said sternly.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." The curly-haired girl said, then she and her friends started walking out, secretly sticking her tongue out at Kim as she passed by.

Kim scowled, then started picking up the papers. "Mr. Arrow, arrange an assembly for tonight." Amelia said. "I'd like to test one of our best students on our upcoming voyage in the morning."

"Yes, Captain," Mr. Arrow said, then walked out.

Amelia turned to walk back into her office, but paused. "Kimberly."

"Yes, ma'am?" Kim asked.

"I couldn't help but notice your grade in Astronomic-Geology has been a tad low. Care to explain?"

Kim sighed. Astronomic-Geology was about the vast region of space and its contents, but she hardly knew much about the entire Etherium, having been only taught about the planets in her own solar-system back in her world. "I-I've never been to many planets in the Etherium, ma'am, and it's been difficult learning about them while handling my job."

"I see. Might I recommend an extracurricular activity in order to help you graduate." She then walked into her office.

_I might not graduate? _Kim thought, stunned. She then heard snickering, and notice her three bullies were standing outside the door.

"Looks like Little Miss Nobody won't be passing," she heard the fox-hybrid said.

"Figures. She acts like she doesn't even know a thing about her own planet!" The curly-haired girl scoffed.

Kim listened to their retreating footsteps and gathered up the rest of the papers, re-stacking them and putting them into manila envelopes. She then walked into the nearest restroom, locked herself in a stall, and began to weep quietly. _Oh, Kite, I wish you were here… _she thought. _Where are you?_

* * *

They all gathered in the living room. "Good news, everyone! I've finally found a ship for our voyage." Delbert said.

"Alright/Sweet/Wonderful/Great!" Came the other's responses. Kitefang and Fangface slapped each other high-fives.

"Yes, but there is a bit of a (ahem) consequence."

Everyone fell silent. "What?" Sarah asked.

"We must leave in the morning. Tomorrow morning, to be specific."

"That soon? But- but it's barely been a week! Why so early?"

"Well, I spoke with the Captain, and the ship has been prepared to leave for a delivery to another planet, and it must take off tomorrow. He said they could make the delivery on our way, that is if we'd accept their service-"

"So soon, though?"

Delbert was now getting flustered. "Look, I've spent half the week on the phone, and this was the only good advertisement for a suitable vessel for this kind of trek that would suffice! ...Besides, Biff picked it out!"

"Hey, I didn't think we'd be on a tight schedule." Biff argued defensively.

"Guys, calm down!" Kitefang said. "So we have to leave a little early. (grr) It doesn't matter- besides, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can find that treasure! (snarl)"

"He's got a point." Fangface agreed.

Delbert sighed. "Fine... I'll call the spaceport Inn and inform Silver of our premature schedule." he said, then left the room.

Sarah looked at the teenagers, smiling but there was a sadness in her eyes. _I can't believe you're leaving so soon, _they seemed to say.

Kitefang walked up and hugged Sarah. "We're going to miss you, mom." he said.

Sarah embraced him, stroking his back. "I'm going to miss you, too." She said, choking back tears.

Everyone went to bed early that night, yet Kitefang couldn't sleep, thinking about the look in Sarah's eyes. Why did he feel he'd seen that look before?

* * *

Kim sat in the bleachers with the rest of the student-body, watching as Amelia walked in the middle of the gymnasium. "Students." She said sternly, getting everyone's attention (once again without having to use a microphone). "I've called you all here tonight for an order of both business and academic issues. One of you has been chosen to join me on a voyage, while another of you has received orders from the Academy Board of Representatives to be transferred to the Kinapis University to improve your grade-average."

Behind her, Kim could hear her three bullies snicker and had no doubt they were pointing at her.

But her heart nearly stopped at Amelia's next announcement: "Kimberly Jones and Diana Armstrong, please come down."

Kim bit her bottom lip, stepping on the escalator, the curly-haired girl, Diana, standing behind her. "Good luck on Kinapis." Diana whispered teasingly in her ear. "I hear they hold detention 4 hours after nightfall, and the teachers are so strict they hit you with electric-prods if you so much as sneeze in class."

She ignored the bully and stepped onto the gym floor, standing in front of Amelia, Diana right beside her, smirking. "Ladies, one of you have been selected for a voyage. The other has had unnecessary decreasing grade-averages which you have failed to enhance."

Diana gave Kim a sly glance, while she only bit her lip. _That's it. I'm never getting out of here… _she thought, wincing.

Amelia turned toward the rest of the student-body. "I am pleased to announce the temporary second-mate for my upcoming voyage… Kimberly Jones."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise. "M-Me?" she gasped.

"There must be some mistake!" Diana scoffed, stunned. "I-I have the most advanced grades in the entire school!"

"Eyeing another's worksheet to increase your grades isn't quite advanced," Amelia said, sternly. Diana only gawked, stunned. She then turned to Kim. "I recommend you start packing now, Kimberly. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." She gave her a salute.

Kim saluted back. "Yes ma'am," she said, smiling. As the rest of the students left, Kim walked by her room, seeing her three bullies standing at the end of the hall, glaring at her. She gave them a smirk. "Have fun on Kinapis, Diana. I hear the cafeteria food at their school is inedible," With that, she walked back into her room, immediately packing her bag. _First stop, Treasure Planet… next stop home! _she thought, happily, then looked out the window at the stars. "Just wait, guys. I'll be seeing you, soon."

* * *

A/N: Ah, and they're set for the voyage! How will the others react when they find out Puggsy's with the pirates? And what are Jim and Baby Fangs up to? Read and Review, but don't flame... if you want to live (holds up wooden stick) You got that?


	9. Chapter 9: Secret

And here's the next chapter… again!

Disclaimer: I own neither shows. Shall we continue?

* * *

The next morning came too quick for Sarah Hawkins, as she watched Delbert and the four teenagers- counting the three she had raised- catch an intergalactic bus to the space port. Sighing, she turned away from the window, trying to get her mind off anything that could go wrong on their journey.

Strangely, she felt as if she had gone through this before. She walked to Delbert's study, deciding to read a book and relax a while. _They'll be fine… _she told herself, thought it wasn't quite convincing. That's motherly instinct, for ya.

As she looked among the various piles and shelf-full of books, she felt something… something that told her to climb up the study's ladder up to the highest shelf to the right, and look in the back of the corner. She didn't know why, but she had a hunch there was something back there that she needed to read.

She looked up there… finding only a small book, very thin, paperback and seemed ancient. _Funny, Delbert never brought up something like this before. _She thought as she opened the book… and gasped. On the first page was a picture of Kite, facing a sinister-looking man.

Looking at the title, she arched an eyebrow. "The Chosen One?" She read it out loud. Curiously, she turned the next page… seeing Kite, as a young five year old boy, in the arms of a woman…

…who looked exactly like Sarah!

* * *

"Ratchet." Jim said, holding out his hand.

"Ratchet." BF said, handing Jim the tool.

"Monkey wrench,"

"Monkey wrench."

"Car muffler,"

"Car muffler."

"Screwdriver,"

"Screwdriver."

*POW!*

"….Fire extinguisher?"

"(Sigh) Fire extinguisher…"

"Sherman! What on earth is going on in the garage?" Sarah, BF's mom, called.

"Uh, just fixing my skateboard, mom!"

"With what? A grenade? I'm coming in there."

"Oh, geez, hide it!" BF whispered to Jim, who quickly stashed all the tools and the skateboard underneath a cabinet in the back of the garage.

Sarah walked in, hands on her hips. "Sherman 'Baby Fangs' Fangsworth, what is going on in here?" she looked at Jim. "And who is this?"

"Um… he's a friend of Fangs', mom."

"Uh-huh… and where IS Fangs? Last time I checked, you were heading to his house."

"Yes, but, uh, he had to run somewhere real quick," Jim said, trying to sound convincing. "And, he said he'd be a while, and was in a hurry so… he had me bring B.F. home-"

"A-And I showed him my skateboard," Baby Fangs cut in. "I told him there was something wrong with it- the front wheels were loose or something- and we're just fixing it."

Sarah studied them, and they both smiled innocently. "I thought I heard something explode… and why does it smell like smoke in here?" she demanded.

"Uh, that's just the smell the uh…" Jim said, then quickly grabbed an electric drill. "Electric drill sends off when it's overheated!"

"I didn't hear a drill…"

"We drilled slowly," Baby Fangs said quickly. "You know, it's a delicate process- fixing a skateboard- and it makes a quieter sound when you use it slowly, right Jim?"

"Uh, right!" Jim said, squeezing the drill's trigger gently and making it spin slowly. "See? A lot quieter."

Sarah gave them a suspicious look. "What about that explosion-"

"Oh, you heard that too?" Baby Fangs said, looking over across the street. "Yeah, I think it came from Mrs. Finkles house. 'Don't want to know what THAT old lady's up to, no sir!"

"Alright… but if I hear something other than power tools coming from THIS garage, you two are in trouble!" And she left.

Jim and Baby Fangs exhaled. "That was TOO close,"

"So… did she call you 'Baby Fangs'?" Jim asked, chuckling.

Baby Fangs blushed. "Lets. Just. Get. Back. To work."

Jim shrugged. "Whatever you say… 'Baby Fangs'." He laughed again as the 14-year-old shot him a death-glare. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Good. Now, c'mon." They got everything back out and got back to work on their project.

* * *

On the whole way from the bus-station to the space-port, Fangs had to stifle a laugh. They had run into a two-headed sales-woman who tried to sell them suits. They all refused and walked away, ignoring their fast-talking offers…

…Except Delbert, who was now walking around in some sort of whacked-out metallic space-suit. "And you're _related _to this guy!" Kite whispered to Biff, snickering.

"Only in the story-line." Biff said through clenched teeth, blushing.

They sat on the bus, keeping their duffel bags close… and the map hidden (beneath Fangs' hat, of course). Kite also wore a long-sleeved shirt to cover his bracelet. Lord knows who might know its secret and would want to take it.

"I can't believe it," Fangs said excitedly. "We're actually going on the voyage to find Treas-"

Kite clapped his hand over Fangs' mouth. "Don't say TOO much, Fangs." he whispered. "You never know what kind of mischief is listening in."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. …I'm just so excited!"

"You think you're excited _now_," Biff said smiling, but there was no enthusiasm in his voice. "Wait until you see what's coming up next."

"Excuse me, kids," Delbert said standing up, his suit making a rustic squeaking sound . "I need to go make some adjustments on this suit," And he walked off to a lavatory located in the back of the large, intergalactic bus.

"Alright, Biff," Kite said seriously. He had been waiting for an opportunity to speak with Biff while Delbert wasn't around. "You said you saw Puggsy, and we want to know where, with who, and do NOT leave out any details!"

"Yeah, Biff," Fangs said. "And speak clear, this time!"

Biff heaved a great sigh. "I saw him… by the bar Delbert and I went to a couple days ago, while we were looking for a crew." he said. "Well, actually he saw me by the bar first, but… I couldn't believe what I saw…"

"What? What did you see?"

Biff took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Then, ever so quietly, he whispered, "He was with Silver. Part of his crew."

The others' jaws dropped. Inside Kite and Fangs' heads, Kitefang and Fangface had only one thing to say: "_WHAAAAAAAAAT?_"

"I couldn't believe it myself, but he told me he only joined because he had nowhere else to go, and it was the only way he could finish the movie and get home. …But, don't worry guys, I know Puggsy, and I know he'd never turn his back on us!"

"He'd better not," Kite said coldly. "If he tries to mutinize us, I'll turn into Kitefang and throw him so far into deep space, he'll think he was in '_Spaceballs_' traveling at ludicrous speed!"

They heard a clanging sound and saw Delbert walk down the aisle toward them. "There, that feels more comfortable." he said.

Then there was an announcement over the loudspeaker: "Attention all passengers, we are now stopping at Spaceport 103-9G. Please step off in an orderly manner, and leave no baggage behind. Any baggage left behind will be sent to the 'Lost and Found'. Thank you."

They stood up and grabbed their luggage. Fangs had a stunned look on his face, shook up about what Biff had told them. _My best friend… is a pirate? _he thought.

* * *

Sarah couldn't stop reading the book, and tears fell from her eyes up to the ending. Now she understood.

"Oh, that poor boy…" she said, sniffling. She looked back at the first chapter, reading the last line:

"_Lucy hugged her son, gently. 'No matter what happens to me, I'll always love you.' she said, as she sent Kite through the portal. She tapped her bracelet and covered her eyes, and in a flash of light, Kite's entire memory was wiped of the world they lived in. She hated to leave him of the memory of Marlow, trying to kill them both until her bracelet opened the portal to another universe, but she knew it was for the best. He had to fulfill his destiny, and as long as Marlow didn't know about it, he would be safer with his aunt and uncle…"_

Sarah closed the book, biting her lower lip. Finally she stood up, firmly walking out of the room and toward the phone, one thing on her mind: she was going to find Lucy.

* * *

Puggsy could tell right away that Captain Amelia didn't like the crew. He could tell just by the way she looked at them: a glare in her eye, a sneer on her lips, looking at them with distrust as she stood in a firm position, arms behind her back…

…He had given the crew the same look when he first met them, only his arms were crossed and the distrust he felt was real. He knew right away he wasn't going to like being under her authority- he never liked being under authority, unless he was with his parents, Biff, or Silver (though he was forced to show respect toward Silver, knowing that he would do Lord knows what with that arm-weapon of his if he didn't).

They had gotten a call from Delbert that morning, and apparently they had to meet with the captain a LOT earlier than they expected. So, there they were, up before the crack of dawn, being observed on the deck of the _RLS LEGACY _by Captain Amelia and her first mate, Mr. Arrow. And so far, the examination wasn't looking so good.

Finally, she spoke. "Alright, lets see what you men can do," she said, sternly. "I need every crate from the pier loaded on deck by sunrise. I shall be doing an examination of this creaking top they call a ship, and everything had better be on board by the time I'm finished, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The entire crew said.

"Very good." She turned on her heels and walked off.

"You heard her, men! Get that cargo on board!" Mr. Arrow ordered, and they obeyed.

_This is going to be a fun trip. _Puggsy thought, bitterly. …Though, his bitterness disappeared when he spotted a familiar face, one that had been standing by the railing, hidden by Mr. Arrow. "Kim?" Immediately, he rushed over.

Kim looked around. _That voice… could it be…? _she thought, then gasped. "Puggsy!" she exclaimed, running up to him.

"What are you doing here?" The two friends asked.

"(ahem) You go first," Puggsy said.

"I was a student at the Interstellar Academy, and Amelia chose me to join the voyage." Kim replied. "Are the others with you? How did you get here, anyway?"

"The others aren't with me, but my instinctations tell me they should be here soon. …As for how I got here…"

"Oy, Pugs!" Silver called to him. "C'mon, you'll be helping me in deh galley!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "I'll have to continue this chat later." he then walked off.

"Wait, you mean, you're with…?" Kim gasped.

Puggsy only nodded to her, then faced Silver. "About time, Pugs." The cyborg scoffed. "I need ya tah help me out,"

"As what?" Puggsy asked as he followed Silver into the galley. "A cabin boy?" _Oh, man, I hope not! _he thought.

"Nah, just as a second-cook, lad," Silver chuckled. "Why would I have one o' me best spacers be a cabin-boy?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. Silver considered him one of his best…? "Uh, why would we need a second cook? You're practically a professional! You don't need me."

"Professional? I'm flattered ya t'ink t'at o' me, Pugs, but I ain't the best. 'sides, ya jus' as good a cook." he tossed him a spatula. He opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped him. "An' don't ya t'ink otherwise, lad."

Puggsy shrugged and got to work. _At least it'll beat being a cabin boy. _he thought.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter- the voyage begins!

Special Thanks to Fangface the Second for his idea. Keep 'em coming, big guy! ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited!

Alrighty then. Next chapter, please!

Disclaimer: I own neither Fangface nor Treasure Planet. ...Darn.

* * *

Biff, Fangs and Kite stepped off the bus, looking around the spaceport. "Man, it's a lot bigger in real life," Fangs said.

"Buddy, it looked bigger in the movie," Kite said.

"Guys, wait for me!" Delbert said, walking out, his space-suit clambering with each step.

Biff sighed. "Had to make him my uncle, didn't you?" he muttered up at the sky.

"Well, kids, this looks like a wonderful opportunity for the five of us to... get to know one another. You know what they say: 'Familiarity breeds...' um, well contempt. But in our case-"

"Um, Doctor? We need to find the ship," Kite said, putting in a light chuckle, and he and the others began walking off.

"Ooh, ooh, how are we going to find it in a huge port like this?" Fangs asked. "We could get lost!"

Biff looked at a little piece of paper. "It says here the ship will be located on Pier 25-G." he said.

"And where would that be?"

Biff shrugged. "I don't know. We'll ask directions,"

"We don't need directions," Kite scoffed. "Let's just look around, and we'll find it."

"If we look around, we'll just get lost." Fangs said. "Just ask someone."

"Guys, wait up!" Delbert called, trying to catch up to the teenagers. They slowed down their pace, letting him catch up a bit.

"All I'm saying is, we've seen this setting of the movie a zillion times," Kite said, keeping his voice low. "We should know where it is!"

"Kite, you forget we've been here 12 years," Fangs said. "In that time, some of us might have forgotten a few things. I mean, I've watched it several times before we came here, and _I'm_ even clueless on a few things!"

"I don't doubt that," Kite muttered under his breath.

"What was that (grr)?" It was Fangface speaking through Fangs, who shook his head and said in his voice. "Would you quit that?"

_"Sorry (grr)" _Fangface said mentally.

"What are you kids talking about?" Delbert asked.

"Nothing!" They all quickly replied, slightly offending Delbert.

"Let's just ask these guys," Biff said, walking up to a robot standing on a ladder held by a stout, red alien. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Would you happen to know-"

"Not now, we're busy!" The robot snapped.

"But we just-"

"Look, lad, we've got work to do." The stout alien said.

"Dude, we're just wondering if-" Kite began.

"No. Now, stop distracting us!" The robot said.

"We didn't even ask!"

"(grr) Tell us where Pier 25-G is! (snarl!) Tell us!" Fangs- well, Fangface actually- snapped angrily. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Second port on your right!" The robot snapped, finally giving in.

"You can't miss it." The stout alien said.

"Okay, thanks." Biff said, and they left the two workers.

Delbert walked up to them, hands on hips, still offended. "It's the suit, isn't it?" he questioned.

"Hmmm... Yeah, a little." Kite joked, and Biff nudged him in the arm.

"I should have never have listened to that pushy, 2-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do, I get so flustered- Oh!" He had bumped into Biff when they stopped, gazing up at the vessel before them. "Oh, boys, this is our ship! _RLS LEGACY_!"

"Whoa..." Kite said, awestruck.

"It's even cooler in real life," Fangs whispered as they walked up the plank. "This is going to be awesome-"

"Thhpt!" Fangs bumped into Mr. Snuff- the alien that makes the flatulent noises- and accidentally stepped on his 'foot'.

"Ooh, ooh! Sorry, I didn't-"

Mr. Snuff replied by shooting a series of fart-noises at Fangs... blowing his cap around to where the bill-part was in his face.

"Well, excuuuuuse me!" he huffed.

"Why? You didn't rip one," Kite joked.

"Let me handle this," Biff said, stepping up to Mr. Snuff- then blew a series of raspberries, throwing in a couple armpit farts as he did.

The others burst out laughing- along with Mr. Snuff. "I guess teaching you Flatula came in handy after all," Delbert chuckled. He walked by Mr. Snuff, blowing him a raspberry and gun-pointing his finger coolly.

The others kept laughing. "Oh, I wish I got that on tape!" Fangs said, wiping away a tear.

"What did you say to him, anyway?" Kite asked Biff.

"I just told him..." Biff began, then whispered the rest into Kite's ear, and he burst out laughing again.

"What...?" Fangs asked.

"Nothing, c'mon."

"What did he say, Kite?" Kite whispered what Biff said to him, and his face turned red and he chuckled. "Oh, I'm holding that against him when we get home!"

They caught up with Delbert, as he walked up to Mr. Arrow. "Ahoy, Captain! Everything ship-shape?" he asked. Biff put his face in his palm and shook his head.

"Ship-shape it is, sir. But I'm not the captain." Mr. Arrow replied. "The captain's aloft..."

They looked upward, watching as a cat-hybrid- Captain Amelia- leaped onto a mast, then grabbed a rope and swung down, doing an aerial flip and landing gracefully on deck. The glass cover on Delbert's suit dropped shut, and Fangs' hat did a flip in awe.

…But what REALLY caught their attention on who walked up beside her.

"Kim!" Kite gasped, feeling his heart race.

Kim looked over, her eyes widening. "Kite!" she gasped, her heart racing as well.

They would have ran into each other to partake in an embrace, but Amelia walked between them, by Mr. Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual..." Amelia began firmly, but softened her tone. "It's spot-on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain," Mr. Arrow said, tipping his hat.

Amelia approached Biff. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Biff... Doppler." Biff said, feeling awkward about using Delbert's last name as his own. "My uncle hired you."

"Ah, yes." The captain walked over to Delbert. "Doctor Doppler, I presume?"

"Uh, er, well yes, um-" Delbert said, stammering a bit.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Amelia asked, knocking on Delbert's helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" Delbert tried to take his helmet off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Um, Doc? Don't you have to plug that in?" Kim asked, looking at an outlet on the back of the suit.

"Yes, Doctor, it works so much better than it's right-way up and plugged in." Amelia said courtly, twisting a knob on the front of Delbert's suit and extending a plug, inserting it into the back. "There you go."

"I beg your pardon, ladies, but I can manage my own plug-in!" Delbert snapped after he took off his helmet, pulling the plug out of its outlet.

Amelia shook his hand, ignoring his statement. "I'm Captain Amelia. Had a run in with the Pherston Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first mate, Mr. Arrow- sterling, tough, honest, brave and true."

"Please, captain." Mr. Arrow said, grinning modestly.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I mean every word of it." She then turned and placed a hand on Kim. "And this is Kimberly Jones- my second-mate and one of my finest Academy students."

Kim blushed. "Eh, heh… I wouldn't say 'finest'," she said, and Kite gave her a wink.

"(Ahem) Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt this... lovely matter, but let me introduce you to Kite and Sherman Hawkins." Delbert cut in.

"You can call me Fangs," Fangs said, feeling weird about the change of his last name. _Hawkins? Me? _he thought.

"Yes, and he and Kite were the ones who found the treasure-"

"Doctor, please." Amelia said, grabbing Delbert's cheeks and pinching them in her hand before he could finish. She looked over at a large, hulking alien carrying crates. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." she whispered.

They walked toward her quarters. "Hey, where's Puggsy?" Fangs whispered to Biff, looking around at all the pirates. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't know. ...But when you see him, pretend you don't know him." Biff replied.

Fangs sighed. Biff had spoken to him- and Fangface- about this before. "I know... to get back home," he sighed.

They reached Amelia's quarters, and she locked the door. "Doctor," she began, firmly. "To muse- and blabber- about a treasure map in front of _this_ particular crew, shows a level of ineptitude, that borders along the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I-" Delbert began to protest.

"Might I see the map?"

Fangs took off his hat and took out the map, handing it to Amelia. "Here you go, ma'am." he said.

"Hmm, fascinating," Amelia said, observing the map.

"If you think that's fascinating, check out this," Kite said, pulling back his sleeve and showing Amelia his bracelet. "My bracelet is linked with the map. It gives a mental picture of where you can locate anything you desire."

Amelia observed the bracelet. "Amazing, I've never seen one in real life, before." She faced Kite, sternly. "Mr. Hawkins, I recommend you keep that bracelet hidden... and tell _no one_ about it's link to the map."

"I never planned to, ma'am."

"Very good." Amelia locked the map in her cabinet. "The map, in the meantime, is to stay locked up when not in use. ...And Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect- zip your howling screamer."

"That goes for you too, Fangs." Kite whispered to Fangs.

"What makes you think I'd blab about it?" Fangs scoffed. Kite gave him a look, and he sighed. "Alright, alright, I won't say a word."

"Captain, I assure you-" Delbert was saying.

"Let me put this as monosyllabic as possible," Amelia interrupted. "I _don't much care _for this crew _you_ hired. They're... how did I put it Arrow? I know I said something good this morning during coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galloots, ma'am." Mr. Arrow said.

"And creepy. Don't forget creepy." Fangs added, and Kim nudged him to keep quiet.

"Don't forget, Puggsy's part of those 'galloots'," Biff scolded, quietly.

"See there? Poetry. Even one of your comrades thinks so." Amelia said.

"Now, see here!" Delbert snapped.

"Doctor, I'd love to stay and chit-chat- tea, cake, the whole shebang- but I've got a ship to launch and you've got an outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, Kimberly, please escort Doctor Doppler and his company to the galley straight away. The Hawkins boys will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What?" Fangs stammered. "The villain- I mean, the cook?"

"Captain, I think there's something you should know about our friends before you assign them a position." Biff said.

"And what would that be?" Amelia asked.

He took out a picture of the moon. "Watch." He held it up to Kite and Fangs.

Mr. Arrow and Amelia watched in surprise as the two boys before them transformed into Fangface and Kitefang. "(grr) We're werewolves," Kitefang said.

Amelia looked the two werewolves up and down. "Mm-hmm, so you are. Tell me, are either of you experienced in spacing, in this form?" she asked.

"Um... would solar-surfing count?" Fangface asked, and Kitefang nudged him.

"Not much, ma'am," Kitefang said. "But, we've got as much sense to work a ship as any other spacer (grr)."

"Yeah, yeah! We can do it! (grr)"

"I'm sure you can," Amelia said, stoically. "But, until I'm convinced, I'm putting at the rank of cabin-boys."

Fangface began to protest, but Kitefang grabbed his mouth and nodded. "If you say so, Captain." he said. They followed Mr. Arrow out, and he whispered to his friend, "Look, just do what she says, we don't want to get on her bad side, alright? Remember, we're dropping the bad-boy acts."

"(grr) Still, I find it insulting. (snarl) She acts as if we're going to cause trouble or something!" Fangface huffed, pushing Kitefang's hand aside.

"(grr) Just go with it. Who knows? Maybe she'll give us a higher rank (grr)."

"That woman- that, feline! Who does she think is working for who?" Delbert said furiously, obviously not pleased with Amelia's orders as well.

"Hey, we found the map, and she has us on kitchen duty! (grr)" Fangface scoffed.

"I will not tolerate a cross-word about our captain!" Mr. Arrow snapped. "There's no finer officer in this, or any other galaxy."

"Yeah, guys." Kim said. "Stop griping and give her a chance."

"Easy for YOU to say." Kitefang muttered. He was about to add something else, but was cut off by whistling. He and the others looked over, seeing- not one, but two shadowed figures. The first one they recognized as Silver, but the other...

"Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow called.

"Why, Kimberly! Mr. Arrow, sir!" Silver said, wiping his hands. "Bringin' in such fine company tah embrace me humble galley- If I'd known, I'd've tucked in me shirt, an' had Pugs wash up."

Fangface's ears perked up at the mention of his best friend's name, and a grin spread across his face. Biff, however, eyed the cyborg with suspicion- he knew well he couldn't trust him for one instant.

"Cyborg..." He whispered to the others.

"Oy, Puggsy! Get over here!" Silver called, and Puggsy stepped up out of the shadows.

"Puggsy..." Fangface whispered to Biff.

"Just restrain yourself." Biff whispered.

"Allow me to introduce Doctor Doppler and his nephew, Biff, the financiers of our voyage." Mr. Arrow said, nudging the two over to Silver.

"Love deh outfit, Doc," Silver said, using his Cyborg eye to scan Delbert's suit.

"Yeah, real snazzy," Puggsy said sarcastically, looking at Doppler... then his eyes fell on Kitefang and Fangface. _Oh, my gosh, there they are... _he thought, his heart racing.

"Why, um, thank you. Love the eye, and your outfit, too..." Delbert replied awkwardly, then pushed the others forward. "This is Biff, Kitefang, and Fangface."

"Ah, a couple werewolve's, eh?" Silver said, then stuck out his hand. "Nice tah meet ya."

Kitefang looked at his hand, arching an eyebrow. Fangface, on the other hand, kept looking at Puggsy. Biff, however, kept a suspicious eye on the cyborg, looking at his hand and back at him.

"Now, don't be put off by t'is hunk o' hardware," Silver said, then walked over to the galley. He whistled, calling Puggsy to his side, and the two performed their cooking skills. Puggsy would toss Silver a fruit, and the cyborg used his robotic hand, shifting it to a knife, and diced it in the air, having it land on a pile on the table; he in return would the diced pieces in a bowl and toss it to Puggsy across the table, who caught it and would add in some sort of seasoning, as Silver began to cut up another vegetable- pretending to cut off his own arm as a joke. "These gears were tough gettin' used tah, but they do come in handy from time tah time," then he would put it in a pan, fry it as Puggsy spun the bowl on one finger, and they both poured the two ingredients into the cauldron. Puggsy tasted it, gave Silver a thumbs-up, and they poured it into five separate bowls.

"Have a taste, if you don't believe us," Puggsy said, handing Biff and Kim a couple bowls.

Fangface and Kitefang looked at the stew, a wild look appearing in their eyes. "Uh, hold on!" Kim said quickly, whipping out a picture of the sun and showing it to the two werewolves, making them turn human once again. Silver arched an eyebrow at this. "Um, they eat better as humans..."

"Thanks Kim," Puggsy whispered to Kim, knowing what would happen to him if she didn't transform the werewolves back to Kite and Fangs.

Delbert tasted his stew. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." he said.

"Ol' family recipe," Silver said.

"3, 2, 1..." Puggsy counted down.

An eyeball appeared in- not Delbert's, but Kim's bowl! "Eek!" Kim shrieked, almost dropping her bowl.

"In fact, t'at was part o' the ol' family!" Silver chuckled, wiping away a tear. "Ah, I'm jus' kiddin' Kimmy."

"You couldn't help it, could you?" Puggsy scoffed, then turned to Fangs and Kite. "Go on, guys, try it. We held the eyeballs on yours,"

Fangs began to eat his, but his spoon grew a mouth and eyeballs. "Whoa!" He gasped, dropping his dish. His spoon then turned into a little pink blob, who dove to the floor and turned into a vacuum, sucking up the spilled stew.

"Morphy, ya jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So dat's where ya were hidin'!" Silver chuckled.

Morph then turned into a straw and sucked down Kite's stew. "Help yourself." he said, sarcastically.

"Help yourself!" Morph repeated turning into a mini-Kite.

"What is that thing?" Fangs asked, even though he knew.

"It's a Morph," Silver replied. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Protus 1." he then put an arm around Puggsy. "An' I rescued_ t'is_ lad on Kinapis, all alone on deh streets." he then tussled his hair. "An' we've been together ever since, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Puggsy scoffed, and Morph nuzzled against his cheek.

They heard a bell ring on deck. "We're about to take off," Mr. Arrow said. "Would you and your nephew like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an intergalactic nucleus have super-luminal jets?" Delbert said, smiling. Everyone just looked at him and Biff shook his head in embarrassment. "I'll follow you."

Delbert, Biff, Kim, Kite, and Fangs began walking up the steps, but Mr. Arrow held out his hand, stopping Kite and Fangs. "These two boys will stay down here, in your charge, Mr. Silver."

Silver spit out some stew he was tasting, and Puggsy's jaw almost hit the floor. "Beg yer pardon, sir-" the cyborg began to protest.

"Captain's orders! See to it the two cabin boys are kept busy," With that, Mr. Arrow walked off.

"Wait/Hold on/I can't/Are you serious/Can't we just-" Silver, Kite, Fangs, and Puggsy all said at once, then all sighed, knowing they were stuck with each other.

"So... deh captain's put ya with us, eh?" Silver said, eyeing Kite and Fangs as he passed them.

"Don't remind me," Kite muttered.

"I don't mind it, much," Fangs sighed, hiding a grin as he looked at Puggsy.

"Ah, whatever," Puggsy scoffed, shrugging.

Silver shrugged. "Ah, who'd be a humble cyborg tah argue wit' deh captain?" he said, returning to his cooking.

"Yeah..." Kite said, then reached into a barrel, taking out a purp. "You know, Fangs, these purps look just like the ones back home..." Fangs wasn't paying much attention, so he had to nudge him to get him to play along.

"Huh? ...Oh yeah, you mean on Montressor?" Fangs said, giving Kite a wink. "Have you guys ever been there?"

"Eh, can't say I has, lad." Silver said. "What about you, Pugs?"

Puggsy shook his head. "Nope," he lied, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Kind to think of it, we met this old guy who was, uh, looking for a _cyborg buddy_ of his," Kite said slyly.

"Is dat so?" Silver said, not looking at them. Puggsy could see his eye turn orange, and he could tell he was on to them.

"Yeah... I can't remember his name though, can you Kite?" Fangs asked innocently.

"I think it was... Bones. _Billy_ Bones?" Kite replied.

"Bones? _Bones_?" Silver repeated, pretending to think about the name, then shook his head. "Mm-mm doesn't ring a bell,"

"Yeah, never heard of him. You sure he wasn't looking for a different cyborg?" Puggsy asked.

"T'ere's a slew of cyborgs, roaming t'is port," Silver nudged Kite's arm with his organic arm. A whistle came from up on deck, followed by Mr. Arrow's voice announcing the launch. "Ah, why don't ya two lads go off an' watch deh launch? Pugs an' I will have plenty o' work waitin' fer ya afterwards."

Kite and Fangs walked up the stairs, then looked at each other thinking the same thing: They didn't like the way this trip was starting out.

* * *

Silver watched the two boys go, his cyborg eye orange with suspicion. "We'll have tah keep a sharp eye on t'ese lads, eh boys?" he said to Puggsy and Morph, handing the shapeshifter a cracker. "We wouldn't want 'em strayin' into t'ings they shouldn't."

"Somehow, I doubt that'll be possible for those ignorpotomases to do," Puggsy scoffed, knowing his friends too well.

"An' dat's why we've got tah keep 'em busy... an' I want _you_ tah keep an eye on them, Pugs."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, yer a teenager like them, an' they won't get so suspicious if ya want tah hang out with them."

"What makes you think I want to hangify with them?"

Silver stared hard at Puggsy, his cyborg eye red now. " 'Cause_ I_ said ya do."

Puggsy glowered. "You know, I didn't think being a cook would involve having to superiomize someone."

"Well, dat was before we were assigned cabin boys. Now, go keep an eye on them, I'll be up in a minute."

Puggsy began walking up the galley stairs. _This is going to be a looooong voyage. _he thought bitterly, though the thought of being with his friends again cheered him up a bit.

* * *

A/N: Coming up next- the launch, a brawl, and another look at Jim and Baby Fangs/Fangpuss. Until then, REVIEW! Flames are overrated, so don't send them for the sake of your rep.


	11. Chapter 11: Brawl, Round One

Alright, sorry for taking so long, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this? I do NOT own Treasure Planet _or_ Fangface, and Kite is owned by Fangface the Second, so stop harassing me already!

* * *

"Think we should head back now?"

"What time is it?"

"4:30 pm."

"Alright, let's go."

B.F. and Jim snuck out of the bushes. BF was carrying his skateboard- scratch that, his new and improved solar-skateboard- as they walked through the alley back toward his cousin's house.

"I hope we didn't miss anything good." BF whispered.

"I hope your cousin didn't break anything of mine," Jim replied.

"Okay, just because my cousin tends to be a klutz sometimes doesn't mean you can criticize him for it! ...That's Puggsy's job."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Sheesh."

They turned a corner and walked in silence for a minute.

"So... when can I test my awesome-board?" BF asked, referring to his solar-skateboard.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I told you, you can test it later." he replied.

"You said that two hours ago... so, since it's later now, can I test it?"

Jim sighed, placing his palm in his face. _Geez, I hope his cousin gets back soon. _he thought.

* * *

"We are all clear, capteen!" Mr. Onis called from the crow's nest.

Kim stood with Biff, looking around the entire deck of the ship, both nervous and eager. _Guess there's no turning back now. _she thought, gripping the railing.

Biff saw her expression and laid his hand over hers. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Kim took in a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah..."

"Well, my friend, should we raise this creaking top?" Captain Amelia asked her first mate.

"My pleasure, Captain." Mr. Arrow replied, then shouted, "All hands to stations! Prepare to cast off!"

"Hey, look, there's Fangs and Kite!" Biff said, nudging Kim in the arm and pointing down, where they saw Kite and Fangs intermingled with all the crew. Fangs accidentally stepped in front of an alien and he bumped into him, growling at the teen. Kite quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

"Loose all solar sails!"

The teenagers watched as the sails were released, sparkling in the sunlight. "Wow... it's even cooler in real life," Kim said, awestruck.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle. Heading: 2-1-0-0." Amelia ordered the helmsman.

"Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0." Mr. Turnbuckle said, turning the helm.

Suddenly, they began floating in the air. "Willackers!" Kim exclaimed, and Biff grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. I gotcha." Biff said, hanging on to his friend.

Somewhere, they heard Fangs yell: "Yeeeeiiiiie! Somebody turn the gravity back on!" Followed by Kite's voice: "Relax, Fangs, I gotcha!"

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity!" Amelia called out.

Seconds later, a purple wave shot across the deck, and they dropped back down... Delbert landed on his head, and Biff helped him up. Kim looked over the rail, seeing Kite had landed in a crouching position... and Fangs landed flat on his face.

"You okay, Fangs?" Kim called to her friend, and he gave her a thumbs-up in reply.

"Ready to cast off, Mr. Arrow if you please," Amelia said.

"Take her away!" Mr. Arrow called into a communication tube.

"Brace yourself, Doctor,"

Delbert sneered and scoffed at Amelia, while Biff and Kim hung on to the rail for dear life, knowing what was going to happen. They looked over and saw that Kite and Fangs were doing the same thing. _Luckily Fangs didn't forget the whole movie, _Biff thought.

With a *whoosh!* the RLS LEGACY shot off- Delbert shot backward, crashing into the wall- and soon they were away from the spaceport, soaring through space. Kite and Fangs were now standing in the shrouds, watching space whales fly by.

"Upon my word... An orcus galaticus!" Delbert said, awestruck, and a little camera popped out of his suit as he leaned in close to a space-whale. "Smile!"

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear of the-" Amelia tried to warn, but it was too late.

The space whale blew mucus out of its blowhole, covering Delbert with ooze. Kim and Biff stifled a chuckle at this. "C'mon, Doc, let's get that gunk off you," Biff said, grabbing the astrologer by the arm and leading him off.

"Poor Delbert," Kim sighed, addressing Amelia. "He's smart, but he doesn't always think clearly when he's excited."

Amelia chuckled. "Indeed..." she said, then the smile faded from her face at a voice that called up to her.

* * *

"Ah, t'is a fine day fer sailin', isn't it Captain?" Silver called up to Amelia, Puggsy and Morph right beside him. "And lookit ya! You're as trim an' as bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint! " he took off his hat and bowed, courtly.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. _Here he goes with the 'gentleman' act... _he thought.

"You can keep up that sort of flim-flam for your space-port floozies, Silver!" Amelia replied.

"Ooh... she's got your number." Puggsy said to Silver.

"Space-port floozies, space-port floozies!" Morph repeated, turning into a miniature Amelia. Silver caught him in his hat and put it on, silencing the blob.

"Ya cut me tah deh quip, Captain!" Silver said, feigning hurt. "I speaks nothin' but me heart at all times!"

"Ha!" Puggsy scoffed, quietly.

Morph giggled and started floating up, taking Silver's hat with him. The cyborg quickly grabbed it, but rather than putting it back on, he smacked Puggsy with it.

"And, by the way, aren't those your cabin boys, aimlessly fooling about in those shrouds?" Amelia asked, and they looked over to see Kite and Fangs climbing down in the shrouds, Fangs pushing Kite to the side.

"Quit hogging the shrouds, Kite!" they heard Fangs snap at Kite.

"I'm not! You're on my side!" Kite replied.

"Huh, boy..." Puggsy groaned, placing his face in the palm of his hand.

"Uh, a moment tah deh aberration, Captain! T'is soon tah be addressed!" Silver said to Amelia, then turned to Fangs and Kite. "Oy, Fangs! Kite!"

Puggsy knew what was coming, and grabbed a mop and bucket, hiding them behind his back. "C'mon over here, guys! We want to show you something," he said, slyly.

"Really? What is it?" Kite asked.

"Oh, we jus' want tah introduce ya tah a couple o' friends." Silver said, grinning slyly.

"Yeah... Say hello to 'Mr. Mop' and 'Mrs. Bucket'!" Puggsy said, tossing Kite the mop and bucket, chuckling. _This might actually be fun. _he thought.

"Yippee ky-yay..." Kite muttered.

"An' Fangs, ya can work wit' 'Mr. Scrubbrush' an' 'Ms. Soap'." Silver added, handing Fangs a scrub-brush and a bar of soap.

"Some new friends..." Fangs scoffed.

"Kite, come an' fill up t'at bucket." Silver began walking toward the galley, and Puggsy was following him, but the cyborg stopped the teenager. "Stay up here an' keep an eye on those two."

Puggsy sighed and nodded, sitting on top of a barrel as Kite walked down to the galley to fill his bucket. Fangs walked over to his best friend, then said, "So... you're with Silver, huh?"

Puggsy nodded. "Yeah... but don't think that changifies anything between us, Fangs." he said quietly.

"Oh, of course not! ...I mean, just because you're with him, doesn't mean you're on our side, right?"

Puggsy froze. _Of all the questions he had to ask, did he have to ask a serious one? _he thought. He was about to reply when he saw Kite walk up the stairs, followed by Silver.

"Alright, now get tah work!" the cyborg ordered, then turned to Puggsy, nodding toward the boys as a reminder of what he's supposed to do. He nodded back, and Silver went back down to the galley.

* * *

Biff walked out of his and Delbert's quarters half an hour later, wiping his hands with a cloth. Delbert followed him, wearing a clean outfit, the space-suit obviously disposed of. "Well, Biff, thank you very much." the astrologer said. "That's the last time I buy anything from a salesperson ever again."

"That I find doubtable." Biff said, chuckling. He saw Kim standing by Amelia, and walked over to her. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nah, Amelia just had Silver send Kite and Fangs to work." Kim said, looking down at Kite and Fangs, a small smile on her lips.

Biff followed her gaze and shook his head. It was obvious she was paying more attention to Kite, from the dreamy look in her eyes. _I remember when she used to look at me that way. _he thought, letting out a small sigh. _Well... at least I imagined she was... because I always looked at her the same way..._

_Oh, get over it already! She's already got Kite now... you missed your chance. _A pessimistic voice said in his head. _Move on already._

Kim looked at her friend, seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "N-nothing. I guess I'm feeling a little sea- er, space sick." he replied quickly.

Kim rolled her eyes. _Biff has been on- let alone driven- a boat before, and he's been in space. I doubt both at the same time would have an effect on him. _she thought, but didn't say anything. _Oh, well. He can tell me if he feels like it, no need to urge him._

"Uh, oh..." Biff suddenly said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Kim asked. Biff pointed toward the main deck and she gasped.

Scroop was in a fight with their friends.

"Mr. Arrow, go stop those hooligans! I want no brawling on my ship!" Amelia ordered, seeing the action as well.

"Aye, ma'am." Mr. Arrow said, walking down the main deck.

Biff and Kim followed. There was no way they were going to let this slide.

* * *

"Easy, Kite. 'Mr. Mop' can be quite sensitive," Puggsy joked, watching his two friends work.

"Yeah, I got your 'Mr. Mop'... and it'll get shoved somewhere you don't want it if you don't shut it." Kite said, glowering at Puggsy.

One of the pirates, a large bulky-alien with four muscular arms walked by. Fangs stood up as the alien passed by, and he pushed the teen roughly to the side right into Kite. "Watch it, twerp!" he said in a deep, menacing voice.

"Watch where you're walking, Hans!" Puggsy snapped at the alien. Fangs looked at him, grinning. He just shrugged. "Hey, I didn't like his attitude, that's all."

Suddenly, they heard whispering and looked over at 'three' pirates, talking amongst themselves. They looked over and saw the three teens looking at them, and quickly shut up.

"What are you looking at, weirdos?" The first alien replied... then his head walked off his body on tentacles... and his stomach had a face!

"Yeah, weirdo!" The alien-body repeated.

"Takes one to know one, freako." Kite scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, freako!" Fangs repeated.

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound, and they felt tension in the air. Puggsy cringed, he knew what was behind them. _Ah, great. Not HIM again... _he thought bitterly.

"Cabin boysss sshould learn to mind their own bussinesss." Scroop said, glowering at the two boys.

"We would if some... _things _would learn to talk privately in a less social area." Kite remarked.

"Kite..." Puggsy whispered through gritted teeth. "Don't."

Scroop glowered at Kite. "What'sss that ssupposssed to mean?" he demanded, leaning closer to Kite.

Fangs quickly stepped in front of Kite. "Um, you'll have you excuse my friend." he said, nervously. "He tends to get a bit mouthy when someone's up to something- oops!" he clapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Scroop grabbed Fangs by his shirt collar and lifted him so that they were face-to-face. "And what makesss you think we're up to sssomething?"

"Hey, put him down!" Kite snapped.

"You ssshut up, boy. I want to hear what your friend hasss to ssay..."

"And I want you to put him down before I kick your spider-butt!"

"Huh, boy, now he's in for it." Puggsy muttered.

Scroop dropped Fangs and grabbed Kite. "Maybe your earsss don't work ssso well." he hissed.

"They work fine. I'm just sorry my eyes work. *sniff* Ugh, and my nose..." Kite replied.

"Why, you impudent little-!" Scroop slammed Kite against the mast, and the other pirates gathered around, ready to see a fight.

"Scroop, put him down!" Puggsy yelled, grabbing the arachnid-hybrid's arm and hitting him. "Are you crazified? You're going to get us thrown in the brig!"

Scroop kicked Puggsy to the ground. "You ssstay out of thisss, runt!" he held up his claw to Kite's throat. "I want to enjoy thissss..."

"(grr) You put him down!" Fangs snarled- his dueling half kicking in- and he jumped Scroop, knocking him down and making him drop Kite, who hissed in pain and grabbed his neck.

"That'ssss it! Now I'm mad!" Scroop grabbed Fangs by the shirt (again), pinned him against the mast, and held his other claw up to his throat. "Any lassst wordsss, cabin boy?"

Suddenly, a robotic clamp locked around Scroop's arm and pulled it down, and he looked over to see Silver. "Mr. Scroop," Silver said, casually biting into a purp. "Ya ever see what happens tah a fresh purp when ya squeeze... real... tight!" As he said his, he bent Scroop's arm back, making the spider-freak yell out in pain and drop Fangs, who landed beside Kite.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow yelled, walking down the steps. All of the crew lined up (save Fangs, Kite, and Puggsy, who sat on the ground still hurting from Scroop's abuse). "You all know the rules. There is to be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" he looked at Scroop, glowering. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Kim and Biff ran to their friends' aid, not seeing the glare Scroop gave Mr. Arrow. A little red beam of light shone on his face, and he noticed Silver glowering at him. "Transssparently." Scroop finally replied, glaring at Mr. Arrow as he walked off.

Biff walked up to Scroop, glowering. "If you lay another claw on my friends again, you're going to wish we locked you in the brig sooner." he said, then walked back over to his friends, not seeing the glare the spider-hybrid gave him. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Kite said, rubbing his neck. "Man, that spider-freak has one heck of a grip..."

"Kite..." Kim gasped. "Your neck... it's bleeding!"

Fangs gasped, turning pale and feeling his own neck. "Am I bleeding, too? Ooh, tell me I'm not bleeding, Pugs! Tell me!" he stammered.

"Ah, shut up, pinhead! Your neck's fine!" Puggsy snapped.

"Pugs, why don't ya take Kite an' get his neck treated." Silver said. "Meet me down in deh galley afterwards."

Kite followed Puggsy to a room with a single bed and cabinets on every wall, with a counter underneath each- obviously a medical room. Puggsy grabbed a first aid kit as Kite sat down.

"Geez, Kite, haven't you seen the movie enough to know not to mess with that creepo?" Puggsy scoffed, taking out some peroxide and bandages. "That guy can murdify you!"

"Ah, heck Pugs, I could've handled him! He's not so different from the other freaks we've dealt with." Kite scoffed. "Besides, I bet you've mouthed off to him too."

Puggsy glared at Kite, and his friend felt regret for his words. "I have." he rolled him his sleeve, showing his scar. "And I suggest you don't make the same mistake." he rolled his shirt sleeve back down and held up a cloth soaked with peroxide. "Now, shut up and hold still."

"Ah!" Kite hissed as Puggsy dabbed his cut with the cloth. They put bandages on it, and he sighed angrily. "I swear, the next time I'm Kitefang..."

_"I'm going to kill him!" _Kitefang snarled inside Kite's mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Puggsy said, as if reading Kite's mind. "You'll kill him, I know."

"I mean it, Pugs! Giving me a scratch is no big deal- it'll heal quickly for me anyway, being a werewolf and all- but messing with you and giving you that scar... that's more than I can take!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's not the first time he-"

"What?"

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Now, c'mon..."

They walked back on deck, where they saw that Biff and Kim had left and Silver was still around, standing with Fangs. "Alright, ya two!" Silver snapped at Kite and Fangs. "What deh heck were ya doin' messin' around? I gave ya two jobs-"

"Hey, we were doing our jobs until that bug-creep tried to kill us!" Fangs protested.

"Witness." Puggsy chimed, raising his hand.

"Yeah, that freak almost-" Kite began.

"Belay that!" Silver snapped, shoving the mop in Kite's hands. "Now, I want t'is deck spotless, an' heaven help ya if I come back an' it's not done..." he turned his head. "Morph!" the little blob flew up to him. "Keep an eye on t'ese two pups. Let me know if t'ere's any more distractions. Pugs, ya come wit' me." And he walked off, followed by Puggsy.

Morph chattered sternly at Fangs and Kite, then turned into a large set of eyes, looking at them both. Kite sighed and began mopping, while Fangs stifled a laugh at Morph's form, scrubbing the deck.

* * *

Puggsy couldn't help but feel a little guilt. If he had stepped in earlier and kept Scroop from his antics- or stopped Kite and Fangs from yapping- his friend wouldn't be hurt. But for now, he just felt sheer, unbelievable fury toward the arachnid creature.

"So, we're all here?" Silver asked calmly once they got down to the galley. "Now... if ya pardon my plain speakin', gentlemen, are ya all... STARK-RAVIN', TOTALLY BLINKIN' DAFT?" he shifted his arm into 'sword-mode' and sliced it through the air, nearly cutting off a few heads (Puggsy ducked to avoid having his head off). "After all me finagling tah get us hired as an upstanding crew, ya want tah blow deh whole mutiny before it's coming?" he faced Scroop as he said this.

"Yeah, you meathead! Thanks to you, they're probably on to us now!" Puggsy snapped.

"They were on to usss in the beginning, boy." Scroop scoffed. "I could tell by the way thossse boyss were sssniffing about."

"Only because some of you idiots can't keep your mouths shut-"

"Jus' stick tah deh plan, ya bird-brained twits!" Silver snapped at them both. "As fer those boys... We'll keep 'em runnin' so ragged they won't have time tah t'ink." he put a hand on Puggsy's shoulder. "Ain't dat right, Pugs?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Yeah. Fangs'll probably forget about the whole thing anyway, as dumb as _he_ is."

"In dat case, ya can take him under yer wing."

Puggsy froze. "What? I didn't mean-"

"Don't matter. I can't keep an eye on both lads. Besides, ya can handle him. ...Can't ya?"

Puggsy sneered. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Good. Now, all of ya, get back tah yer stations, Pugs ya can help me in deh galley."

They began walking up the stairs, and Puggsy turned back to the other pirates. "And keep your lips sealed."

"Ah, just go watch your cabin-boy!" The female pirate- Mary- scoffed teasingly, making most of the others laugh.

Puggsy glowered and climbed the stairs. _As if dealing with Fangs and Fangface wasn't bad enough before... now I'm forced to deal with them! _he thought.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry for putting you in a tough position, Puggsy... I just like making your life miserable X3 lol just kidding! Alright, review, but no flames unless you want to be included in this story as Scroop's next victim! I'm serious!


	12. Chapter 12: What Happens In the Galley

Once again, I confess I'm a write-aholic… But don't inform the CFGWA (**C**razy **F**an-**G**irl **W**riters **A**nonymous)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, Treasure Planet. …Great, now I'm depressed. :(

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah Hawkins arrived at a tall building, walking down a mosaic-tiled floor to a door labeled, _Missing Persons: Tracker Agency_ and she went in. In the room were two desks. At one sat a man with blonde hair and a mustache, looking to be in his late 20's, and at the other desk sat a woman with brown hair and glasses, looking about the same age. On the man's desk sat a golden name-plate, reading, _Walter Gruff _and the woman had the same kind of nameplate reading, _Fiona Francisco II. _

Sarah heard that they were top experts on finding lost people… and tracking down those who needed to be found. "Hello there," Fiona said, looking up at Sarah when she stepped in. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I've come here for your assistance on finding a woman." Sarah said, taking a seat. "Her name is Lucy Bellington. She is the mother of one of the kids I take care of."

"Ah, do you run an orphanage?" Walter asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No. You see, I found three children- two boys, one girl- on my doorstep one day. I decided to adopt them- I became quite attached to them after letting them in- and I found this… diary, and inside it was a picture of one the boys' mother." she took out the picture she cut out of the book, handing it to Fiona. "She looks exactly like me, and she was separated from her son years ago… at least, that's what the diary said." She had decided to use the diary story, or else the two detectives would think she would be crazy if they knew she was trying to find a character out of a book.

"Where did you find the diary?"

"I… found it on the floor of my Inn, before it was burned down," she lied. "I had put it in my purse, deciding to take it to the 'Lost and Found' here, but my boys got into a bit of trouble with the police… and it slipped my mind. I was sitting at my friends house- he decided to let me stay there after my Inn was burned to the ground- and I found the diary in my purse and… well, took a peek at it."

Walter shrugged. "Ah, I don't blame you. I look in other people's diaries all the time- er, but only because of investigation."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Right…" she said to Walter, then turned to Sarah. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hawkins. We'll find Lucy."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The RLS LEGACY was quiet the rest of the day, the only sound anyone heard was Kite's mopping and Fangs' scrubbing and whistling. Kim was in Amelia's quarters, sitting on her bed- the captain decided to let her share her quarters rather than with 'those lecherous scoundrels' (aka the pirates). Biff and Delbert shared quarters with Mr. Arrow, not only for the same reason as Kim, but also because Amelia didn't want the astrologer to blurt out any information… especially in his sleep.

Kim sighed and looked out a circular window at the afternoon sky… then wondered, if they were in space, and space is practically dark, how could it look like daylight? _It's a Disney movie, anything is possible. _She reminded herself, deciding not to let her logic ruin her fun.

…Not that she was having fun, that is. With boredom overcoming her, she decided to get up and explore the ship, walking out of the room and onto the deck. She was passing the galley, when she heard a…

_*CRASH!*_

…Followed by Puggsy's voice: "Ah, darn it!"

Without hesitating, she ran down the galley stairs, seeing a large cooking pot stuck on her friend's head and pans surrounding him. "Puggsy! Are you alright?" she gasped, rushing over and pulling the pot off his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was grabbing a pan, pulling it out from underneath a couple others, but it snagged on and pulled them all out right on top of me."

"Why didn't you just take out the whole stack first? That way, you could have taken the rest off and saved yourself the trouble."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh, never thought of that… Man, I feel like an ignorpotomas."

Kim chuckled and helped him up. "Don't let it get to you. We all do things without thinking them through first, namely because we're distracted by something else sometimes…" she looked at him, slyly. "Are you distracted by something?"

Puggsy looked around, making sure no one was listening. Silver had gone to the cargo-hold to grab something, so he was on his own… and he knew he could never lie to Kim. "Yeah… I'm a little worked up about my 'role' in the movie, especially since I have to watch Fangs and Fangface now…"

"What's so bad about watching your friends?"

"It's not the whole 'watching them' that bothers me- I have to make sure they don't do or say anything that would give away Silver's plan, or else they'll get into another brawl with one of the pirates… or worser."

"Yeah, but you'll be there to stand up for them, like you always have."

He shook his head. "It's not as easy as it sounds, Kim. If those creepifying lunkheads find out we're best friends, they'll think I'm trying to mutinize against them- or worse, think I've gone soft."

Kim chuckled. "You know, you kind of sounded like Silver on that last line… But seriously, Puggsy, you shouldn't turn your back on your friends just because you're part of Silver's crew-"

"I didn't say I was turning my back on you guys! I just don't want those dumb over-sized creeps to kill you." he held her hand, then whispered, "I don't want to lose you again…"

Kim smiled and held his hand in both of hers. "Puggsy, you won't. We'll get through this. No matter what happens…" she pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "…we'll be there for you."

"(Ahem)" A voice behind them said. Gasping and turning their heads around, they saw Silver, standing there holding a barrel, looking at the two of them. "I'm sorry, was I interruptin' somet'ing?"

Kim let go of Puggsy's hand, blushing and standing up awkwardly. "N-No… a few pans just fell and I, uh, just came down to see what was going on and… Well, I'll see you later, Puggsy!" and she hurried up the stairs. _Willackers! That's the most awkward moment I've had with Puggsy! _she thought.

Meanwhile, Silver looked at Puggsy, grinning slyly. "Looks like ya have a little girlfriend, eh Pugs?" the cyborg teased setting the barrel aside.

Puggsy picked up the pans and stood up, his face red with embarrassment. "Oh, please! She's not my girlfriend! That Kite kid is, FYI." he said, shoving the pans back into the cabinet and shutting it hard out of anger. …Then he realized what he just said to Silver. _Oh, crud… _he thought.

"What makes ya t'ink he's her boyfriend?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "The way they looked at each other, I decided to take a wild guess."

"Ah…" Silver's cyborg eye was orange- he wasn't convinced of Puggsy's story… thinking he was just making it up. But, he played along, deciding to humor him. "Whatever ya say so, lad. Now, c'mon, let's check on those two cabin boys of ours."

_As long as it keeps you out of my social life. _Puggsy thought, following him up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time Kite and Fangs finished their work (and Kim went back to her room) it was dusk. Fangs threw his scrub-brush into his bucket, exhausted but happy that he had finished his work. "Some day, huh?" he said to Kite.

"Yeah, finally finding Puggsy and Kim and getting into a brawl with that spider-psycho." Kite huffed.

"Spider-Psycho! Spider Psycho!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Scroop.

"Eh, not ugly enough, Morph. Try again."

Morph twisted Scroop's face to look more atrocious, letting out a high-pitched maniacal cackle.

Kite chuckled. "Close enough."

"Yeah, try to make it creepier next time," Fangs added. Morph grinned, shifting back into his original form.

"Well, t'ank Heavens fer little favors." They heard Silver say, looking to see him and Puggsy walk up from the galley. "Been up here fer an hour, an' deh deck's still in one piece,"

"Yeah, this should go in my journal," Puggsy joked, then held up his left hand, pretending to be writing down something. " 'Today, Fangs and Kite did something without ranshacktifying anything!'"

"Ha, ha." Kite said, sarcastically.

Fangs turned to his friend and Silver, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, by the way… thanks for, you know, keeping Scroop from killing us."

"Yeah… thanks."

Silver looked at the two boys, his expression looking sympathetic. "Didn't yer pap teach ya two tah pick yer fights more carefully?"

"Yeah- at least, mine did…" Fangs said, looking at Kite- remembering _his_ father, Marlow.

Kite looked at Fangs. "So did mine," he said, smiling. Back in their world, Fangs was basically his father, in a way, rather than Marlow he decided. "…Well, at least, my adoptive father did."

"Adoptive father?" Silver asked, arching an eyebrow.

_Huh boy, here it goes. _Puggsy and Fangs both thought at the same time.

Kite sighed. "Yeah. A long time ago, my biological dad… well, he didn't really like me, because of my werewolf half, Kitefang. He…" he paused, thinking about a 'Disney-safe' version of his story. "…Well, he just abandoned me. That's when my new _real_ dad found me and took me in." he couldn't help smiling at Fangs as he said this.

"Ah… so what's yer real dad up tah, now t'at yer on a voyage?" Silver asked.

"He…" Kite tried to think. If he said Fangs was his adoptive father- since they were both the same age (16)- the cyborg would think he was crazy.

"Disappeared," Fangs quickly added, and they all looked at him. "Yeah… he was my dad, too, and one day he just went on a voyage… and never came back."

_Holy leaping ignorpotomases, did FANGS think of that story on his own? _Puggsy thought, surprised- and impressed- with Fangs' cover-story. "Whoa…" he said, quietly.

"Oh… sorry tah hear t'at, lads." Silver said, sympathetically.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Kite said, setting the mop aside and looking over the railing of the ship.

"Yeah… as long as our werewolf halves don't cause trouble," Fangs joked, then clutched his head. "Ah! Headache…"

"Uh, other than that, we're doing just fine."

"Is t'at so?" Silver said slyly, rubbing his chin, sending Puggsy a wink.

"Hmm… I don't know, guys. You both look like you need to learn a few lessons, especially to keep those weird-wolf halves of yours under control." Puggsy said slyly, grinning.

"_Can I attack him now, pleeeeeaase?" _Fangface begged inside Fangs' head.

"An' since deh captain has put ya both in our charge, we'll be stuffin' some new ideas in those thick heads o' yours," Silver said, poking Kite's forehead.

"_Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" _Kitefang snapped inside Kite's head.

"Yeah, now that since you're under our authorities, you won't be getting away with anything anymore." Puggsy added. "We'll be watchifying you two like hawks!"

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!" _Fangface snarled, mentally.

"Neither of ya will eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without our say so!" Silver said sternly, but still grinning.

"So don't do us any favors!" Kite scoffed sarcastically.

Silver put his arm around him and patted his chest. "Oh, ya can be sure of t'at, Kite!"

"And you can be sure of that too, Fangs!" Puggsy added, giving Fangs a wicked smile.

"Oh, boy…" Fangs whimpered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_*Ring! Ring!*_

Brielle Shereba stood up from watching TV. She and Kasandra Bickerson had been staying at Edwin's house, keeping an eye on the place while he and Alyx were at their home in England. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Brielle? It's B.F." B.F. said on the other line.

"Baby Fangs? Hey, buddy, how are you?"

"Um… not good. Me and- uh, a friend- need your help."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I was going over to Fangs' house, and when I got there… Look, just a minute dude!- Alright, I'll hurry it up! …I'll tell you in a minute."

Brielle arched an eyebrow. She didn't like how her friend's story was coming out. "Okay… where are you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile… talking on a phone… in a police station… _

"Um, funny you should ask…" B.F. said nervously, glancing at the tough police officer behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Oy, vey… The police station? Really? XD Okay, yes, I have some explaining to do on that part, but until then, please review but no flames if you don't want me to launch you into a black hole.


	13. Chapter 13: Mental Conversations

You know, I just realized I now have 3 stories within this story: Sarah Hawkin's and her investigation; Jim and B.F.'s hi-jinks; and the Fangface gang in the TP universe… Cool.

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. My fragile little heart can't take it! (gets evil glares from producers) Oh, FINE! I don't own Treasure Planet or Fangface, just my OC. *heart breaks* Augh!

* * *

Fangs could tell right away this wasn't going to be as fun as he- and by 'he' I mean Fangface- thought it would be, just by looking at the devilish grin on Puggsy's face. _This is what happens when someone hangs out with pirates… they develop the urge to torment their best friends! _he thought, worried about what kind of 'work' his best friend was going to put him through.

"_Oh, relax!" _Fangface mentally told him, hearing his human half's thought. _"This is __**Puggsy**__ we're talking about! Our best buddy! He won't make us do anything TOO hard… (snarl) if he wants to live."_

_See? That's the kind of attitude you give him that would make him happy to do it! After all these years, he's going to put us through back-breaking labor just to get a kick out of it and get revenge! _

"_No, he's going to put YOU through back-breaking labor (grr) He wouldn't want to force ME to do his chores. (grr) He wouldn't (grr)."_

_Oh, sure, you get to kick back and relax while I do all the hard stuff? I don't think so! _

"_Oh yeah? (snort) Why not?"_

_Because, 1) he has a higher rank over you, therefore can command you to do whatever he wants- much to my displeasure. 2) he's with Silver, so if you lay one paw on him, BOOM!- you're a laser-target! 3) messing with him would be considered brawling, and we'd get thrown in the brig in a New York minute! 4) Anything you do to him, he'll get back by doing something worse to me._

"_Alright, alright! I won't attack him! (grr) But if he goes too far…"_

_He won't. …At least, I hope not._

"_Ooh! Ooh! You'd better hope! (snarl) Why, if he thinks he can take control over me, he's got another thing coming to him! (grr)"_

_Fangface?_

"_Yeah?"_

_Could you stop talking in my mind? It's freaking me out._

"_Well, sure! FINE!"_

_Ow! Geez, no need to yell and give me a migraine!_

No response. Fangface had disappeared into Fangs' subconscious, letting the teen think on his own. _Man, that werewolf-half of mine is SO annoying sometimes…_

"_I __**heard**__ that!"_

"Ow!" Fangs hissed in pain, rubbing his head. "Stupid, mind-invading…" he laid back down in his hammock, Kite sleeping in the hammock above his, and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for a day of hard-core work.

* * *

Puggsy had the first watch that night, and stood on the main deck, looking out at the stars. He couldn't help but smile- not only had he and his friends been reunited and on the course to the end of the movie and back home, but he also got total authority over Fangface… and there was nothing the werewolf could do about it.

Still, he felt a twinge of guilt. _He's your best friend, take it easy on him. _A voice said in the back of his head. _Just because you get to order him around doesn't mean you should make it hard on him._

_Yeah, but I gotta save face. _he told himself. _If those pirates see me taking it easy with him, they'll get suspicious… and Lord knows what Scroop would do. _He remembered the scene in the movie where the arachnid-alien saw Silver comfort Jim, and how he mocked him about it the next day.

_Ah, don't worry about that spider-freak. If he or the other pirates gives you trouble, Silver will take care of 'em- especially when he ordified them to keep a low profile._

_Yeah… but that won't keep 'em from teasifying me if they find me and Fangs all buddy-buddy._

_So, let 'em tease ya. You can make smart remarks back…_

…_and end up with another scar…_

_Alright, enough with the negative thinking already, you're going to send yourself into an emo depression! _

He took out a deep sigh, walking across the deck. He heard high-pitched chattering and Morph flew up in front of him. He patted the blob- then got an idea in his head. "Hey, Morph, how about we have a little fun tomorrow?" he said, then whispered something to the pink blob, making him giggle.

* * *

Kite couldn't sleep, and he figured Fangs was asleep since he was so quiet, so he decided to have a mental communication with his own werewolf-half. _You there, Kitefang? _he thought.

"_Yep… and man, am I mad! (grr)" _Kitefang mentally responded. _"Who does that cyborg think he is, thinking he and Puggsy can just boss us around?"_

_It's 'Treasure Planet'. We have Jim's role. We're cabin boys. What did you think would happen?_

"_(grr) I was hoping Amelia would give us the positions of spacers, not dish-washers. (snarl) What if she has some sort of prejudice against werewolves?"_

_Don't think that! She just wants to see if we're sea- er, 'space'-worthy before she gives us a higher position. Trust me, once she sees us in action, she'll change her mind… I just hope she does the same for Fangs and Fangface, too._

"_What makes you think she wouldn't?"_

_Well, you know Fangs- he's a bit of a coward- and Fangface- well, he always jumps right into things without thinking. What if Amelia just thinks they're a couple of goof-balls and keeps them ranked as cabin boys?_

"_Then she's not the brightest bulb in the box! (grr) Just because our foster dads are a little klutzy sometimes doesn't mean they wouldn't be good at sailing a ship! (snarl)"_

_I hope Amelia notices that. I'd hate to leave Fangs under the charge of that pirate…_

"_Don't worry. If he does, he's got Puggsy to take care of him. (grr) They've got a tight bond, and no one- not even Silver- can break it. …Now, get some sleep, huh? I don't want to be the only well-rested half when that cyborg makes us his slaves (snort)"_

_Alright. 'Night. _Kite closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep. "Ow! Stupid, mind-invading…" he heard Fangs mutter, and he had no doubt he was having a conversation of his own with Fangface.

* * *

Kim couldn't sleep at all.

In just one day, she had been reunited with her friends, and they were finally on their way back home! …Well, after they got the Treasure Planet voyage over and done with. Her heart fluttered at the fact that she and Kite were finally back together. Over the 12 years since she had been here, he was the one boy out of the rest that she kept thinking about, dreaming of the day that they'd be together again, and she smiled as she knew that it had finally come true… despite the fact that he was ranked as a cabin-boy. _Oh well. I still get to see him, and we'll be going home soon. _she thought, happily, thinking about her reunion with all of her friends.

Then she thought about what happened in the galley, that spark that erupted between her and Puggsy… _Kite's your boyfriend, you shouldn't be thinking about this! You should be developing a spark between you and HIM, not Puggsy! _a voice nagged inside of her head, but she couldn't help it. She had Kite, and they loved each other very much- that was true- but a feeling always came over her when she was alone with Puggsy.

_Funny, I never feel this way when I'm alone with Biff. _she thought. She remembered, also, that time she and the gang came across those ape creatures and escaped, and she pecked Fangface on the cheek in thanks- before he turned into Fangs and cluelessly scolded her about it. (a/n: _ep. The Great Ape Escape_) She didn't feel a spark even then…

…but she did notice a look on Puggsy's face, a look of… jealousy? The way he glared at Fangs, she didn't have the slightest doubt. _But you two are just FRIENDS! _came the nagging voice again. _Think back to our previous adventures- nothing romantic happened between you two! _

_But, then again, he was always with Fangs or Fangface, and I was always with Biff. _she thought. _That's how it always was: Me and Biff, Puggsy and Fangs or Fangface, and eventually Baby Fangs or Fangpuss._

_Yeah, but think about TODAY: It's always you, Kite or Kitefang and Biff- unless Kite's with Puggsy and Fangface- and Puggsy and Fanface, and Brielle and Hunter, if not all four of them together. In other words: You've got Kite- your love- and friends, and Puggsy's got- his love- Brielle and friends. Face it, girl, if there was ever a flame between you and Pugs, it's burned out._

Kim sighed, rolling on her side and pulling the covers over her a little more. _That's true, Puggsy and I are friends, and nothing else. …But, why do I feel we should be… more?_

_Stop thinking that! _Wrapping the covers tighter around herself, she shut her eyes and forced herself to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Kim's in a tangle with her feelings, Puggsy's up to something, and Kite and Fangs are bracing themselves for a day of hard, slave-driving work. …Man, this story's getting good, wouldn't you say?

Please R/R, flames are for campfires, which we don't need at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14: Never Tick Off A Werewolf!

Yay! New Chapter! (pops bottle of champagne) Lets celebrate!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I-don't-own-Fangface-or-Treasure-Planet-nor-do-I-own-Kite! There, I said it!

* * *

The next morning, Morph flew down to the men's quarters, where he saw Kite and Fangs, still asleep in their hammocks. He turned into a trumpet, floated by Fangs' ear...

...As loud as he could, he played a 'wake-up call' army tune, scaring the teenager awake. "Augh! Whoa!" Fangs screamed, twisting and falling out of his hammock.

"Yikes!" Kite yelled, falling out of his hammock, into Fangs' hammock, and onto Fangs.

"Oof!" both of them cried.

Morph returned back into his original form, laughing out loud. "Why, you little- I'll show you!" Fangs snarled, chasing the little blob around, but he was too quick.

"I'll show you!" Morph repeated as he flew around.

"Hold on, Fangs, I got an idea." Kite said, taking out a picture of the moon- which he kept on him just in case. He and Fangs looked at it...

...And within a matter of seconds, they were Kitefang and Fangface. "Arrrooooooooo!" The two werewolves howled.

"Arroooo!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Fangface.

"Oh, good. You're up." A voice said, and they turned and saw Puggsy at the stairs, grinning. "Enjoy the little wake-up call?"

Kitefang and Fangface looked at each other, grinning, then turned to Puggsy, a wicked look in their eyes. Puggsy's grin faded, recognizing their looks. "Get Puggsy!" the two werewolves cried, running over and tackling their friend.

"Get Puggsy! Get Puggsy!" Morph chattered.

Kitefang held Puggsy's ankles, while Fangface held him by the armpits, and together they threw him into a sea-chest and shut it. "Ha! We got you this time, Pugs! (grr)" Fangface said.

"(snarl) Yeah, after twelve years, we finally gotcha!" Kitefang exclaimed.

"Alright, you got me. Now, get me outta here!" Puggsy snapped, his voice muffled.

"Ooh, ooh, I don't know, Pugs..." Fangface said, slyly. "I mean, if we let you out, that means there'll be work for us (grr)."

"Yeah, yeah! And we don't wanna work. (snarl)" Kitefang added.

"If ya don't realisify me, Silver will wonder where I'm at, and when he finds out what you two nit-wolves did to me..." Puggsy said, letting the sentence hang.

Kitefang and Fangface looked at each other, considering this. Knowing that Puggsy was right, they let him out of the trunk. "Alright, you win. (grr)" Kitefang said.

"Yeah, we're sorry. (snarl) Sorry." Fangface apologized, giving Puggsy a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I forgive you," Puggsy said, sneering and wiping the kiss off his cheek. "Yech, I wish you wouldn't do that..."

"Having fun with your dogssss, pipsssqueak?" A sinister voice said, and they saw Scroop by the stairs, grinning.

"Dogs?" Fangface repeated, offended. "(grr) Who are you calling dogs, Spider-Freak?"

But Scroop's grin just got wider. "Oh, don't take offenssse to it, wolf-boy. I'm actually amusssed that sssomeone isss actually teaching that runt ssssome mannerssss."

"Besides _you_?" Kitefang scoffed, glaring at the arachnid-hybrid, remembering what he did to Puggsy.

Scroop glowered at Puggsy. "What did you tell them?"

Fangface looked at Puggsy, who gulped with fear, terror shining in his eyes. "Uh-uh-um, n-nothing... I have no clue what they're talking about-" he stammered.

Fangface, though a half-wit, was smart enough to know that something was going on... and that something involved Scroop hurting his best friend. As the spider-freak came closer, he stepped in between him and Puggsy, snarling at him. "Back off!" the werewolf snapped.

"Outta the way, you ssstupid ssson of a-" Scroop hissed.

"Oy, Pugs! Did ya wake those cabin boys o' ours up, yet?" Silver's voice called from up the stairs.

"Uh, be up in a sec!" Puggsy replied, then turned to the werewolves. "C'mon, guys."

Scroop and Fangface glowered at each other, eye-to-eye. "We'll ssssettle thisss later." the spider-psycho said, promisingly.

"(grr) Oh, you can BET on it! (snarl)" Fangface replied, stepping past him and next to Puggsy, half-following half-guarding him.

Kitefang looked over his shoulder, glowering at Scroop, noticing he was glaring back at them. He gave him a short, threatening growl and climbed back up the stairs.

* * *

The ship stopped at a port that morning to deliver the cargo Amelia said they were to deliver. "We're going to look around the port's shops while the cargo's unloading." Biff said as he and Kim met their friends on the main deck after breakfast.

"Would you guys like to come?" Kim asked, hoping they could, knowing that this might be the only chance they would have to actually be together before they continued the voyage.

"I can't. Amelia told me to watch over the ship." Kitefang said, shrugging. "...And, Silver wants me to do some work, too..."

"Ah, c'mon, Kitefang!" Fangface said, feigning begging. "(grr) You know you want to..."

"What are you begging for, Fangface?" Puggsy said, slyly grinning. "_You've_ got work to do, too."

"Ooh, ooh, can't I take a break? (grr) Please?" He got on his hands and knees, giving Puggsy a wide-eyed, puppy-dog look.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Ah, fine. But just this once."

"Oh, c'mon! He gets a break, but I don't?" Kitefang scoffed. "(grr) I'm sensing favoritism..."

"Hey, I'm only letting him come because_ I'm_ going, too." Puggsy said, matter-of-factly. "If I left him here with you un-superiormized, Lord knows what you two would do!"

"(snarl) You act like you don't trust us together." Puggsy gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever... (grr) Bring be back something good!"

"We will," Kim said, rubbing the top of her boyfriend's head and smiling, then followed Biff, Puggsy, and Fangface down the gangplank.

Kitefang watched them go, then grabbed a mop to get to work. Morph turned into a miniature mop and helped him out, deciding he owed it to the werewolf for his 'wake-up call' shenanigan.

"Kitefang, why don't ya take a break from moppin' fer a while," Silver said to him as he walked up to him. "I got somet'ing else fer ya tah do."

"What would that be? (grr)" Kitefang asked, casually leaning against the mop's handle.

"Deh captain wants us tah unload some cargo, an' I figure wit' yer strength, we'll be able tah get done quicker. T'ink ya can help?"

Kitefang grinned. "Silver, for once you've come up with a good use for me (snarl). Sure, I'll help."

"Great. There's some crates down in deh cargo hold waitin' fer ya, off tah deh left. You'll know which ones tah grab." And then he walked off.

Once Kitefang reached the cargo hold, he knew for sure which crates to grab: the ones that were labeled, "Cargo- Delivery". He grabbed several crates- to a werewolf, they were as light as a feather- and carried them on one hand, up the deck, down the gangplank, and set them on the pier next to the others. He did this twice, and within only a couple minutes he was done before the rest of the crew- even Hans, the four-armed pirate- finished unloading their crates.

"Show off!" Mr. Onis huffed as Kitefang passed by.

"Maybe Silver will let me take a break, and I can catch up with the others (grr)" Kitefang thought out loud. He walked down to the galley, but Silver wasn't there, so he decided to check the crew's quarters.

When he got there, he notices Silver wasn't there either- but someone had gone through his duffel bag! "What the...?" he gasped, dashing over to make sure nothing was stolen.

Thankfully, all his things were still there, just scattered around. He began putting everything back- his hairbrush, clothes, a deck of cards (for if he got bored), his iPod, a picture of his mom, his toothbrush-

He stopped, looking at the picture of his mom again, suddenly remembering today's date: July 13... the day she died. He began to wince, recalling the last time he saw her face, her beautiful smile. He looked at the picture a little longer, his eyes shimmering, and then put it back before tears began to fall.

He had found the picture in his pocket the first time they came to the Treasure Planet universe, and kept it with him at all times. Funny, now that he had studied it a little more, he couldn't help but notice his mother looked just like Sarah...

"Aw, misss your mommy?" Scroop's voice came, and Kitefang jerked around, growling angrily at the arachnid.

"_You_ got in my stuff!" He said, not only accusingly, but also in realization.

"Jusssst a lessson to be taugh: never leave sssomething you hold dear sssomwhere where sssomeone can take it away from you. You're lucky you didn't have anything valuable in there, jusst sssome traveling sssupplies and that ssstupid picture of your mother. That'sss who that wass, wasssn't it? Your mother."

Kitefang growled again, clenching his fists. "Shut up."

"What? Can't face the fact that sssuch a gorgeous woman gave birth to a wretched creature like you?"

"I said shut up!"

"I'll bet ssshe wasss happy to get away from you, couldn't bare to sseee that ugly mug of-"

"SHUT UP!" With a snarl, Kitefang lunged at Scroop, scratching his face and biting his shoulder.

Scroop hissed in pain, grabbing Kitefang by the gruff of his fur and pulling him off, throwing him against the wall. But that didn't keep Kitefang down, and he quickly got up and grabbed Scroop's wrists before the spider-moron had a chance to cut his throat, and he swung and slammed him against the wall, once-twice- three times.

"Don't you EVER-" *slam!* "Talk about my mother-" *slam!* "Ever-" *slam!* "AGAIN!" *SA-LAM!"

With one final snarl, Kitefang left Scroop on the ground, stars swirling around his dazed spider-face. "(snort) That's what you get when you tick off a werewolf," Kitefang added, walking off back toward the stairs. He paused, looking back at the spider-pirate. "And unless you want me to squish you like the bug you are, I'd suggest you leave my friends alone- that includes Puggsy (snarl)." And he grabbed his bag and climbed up the stairs.

Scroop shook off his daze, glowering in the direction Kitefang had just left, vowing that he'd get his revenge on that werewolf... even if it killed him! (a/n: ooh, irony!)

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Yes?" Mr. Arrow asked, opening his door, seeing Kitefang with his duffel bag. "Mr. Hawkins? What do you want?"

"I-I was wondering if I could keep my bag in your quarters, (grr)" Kitefang said. "One of those pir- I mean, one of the other spacers had gotten into it, and I want to keep it somewhere safe."

"Certaintly. Was anything stolen?"

He shook his head. "No, (snarl) my stuff was just dumped everywhere... (grr) but I want to make sure nothing gets stolen next time."

Mr. Arrow nodded. "A wise choice." he opened his door wider, letting Kitefang in. "You may keep it over there," he pointed to a corner. "I keep my door locked at all times, so it will be safe."

"Alright, thank you, sir." he set his duffel bag into the corner, and left the room, giving Mr. Arrow a nod in thanks.

"Hey, Kitefang!" Fangface called from the main deck, stepping back on the ship with the others. "(grr) So, how was-"

"Good heavens!" Kim gasped, looking at Kitefang, seeing a scratch on the back of his neck, which was bleeding a bit. "What happened to you?"

Kitefang rubbed the back of his neck, feeling blood. "Oh... (grr) Scroop just ticked me off... a mistake he'd be wise to never make again." he replied, clenching his fist as he said that last sentence.

_I hope it wasn't about me... _Puggsy thought/prayed.

"(grr) What did he do? What did he do?" Fangface demanded, angry at the thought of the ruthless bug-thing hurting his friend.

Kitefang sighed, looking down at the ground sadly. "He said things... about my mom." he replied. "He got into my things, found my picture of her... He really went too far."

Biff looked over at Fangface, noticing that his eyes were- quite literately- flaring with anger. He couldn't blame him- if he were a werewolf, he would have the urge to kill Scroop too... of course, he knew he has it, no matter what his species was.

"That low-down, dirty ignorpotomistic son of an insect!" Puggsy yelled, balling his fists. "Why, the next time I see that over-grown vermin..." he punched his right fist into his left palm. "BAM! I'll murdify him!"

Kitefang chuckled. "Relax, guys." he said. "I handled him myself (grr). I taught him a 'little lesson': Never tick off a werewolf."

"And how! (grr)" Fangface agreed, slapping Kitefang a high-five.

"Oy, Kitefang! C'mere!" Silver called from across the deck. "I've got another job fer ya!"

"Guess it's back to work (grr)" Kitefang sighed, then began walking off. "See you guys!"

"C'mon, Fangface, you're break's over," Puggsy said, nodding his head towards the galley.

Fangface groaned. "Oh, joy..." he said, sarcastically.

"See you guys later," Kim said, then remembered something. "Oh, Kitefang, wait! I got you something..." She ran over to him, handing him a black baseball cap with an orange crescent-moon on the front. "I saw it in a store and thought you might like it,"

"Thanks Kim!" Kitefang said, putting the cap on. "(grr) Perfect fit."

"Oh, and one more thing..." She slyly reached into her bag, and pulled out a little box, handing it to him. "Something you can enjoy on your next break."

"Aw, shucks, Kim! Two gifts?" Kitefang gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks,"

"Oy, Kitefang! Ya can make-out wit' yer girlfriend later!" Silver called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Kitefang put the box inside his cap, then smiled once more at Kim before heading off to his chore.

"What did you get him? There was barely anything on that port!" Biff asked Kim.

Kim smiled slyly. "Oh, there was ONE thing they had that Kitefang could never live without..." she replied.

"And that would be...?"

She giggled. "What do you think? Peanut butter!"

Biff slapped his forehead, feigning stupidity. "Of course."

* * *

Brielle, Kasandra, BF, and Jim quickly ran into the house, quickly sitting on the couch and seeing their friends in the movie, right at the seen where they meet Scroop. "Oh my gosh! You guys were right! They _are_ in the movie!" Kasandra gasped.

"Duh! You think we'd lie about something as epic as this?" BF scoffed.

"Shush! I'm trying to watch..." Brielle snapped.

"Right, let's finish it before we get into more trouble with the cops!" Jim said, shooting BF a glare.

"Hey, I didn't know that shortcut was going to lead us to the donut shop, nor did I realize a couple of cops were on a donut break-" BF argued.

"Hush!" Kasandra hissed. "Look, we're trying to watch what's going on with-"

"THAT SON OF AN INSECT!" Brielle suddenly shouted, startling everyone. "How DARE he hurt by boyfriend! Quick, Jim, how do I get into your universe? I'm going to kick that spider-moron's-"

"Brielle, calm down!" Jim said, trying to keep Brielle from smashing the TV screen. "I don't know how to get back to my universe... I barely know how I got in your universe! We'll have to wait until the portal opens-"

"Holy crap, Puggsy's with the PIRATES?" Kasandra gasped, paying attention to the movie.

"WHAT?" Brielle yelled, looking back at the screen.

"No way! ...That's so cool!" BF exclaimed. "I wish I was with them..."

"Baby Fangs..." Brielle and Kasandra scolded together, giving him a warning glance.

"Uh... never mind..."

They continued watching the movie. Jim looked at Kasandra, smiling flirtingly. "So... you got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's in the movie." Kasandra said, glaring at Jim.

"Oh... Which one?"

She took out a picture of the moon and transformed into Hunter, her she-wolf half. "The hansom one with the single fang." she replied, then grabbed Jim by the shirt of his collar. "(grr) And I _don't _think he'd appreciate some guy hitting on me while he's away."

Jim gulped. "Okay, I can respect that!" he turned to Brielle. "What about you?"

"Mine's with the pirates." Brielle said, still shocked.

"Ha, ha! Fangs is Puggsy's cabin boy!" BF laughed, nearly falling off the couch. "Oh, that's hilarious!"

"Well, I guess having a pirate for a boyfriend isn't ALL bad. Heck, my boyfriend gets to control _your_ boyfriend now, Hunter!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hunter snapped at Brielle. "Let's just get this movie over with..."

"Shh! This is the good part!" BF said, watching the movie as the song 'I'm Still Here' by Johnny Reznik began to play...

* * *

A/N: And the moral of the story is... Never tick off a werewolf EVER! Okay, please review, but no flames or **I'll** go werewolf on your-

Everyone: Watch your language!

...Oh, yeah. Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Awkward Moments

And now... we're going to get off track of the movie! (just for a little bit)

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and have not own Fangface (darn), Treasure Planet (dang), or Tracker 'n' FF2's OC (drat). Just my own OC, everyone clear on that?

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I'll get it," Kasandra said, pausing the movie and opening the front door, seeing a couple of familiar, friendly faces. "Edwin! Alyx! Oh, my gosh, I'm glad you're here! Maybe you can help..."

"Hello to you too," Edwin said sarcastically, grinning. "So, what's the problem?"

Before Kasandra could reply, BF came running into the room. "Oh, my gosh! You guys have GOT to see this!" he exclaimed, grabbing Edwin and Alyx by the hands and pulling them into the living room, then pointed to the TV, jumping up and down. "Look-look-look-looky-look!"

Edwin looked at the screen, gasping when he saw his friends on it, in the different universe. _So, it is time... _he thought, but didn't say a word (yet). "Wow, I came to get my DVD player, and it turns out my friends have ended up in a different universe." he said, shaking his head. "What next?"

"Wow, he figured it out quicker than YOU guys did." Jim said, startling the two vampires.

"Oh, my gosh! It's Jim Hawkins, himself!" Alyx gasped, smiling at Jim as little hearts appeared in her eyes. "He's even more hansom in person..."

"You must excuse my five-year-old daughter," Edwin said, lying a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "She tends to have a crush on Disney characters-"

Alyx blushed. "DAD, I do not! ...I'm just surprised that Jim ended up in our universe, that's all."

Edwin observed Jim, rubbing his chin. "Yes... it's a very peculiar thing. Lucy must have a good reason for this-"

"Who's Lucy?" Brielle, Kasandra, and Jim all asked at the same time.

"Kite's mother..."

"Hold on, I thought she was... you know..." BF said, then pointed to the ceiling. "In Heaven?"

"That is what she wanted everyone to think- namely Kite and Marlow. No, she's very much alive... she's just not here."

"Wait... are you saying she's-" Jim began to ask, looking at the TV in surprise.

"In your world? Yes." Alyx finished, answering his question. "But, not for long..."

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked.

"You'll see. Now, shall we watch the mov-"

Before Alyx could finish, there was a clash of thunder as lightening struck outside. A thunderstorm had started- and it caused the power to go out... which meant the TV and DVD were shut off automatically... which meant the movie was stopped... and which probably meant that they wouldn't reach the end of the movie. So, everyone had only one word to say at this point...

"AUGH!"

...Wow! In unison, too!

* * *

Kitefang crawled into his hammock, exhausted. Hauling cargo from the ship to the docks- no problem. Prying off space barnacles with a paint-peeler... that was a bit tougher, especially when he was distracted with the thought of how- in space- the barnacles got on there in the _first_ place. "At least I can rest now..." he said, closing his eyes to sleep-

"Oy, Kitefang! Get back up here! Ya still got work tah do!" Silver called from the main deck.

The werewolf groaned, climbed out of the hammock, and walked up the stairs. When he reached the deck, he saw something he didn't expect: Biff was mopping the deck!

"Biff, (grr) what are you doing?" Kitefang asked.

Biff let out a heavy sigh, glaring ahead at no one in particular. "Amelia decided to put me to work." he muttered.

"(snarl) She made you a cabin boy, too?"

"No, no... but I feel like one..."

"Ha! Just wait until you start doing the REAL work! (grr)" Fangface called from across the deck, and they looked over to see him carrying three large gunny-sacks over his shoulders and a crate on his left hand.

"(grr) Gosh, I'd hate to be Pugs' cabin boy. That looks hard," Kitefang chuckled.

"It'll be harder once ya get tah it," Sivler scoffed, startling Biff and Kitefang. They forgot the cyborg was with them. "Now, why don't ya pull yer wait an' help dat brother o' yours carry dat stuff down tah deh galley?"

Kitefang sneered, but did as he was told. After all, he was going to, anyway. He walked over, relieving Fangface of the crate and one of the gunny-sacks, and they carried them down to the galley.

Biff continued mopping, keeping himself from giving an untrustworthy glance at Silver. He knew that in the end the cyborg wasn't really that much of a villain, but until then he refused to trust him.

"So, yer deh Doc's nephew, eh?" Silver asked him, starting an innocent conversation. Biff nodded in reply, not really feeling like talking to the pirate. "Huh, now I find dat strange. Ya don't have much of a similar appearance tah him- an' I'm not jus' sayin' dat 'cause yer human."

"I'm more of a _distant_ relative." Biff replied, wanting to end the conversation right there.

"Ah... I see."

There was a long pause between them. Biff would have been happy to continue his work and ignore the pirate from that point, but suddenly found himself asking, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you have any family members?" He places his hands on the top of the mop handle, resting his chin on them and waiting for his answer.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, none dat are alive dat I know of. I wasn't too close tah my relatives, 'specially since I spent most of me time spacing."

This surprised Biff. "You mean... you don't have a family at all- that you know of?"

Silver shook his head, then paused and thought about it. "No... but I do consider most of me crew family- in a dysfunctional, moronic sort o' way, heh heh." He cleared his throat, more serious. "But, tah be serious, I do consider at least _one _member of deh crew tah be like family..." He decided to let the sentence end there...

...But Biff was curious to know. "Really? Which member?"

Silver looked around, making sure no one would hear. Most of the crew were lazing about, but didn't seem interested in their conversation, and Scroop was nowhere to be seen. Still, he kept his voice low as he answered. "Pugs," And then he turned and walked away.

Biff's eyes widened with surprise, and the mop fell out of his loosened grip. _Wow... I wonder if Puggsy knows that. _he thought, picking up the mop to continue his work, though the conversation stuck in his head the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Puggsy sat on the barrel, leaning back against the wall as he waited for Fangface to return with the supplies he sent him out for. He held up the potato-peeler in his hand, twiddling it between his finger and his thumb in boredom as he waited. Morph was on his shoulder, breathing softly in a slumber.

"Man, this is boring," he said out loud, sighing and looking up through the grate on the ceiling that lead to the upper deck, watching the sunlight filter in.

"It's only boring until the pirates make their move," a familiar voice said, and he turned to see Kim walking down the stairs, smiling at him.

"Hey, Kim. What brings you down here?"

She shrugged. "Just seeing what you and Fangface are up to." she looked around the room. "By the way, where is he?"

"I sent him out to gettify a few supplies," he grinned, showing that he was enjoying his superiority over his friend.

_Great, we're alone. Again. _Kim thought nervously, but didn't show it. "I hope you're not putting him- or Fangs- through _too_ much work."

"Ah, what's he gonna do? He can't do anything while we're on this ship, if he doesn't want to get murdified by one of those pirates."

"True... But he _can_ do something when we get back to _our _world, so you'd better go easy on him."

Puggsy considered this. "Huh, good point. He'd probably torture me at no end... like he always has..."

Kim put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "You're still going to give him a hard time, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Only a little bit..." he grinned devilishly again.

Kim rolled her eyes and began walking over to him. "Pugs-"

Before she could go any further, she stepped on another potato-peeler, her foot slid on it and she fell forward. Puggsy quickly ran and caught her before she fell, and she grabbed on to his shoulders to support herself as he held on to her. Morph floated in the air, still asleep as if he didn't notice he was no longer on Puggsy's shoulder.

The two teenagers looked at each other, and noticed how the afternoon sunlight hit their faces, making them both appear... stunning. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. _This seems familiar... _Puggsy thought.

"(Ahem)" Came two voices, and they looked over and saw Fangface and Kitefang standing in the doorway, carrying supplies and arching their eyebrows at the scene.

The two teens awkwardly stepped away from each other. "Uh... It's about time you got back!" Puggsy snapped, hoping the werewolves wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Were we... interrupting something (grr)?" Fangface asked teasingly, grinning. (Yep, he noticed his friend blushing)

"What was there to interrupt? Kim fell and I caughtify her. That's all that happened!"

"Riiiiiight..." The two werewolves said together, rolling their eyes.

"It's true, I slipped on this," Kim said, picking up the potato peeler and showing it to them. "Someone left it on the ground."

Puggsy grabbed the potato peeler from Kim and glared at Fangface. "I thought I told you to set this in the drawer!" he snapped.

Fangface shrugged. "I guess I forgot after you sent me out. (grr) Sent me out." he replied, chuckling his trademark 'chk-chk'-sounding laugh.

"Next time remember, before someone busterates their neck."

"Oh, like someone could break their neck tripping on a tiny potato-peeler!"

"The way YOU left it lying around, I wouldn't doubtify it!"

"And they're back in a conflict, (grr)" Kitefang sighed, smiling and shaking his head at his friends' arguing, then turned to Kim. "This would be a good time for the beautiful girls to leave the galley."

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Kim said, smiling at her boyfriend as she patted his back, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Make sure they don't kill each other." And she left... feeling glad that the werewolves showed up- but couldn't help but picture what would have happened if they didn't. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she continued up the steps.

* * *

A/N: Okay, we'll get back on track with the movie... as soon as the power comes back on... (stupid thunderstorm) R/R, no flames, or I'll smack you upside the head with my DVD player! (holds up DVD player) I'm not kidding!


	16. Chapter 16: Chores Suck

Okay, time for the next chapter, and a little warning: unexpected things are going to happen!

Disclaimer: All I own are my own OC, that's it!

* * *

Kitefang and Fangface fell asleep quick that night, exhausted from work for the first time in their lives- Fangface the most, since he had to use every ounce of strength he had not to harm Puggsy when he put the werewolf through work. The next morning came too soon for them, and to make their jobs tougher, they had accidentally looked at the sun and transformed back into Fangs and Kite.

"C'mon, Kite," Silver called from the main deck. "T'ere's still some barnacles on deh side o' deh ship ya need tah rake off!"

Kite groaned, rubbing his arm. It still ached from yesterday when he had the task. "Oh, goody…" he muttered sarcastically, walking over to Silver.

"See you around, Kite," Fangs said, giving his friend a short wave.

"Oh, _Fangs_…" Puggsy called, his voice full of slyness. He held up a bucket and scrub brush, tossing it to his friend, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Fangs grunted when he caught the bucket. "Ah, geez, Pugs! Can't I get a cup of coffee or something first?"

"Sure… After you're done scrubbifying the deck." Puggsy chuckled and left his friend to get to work, heading down to the galley… where he saw Biff. "Hey, Biff. What brings you down? Breakfast isn't for another hour."

"I know," Biff said, grabbing a gunny-sack full of potatoes. "I've just been sent down here to help out. Amelia decided I should put in a little extra work…"

"Really? Why?"

Biff stiffened, but replied a moment later, "I… guess she didn't think those pirates would get much work done and decided someone more trustworthy should help- I don't know, she just told me to get to work."

But Puggsy wasn't convinced, crossing his arms and giving Biff the 'yeah right' look, eyebrow raised. "Uh-huh, sure, and Morph and I are the same species."

"Same species! Same species!" Morph chattered, flying up next to Puggsy and shifting into a miniature copy of him, mimicking his pose.

Biff sighed, knowing he couldn't hide something from his friends. "All right, I'm just 'helping out' so I can keep a closer eye on the pirates. I know you, Kite and Fangs can do it, but…" he explained, letting his voice trail off.

"You just don't want us to get into another fight with that spider-doofus, right?" Puggsy finished.

Biff sighed and nodded. "I know, it's ridiculous and I sound over-protective, but I can't help it! I barely got to see Kite, Fangs and Kim because I was always with Delbert, and you were stuck with Silver… And after seeing you guys get into a fight with Scroop, I couldn't help but think, 'what if one of those pirates does something worse, and no one's around to stop them?'. I know what you're going to say, that you guys can handle them yourselves- Kitefang already proved his point on that…"

"But Kite and Fangs aren't always going to be in werewolf-form. You have a point, Biff, about one of those pinhead-pirates stepping out of line and hurting one of them. Or worse, hurting Kim…"

They both cringed at the thought. Kim meant a lot to all of them- she was basically the mother of the gang, always there to talk to, always helping them out, always… caring. To let something bad happen to her would be the worse thing any of them could ever do, and they wanted to make sure they would never lose her. That's how much she mattered to them.

Morph looked at the two teens. He didn't know why Puggsy seemed so concerned about the safety of the other teens, and he didn't know how they knew that they were pirates. He chattered to Puggsy, who pretended to zip his lips. It was a code the two of them used: Don't Tell The Crew. He nodded, deciding to trust Puggsy- after all, he _was_ his friend, and friends always trusted each other.

Puggsy sighed. "Alright, Biff, you can go on with your plan. …On one condition."

Biff arched an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" he asked.

"If any of those pirates make a move on any of you, you tell me so I can murdify them while you guys hi-jack a longboat for us to get out of this dumb movie!"

Biff chuckled. _That's Puggsy- Twelve years sailing with pirates hasn't changed him one bit. _he thought. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Good. …Now, why don't you get to work peeling those potatoes?"

He gave him a look. "When did I become your cabin boy?"

Puggsy cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. "Uh, s-sorry, it's a habit I've developed from orderfying Fangs and Fangface around, heh heh."

Biff shrugged. "Ah, it's okay. …Where is Fangs, anyway? I saw him earlier…"

"He's up on deck. Speaking of which, I'd better check on him and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid yet." he began walking back up the stairs.

"But you've only been down here for five minutes."

Puggsy turned and gave Biff a look. "I know. And in 'Fangs-minutes' that's long enough to cause a catastrophe."

Biff rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon Puggsy, I know Fangs tends to be a goof-ball, but that doesn't mean-"

"Yeeoow!" came a yell, which undoubtedly belonged to Fangs.

*THUD!*

"Ow…"

"Yep, five minutes on the dot," Puggsy boasted, looking at his watch.

"On the dot!" Morph repeated, turning into a little clock.

"Alright, alright, so he goofed up _once_ in five minutes, but that still doesn't-" Biff began to protest.

*WHAM!*

"Ouch! Gosh _darn_ it!" Fangs yelled again.

Puggsy sighed. "I'd better get up there before he accidentally commits suicide." he said, then grabbed an extra bucket of water and continued up the stairs. "I'll catchify up with you later, Biff."

"Okay. See you around," Biff said, sitting on a barrel, beginning to peel a potato.

"See you around! See you around!" Morph chattered, turning into another potato-peeler and helping Biff, making the teenager chuckle.

As he sat there, enacting his 'undercover' plan, he began to hum the lyrics to that Johnny Reznik song, "I'm Still Here." It was the only thing that kept his mind off the tragedies that were going to happen during their adventure… and it was his favorite part of the movie.

* * *

Fangs lay on the deck, at the end of a trail of water he slipped on that caused him to slide into the mast, right after he spilled the bucket when he slipped on a bar of soap when he was standing up to grab his scrub-brush that he dropped on his way over- let's just say, in a Rube Goldberg way, he slipped and ended up mopping part of the deck with his back.

"Why do this sort of things always happen to me every five minutes?" he asked himself, then sat up and grabbed the scrub brush. The water was already spilled around the deck, so he decided to get started on his job.

As he scrubbed, he couldn't help but wonder where Jim Hawkins ended up. Was he in their world, watching the movie? Or did he end up in someone else's world, too? And what about the others, would they know they were gone? What would Kasandra say when she found out he wasn't around (let alone what Brielle would think if she knew Puggsy was one of the pirates)? And what about his family- his mom and dad, uncle Arnie and Andrew, his cousin Clarice, and Baby Fangs-

He stopped scrubbing, having a sudden memory flash- before they left, Baby Fangs was going to come over… _Oh, no, what if the portal was still open and he got sucked through, too? _he thought, worriedly. (That's Fangs, always thinking for the worst)

"_(grr) Don't worry, the portal probably closed when we were sucked through," _Fangface said in the back of his mind. _"Besides, if he DID get sucked through, he'd be with us by now! …Or, he might have ended up with BEN…"_

_You're not helping! _Fangs thought bitterly.

"_(snarl) Hey, I was only trying to- Ooh, ooh! Here comes Pugs! Let me at him! Let me at him! (aroo)!"_

_Huh?_

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Puggsy, smirking at him hands-on-hips. Fangs stood up and sneered at him, and they stared at each other eye-to-eye… until Puggsy shoved another bucket of water into his hands. "You missed a spot," he said, pointing to a dry part of the deck.

Fangs glared at him as he walked away, but continued his work, dumping the water on the deck. _"Can I PLEASE attack him?" _Fangface begged in his mind.

_Oh, shut up… _Fangs thought.

"_(grr) WHAT WAS THAT?"_

"Agh, headache!" Fangs hissed, rubbing his throbbing temples.

* * *

"Put some elbow in-tah it!" Silver snapped at Kite, who struggled to pry a barnacle off the side of the ship. He hated that he was stuck with the teen when he had plans for mutiny to prepare for, but he knew that Kite and his friends knew about his plans, so he had to keep him busy with work to distract him from the memory, and he was hoping Puggsy was doing the same with Fangs. As for Biff and Kim, they weren't under his control- Amelia had sent Biff to work on his own, the teen told him, and he didn't know what the captain did with Kim. Then again, that's what he had Puggsy for- to mingle and keep an eye on the teens.

He wasn't lying when he told Biff that he considered Puggsy family- he was pretty much the only one who didn't disregard his authority, and he pretty much brought him up himself when he found him as a boy… and he couldn't help but feel the same way about Kite, but that was for a different reason.

As he looked at the boy, he couldn't help but notice a trace of familiarity in his appearance. Yes, he looked a lot like his brother, werewolf half and all (except he had two fangs, rather than a single one) making them identical… except for his eyes. Silver couldn't quite put his finger on it, but his eyes looked very familiar, as if he'd seen them before.

He remembered Kite's story, about how his father hated his werewolf half and left him and his mother… and he knew he had known a man who was almost like them, only rather than just hating werewolves, he hunted them and-

It dawned on the cyborg then. He knew why Kite was so familiar, because he was-

"What?" Kite asked, noticing that Silver was studying him.

Silver cleared his throat. "Jus' got lost in me thoughts," he replied, then looked firmly at Kite. "Now, git back tah pryin'! Those barnacles ain't gonna fall off by demselves!"

Kite gave him a glare but continued working. His glare didn't bother the pirate, though- he had been glared at by millions of people… but for some strange reason, it left a sad feeling in his heart to see a pair of eyes- a pair of eyes that belonged to someone beautiful he once knew- to give him such a hate-filled look.

* * *

"I'm done with scrubbing the deck…" Fangs said, exhausted and doused with water (Don't ask).

"Great, you can start on the dishes." Puggsy said, nodding over to a pile of dishes that needed to be cleaned.

Fangs groaned and began walking over- well, dragging himself over- to the dishes. Puggsy watched his motion, realizing that it was only eight-thirty in the morning and his friend was still overworked from yesterday… and he hadn't even had anything for breakfast yet.

"But first, get something to eat,"

"Huh?" Fangs asked, looking up at his friend in confusion.

Puggsy sat a bowl of warm oatmeal on the table. "Get some breakfast. You're going to need all the energy you can get to survive re-enactifying _this _movie. Now, hurry up, before it grows cold."

Fangs grinned, rushing up to the table and gobbling up his breakfast. Puggsy didn't look at him, concentrating on his own kitchen work, but that didn't keep Fangs from smiling at him. _So, he DOES still care. _he thought happily.

"_Good, because if he didn't-" _Fangface began to say.

_Don't spoil the moment._

"_(grr) Sorry."_

* * *

Kim walked across the deck. She had slept in that morning and was heading down to the galley for breakfast… until she was stopped by a 'wolf-whistle' (and no, it wasn't one of the werewolves). "Hey, sweetheart, going my way?" A voice followed the whistle.

"Yeah, tootsie, you walking down our path?" Another voice said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim noticed it was two of the pirates- the fat, tan one and one that looked like it had a clam-shell for a head. "Hmph," she responded, sticking her nose in the air and walking off.

"Don't stick that pretty nose in the air too high, sweet-cheeks- a bug might fly up it!" the fat alien called, and he and his crew-mate laughed.

"Hey, what's the matter, girlie?" Another pirate, the one that was just a body with a face on it, asked her teasingly as she walked by. "Too good to talk to us?"

"No, I just don't talk to people who have nothing good to say," Kim replied, not making eye-contact.

"Hey, she _does _talk!" Another pirate, the head that went with the body, joked.

All the pirates burst out laughing, and Kim picked up her pace as she headed in the other direction. Suddenly she decided _not_ to eat breakfast in the galley, if those pirates were going to be down there, too. She headed toward her room, the one she shared with Amelia.

Speaking of the captain, the feline-hybrid happened to be in there when Kim arrived, pulling on her jacket. "Ah, good morning, Ms. Hawkins," Amelia said, courtly, but didn't smile. "You know, most people knock before they enter a room…"

Kim sighed. She and Amelia shared a room, but the captain still considered it her own vital territory. "Sorry, ma'am." she said, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. "I just had to get in here…"

Amelia's ears bent back in concern, and she arched an eyebrow. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Oh, the crew was just making flirtatious remarks to me… and I lost my appetite."

Amelia let out a scoff. "Those blaggard hooligans…" She noticed the look on Kim's face, how much this distressed her. "Kimberly, my dear, you mustn't worry about them. If you just ignore them and go about your business, letting them know their vulgar remarks don't affect you, they'll stop. …If they don't, just come to me, and I'll take care of them myself- let them know how strong a woman can be and how she doesn't take kindly to such crude behavior."

Kim nodded. "My mother used to tell me that all the time- to ignore the things people say and move on."

"And she's right. Don't let it get you down or weaken you. …Kimberly, if you don't mind my asking, didn't you take self-defense classes back at the Academy?"

She nodded. After arriving in the Treasure Planet universe, Kim took up self-defense classes, just in case she encountered any threatening creatures… eventually finding out she was very skilled in the martial arts. "Yes ma'am, I know karate."

"Good. You have my permission to use it on those distasteful imbeciles if you need to." She smiled, giving Kim a wink. "Now, shall we get some breakfast?"

Kim smiled, opening the door for her. "After you, Captain."

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Puggsy met Biff in the back of the galley, noticing that he was still peeling potatoes. "You going to find something else to work on, soon, or are you planning on making the world's largest potato salad?" he joked.

"Huh?" Biff said, looking up from his work. "Oh, sorry, Pugs. I guess I just got a little lost in thought and lost track of time."

Puggsy looked over at the large pile of peeled potatoes, a bit surprised. "You must have been doing a lot of thinking." He sat on an opposite barrel, grabbing a potato and starting to carve the skin off of it. "So… what have you been thinking about?"

Biff shrugged. "Just thinking about everything that's happened so far since we've been in this universe."

Puggsy nodded once. "Mm."

"Yeah… Twelve years sure seemed like a long time… I almost forgot who I was while I was living with Delbert. …What about you?"

"Me?"

"Did you ever forget about who you really were when you joined Silver?"

Puggsy paused, thinking about it, then sighed. "I've had some close calls… One time, I almost convinced myself I was a pirate during one of Silver's raids, but something reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be…"

Biff arched an eyebrow, deeply curious. "What was that?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now, at least."

Biff shrugged. "Okay. You can tell me about it later." Puggsy didn't reply, but stared at the potato in his hand, concentrating on it. Biff did the same with his, peeling it to make a curl, then looked up through the grate in the ceiling at the afternoon sky, wondering how much longer they had until the movie was over.

* * *

Once Kite was finished with his chores, Silver took him up to the crow's nest, showing him how to tie knots. He wasn't listening though- he was too busy watching Kim, who was walking with Amelia across the deck. He couldn't help but admire how the sunlight made his lover's complexion glow radiantly, especially when she smiled-

"Pay attention, boy," Silver said, interrupting Kite's thought and dangling a rope in his face.

Kite sighed. He already knew a lot about knot-tying, and grabbed his own rope, tied a good knot around the knob of the crow's nest, and climbed down while Silver was busy tying his. He began walking along the edge of the ship, looking across at Kim again, smiling to himself. He remembered the first time they met… when they got engaged a few months later… and the heart-warming feeling he got when William, their son, was born.

He missed William- he was with Sally, Fangs' mom, who decided to baby-sit him while they traveled- and they were going to pick him up the next morning when they got home from their trip to Miami (before the portal opened and sucked them in)…. but now, he was stuck in this universe, while his son was back in his own, possibly wondering when his dad would come home.

Kite wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, and soon found himself standing on one of the branching masts. He looked up at the stars, it was already nightfall, and ever so quietly, he whispered. "Don't worry, Will… I'll be home soon."

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like our heroes are basically on track of the movie… hopefully the power will be on so the others can catch up. Until then, review, but don't flame because, like Kim, I know karate! …And other Japanese words XD

Also, for those of you who had no idea what I was talking about near the end of this chapter, read "the chosen one" by Fangface the second, and you'll know.


	17. Chapter 17: Galley Tales

Okay, here's the next chapter! As you can see, I'm incredibly devoted to getting this story done… otherwise the Fangface gang will be stuck in the TP universe (those lucky kids).

Disclaimer: I own my OC, FF2 owns his, Joe Ruby and Ken Spears own Fangface, and Disney owns Treasure Planet. Okay, now that we've got THAT out of the way, here we go!

* * *

"Here we go," Fiona said, dropping a file down on her desk that was labeled 'Unsolved'. It was full of documents on people that had been missing for years and whose cases were given up because the authorities never found a trace. Opening the file and pulling out a specific document, the female detective handed it to Sarah.

"Oh, my…" Sarah gasped, reading the file over and over. It was baffling, showing that Kite's mother, Lucy, had disappeared 16 years ago. _But, how could that be? _she wondered. _Kite was separated from her when he was only five, that was only eleven years ago. To be gone that long, she would have had to be separated from him when he was born! _

"What you told us is quite confusing," Walter said, as if he read Sarah's mind. "Unless, of course, she had her son after she disappeared."

_That makes sense… _Sarah thought, but wasn't quite convinced. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the book. "I think you should have a look at this. Turn to page 5..."

She handed them the book and the two detectives looked it over. Walter arched an eyebrow, not really understanding it. Fiona, however, read the paragraph over and over, completely stunned. "Let me see it, Walt." she said, taking the book and looking at the cover.

"Let me get this straight…" Walter said, giving Sarah a sarcastic look. "You hired us to find a _made-up _character from an old _book_?"

"She's not made-up!" Sarah snapped. "Look on the cover- that's the boy I took in, and that woman is his mother!"

"How do we know you're not that woman? How do we know you didn't just take pictures, put them in there, and decided to pull a joke on us?"

"Walter, hush!" Fiona snapped, then handed him the book. "Just look at the first pages- they're handwritten… they're pages from a diary! Whoever wrote this book was trying to get a message out to someone… but who?"

Suddenly, a small picture fell out of the back of the book, something Sarah hadn't noticed. Picking it up, all three of them arched an eyebrow at the photograph- a picture of Lucy, with a young hybrid with pointed ears and a well-built body who had his arm around her. There was something written on the back of the picture, but the ink had smudged, making it hard to read.

Fiona smirked, nodding. "It looks like we have a heading on our search," she said.

* * *

Fangs stacked the final dish on top of the rest, wiping sweat off his forehead. There were a ton of them after dinner, and he was glad he was finished at last…

…Until Puggsy came back in, dropping a pile of pots and pans in front of him. "Have at it, Fangs." he said. "And be sure to hurry up with them, we're going to need those pans for breakfast tomorrow." chuckling, he walked off.

Fangs gaped at his friend in disbelief. One minute, he was giving him a bit of a break, then all of a sudden- WHAM!- he was piling more work on him! Grabbing a pot and angrily scrubbing the inside of it, he glowered in the direction his friend just went. "Stupid, rotten, ugly, slave-driving…" he muttered.

"_Ooh! Ooh! NOW can I attack him? (grr) Now can I? Huh? Huh?" _Fangface asked eagerly inside his mind.

Fangs considered this, wondering if maybe he SHOULD turn into Fangface and attack his friend, and make HIM do his own work. …But he remembered the pirates, Silver especially, and decided not to. _No… otherwise Silver might blast us with that laser-cannon he calls an arm. _he thought in reply.

"_(snarl) Aw, c'mon! I haven't attacked him since… um…"_

_Yesterday morning?_

"_Yeah, yeah! Yesterday morning! (grr) Yesterday."_

Fangs sighed. _You can attack him later… When those pirates aren't around. Ooh, ooh, they give me the creeps! …I can't believe Puggsy's one of them._

"_Hey, he's NOT one of them! (grr) No he's not, no he's not! …He's just stuck with them, that's all. (snarl) Ooh, stuck. Stuck! (grr)."_

_Yeah… stuck with them AND that creep, Scroop. _Fangs shuddered at the thought of the spider-alien.

"_Ooh, ooh! Don't get me started on HIM! (grr) Why, just the thought of what he did to Puggsy makes me mad enough to… (grr)!" _An image of Fangface (scene censored because it's too violent to write) appeared in Fangs' mind.

"Hurk!" Fangs gagged, covering his mouth. _Could you PLEASE keep your violent thoughts to yourself?_

"_(grr) Sorry…"_

Fangs set the pot aside once it was cleaned, then yawned and stretched… then groaned when he saw that he still had a ton more to do.

"_(grr) Want me to take over?"_

_No, I got it… I got… it… _Fangs thought, trying to keep his eyes opened. Before he knew it, his hand was pulling out a picture of the moon, and everything went blurry.

* * *

Kite climbed down the mast. It was night, but still a little early, so he decided to head down to the galley and get a glass of cider before he headed to bed. When he got down there, he saw the pirates sitting at a table, listening to a story Silver was telling.

"…An' jus' when we t'ought we had 'em- BOOM!- a laser-ball came flyin' right at us!" Silver was saying.

Kite walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some warm cider, then turned to walk up the steps. …Yet, he decided to sit on the steps and listen to Silver's story, instead. He felt it would be safe, since none of the pirates had noticed him yet. He sat down on a step, leaning against the wall and sipping his cider, glancing over slightly as Silver told his tale.

"…It dove right at us, nearly gettin' our heads." The cyborg then lifted his mechanical arm, making a few gears switch and making shadows bounce off the wall. "It took Lenny forever to get deh gears runnin', but we got away from dat giant space-serpent…"

Kite chuckled. The story sounded wild and crazy… then again, he'd been through crazier. He took another sip of his cider, shaking his head and smiling.

"Hey, Silver, tell us about that time you met that woman," One of the pirates said.

"Yeah, that one girl… um, what was her name again?" Another pirate asked.

"Lucy, you twit."

"Yeah, yeah! Lucy! That brood."

Kite almost spewed out his cider. _Lucy? _the name resounded in his mind, but he shook his head in disbelief. _Nah… it couldn't be._

Silver let out a deep sigh. "Aye, she was quite deh catch," he said, smiling as his gaze turned dreamy. "Met her at a port, I did, when I was younger… an' wasn't half-made o' metal." he chuckled and the crew laughed with him. "But, on deh serious side, I knew she was deh one fer me. I could tell jus' by lookin' into her beautiful, golden eyes, an' deh way she smiled at me- an angel's smile. We really had somet'ing going…" his cyborg eye suddenly dimmed red and a scowl appeared on his face. "Until _he _showed up…"

Kite turned, facing them a little better. Silver's story had caught his attention… along with the mention of Lucy's name.

"It was a dark night when dat scum came along. Lucy was pregnant wit' her first child- _our _child, I should say- an' he wasn't too happy tah hear 'bout it. He said tah her, 'Ya better abort dat beast-tah-be, or I'll run t'is knife t'rough yer stomach an' kill it meself!'. An' of course, ya all know, dat I didn't take too kindly tah his choice o' words, so I took out me own sword an' said tah him, 'If you're gonna kill deh baby, yer gonna have tah go t'rough ME first!' …I wouldn't have challenged him if I'd known how powerful he really was. His sword was unlike anyt'ing I've ever seen, how it glowed radiantly as he held it. During our fight, Lucy had run off tah hide, while dat blasted man… (sigh) well, let's jus' say he took a few t'ings o' mine."

The pirates nodded solemnly, understanding what Silver meant, but Kite didn't know, but decided not to ask (yet) and kept listening.

"But, dat's when someone else arrived- a dog-like man with a goofy voice- an' as a flash o' lightenin' broke t'rough deh sky, they disappeared dat quickly. Later, I found Lucy an' asked her what deh devil was going on, an' she told me dat man was-"

"Atchoo!" Kite sneezed, then gasped and covered his mouth to prevent another sound from coming out, but it didn't matter because Silver and his crew already turned and saw him. "Um… hi?"

"What're ya doing, eavesdropping on us?" Mary, the female pirate that was just a head on two legs, demanded.

"N-No, I just came down for I drink and… Well, Silver's story really sounded interesting, and… you know, it's cold up on deck so… Um, cider anyone?" The pirates glowered at him, scowling. "I'll… just-be-going-now." And he ran up the steps, out of their sight.

Silver watched him run off, wondering how much he had heard… and wondering if he should tell him the rest. "So, Silver, what was the last name of that woman you were telling us about?" One of the other pirates asked, breaking his thoughts.

Silver looked at his crewmates and sighed. "Dawson. Lucy Dawson."

Kite was still on the steps, but kept out of sight of the pirates so he could hear the rest of Silver's story. He sighed. Dawson- not Bellington- but Dawson. _And to think I almost thought he was talking about Mom. _he thought bitterly, continuing- silently- back up the steps and toward the crew's quarters. He decided not to hear anymore of Silver's stories.

* * *

Biff walked back to his quarters, but not before spotting Kim standing by the railing of the ship, looking out at the stars. "Pretty amazing, huh?" he said, stepping beside her.

"Yeah. I never expected space to be this beautiful," Kim replied, then let out a chuckle. "You know, it's funny. When we were kids, we always wondered what it would be like to explore outer-space without having to wear helmets or fly on rockets…"

"And now here we are, flying on a ship, able to reach out and touch the stars," He pointed upward. "Look, there's the Leo constellation,"

Kim looked up at where Biff pointed. "Where?"

"Right there," Biff moved his finger while pointing, as if playing 'Connect-the-Dots' with the stars. "Delbert showed me different constellations while I was living with him. He'd always quiz me on clear nights to keep my mind sharp, in case I ever decided to be an astronomer as well."

"So… you live with him, huh?"

"Yeah, as his nephew- don't laugh."

Kim smiled. "I'll try. …What about Kite and Fangs?"

"They've been staying with Sarah Hawkins. …It hasn't been easy, though."

"How so?"

"Well… lets just say Montressor doesn't have many werewolves in its population. It's been hard for them to fit in."

"Oh… That's awful. Are they okay?"

"They are now… as long as Puggsy and Silver take it easy on them. …What about you? You never got a chance to tell us what you've been up to."

"I've been a student at the Interstellar Academy."

"Wow. That sounds nice."

Kim sighed. "Not exactly. I kept having trouble keeping my grades up because I didn't know much about this universe, and some of the girls in my class liked to pick on me, and every time I asked a question about what something was, everyone would stare at me… (sigh) Kitefang and Fangface weren't the only ones who had trouble fitting in."

Biff put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, now that you're back with us, you have nothing to worry about."

"…Except the pirates,"

*Thud!*

They looked over, seeing that Delbert had been shoved out of Amelia's stateroom. "When I want your astronomical advice, Doctor, I'll ask for it. Now, good-night!" Amelia snapped, then slammed her door shut.

"Ooh, that impatient, smart-alecky, stubborn…" Delbert grumbled, storming back to his quarters.

"…And keeping my superior from killing your uncle," Kim added, chuckling.

"Personally, I think handling the pirates will be easier," Biff joked.

* * *

Puggsy sat in the shrouds, watching the stars as the ship passed by them. Morph floated beside him, turning into random things- a ship, a comet, a mini-Puggsy beating up a mini-Scroop (that got a laugh out of the teen)- almost anything to keep his friend entertained… or keep his mind off the cold night, but his impressions didn't keep the teen from pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

He then looked at his watch and sighed. "C'mon, Morph, we'd better checkify on Fangs and make sure he didn't break anything… or the dishes." he said, climbing down the shrouds.

"Checkify! Checkify!" Morph repeated, following Puggsy down to the galley's kitchen.

When they got there, they saw something unexpected: The dishes were clean- none broken- and Fangface was lying on the floor on his stomach, a sponge in one hand and a ladle in the other, snoring softly.

"Huh, been down here for over 4 hours and he didn't ranshacktify the place," Puggsy said, a bit impressed.

"Ranshacktify!" Morph repeated, floating around the dishes and seeing his reflection in a few of them. "Ooh… ah…"

Puggsy looked at his friend, smiling and shaking his head. _Looks like all that work actually exhaustified ol' Fangface. _he thought, chuckling lightly. He thought about waking up the werewolf and sending him to their quarters, but he decided not to disturb him (that wouldn't be a wise thing to do with a werewolf). Plus, he seemed content and peaceful on the floor, and needed all the rest he could get from a hard day.

Puggsy rubbed the back of his neck, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Morph floated by his shoulder, smiling at him, but he trusted the shape-shifter enough, knowing he wouldn't blab about anything.

Taking off his jacket, he laid it over Fangface, then turned and walked away… unaware that the werewolf woke up, watching him go and grinning.

"_Are you still going to attack him for making us work so much? Huh? Huh?" _Fangs asked innocently in his mind.

_Nah… I'll let it go this time. _Fangface thought in reply, then closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

*Click*

"Nope."

*Click*

"Nope."

*Click* *Click*

"Nope and Nope."

"How long is this going to take?" Jim asked, holding the flashlight as BF checked the fuse box.

"However long it takes for me to find the blown fuse." *Click* "Nope, not that one, either."

"Well, can you turn into Fangpuss to see in the dark so I can set down this flashlight? My arm's getting tired."

BF rolled his eyes. "FYI, Jim, I am capable of handling things in my human form, especially when it comes to checking a fuse box! I don't need to be a werewolf with night-vision to-"

*BZZZT!*

"AUGH!"

*POW!*

In a sparking-electrocution, BF was shot across the room, his hair sticking up with static running through it. "Dude, are you okay?" Jim called, trying to stifle a laugh.

"(cough, cough) …I think I smell something burning, no…?" BF said with a French accent, coughing out smoke.

"I think that's your skin…"

"_Oh, for heaven's sakes, let ME do it, before you kill yourself!" _Fangpuss nagged in BF's mind. _"And by 'you' I mean 'me'."_

"Alright, fine…" BF scoffed, then looked at the picture of the moon and changed into Fangpuss.

The young werewolf walked over to the fuse box and flicked a little switch.

*Click*

The lights came back on. "About time," Jim said, then headed back upstairs.

"You're welcome," Fangpuss said, sarcastically.

Suddenly, Hunter showed up. "Guys… we've got a problem." she said.

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* Just when they solved one problem, another one comes around! Okay, R/R, but no flames-

BF: Yeah, the electrocution was enough!

Yeah… so no flames! PS, did anyone else catch that "Muppet Treasure Island" line? XD


	18. Chapter 18: Scroop Strikes Again

Now for a new chapter. (Please restrain your excitement until the end of the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or Treasure Planet. I just like to combine the two cartoons for my own personal enjoyment.

* * *

Fangs and Kite both groaned, their shoulders slumping as they walked downstairs, collapsing in their hammocks. "Finally… rest at last…" Fangs sighed.

"Kite!" Silver's voice yelled. "Come down tah deh galley! I've got another job fer ya!"

"Oh, joy…" Kite muttered, crawling out of his hammock and trudging up the stairs, passing by Puggsy. "Heads up, Fangs,"

"C'mon, buddy. It's _your_ turn to scrapify barnacles off the side of the ship today." Puggsy said, holding up a spatula.

"Ah, c'mon, Pugs… just gimme five more minutes," Fangs groaned. "I've been working since morning!"

"You can have a break after this job, I promise."

"You said that while I mopped the deck, and when I polished the masts, and when I restocked the storage cabinet, and when I scrubbed the galley's stairs, and when I had to dice onions, and when I washed the dishes after lunch, and when I had to dust the railings, and when I had to oil the levers, and when I had to clean out the pipes, and when-"

"Ah, shut up and get moving!"

Fangs glowered, then took out a picture of the moon and transformed into Fangface, then grabbed Puggsy by the shirt-collar. "(grr) AFTER I get a break," he snarled.

Puggsy sneered. "Alright, alright! No need to act so tensified."

* * *

Kite was ordered to fill up the purp barrel in the galley, and he noticed Biff was down there, wiping tables, his sweater tied around his waist as he worked. "Working hard, or getting warm?" Kite asked, smirking.

Biff chuckled. "Getting warm." he replied, wiping his forehead. "I didn't realize how hot it could get in outer-space."

"Try pulling triple-shifts on deck, THEN you'll be sweating," He then arched an eyebrow, spotting a necklace around Biff's neck. It was a ruby-necklace with a gold chain. "Hey, what's with the jewelry?"

Biff held the necklace in his palm. "You remember that girl, Gin?" Kite nodded. "She sent it to me after she got accepted in a college." he smiled, looking at his reflection in the jewel.

Kite chuckled. "She was a pretty nice girl. …I wonder how she would react if she ended up in this universe, too?"

Biff shrugged. "Hard to say… I think she's been fed up with sailing and would prefer to stick on land for a while."

"I wouldn't blame her. Our journey has barely started and I'm getting sick of sailing already!" Kite walked to the back of the galley and poured a sack full of purps into the barrel, then headed back to the main deck. "Well, I'd better get back on deck. If Silver catches me shooting the breeze, he'll whack me upside the head with his cyborg-arm."

"Alright. See you later." Biff said. He looked back down at his necklace, still smiling. He and Gin were good friends, and there wasn't a week that they never wrote to each other. He sighed, wondering how she would react if she found out he was somewhere in another universe. …Shocked, probably. _Don't worry. You and the others will be home, soon, and you'll see her again. _he told himself.

As he thought about the others, he then started thinking about Kim. When Puggsy had asked about her a week before their voyage started, he couldn't stop wondering where she had ended up. Now that she was on the ship, he couldn't stop thinking about her, period. _Cut it out, man. She's already with Kite! _a voice nagged inside his head. _Plus, you've already got Gin._

_But Gin and I are just friends. _he thought. _…Though, Kim and I are just friends, too… _he looked down at his necklace, once again. _Kim's already taken, but I doubt Gin would want to start a relationship with me. Heck, she's probably met another guy on campus, now._

_If she did, she wouldn't have sent you that necklace. _came the nagging voice again. Biff sighed, taking off the necklace and holding it up, staring face-to-face with his reflection, wondering what he was going to do.

"Whatcha got there, boy?" A voice asked, and a claw suddenly snatched the necklace out of Biff's hand. The teen glowered at Scroop, accompanied by Mr. Turnbuckle, Mr. Onis, and the fat tan alien.

"Hey! Give that back!" Biff snapped.

"Ooh, look, ladsss… Don't I look nice?" Mr. Onis asked teasingly, holding the necklace around his neck and fluttering his dozen eyelashes. Biff reached to grab it, but Onis tossed it to Mr. Turnbuckle.

"Quite a gem, how much do you think it's worth?" Mr. Turnbuckle wondered, then tossed it to the fat alien.

"Maybe 10 pounds," The fat alien guessed, then tossed the necklace back to Scroop when Biff lunged to grab it.

"Letsss trade it at the next port and sssee." Scroop chuckled.

"I said, give it BACK!" Biff yelled, leaping at Scroop and tackling him. In response, Scroop scraped his shoulder with his claw, then kicked him off, onto the galley floor.

Scroop threw the necklace at Biff, hitting him in the forehead. "Piece of junk probably isssn't worth anything," he turned to the other three pirates. "C'mon," They then walked back on deck.

Biff breathed deeply, clutching the necklace in one hand while holding his wounded shoulder with the other. "Stupid pirates…" he muttered, staring at the necklace. "Now I know how you felt, Gin."

He heard footsteps, and saw Puggsy and Fangface coming down the steps. "(grr) That was the shortest break I've ever took!" Fangface was arguing.

"Just get to work on the pans while I get dinner started. …And don't even thing about trying to engulficate me this time," Puggsy retorted. The two of them paused when they saw Biff kneeling on the floor, his hand covering his bleeding shoulder. "Biff! Jumping ignorpotomases, what happened to you?"

"Scroop, that's what happened," Biff replied, holding the necklace tight. "He and three others tried to snatch my necklace. I managed to get it back… but at a bad cost."

"Ooh, ooh! (grr) That spider-freak is REALLY getting on my nerves!" Fangface growled. "First, he goes after Fangs and Kite, then it turns out he's been harassing Puggsy, and now… (snarl) Ooh, he's in for it now! Pugs, where's the bug-spray?"

"Calm down, Fangface. You can handle him later. Just run and get some bandages," Puggsy ordered.

"I don't really want you guys getting in a fight with him on my account," Biff said. "Getting back at Scroop isn't worth getting thrown in the brig," he then smirked. "Besides, he'll be getting his, soon."

"(grr) Sooner than he thinks if he keeps messing with YOU guys," Fangface scoffed, then walked up the stairs to grab the bandages.

Biff turned to Puggsy. "By the way, what did Fangface mean when he said Scroop's been harassing you?"

Puggsy rolled up his sleeve, showing Biff the scar Scroop gave to him. "Lets just say, you're not the only one who can't wait for his dying-scene." he muttered.

* * *

Kim looked over the railing, gazing at Kite as he scrubbed the deck. Amelia stood beside her, followed her gaze, and smirked. "I see that you've taken a notice to one of the cabin-boys, Kimberly." she said.

"Huh? Oh, um… it's nothing, really." Kim said, blushing. "Kite's just… well, he's quite a nice guy, don't you think?"

"Possibly. Though, noticing how generous you were with those gifts you gave him the other day makes me curious on whether you have feelings toward him,"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…"

Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kimberly, might I share a word of wisdom, with you? Never let a man swoon you with his appearances, not until you know him inside and out. Believe me, my dear, the male species can be quite deceiving." With that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Kim rolled her eyes, looking back at Kite. "I already know Kite well enough… and he'd never deceive me."

"Issss that sssso?" Scroop asked, walking past Kim. She turned around, giving him a dirty glance. "Oh, sssspare me the lookssss and get back to watching your little boyfriend," he looked over the railing, watching as Biff, Puggsy, and Fangface walked out of the galley, and he smirked. "All four of 'em." With a chuckle, he scuttled off.

Kim sneered, then walked down to join her friends, noticing Biff was rubbing his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Scroop just tried to dice him for a necklace, that's all." Puggsy said.

"I'm fine, though. Really." Biff assured. "It was just a small cut."

"Small cut, nothing!" Fangface scoffed. "(grr) You were bleeding to beat the band!"

"What's going on?" Kite asked, stepping up. Noticing Fangface was holding the bandages and Biff was rubbing his shoulder, he scowled. "Let me guess: Scroop?"

"Bingo." Puggsy answered.

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "(grr) Who's Bingo?" he asked.

Kite clenched his fists. "You think it would affect the movie if we killed that spider-idiot off a little early?" he asked.

"Easy, guys. We still have a long voyage to go," Biff said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to keep him off our backs 'til we get to the planet."

"If possible," Puggsy scoffed. He looked over, seeing that Scroop was having a conversation with the pirate with a giant eye sticking out of its head. "How about we hangify out in the galley for a while? Just to make sure spider-breath doesn't cause us anymore suffercation."

The others nodded, and walked down the stairs and into the galley.

Unbeknownst to them, Silver happened to be passing by at the mention of what Scroop did to Biff, and was now passing by him.

*Whack!*

Hitting him upside the head with his cyborg-hand. "What wasss THAT for?" Scroop demanded.

Silver gave him a vicious glare. "For bein' an idiot. Now, stick tah deh plan an' lay low- that includes keeping away from those meddlin' kids! If ye have 'em git aroused wit' anymore suspicion, you're gonna be takin' a one-way trip tah Davy Jones' locker!" he raised his cyborg-arm, switching it to a sword and pointing it at Scroop's throat. "Do I make me-self clear?"

Scroop hissed, glowering.

"I figured so," With that, Silver walked off.

* * *

The gang sat around the table, holding mugs of warm cider. "Alright, now that we're alone… time to swap stories. What has been the most exciting thing any of you have ever done, since you came here?" Kim asked, turning to Kite and Fangface.

"Well… I think the most exciting thing I- as in 'I' I mean 'Kitefang', have ever done was finding an old bungee cord when we were seven, and tying it to a post on one of the docks. I jumped down, shooting downward then back up. I did it several times- once even landing on the deck of a docking ship, scaring the life out of the crew. …I got grounded for it later, but it was still fun." Kite said.

"_(grr) You said it!" _Kitefang agreed.

"The most exciting thing I've ever done was testing out the first solar-surfer I built (grr)," Fangface said, proudly. "I shot around the canyon, practicing the moves Jim Hawkins did in the movie." his grin then faded. "…Up until the cops confiscated my awesome-board. (grr)"

"_That's what you get for not letting me steer." _Fangs huffed in his mind.

_Only because you steer like an old lady! _Fangface thought in response.

"_At least I don't steer like a suicidal-maniac!"_

_Who are you calling a-_

"I think the coolest thing I've ever done was join Kitefang and Fangface on one of their solar-surfing rides," Biff said, interrupting Fangface's argument with himself. "There was this crescent-shaped board that I could strap to my feet, and I'd hang on to a rope as they towed me through the clouds. …Though, one day Delbert spotted me, and forbid me from doing stunts like that again."

"I didn't do too many interesting things," Kim said, shrugging. "Joining this voyage and meeting up with you guys is the only exciting thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well, that goes without saying," Kite said, placing an arm around Kim's shoulders. He then looked at Puggsy. "Pugs, how 'bout you?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "I've lived with pirates since I got here, Kite. There hasn't been a dull moment for me since then. …Heck, the most exciting thing for me would have been getting a day off from having to scrammify from the Interstellular Navy and raiding some ship."

"Raiding a ship!" came a high-pitched voice, and Morph flew over, hovering above Puggsy's shoulder.

"Morph, I was wondering where you were." He then grinned. "How about a few impressions? We could go for a few laughs."

Morph nodded, and started shifting into different things, the teenagers often giving him requests: Kite dancing with Kim, Fangface chasing Puggsy, all the teenagers ganging up on Scroop (everyone got a kick out of that one). Finally, the little protoplasm puckered out, then perched on Puggsy's shoulder to rest.

"I guess we tired him out," Biff said.

"If dat's what it took tah tire Morphy out, I'd have done it, sooner." Silver's voice came, and the others looked over, seeing the cyborg standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Silver! How long have you been standing there?" Kite asked the cyborg.

Silver shrugged. "Jus' in time tah see Morphy put on a little show fer ya'll." he looked at a pocket watch, sticking it back into his jacket. "Well, 'tis time Pugs an' I got started on dinner, an' put our cabin-boys back tah work."

"Alright. See you guys at dinner," Kim said as she and Biff walked upstairs.

Silver turned to Kite and Fangface. "Kite, Fangface, why don't deh two o' ya fetch us some vegetables from deh pantry, while Pugs an' I fire up deh stove?"

"Aye, aye," Fangface said, saluting Silver. Kite nudged him, and they walked to the pantry.

Puggsy was grabbing a pan when he felt Silver's cyborg hand on his shoulder, followed by his voice: "Nice work, lad. Looks like ya managed tah gain their trust,"

He only shrugged. Deep inside, though, he felt guilt, and wondered if he could manage to save his friends before he hurt them.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo… review. Flames suck, don't send them.


	19. Chapter 19: Longboat Ride

*Ding!* Next Chapter's ready!

Readers: Woo! Bring it ON!

Disclaimer: It pains me to say this, but I do NOT own Fangface or Treasure Planet. Just my own OCs.

* * *

The rest of the voyage went by smoothly for the gang, for not much had happened since their last incident with Scroop. Kim had been hanging around Amelia, often checking their routes with the map- which often involved bringing Kite in to unlock it- or doing some karate practice. (Privately, of course.)

Biff, when he wasn't working 'undercover', was often seen with Delbert, and they would often visit with Amelia and Kim, and the two teenagers would stand back and sigh as the captain and astronomer would get into a heated argument over which route to take or which port to stop at. The argument would end with Biff and Kim finding the best route or stop, ceasing the quarrel between the two hybrids.

"I'm telling you, going east around the Magelenic Cloud would be disastrous!" Delbert was snapping one day. "There's too many asteroids in that area!"

"Oh, and going west is such a bang-up idea?" Amelia questioned. "That route is full of thieves!"

"I'd rather face thieves than get hit by a meteorite!"

"And I'd rather risk a few dents in my ship rather than being ambushed and robbed!"

Biff and Kim looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Then how about we take the passage THROUGH the cloud?" Kim suggested, pointing at a path on one of the charter-maps.

"Yeah. It has few asteroids, and few thieves hang around there," Biff added.

Amelia and Delbert looked at each other. Amelia cleared her throat. "If you say so." she said.

"Right. That was going to be my second option," Delbert added.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I highly find that doubtable, Doctor."

"Oh, and it was your first choice?"

"It would have been, if you didn't bring up your phobia of asteroids."

"It's not a phobia! Listen here…!"

Biff and Kim shook their heads and stepped out of the room as the astronomer and captain began another quarrel.

* * *

Puggsy and Fangs/Fangface (being stuck together) were always on or below deck, doing work (Fangs or Fangface doing the most of it) and every once in a while would see Kite/Kitefang, let alone work with their friend on a rare occasion. The pirates hadn't given them much trouble during the last few weeks, not even Scroop, but that didn't stop them from keeping their guard up.

...Though, Kite felt his guard slipping a bit the more time he spent with Silver. He didn't bring up the story the cyborg told in the galley that one night- he didn't have much of a reason, since the pirate was talking about some other woman that had the same, very common name as his mom. Silver put him to work constantly during the weeks, but every so often he would catch the cyborg observing him, as if he figured Kite had something to hide (which, of course, he did).

But all of Silver's thoughts about Kite were changed that one, fateful afternoon...

It was a hot day, and they were in the longboat hull. It was a slow day, and neither of the cabin boys had work to do, and Puggsy couldn't think of anything they could do. The dishes were clean, the deck was swabbed, dinner wasn't for another five hours, and there hadn't been a single barnacle sighted on the side of the ship (much to Kite and Fangs' relief). "I'm bored..." Fangs sighed as he tied and untied a piece of rope.

"Ditto," Kite said, lying on his back in one of the longboats.

"Mm-hmm..." Puggsy said, widdling a piece of wood with a pocket knife.

"Really bored!" The knife squeaked, giving off the hint that it was actually Morph.

"Bored, eh?" They heard a voice say, and looked over to see Silver by the stairs, arms crossed, smirking at them. "Well, I'll fix dat..."

_Oh, no... _Fangs and Kite both thought at the same time, figuring that the pirate had a boat-load of work for them to do... no pun intended.

"Pugs, open deh hatch. Fangs, ya go over tah deh ot'er side an' untie t'ose ropes. Kite, ya can help him." They did as they were told, jumping over to the other side of the hull as the hatch slowly opened, and untied the ropes. When they looked over, Silver was in the longboat, giving them a salute and flying off in the longboat.

"Aw, man..." Fangs whined. "I wanted to go for a ride!"

Kite scowled. "Well, it looks like he ditched us instead." he said.

"C'mon, lets head to the galley," Puggsy said. "Knowing Silver, he'll probably be gone a while and leave us with the dinner preparations."

They turned to leave. "Oy! Where're ya boys goin'?" They heard Silver call, and looked down to see him in the longboat. "C'mon down here!"

Kite grinned, leaping into the longboat first. Puggsy jumped in after him. "C'mon, Fangs! Let's go!" he called up to his friend.

Fangs looked down- big mistake- at the longboat, and the infinite sky below it, and remembered his fear of heights. "Um... you guys go ahead. I'll wait up for you," he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hey, you wanted a ride, and you're getting one!" Kite said. "Now, get down here..." he held up his wrist, showing his bracelet. "Or do I have to make you?"

Silver got a glimpse of Kite's bracelet, noticing how familiar it looked. It had markings on it, and then he noticed how it seemed to glow a bit. _By deh powers... Can it really be-? _he thought, his eyes filled with greed. But his thoughts were cut off by Fangs' yelling.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! I'm coming down..." Fangs called. "Catch me!" And he jumped, but his leap was short and he fell alongside of the boat. "YIIIKE-"

"Gotcha!" Puggsy yelled, grabbing Fangs by the hand and pulling him in. "Sheesh, Fangs, aimify first before you jump next time!"

"If there'll _be_ a next time,"

At that moment, Silver hatched a plan. "Say, Kite, how would ya like it if I let ya drive t'is t'ing?" he asked, casually.

"Wow, you mean it?" Kite asked, and Silver placed the steering rod in his hands. _Yep, he means it. _he thought.

"Alright, we're jus' gonna go a way's away from deh ship, not too far or deh captain will throw a fit- an' she already hates me enough as it is. Jus' push t'ese buttons tah accelerate an-" Kite was already pushing the buttons, with an excited look on his face. "H-hold on, Kite, don't push so many or you're gonna go too-" "

But Kite had already pushed the buttons and shifted into a high speed, and they shot off! "WHOA!" Silver, Puggsy, and Fangs all yelled as they flew back. Fangs clung on to the side of the boat for dear life, but relaxed a little as they soared through the stars.

"Ooh! Ooh! Kite, go that way! Go that way!" Fangs exclaimed, pointing over the left side of the longboat. They looked over, seeing a comet flying by, leaving behind icy-stardust on its tail.

They got close to the comet, then inside the tail of it, and Kite began doing loops and barrel-roles. "You had to let him drive, didn't you?" Puggsy scoffed at Silver as the two of them hung on to their hats.

They shot off out of the comet, waving off the frost that was left on them, and Kite slowed down his speed a bit, maneuvering through space. "Heh heh, quite some stunt ya have, Kite," Silver chuckled. "An' here I t'ought ya didn't know how tah fly a longboat,"

"Eh, I've flown crazier," Kite said. "Well, Kitefang did actually, I just picked up a few tricks."

"Thank heavens HE wasn't driving." Puggsy whispered to Fangs, who snickered.

"I heard that!"

They flew around a lone meteor, and Kite had to pull the steering rod toward Silver to make a clear curve around it. _Perfect, _the cyborg thought, as he reached for the bracelet...

"Hey, Silver?" Fangs asked, and Silver quickly retracted his hand, worried he had been caught.

"Y-Yes, Fangs?" Silver asked as innocently as possible.

"Can I drive next? Huh? Huh? Can I?"

Silver sighed with relief, then looked over at Puggsy, who sat behind Fangs and was waving his arms 'no', shaking his head 'no', and mouthing the word, 'No' frantically.

* * *

While the others were on their longboat ride, Biff and Kim stood in Doppler's quarters, which he shared with Mr. Arrow. Kim saw Kite's duffel bag in the corner, and wondered what it was doing in their room. Then she remembered: he had to share the crew quarters with the pirates, and she had no doubt that he didn't want them going through his stuff.

Delbert was reading a book, while Mr. Arrow was looking over a few charts. Kim stood beside him, looking over his bulky shoulder... and on the desk she saw something she didn't expect: A picture of Mr. Arrow and two other rock-creatures, one of them smaller than he was, wearing a large casual dress and had a stone-carved hairstyle- a female rock-creature, no doubt- and she was holding a smaller rock creature wrapped up in a bundle. "Is this your family?" she asked Mr. Arrow.

Mr. Arrow looked at the picture, taking it in his hand and smiling at it. "Aye, that's my wife, Melanie, and our son, William." he replied.

Kim covered her mouth in surprise. _William! _The same name she gave HER son... Her son! How could she have forgotten him? "What a coincidence, my son- I mean, my 'cousin's' name is William!"

Biff looked over at Kim, overhearing the conversation, and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. She missed her son, and he couldn't blame her... He did, too. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and she smiled at him.

"It is a charming name, isn't it?" Mr. Arrow said, looking at the picture with happiness in his eyes. "(Sigh) He's growing up fast, and I try to spend as much time as I can with the both of them when I'm home." He set the picture aside and leaned back in his chair, looking out the window. "Family is the only thing that keeps me sane on these kinds of voyages, until I get back to the spaceport and see them again."

Kim suddenly had tears in her eyes, and Biff didn't know whether it was because Mr. Arrow was going to die later in the movie, or if she was thinking of William... missing him even more.

"They're very lucky to have you," Kim said to Mr. Arrow, wiping away a tear before he could see it.

"Thank you," Mr. Arrow said, smiling at her.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me for a minute, I'm... I'm going to step out on deck for a moment." And she hurriedly walked out.

Biff followed her out, watching her rush over to the side of the ship, staring out into the galaxy. "Kim... Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Kim didn't answer, but kept staring ahead, her eyes wide.

"Kim...?"

"Biff... look!" Kim gasped, pointing ahead.

Biff looked ahead, seeing an orangish glow... that was expanding! "Oh... great..."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, next scene's going to be a doozie... Will the gang be able to handle it? Review to find out. Flame to get a one-way ticket to pain!


	20. Chapter 20: Oh, CRAP!

I have suddenly become write-happy! Here's the next chapter… Warning: Character Death! (duh)

Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this? I don't own anything that isn't mine!

* * *

"What's the problem?" Jim asked once he and Fangpuss reached the living room.

"Edwin has gone missing," Brielle said, looking nervous. "While you guys were downstairs checking the fuse box, Edwin went into the kitchen. We heard a crash and went in to investigate…"

"And he was gone!" Alyx said, sniffling.

"What?" Fangpuss gasped, running into the kitchen to investigate.

"Did you hear or see anything else?" Jim asked.

Hunter shook her head. "No. There wasn't a trace. He just… _vanished_!" she said, putting emphasis on the 'vanished' part.

"There's gotta be some sort of clue," Jim started heading toward the kitchen, then heard a thud.

"HEY! (grr) Let go, you creep! (snarl) JIM! Hunter! Help me out here! (grr)" Fangpuss yelled.

Jim ran into the kitchen, but couldn't see a thing because it was dark. "What's going on in here? Fangpuss, where are you?" All he heard was a sinister chuckle. "Who's there?"

The chuckle turned into a cackle, and there was a flash of lightening, giving Jim a brief glimpse of the outline of a frightening figure. He felt along the wall for a light switch, but it was too dark to see anything. "Jim, what's going on?" he heard Brielle call.

"There's someone in here! Where's the light-switch?"

"By the fridge! (grr) Want me to come in there with you?" Hunter asked.

"N-No, I got it under con-"

Before Jim could finish his sentence, he felt a warm breathe on the back of his neck. Quickly, he felt around for the light switch and finally found it, turning on the light- and almost screamed. Fangpuss lay on the floor, with blood on his forehead. "Jim…?" Hunter called, running into the kitchen, then gasped. "Oh, no…"

"Who the heck did this?"

He felt the breath back on his neck again. Hunter was standing in front of him, a startled expression on her face. "J-Jim-"

"Let me guess… There's something really freaky behind me, isn't there?"

"You guessed right, little boy," A sinister voice hissed. Jim looked over his shoulder, seeing a cloaked figure behind him. "I thirst for your blood…" And the vampire opened his mouth over Jim's neck.

"AUGH!" Jim reacted quickly and punched the vampire in the face, quickly backing away. "Get away from me, you freak!"

The vampire sat up and laughed, then pulled off his cloak. It was actually Edwin. "Ha ha, I must say, you reacted a lot worse than Puggsy did when I pulled that trick on him."

"Edwin?"

"Boy, you sure got him good, Eddie! (grr)" Fangpuss said, sitting up and wiping the ketchup off of his forehead.

"You mean… this was all a dumb prank?"

"We couldn't resist!" Brielle said, coming in with laughter.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on your face!" Hunter snickered.

Jim glowered. "Not. Funny." he said coldly. "This is no time for pulling pranks!"

"It _was_ practical, but Jim's right." Alyx said, coming in. "Our friends are still in his universe, and the movie came back on. Luckily, it continued from the part where we left off… and I'm afraid things aren't going to end well."

They all rushed into the living room, watching the part of the movie where the Johnny Reznik song plays, showing the scenes between our heroes. The first scene was of Kite peeling barnacles off the side of the ship; the second was of Puggsy and Biff in the galley, peeling potatoes… and it shifted to a scene of Biff, as a young boy, looking out the window of Delbert's house, his brown eyes filled with a longing to get back home…

"Aw…" Alyx said, feeling sympathy for her friend.

The scene changed to Kite learning how to tie knots by Silver, but ending up abandoning the cyborg to walk along the edge of the ship. "Anyone else think he looks a lot like Jim in that scene?" Fangpuss asked, and everyone shushed him. "Sheesh, just saying…"

The next scene changed to Fangs scrubbing the deck, and Puggsy coming up and shoving a bucket into his hands (Brielle laughed at this scene) but it changed to a scene with Fangs as a younger boy trying to put together a toy, and Kite coming up and helping him. They held it up to a man (who was known as Jim's father) to show him their accomplishment, but he only patted Kite's head and walked away. Jim felt their pain.

The scene changed to Kim sitting in Amelia's stateroom, as she and the felinid captain looked over a charter-map. The scene changed to a 9-year-old Kim watching Amelia take off on a ship with several other girls, one of them sticking their tongue out at her. "I don't remember that being part of the movie," Alyx whispered.

"Must be a deleted-scene," Fangpuss whispered back.

The scene had changed to Fangs just finishing the dishes… and Puggsy coming in and dropping another pile in front of him (Brielle laughed at Fangs' expression in this scene). They became a bit baffled when the scene changed to Fangface resting on the floor, a ladle in his hand, but came to the conclusion that Fangs must have transformed during the chore. Puggsy came down, seeing that the dishes were clean, then took off his jacket and covered his friend with it.

Brielle burst into guffaws. "I am SO holding that against him when he gets back!" she laughed.

"Ditto!" Fangpuss and Hunter snickered.

The scene (once again) changed to Fangs, Kite, and Puggsy in the hull helping Silver untie a longboat, watching the cyborg take off in it… Then the scene changed into something they didn't expect…

It was of Kite, as a ten-year-old, running through the street and down an alley. He paused, seeing the outline of a woman and a man, and the man was holding up a sword. Kite screamed, running toward his mother and hugging her as the sword was brought down, then there was a flash of light-

And the scene changed to the present, with Silver in the longboat, waving the boys down. They all jumped (Fangs hesitated at first) and Brielle and Fangpuss laughed when Fangs almost missed if Puggsy hadn't caught him. "Looks like my boyfriend is always looking after your boyfriend," Brielle said to Hunter.

"Ah, shut up already!" Hunter snarled.

"What was with that last scene?" Jim asked, his expression serious.

Edwin sighed. "It was… Kite's mother and his biological father," he explained sadly. "You see, Marlow- his father- was about to kill his mother. Kite was supposed to be hiding, but couldn't bare to leave his mother alone. When he arrived, Marlow was about to kill both of them, until Lucy- his mother- opened a portal to this world, leaving Kite here. She remained in your universe to lead Marlow away from Kite to keep him safe. Thankfully, she had a few friends there to help her out, and Marlow gave up looking for her and came back here."

"Why didn't anyone tell Kite this?" Fangpuss demanded, enraged that Edwin had kept this secret from his foster-cousin.

"Because Lucy didn't want him to know where she was just yet, and wanted to keep him here so he could train with me and defeat his father."

"Why do I sense a 'Star Wars' reference in your sentence?" Brielle asked, jokingly.

"Wait, so does this mean Lucy-?" Hunter began.

"Has decided to take Kite back? Yes." Edwin finished. They turned their attention back to the movie, where the song-scene had ended… and their friends were about to face the first dangerous challenge of their voyage…

* * *

"Man, what a ride!" Kite exclaimed as they pulled the longboat back into the hull and tied it back up.

"I'll say! What a rush!" Fangs agreed.

"Boy, if I could maneuver like dat when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in deh streets when I walked by today!" Silver chuckled, then sat down in exhaustion.

"Bowing in the streets!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Silver and repeating his action.

"Yeah, you guys sure would know how to put Tony Hawk to shame." Puggsy said in agreement.

"I don't know… We weren't really celebrities back on Montressor," Kite sighed.

"At least, not yet." Fangs said, grinning.

"Not yet, eh?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, yeah- we've got plans to have people see us a different way…"

"And make our lives a lot more easier," Kite said, leaning back and grinning proudly.

Silver's expression turned solemn, and he and Puggsy looked at each other. "Ooh… Y'know, sometimes plans go astray," the cyborg said.

Puggsy sighed. "Yeah, guys… don't get your hopes too high. Things don't always go according to plan. …And you often end up messifying things up and almost getting yourself killed." he said.

Fangs looked at his friend, curiously. "What do you mean, Pugs?" he asked, concerned.

Puggsy lowered his hat over his eyes. "It's nothing…" he sighed.

Kite looked at Silver, who had began tweaking his robotic leg. Morph transformed into a wrench to help him. "So… how did that happen, anyway?" he asked, referring to Silver's mechanical parts.

Fangs looked at Puggsy, wondering if he knew. As if his friend could read his mind, he shrugged.

Silver looked down at his mechanical hand, sadly. "Ya give up a few t'ings… chasing a dream." he replied, his voice almost filled with regret.

"Was it… worth it?" Kite asked.

Silver looked at him and chuckled. "I most certainly hopin' it is, Kite. I most surely am…"

The four of them began to ease down a little…

Then something went *KA-BOOM!* and rocked the ship!

"Jumping ignorpotomases!" Puggsy yelled as he and Fangs fell out of the longboat.

"Oh, no…" Fangs whimpered, pulling his hat over his eyes with worry.

They all rushed on deck. "What deh devil…?" Silver gasped.

"Guys!" Kim cried as she and Biff rushed over to them.

"A star's gone Super-Nova…" Biff said, worriedly.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" They heard Mr. Arrow shout, and as quickly as they could they ran over, grabbed some rope, and began to tie down their lifelines…

* * *

"You know, I can't help but wonder: Why, if they have so much high-tech equipment, are they using ordinary rope to secure themselves?" Brielle asked, critically. She looked at Jim for an answer.

"What makes you think I would know?" Jim scoffed. "I didn't invent the stuff!"

Hunter rolled her eyes. "(grr) Just ignore the logic-defying Disney ideas so we can finish this movie!" she snapped.

"Hmph. Just because you never use any logic…" Brielle muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Small meteors zipped by, a few of them hitting the sails and making large holes. "Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia called out.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow shouted the order.

Fangs and Puggsy were on one mast, pulling up one half of the sails, while Kite and Silver were on the other, taking care of the other half. Two small meteors struck both of the mast-branches, rocking Silver and Puggsy off.

"Silver!" Kite yelled frantically, grabbing the cyborg's lifeline and pulling him up.

"Thanks lad…" Silver said in relief.

"Hang on, Pugs! I gotcha!" Fangs cried, struggling to pull his friend up. Just then, he looked ahead, seeing that the star was coming closer. "Ooh! Ooh! The star almost looks like the moon- the moon- moon-"

Spinning around, Fangs transformed into Fangface. "Arrroooo! Where's Pugs?" the werewolf snarled, then saw Puggsy dangling beneath him. "Oh, yeah… (grr)" With a mighty tug, he pulled his friend up.

"Thanks, buddy," Puggsy said as Fangface helped him up.

"Capteen! The star!" Mr. Onis cried, and they looked over, seeing that the star was being sucked into a black hole!

"Time to get down!"

They climbed down the shrouds. When they reached the main deck, they saw that Kite had transformed as well, and was now Kitefang. An explosive wave of hot air burst out of the black hole, sending them flying back. That's when they heard Kim's scream:

"Augh! Someone- HELP!"

"KIM!" Kitefang gasped, running over and looking over the edge, where he saw Kim hanging on to her lifeline. "Hang on, Kim! (grr) I'm coming to getcha!" Leaping into the shrouds and looping his line around the branching mast, he swung down and grabbed Kim by her waist. She held on to him and they began to climb slowly back up the side of the ship…

And Scroop was watching them, raising his claw to cut the rope and rid himself of the meddling werewolf and his girlfriend once and for all… until someone shoulder-slammed him out of the way. "Don't even think about it, Spider-Freak!" Biff snapped.

"Why you…" Scroop hissed, ready to lunge at Biff, but was interrupted by Mr. Arrow's call.

"You heard her, men! Release the sails!" Mr. Arrow called.

Scroop gave one last glower at Biff, then climbed up the shrouds. Biff grabbed the rope, helping pull his friends back on deck.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Amelia called to Fangface.

"Aye, Captain! (grr)" Fangface called, then rushed over to the lifelines, tugging each and every one of them.

Suddenly, another wave hit, and the werewolf was rocked back, and he quickly rushed over to check the lifelines again. As he went around it, he bumped into someone- Kitefang! "Just thought I'd help you double check, (grr)" Kitefang said.

"Ooh! Ooh! How'd you get up here so quickly?"

"Fangface, I'm a _werewolf_, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Good point! (grr) Good point."

Kitefang turned to Amelia. "Lifelines secured, Captain!"

"Very good!" Amelia called.

Kim, Biff, and Puggsy rushed over to their werewolf friends. "Guys…" Kim said, her eyes teary.

Kitefang put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Kimmy. (grr) We'll survive!" he said, encouragingly.

But she shook her head. "That's not why I'm crying…" She pointed over to a lifeline that was overboard, pulling straight-out as if there was something heavy on it.

Puggsy ran over and looked over the edge. It was Mr. Arrow! Looking up, he scowled, expecting the worst thing: Scroop was on one of the branching masts. "Don't do it-" Puggsy began to threaten, but the spider-hybrid had already cut Mr. Arrow's lifeline. He tried to grab the rope, but it was out of his reach. "No…"

"Captain! The last wave! HERE IT COMES!" They heard Delbert cry.

"Hang on, gents, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia called.

Kim and Biff hung on to the railing of the stairs. Looking over, they saw that Silver and Kitefang held on to the lifeline mast, and the cyborg had his robotic arm around the werewolf; looking over again, they saw that Fangface was hanging on to Puggsy, who glowered at the werewolf but immediately clung on to him back when they entered the darkness of the black hole…

*KA-BOOM!*

The final wave erupted and launched them out of the black-hole's range, into the dark-blue star-filled sky of the Etherium. The whole crew cheered. Silver let go of Kitefang, and they stepped away from the lifelines, untying theirs as they did. Kitefang chuckled, watching as Morph melted to the ground with startled relief. He scooped the shape-shifter into his hands, petting him and getting him back into high spirits.

Kim and Biff climbed up the stairs, helping Delbert untangle himself out of some ropes which he had fallen into during the last wave. "Captain! That was- Oh, my- it was-" Delbert stammered excitedly.

"Oh, tish-tosh." Amelia said, looking through a little scope. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Well, uh… Thank you. Thank you very much! Well, I have a lot to offer anatomically, atomically- Ast-astronomically…" but she had already walked away, and the astrologer slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry, Doc," Biff chuckled, patting Delbert on the shoulder. "I'm sure she knew what you meant."

"Well, Mr. Silver, it appears your werewolf cabin boys did a bang-up job on those lifelines," Amelia said, complimenting the cyborg.

"Don't forget, one of them works for me, too," Puggsy added, nudging Fangface with his elbow. Kim and Biff rolled their eyes, smiling at the scene- and smiling wider when they saw Silver tussle Kitefangs' hair, only to be nudged playfully by him.

But their smiles didn't last long. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?"

Silence.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia looked around, wondering where her first mate was. Kim bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from falling.

The crew made a path as Scroop walked up to her, handing her Mr. Arrow's hat. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow hasss been lossst," he said sadly. "Hisss lifeline wasss not sssecured…"

_Bull crap! _Puggsy thought, clenching his fists as he glowered at Scroop. From the look on Fangface's face, he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"That's a lie!" Fangface snarled. "I checked every one of those lifelines twice! (grr) Twice!"

"(grr) And I double-checked!" Kitefang added. "C'mon, just look at his line-"

But when they got over there, Mr. Arrow's line wasn't tied on the mast, as if it was never there. "But… (snarl) we checked them all! I swear! (grr)"

Kitefang turned to Silver, noticing he turned to Scroop, giving him a glare. Fangface turned to Puggsy, noticing he was doing the same. Neither one of the werewolves wanted to look at Amelia's disappointed face. No one believed them except their friends…

"Mr. Arrow was… (ahem) A fine spacer," Amelia said, sadly. "Finer than anyone of us would… ever hope to be. …But he knew the risks, as do we all. Back to your posts, we carry on." And she walked up to her quarters. As she passed by Kim, she saw the young girl crying on Biff's shoulder, and quickly turned away before her tears began to fall in front of the crew.

The rest of the crew dispersed, sadly going back to their positions… except for Silver and Puggsy, who watched as Kitefang and Fangface ran off in different directions- Kitefang heading toward the hull, and Fangface heading toward the galley.

Clenching his fists, Puggsy left Silver's side and stormed up to Scroop, glowering at him. "I saw what you did, you homicidal-spider," he said, coldly. "What the heck was that all about?"

Scroop glowered at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, innocently.

"Don't give me that! You know darn well that you deliberately cut Mr. Arrow's lifeline!" He began walking backwards toward Amelia's cabin. "And you're not about to get away with it."

Scroop hissed and ran up, grabbed Puggsy by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. "I'd reconssssssider that idea, you runt. If you sssso much assss whissssper a word of what I did…" he looked over at Kim, who was still crying on Biff's shoulder. "Mr. Arrow'sss death will be the lesss tragic one on thisss voyage."

Puggsy followed his gaze, then thrashed in his grip. "I swear to God, if you try to hurt them-"

Scroop tightened his grip. "Then keep your mouth ssssshut." And he dropped him, walking away.

Puggsy rubbed his neck. Luckily, the homicidal-spider hadn't drawn any blood this time… and in order to keep it that way, he knew he couldn't say a word, which only ticked him off more.

* * *

"THAT SON OF A BLACK WIDOW!" Hunter yelled after the black-hole scene. "How DARE he kill a guy and pin it on MY boyfriend! Why, if I were Fangface, I would have split that spider gut of his clean open, ripped out his intestines, and-"

"Hunter?" Brielle said, bluntly.

"What?"

She held up a metal-baseball bat. "Save some for me."

"Shush!" Everyone hissed, and they turned their attention back to the movie.

"Hey, girls?" Jim whispered to Hunter and Brielle, who looked at him quizzically. "Don't hurt him too bad… I want to kill him to." They grinned, and continued watching the movie.

* * *

A/N: I think everyone who had seen that scene in the movie wants to kill Scroop. Can I get a show of hands? *raises hand*

Please review. Flames are for marshmallows, so unless you have some and would like to share, don't send any!


	21. Chapter 21: WARNING! Fluff!

Okay, a few characters are going to be a little OOC, but what can I say? It's a fluffy chapter! (fluffy little kitten runs by) *mew* See?

Disclaimer: Why, oh WHY must you make me say it? I own nothing! NOTHING! ('cept my OC)

* * *

Kitefang ran down to the hull, climbing into one of the longboats and- making sure no one was around- turned into Kite and began to sob. He double checked the lifelines, and could have ran over and saved Mr. Arrow- or even stopped Scroop from cutting his line- but he couldn't... Why? He didn't know. He just stood there, watching Puggsy run off, staying with the others while Kim cried on his shoulder...

Kim. That's the reason he stayed. He wanted to be with her, to wipe away her tears and assure her it would be alright... But in order to assure that, he had to believe it himself, even do something to make sure it would be. But he just stood there, watching as Scroop cut the rope and sent Mr. Arrow to his death.

_Man, why did I freeze? Why didn't I do something? _he asked himself again. "I'm worthless..." he whispered, and quickly covered his mouth as if it were too loud. He had once said it by Sarah once, and she scolded him for such a thing. 'You're not worthless, Kite. You're too amazing to be'. Kim had once told him.

But right now, he didn't really believe her statement. Right now... he just wanted to be home, out of this movie and back with the rest of his friends, back with his son, who was probably wondering where his daddy was right now... and probably watching the movie, seeing how he failed to stop something he knew that would happen.

He climbed out of the longboat and walked up the stairs. It was dark out, and there was no one around except for Mr. Turnbuckle at the helm. He walked over and sat in the shrouds, looking out at the Etherium, hating that he was in this universe right now...

He heard footsteps- a step, followed by a metallic creak- and he knew it had to be Silver, but he didn't look over at the cyborg. "It's not yer fault, you know..." Silver said, but Kite only sighed. "Why, half o' deh crew would be sailin' in dat black abyss if ya two-"

"Shut up already!" Kite snapped, jumping down from the shrouds and facing Silver. "I screwed up, okay? For once, I thought I could make something right, I thought I could- I could-" What? He couldn't say that he knew it was going to happen, otherwise the cyborg would get suspicious... or think he was crazy. "Never mind. Just- just forget it." he turned away, leaning against the mast, feeling tears form in his eyes. Was he that upset?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Silver turned him around. "Now, you listen tah be, Kite Hawkins. Ya got deh makings of greatness in ya, but ya have tah brace deh helm an' chart yer own course- stick to it, no matter deh squalls! An' when deh time comes tah test deh cut o' yer sails an' show 'em what yer made of... Well, I hope I'm there, catchin' some o' deh light comin' off ya dat day..."

Kite had heard this speech before, and shook his head. "I don't think I have any greatness in me..."

Silver gave him a sharp look. "An' what would yer mother t'ink if she heard dat sort o' talk from her own son? Listen tah me, Kite, an' listen good- there's a lot o' trouble out in deh world, an' bad t'ings happen, an' ya can't change 'em! Even if ya know they're comin', ya can't do anyt'ing... except not let it get tah ya, an' prove to deh world jus' how strong ya are. You've got greatness in ya, boy- ya may not know it jus' yet, but ya do, an' ya can't let somet'ing like t'is stop ya. An' if people t'ink otherwise, then they're so blaggard and blind not tah see how wrong they are."

Kite had never heard anyone tell him this, and the tears began to fall. He didn't think of what he was doing next until his forehead was against Silver's chest.

"Um... It's okay, Kite..." Silver said, feeling a bit awkward, but softened a bit, wrapping his arms around Kite in comfort. "It's alright,"

Kite never felt such comfort, not since the day he met the Fangface gang and was adopted by Fangs' family. He felt a familiar warmth in his heart again, as if all the troubles he had ever faced never happened.

Silver cleared his throat, letting Kite go. "Well, uh, Kite, I'd best be gettin' back tah me watch. An' you'd best be gettin' some shut-eye," He gave Kite a gentle nudge toward the crew's quarters. "Off ya go."

Kite began walking toward the stairs, pausing a moment and turning to smile at Silver, who gave him a short wave. He turned and went downstairs, climbed into his hammock, and fell asleep, the smile staying on his face as he dreamed in comfort.

* * *

Kim sat with Biff in his quarters, sobbing over what had happened to Mr. Arrow. What made it worse was that the first mate had a family… a family he would never see again. Biff kept an arm around her, not leaving her side for a moment. "Don't worry, Kim… He'll pay for it." Biff promised, referring to Scroop.

Kim wiped her eyes. "I wish we were home," she sniffled. "I want to be with Kite in our own house with our son, not on a ship full of pirates… *gasp* Kite!" she stood up quickly. "We've got to find him! And Fangface! …Oh, I hope they're okay!"

"We'd better find them to make sure." Biff said, and he and Kim rushed out.

…Looking over the railing, seeing that Silver and Kite were in the middle of a conversation. Watching them, Biff and Kim had a good idea on what they were saying. Kim let out a sigh of relief, knowing her beau was in good hands, but she looked around. "Where's Fangface?"

Biff rubbed his chin, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Probably with someone who'll help him out, as well. …Who else on deck, Kim?"

Kim looked around, thinking about it, and sighed with relief again. "I guess there isn't really anything to worry about after all."

"Right. Now, c'mon. We should get some rest. It's been a long night," Biff walked back to his quarters while Kim walked back to hers.

* * *

"(Sniffle) So touching..." Fangpuss said after watching the scene between Silver and Kite. He looked over, seeing that Jim was smiling- no doubt he remembered the ol' cyborg giving him the same speech.

"I love that scene," Brielle sighed. "Practically the cutest moment Disney ever made... Um, not that I'm into 'cute' things."

Alyx raised her hand. "I'm into cute things," she said, then scooted closer to Jim, giving him a dreamy-eyed look. "_Really_ cute things."

"Easy, sweetie," Edwin said, pulling Alyx away from Jim. "I don't want to report any young fan-girl antics-"

She blushed. "DAD! I'm not a fan-girl! ...I just think he's cute."

"Would be cuter if that Spider-Freak wasn't watching..." Hunter scoffed, then noticed that the scene remained on Scroop, who was climbing down the mast. "Hey, where's he going?"

They watched as the scene changed to Fangs, down in the galley and sitting in the storage pantry. "Cool! Deleted scene!" Fangpuss exclaimed, and everyone shushed him. "Sheesh..."

* * *

Fangface ran down into the galley. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, so he quickly transformed into Fangs to cry. After all, werewolves never cry (at least, they've never been caught doing so). Once human, he ran over to the storage pantry and began to sob. He couldn't help it, the first time he watched this movie he cried, but got over it easily afterward...

But it wasn't just a movie anymore. It was _real_. Anything that would happen to them would actually be happening, and he saw the scar on Kite's neck from their fight with Scroop to prove it. Back in their world, Disney movies were just family-oriented, touching heart-warming entertainment, but once you got into them- he realized- they didn't always had such moments, and the characters had to _earn_ their happy-endings... and someone often always died, besides the villain.

He tried to think about something- anything- else to get his mind off Mr. Arrow's death, but the image of the first-mate falling always appeared in his mind whenever he shut his eyes. When, as Fangface, he was securing the lifelines, he was secretly hoping he could prevent it, but deep down inside he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to prevent it... and that feeling was right. Once the present is written, you can't go back into the past and change it to get a brighter future.

He didn't know how long he was sobbing and thinking, until he heard someone's voice. "Fangface? You down here, buddy?" It was Puggsy.

Slowly, he stood up and stepped out of the pantry. "I'm right here... I'm not Fangface, but I'm here." he replied, sitting down at a table. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them, hiding his red-rimmed eyes so his friend wouldn't know he had been crying.

But, of course, Puggsy had seen him cry before, and didn't have a doubt about it. "You've been crying, haven't you?" Fangs nodded without lifting his head. "I figured so..."

There was a long pause, and it was so quiet, they could hear the ship creak as it moved through space. It felt weird for both of them, having a terrible thing happen, but not bringing it up... of course, Puggsy didn't want to and cause Fangs to cry again...

"Pugs?" Fangs said, breaking the silence. "Re-remember the first time we watched this m-movie, and I c-cried at this part?" By the sound of his voice, he was trying not to cry.

Puggsy nodded. "Yeah, you always get a bit tear-jerked when it comes to Disney movies." he said.

"Remember... what you said to me? You know, after you elbowed me in the ribs and told me to pipe down?"

Puggsy bit his bottom lip. He remembered what he said, but couldn't bring himself to say it again.

"Remember? Huh?"

He took in a deep breath. "I told you... it was only a movie." he said.

"It's not a movie anymore, is it, Pugs?"

He sighed. "Now that we're in it... no."

"So... there's a good r-reason for m-me to c-c-cry, r-right?" His voice was trembling now.

Puggsy looked around, making sure no one was around to see. "Yeah... I'd say it's the perfect moment."

"Okay... Good."

Silence...

Then Fangs burst into tears again, bawling. "I want to go home," he whimpered. "I don't want to be on this ship! I don't care about finding that stupid treasure, or-or those dumb pirates! (sniffle) I wish we never watched this movie..."

"Alright, now you're going over-board with the crying," Puggsy scoffed... and found out 'over-board' was a bad choice of word, because Fangs cried even harder.

_Man, this is really tough on him... _he thought, and couldn't blame Fangs. He was right- this wasn't a movie anymore. When bad things happen, and you know they're about to happen, you can't use a remote and fast-forward through it... or do anything to change it. He already tried... and failed.

...And he wasn't even in charge of the lifelines. Fangface and Kitefang both checked them, and that moronic spider-idiot cut the line... and he couldn't tell Amelia about it, or else the freak would harm his friends. _Man, I'm starting to hate this movie right now..._

He looked at Fangs again, and he was sobbing, his shoulders shaking as he did. Finally, he decided his friend had cried enough, and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Fangs, I know what happened is hard- Trust me, I wanted to stop it- but, there wasn't anything we could do about it. And we can't let it get us down and stop us from finishing this voyage. We have to keep moving forward... just like what Walt Disney once said."

Fangs looked at him, his eyes still filled with tears. "Easy for you to say... You've probably seen more deaths in this universe than me," he said coldly.

Puggsy gripped his shoulder, giving him a hard shake. "Listen, _Sherman Fangsworth_, I may be stuck with Silver and his goons, and yes I've seen deaths caused by them, but don't think for a second that I could handle it! ...I saw Mr. Arrow fall into that black hole- not through a TV screen, but for _real_, and I couldn't do a flipping thing about it! Stuff like this happens, Fangs... and for me, it happened more than once- and it was a lot more grimmified on most occasions."

Fangs looked at his friend straight in the eyes, and saw... pain. He knew he was right- being with the pirates, he had experienced worse, but had the guts to move on... even though it still bothered him. It made him tremble, and feel ashamed that he was the one looking for sympathy while his friend had been through worse.

Fangs was still giving him a sad look, and Puggsy knew this talk wasn't helping much. "Look, Fangs, I... I don't mean to sound harsh this time, I... I just don't want you to feel scarred for life. I don't want you to cry anymore about this."

This time, his words caught Fangs by surprise, and looking deeper into his eyes, he knew he really meant it. He really... cared. He wanted to cry more... but not out of sadness this time. Without even thinking, he laid his head on Puggsy's shoulder, sobbing softly.

_That proves it. We ARE in a Disney movie. _Puggsy thought, rolling his eyes critically at Fangs' action. "Oh, for crying out loud, Fangs..." he muttered, but Fangs didn't move. Sighing, he patted him on the back, nonchalantly. "C'mon, buddy, you can get over it." Fangs kept sobbing, and at this point Puggsy knew he really needed him. "Fangs... it's going to be alright," He wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug. "Don't worry... I'm here. We'll get through this together, okay?"

"O-okay..." Fangs said quietly.

Puggsy released him. "Okay... Now, c'mon, lets get some sleep. I'm exhaustified."

They walked out of the galley, Fangs smiling at Puggsy, who smiled back. Neither of them noticed that Scroop had snuck down into the galley while their backs were turned, and crawled onto the ceiling, keeping to the shadows... hearing everything!

* * *

Once the scene was over, Brielle and Hunter quickly paused the movie, their eyes wide with shock. "Did... Did our boyfriends actually... _h-hug_?" Brielle said, stunned.

"Yes... Yes they did." Hunter said.

Everyone sat there, in stunned silence...

Then burst out laughing. "Alright! We can black-mail them when they get back!" Fangpuss laughed.

"Yeah... But what was all that talk about this being a movie?" Jim asked.

"Dude?" Brielle scoffed, holding up the DVD case to the movie.

Jim thought about it. "Oh, right..."

"Wait, does that mean they broke the fourth wall?" Alyx asked.

"Yeah... But who cares? That was hilarious!" Fangpuss laughed.

"I thought it was kind of cute."

Everyone else laughed even harder at that statement. "O-Okay, let's get back (hee hee) to the movie (grr, heh heh)" Hunter chuckled, hitting the 'play' button.

* * *

A/N: ...FF2: Um, hello everyone. Some of you may know me as WG's co-author, Fangface the second. Well, um, I'm here to fill in for the authoress, for she popped a lung from laughing during Fangs and Puggsy's 'fluff' moment and had to be rushed to the hospital for a lung-transfer. She left me a message to tell you to review... BUT DON'T FLAME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT! ...(ahem) That's _her_ threat, not mine.


	22. Chapter 22: Brawl, Round Two

FF2: Um, hello everyone. Co-author Fangface the second here (again). Uh, due to a drastic turn of events due to the last chapter, the original author, Wherever Girl, is unable to present this next chapter-

*CRASH!*

Puggsy (in the background): GET BACK HERE, YOU DUMB GIRL!

Fangs (in background): YEAH, WE'LL TEACH YOU TO PUT A FLUFF SCENE BETWEEN US!

WG (in background): AUGH!

*BAM!*

FF2: Um... yeah... didn't really go well (man, those guys are touchy) *ahem* Anyway, we'll be getting off track of the movie for another chapter or so, but please enjoy anyway! ...Oh, and also *reads disclaimer* "WG, nor I, own Fangface or Treasure Planet. WG owns her OC, and I own mine."

Fangs (background): Take THAT!

*POW!*

Puggsy (background): OW!

WG: HA! YOU MISSED! ...YIKES, HERE THEY COME! *runs off*

FF2: *groan* Cartoons and their fan-girls... Hold on, WG, I'm coming!

* * *

It was early morning, but still dark... and Kim was still up, looking out into the galaxy, thinking. Not about Mr. Arrow, or Kite, or going back home... just thinking about anything else. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up at the stars, feeling a bit calm with the quiet beauty of the morning...

If only she could go to bed. After she and Biff realized their friends were in good hands, she walked over to her quarters, but the door was locked. _Amelia must be having a tough time, _she had thought, and knew that the Captain had locked the door so no one would walk in and see her cry. But she could still make out the sobs that were muffled by the door.

So, she had stayed out on the deck, trying to clear her head. She had heard knocking earlier, and turned around, seeing Delbert at the door, and snuck behind a barrel to see what he was up to. "Captain?" he had said after he knocked. "I'd, uh... I'd like a word with you." But there was no reply except silence. Sighing, the hybrid turned to go but the door had opened.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amelia had asked, keeping a firm tone. "It is very late, and I'd like to resume my rest." Kim rolled her eyes, knowing Amelia hadn't slept a wink yet.

"Oh, I was, um... just wondering if you... um... Never mind," He turned to leave again. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain,"

Kim had seen the soft look on Amelia's face, which she had tried to hide with an irritable sigh. "Oh, for goodness sakes, Doctor, if you have something to say, just come in and say it."

She had let him in and shut the door. Kim had tried to listen in, but they were too far into the room for her to hear. Five minutes later, though, she could hear more sobbing... but it seemed to quiet down and mixed with some hushed whispers. She walked away from the door, back over to the side of the boat. She knew what was going on... but decided to keep it to herself.

Now, a couple hours later, she was still out on the deck, feeling exhausted. _He must have decided to stay with her for the night, _she thought, and her heart fluttered with the thought of such loyalty. Then she remembered Kite, and gasped. She headed for the crew's quarters, hoping he was alright...

"Isssn't it a little early for a young girl like you to be up at thisss hour?" The sinister voice of Scroop asked from behind. Kim whirled around and gasped, wondering what the arachnid-hybrid was doing up at this hour as well.

"I couldn't sleep," Kim replied casually, then saddened her expression. "You know, because of what happened... during the Super Nova..."

Scroop's face saddened, and he put a claw gently on her shoulder. "Aw, poor girl. Ssssuch a terrible thing for a young girl to sssee, essspecially at thisss day and age." he put his other claw on her other shoulder, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Perhapsss there'sss ssssomething I could do to eassse your ssssorrow."

Kim knew what he was getting at, and elbowed him in the ribs, pulling out of his grip. "Back off, you creep! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that kind of girl."

He glowered at her. "Oh, ssso you'd rather be around sssome flea-bitten werewolf, huh?" She looked at him, eyes wide with wonder on how he knew. "Yeah, I know what goesss on between you two. It'sss not that hard to sssee: the way you two look at each other, the way you ssssmile at each other, and don't get me ssstarted on the giftsss you gave him..." He grinned his evil grin. "It would be a sssshame if sssomething were to happen to him... in hisss sssleep..."

"You wouldn't get away with it," Kim glowered deeply at him. "We would know you did it, and-"

"What's this 'we' busssiness? Don't think I wouldn't go after your other friendsss... Then again, I wouldn't do sssuch a thing- unlessss they provoked me enough. ...But I could keep my calm on one condition..." He caressed the side of Kim's face...

...And she kicked him in the stomach. "Don't even_ think_ about it!"

He grunted, stepping back a little bit. "Why you little..." He then lunged at her, grabbing her wrist-

But she reacted quickly, twisting/pulling her wrist out of his claw before he could get a good grip on it, and smacked his other claw away when he tried to reach for her with it. Every swinging punch he would throw, she would block or dodge, and every kick and punch she threw, she wouldn't miss- she was too quick...

...Until she pulled a flying air-kick, striking the spider-creep in the side of the face. It was a sweet hit, but his arms flew up in the air and struck her, throwing her off balance and causing her to land onto the floor on her stomach. Before she could get back up, Scroop had recovered and stepped on her back, pinning her down.

"You're going to pay for that, you wench!" Scroop hissed.

"You won't get away with it!" Kim sputtered. "They'll find out what you did to me, even if I don't tell them- which I will."

"Who sssaid you'd be alive afterwards?" he grinned at the sudden fear appearing in her eyes. "And they'll never know it wassss me, becaussse I'll make your beating ssso messsssy, they won't be able to identify the cutsss and sssslashes." He grinned wider. "They'll probably think one of thossse werewolvessss did it. ...Yesss, that would be a good alibi. I could sssay one of them wassss sssso dissscouraged that no one would believe that he checked the lifelinessss, he went into a homicidal rage."

"They wouldn't believe you. My friends wouldn't believe you! Puggsy would-" She immediately quieted. One: She and Puggsy were on different sides on the movie's character roles, and she had to show she barely knew him. Two: Scroop scowled, a hint of curiousness appearing in his eyes. And three: Why did she bring up his name in the first place?

"That little runt? He doesn't care about you." -It was a lie, since the arachnid knew well that Puggsy was (for some reason he didn't know) good friends with the teenagers. "You know how many girls he's been with since I've known him? He'd just throw you aside once he got bored of you, just like he did with the rest of them." -Another lie, since he (as well as all of us) knew that Puggsy wasn't really that kind of boy, and never really dated many girls (except Brielle, not that the spider-creep would know).

Kim glowered, she could easily sense his lies (since she's known Puggsy longer than Scroop has). "I don't believe you. Puggsy, Kitefang, and Fangface would tear you to shreds once they found out!"

Scroop scoffed. "I have no doubt about thosssse werewolvesss, but that ssssmart-mouth couldn't beat me in a ssstaring contessst!"

"Wanna bet?" A voice said behind Scroop. He turned around-

*BAM!*

-And was greeted by a fist. He stumbled backwards, stunned, as Puggsy rubbed his fist. Unlike punching a human, punching one of Scroop's species hurt a lot more due to their hard exoskeleton, but he ignored the pain and punched Scroop again in the gut, making him hunch over, giving the teen a clean shot upside his fanged jaw.

*POW!*

Kim backed away as the spider-freak fell back, and she stepped behind her friend. "You'd better get outta here, Kim," Puggsy said to her. "I'm about to pulverize this creepo to smotherines!"

Kim nodded, running across the deck away from the fight and toward the crew's quarters to get help. Scroop got up and lunged at Puggsy, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him down, and in response the teen kicked him in the chest, distracting him enough for him to punch him again, freeing himself from his claws. He scrambled out from under Scroop, but the spider-psycho grabbed him by the ankle to pull him down, but before he could Puggsy karate-chopped the back of his neck before he could stand up to full height (yes, he knows karate too), knocking the creep back on the ground and loosening his grip.

"Next time, watch who you're messifying with," Puggsy said, walking away from Scroop.

But the arachnid wasn't finished, and lunged at Puggsy, pinning him to the ground and twisting his arm around his back. "You're going to regret that, you twerp!" he hissed.

He grunted in pain. "Geez, you never quit, do you?"

"Sssay your prayers, you- ARGH!" Someone had jumped on Scroop and bit him on the neck, then threw him off of Puggsy and into some barrels.

"(grr) You back off of my buddy, you creep!" Fangface snarled. He helped Puggsy up, and he saw Kim standing next to the werewolf, so it was an easy guess that she had waken Fangs and transformed him. He saw Kitefang, too, and guessed the same thing.

Scroop got up, ready to attack the werewolves, but was interrupted by Amelia's voice: "What's going on down there?"

"Time to bail," Kitefang said, grabbing Fangface and Kim and pulling them around the corner. Puggsy began to follow, but Scroop grabbed him by the back of the collar, up to eye level.

"We're not finissshed." Scroop hissed, then left another cut on Puggsy's arm, right below his last one. "Mark thisss assss ssstrike two." And he dropped him and ran off.

"What in the galaxy is going on here, and at this hour?" Amelia asked, walking down the stairs. She was wearing a night-robe, but had her boots on. She gave Puggsy a suspicious glance.

Puggsy looked at the blood trickle down his arm, then remembered Scroop's threats to Kim, and he turned sharply to Amelia. "Scroop was trying to harm Kim," he said coldly. Movie or not, he was sick and tired of putting up with Scroop's antics. "I stopped him before he could murderfy her,"

Amelia scowled. "Where is he now?" She looked around. "More important, where's Kim? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's with Fangface and Kitefang, they showed up just in time, too."

She nodded. "Good. ...Go find Silver, and tell him that I want that ludicrous arachnid you all call a 'crewmate' thrown in the brig immediately."

Puggsy sneered- he didn't consider Scroop a 'crewmate'. "Yes, ma'am."

"I shall be in my quarters, and after you both throw Mr. Scroop in the brig, tell Silver I'd like to see him in my quarters for a 'discussion'." Puggsy nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Puggsy..."

He stopped. "Yes, Captain?"

She sighed. "Thank you, for helping her." And she left.

Puggsy stood there, a bit surprised by Amelia's statement. He didn't expect her to seem courteous toward him, or anyone for that matter. He turned to find Silver, but instead he came across- who do you think?- Scroop. The spider-hybrid-whom-I-don't-like grabbed him by the throat, ready to annihilate him again, but a red beam of light shined in his eye and they turned and saw Silver standing before them, hands on hips and a scowl on his face.

"I t'ink it's time fer another discussion," Silver said, darkly.

* * *

FF2: Hey, um... WG is still unavailable right now-

*CRASH! BOOM! BANG!*

WG: SOMEONE CALL 911!

FF2: So, please leave a review after the... um, 'boom'.

*BOOM!*

...And no flames, unless you want two angry cartoons to come after you, too!


	23. Chapter 23: THAT Scene

And now for the dramatic scene…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface or Treasure Planet or FF2's OC. How many times must we go through this?

* * *

Kitefang and Fangface walked Kim back to her quarters, where they saw Biff walking toward them from his quarters. "Guys, what happened?" He asked, worriedly. "I thought I heard a fight going on."

"You heard right, (grr)" Kitefang muttered. "That dumb Spider-Psycho was trying to hurt Kim and Pugs!"

"Kim also said he was going to pin it on us! (snarl) Pin it on us! Jerk." Fangface said.

Biff clenched his fists. "I am _really_ looking forward to Scroop's dying-scene…" he said coldly.

"Biff!" Kim gasped, a bit surprised at Biff's dark statement.

"You're not the only one," Kitefang scoffed.

"(grr) Ditto," Fangface said. Then they all looked at Kim.

"Fine… I'm excited to see him die, too." Kim finally admitted, her gaze turning into a glare. "Especially after the things he said…"

"Kim? Biff? What in the Etherium are you kids still doing up?" They heard a voice asked, and turned and saw Delbert stepping out of Amelia's room.

"One of those blaggard spacers you hired was causing trouble. Again," They heard Amelia reply, and saw her walking up the steps, toward them. "Fortunately, someone was able to stop him before anyone got hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Kim muttered under her breath, rubbing her wrist that still hurt from when Scroop grabbed it. He didn't cut the skin, but his claw still left a mark.

"What was that, Kimberly?"

"Er, nothing, ma'am."

Delbert yawned. "My goodness, it's almost dawn," he said, looking out at the dark-blue sky, seeing a hint of orange coming from beneath it. "We should get back off to bed."

"Oh, why bother, Doctor? I'll be getting up in a couple hours, anyway." Amelia scoffed, then turned to the teenagers and werewolves. "You all, on the other hand, look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet."

_How right you are, _Kim thought, remembering she hadn't gotten any sleep that night. "I think I'll turn in now, then," she said, walking into her quarters.

"Night, Kim!" Fangface said, waving to his friend. He and Kitefang then began walking back toward the crew's quarters to resume their shut-eye. As they did, they looked over at the arriving dawn, seeing a bit of sunlight, and transformed back into Fangs and Kite.

…Who were a lot more exhausted than their werewolf halves. Fangs yawned and stumbled a bit, but Kite caught him and helped him keep a steady pace. Once they reached their hammocks, they didn't hesitate to fall into them, and they fell asleep instantly.

Biff was the only one who stayed up. "Aren't you coming back to bed, Biff?" Delbert asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah, I got plenty of sleep last night." he replied. "Besides, I'm used to being up early." _…And staying up all night 'til dawn, like we used to do back home. _he thought, and began to reminisce about the good ol' days, where he and his friends would always wind up in some crazy adventure and stay up the whole night trying to capture the creeps behind the crimes. He then thought about the first day they met, then how they met Kasandra/Hunter, Brielle, Kite, then Gin, and how their adventures started to become more interesting with their new friends. As he was sinking deeper into his memories, his eyelids began to grow heavy, and he finally decided to head off to bed before he fell asleep on the deck.

* * *

"Are ya daft, man?" Silver snapped at Scroop once he drug him and Puggsy to the longboat hull, where no one could hear them. "Ten weeks o' lyin' low, an' ya go an' pull yer stunts!"

"Yeah, are you _trying_ to get us captivated?" Puggsy snapped.

"Captivated! Captivated!" Morph repeated, then turned into a miniature version of the crew, trapped in ball-and-chains and wearing black-and-white striped jail uniforms.

"We're all tired of waiting, SSSilver," Scroop hissed. "The whole crew hasss been getting eager to make their move…"

"Not until we find the treasure, you numbskull," Puggsy reminded him. "And in the meantime, keep your grimy claws off of those other teenagers!"

Scroop glowered at Puggsy, wanting to make a remark about him and Fangs, but decided to wait. "They're the reasssson we're getting sssso edgy, boy. They know what we're up to…"

"…And we've been keeping them busy so they'd keep out of our business! Meanwhile, _you're_ causing trouble that's making them so suspicious!"

"It don't matter who's doin' what!" Silver snapped, stepping between the two before they could kill each other. "T'ose kids are on tah us, I know, an' if we want tah make sure deh Captain doesn't find out too, we're gonna have tah lie low 'til dat blasted planet comes tah view!"

"Planet comes to view!" Morph repeated, then turned into a mini-Treasure Planet.

"Try telling that to the resssst of the crew," Scroop scoffed.

Silver glowered at Scroop, his cyborg eye red. "Oh, I will. Believe me. As soon as mornin' comes, wake 'em up, an' we'll continue t'is meeting,"

"What about Fangs and Kite?" Puggsy asked. "What if they wake by accident?"

Silver thought about this, then turned to Morph. "Morphy, I got a job fer ya. While t'ese two knuckleheads are wakin' deh crew, ya can keep t'ose cabin boys busy…"

Morph chattered, nodding eagerly. Scroop and Puggsy glowered at each other, not really liking the fact that they had to wake up the rest of the crew and continue Silver's discussion… _Oh, crud, that means THAT scene is coming up… _Puggsy realized, but didn't have much time to think about it because Silver was already shoving him and Scroop out of the hull.

* * *

Everyone watched as sunlight filtered through the barred grate, and the scene switched to the crew in their sleeping quarters. Fangs snored a bit, and turned in his hammock… falling on Kite. "Oof!" they both grunted.

And Fangpuss laughed. "Man, (grr) there's never a dull moment in this movie," he said.

"Shush, this is the funny part!" Alyx hissed at him, and they watched as Kite and Fangs slumped out of the hammock.

"Might as well get up now…" Kite muttered, reaching for his boot…

…Which hopped away from him. "Ah, great… Morph's up to his shenanigans," Fangs muttered.

Jim snickered as the two boys stumbled after Morph, who ducked behind a pile of bags and crates. "3... 2... 1..." he counted down, and on his count Morph kicked Kite in the rear. "Ooh, I called that one!"

"It helps when you have experience," Brielle scoffed.

* * *

Morph blew a raspberry at Fangs and Kite, then grabbed their caps and flew off. Kite found his other boot and quickly put it on. "Get back here with our hats, you little mimic!" Kite snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, get back here!" Fangs repeated as he and Kite chased after the blob.

"Get back here!" Morph repeated, flying around the room with their caps and then up on deck, the two teens still on his tail. He flew down the stairs toward the lower deck, and Fangs and Kite jumped from the top step and grabbed their caps, and Morph let go, letting them hit the deck and land by the grate above the galley. He then turned into a strange-looking fish-like creature and squirted water in their face.

"Hey!" Fangs sputtered, wiping his face.

"That's it, now you're dead!" Kite snarled, trying to whack Morph with his hat, but the shape-shifter ducked down into the grate.

"You're dead! You're dead!" Morph repeated, turning into mini-Fangs-and-Kite-heads, making both the teens try to whack him, until he stopped coming up. They looked through the grate, then started heading down to the galley.

* * *

"He's in the barrel! He's in the barrel!" Fangpuss exclaimed, trying to hint off his friends.

"Uh, Fangpuss? They can't hear you, remember?" Hunter pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…"

"I think they know, anyway," Edwin said, pointing to the screen, where they watched as Fangs and Kite looked into the barrel and saw Morph peek at them.

"Busted!" The two teens cried, jumping into the barrel, and Kite caught Morph before he could escape.

"What a couple of- Uh, oh…" Brielle said.

"What?" Fangpuss asked.

"It's _that_ scene…"

* * *

It wasn't easy getting the pirates out of their hammocks quickly, but at the mention of Silver's name they got up and staggered up the steps, while Fangs and Kite had their backs turned. They began walking across the deck, toward the longboat hold. "Hey, geniuses! The galley's THAT way!" Puggsy called to them. Groaning and sneering at the teen, they turned and walked toward the Galley, while Silver came up from the longboat hull.

"What's this about, Silver?" One of the pirates demanded as they walked toward the galley.

"Ya know what it's about," Silver snarled. "Ya blaggard fools are startin' tah act hasty!"

"But we're tired of waiting!" Another pirate scoffed once they reached the galley.

"We are wanting to move!" Another pirate, the fat, familiar one, demanded.

"We don't move until we got deh treasure at hand!" Silver snapped, clenching his robotic fist.

"Yeah, you pin-heads! Are you trying to blow the plan and get us emprisoned?" Puggsy scoffed.

"I sssay we kill them all now…" Scroop said, stepping up.

" 'I say'? What's t'is 'I say'?" Silver growled, grabbing Scroop by the throat. "Disobey me orders wit' dat stunt ya pulled wit' Mr. Arrow… So help me, you'll be _joining him_!" With that, he threw Scroop into a barrel, and Puggsy cringed a bit, knowing someone was inside…

"What were you thinking?" Puggsy snapped. "Killing a guy wasn't going to make laying low any easier for us, Scroop… Along with trying to kill those kids! You're lucky _I_ don't throw you overboard!"

Scroop sneered. "Ssstrong talk… but I know there'sss sssomething you two are hiding," he hissed, reaching into the barrel, and Puggsy hid his fear that the arachnid alien would find someone in there. He relaxed when Scroop pulled out a purp.

"Ya got somet'ing tah say, Mr. Scroop?" Silver questioned, sneering.

"It'sss those _boyssss_," Scroop twirled the purp in his hand, watching shock come over Silver's face. "Methinks you have a sssoft ssspot for that Kite kid…" He punctured the purp to emphasize his point.

"Silver? Have a soft spot? Ha!" Puggsy scoffed, trying to keep the secret covered. "That's the most crazified thing I've ever heard,"

"I'd keep your yap ssshut too, Puggssssy… I've ssseeen how 'buddy-buddy' you were with that other cabin boy lassst night,"

Puggsy froze. _Crap, he SAW that? _he thought frantically.

"Don't mark us!" Silver snapped. "We care fer one t'ing an' one t'ing only: Flint's _trove_!"

"Yeah, you'd think we'd give up the loot for a couple of half-brained, paranoid, tear-jerking, flea-bitten weird-wolves?" Puggsy snapped. "You'd think _I'd_ be willing to mess up again and risk treasure all for a couple of werewolves who've given me hell since the day I met them?"

Scroop grinned. "You didn't ssseem to mind lassst night…" he said, then turned to Silver. "Assss for you, I sssaw you and that Kite kid. What wasss it you ssaid again? 'Ooh, you've got deh makin's of _greatness_ in ya…'"

"Shut yer yap!" Silver snapped. "I cozied up tah t'at lad tah keep him off our trail- same goes fer dat flea-bitten werewolf half o' his! But I ain't gone soft…"

"Same here," Puggsy said. "Those werewolves have been nothing but trouble, and I'll be happy when we get rid of them!"

"PLANET HO!" They heard Mr. Onis yell from up on deck, and they quickly rushed up the stairs.

Puggsy paused, looking back down the stairs, feeling guiltier than ever. _I'm sorry, guys… _he thought, then kept walking.

* * *

Kite released Morph, stunned. Tears began to form in his eyes… and looking at Fangs didn't help. Even their werewolf halves were silent inside of their heads, too shocked to even growl. "I-I-I can't believe he… I thought…" Fangs stammered, then buried his face into his hands and began to sob.

"He… was lying… Everything he said… was a lie…" Kite said, tears rolling down his eyes.

They climbed out of the barrel, and Fangs leaned against the wall, burying his face into his arm and crying. _"That rotten, two-timing, son of a…" _Fangface growled inside his head, but was too choked up to continue.

Kitefang wiped his tears off of his face, leaning against a table. "Fangs, c'mon," he said. "It's time we finally broke the fourth wall and told Amelia!"

They began to run up the stairs- but their path was blocked by Silver.

* * *

Brielle paused the movie. "That stupid boyfriend of mine!" she yelled, gripping the remote so hard the others were afraid she'd break it. "Who does he think he is, talking about his own friends like that? Who's side is he on?"

"I can't believe he said all that, just so those pea-brained pirates wouldn't call him soft! (grr)" Hunter growled. "Talking about my boyfriend like that…"

"I can't believe he said the word 'hell' in a Disney movie," Fangpuss said, staring at the screen with wide, shocked eyes… which shifted into a glare. "(grr) When he comes back, he's going to wish he said nicer things about my cousins!"

"It's official. He's a dead man when he gets back," Edwin said.

"…If he survives the next scenes," Jim added under his breath, though he didn't really much care. Sighing, he stood up and walked into the kitchen and leaned against the sink.

"Jim? Are you okay?" Alyx asked him, stepping in.

"I'm just… not feeling well."

But Alyx wasn't fooled. "You heard the same thing Silver said, didn't you?" She knew it was true, and could tell that was why Jim was upset.

Jim didn't want to turn and face Alyx, to let her see the tears in his eyes. "I… It's hard having to listen to it again… And hearing him say everything to someone else- it's as if it wouldn't matter who he said it to… Like he's done it over and over again with anyone."

"Not just 'anyone' Jim," Alyx walked up and held his hand. "Just those he cares about."

Jim sighed. "But this time… it isn't me. Someone else is in my place-"

"Until you get back into your world, then that 'someone' will be _you_." Jim looked down and smiled a bit, and the five-year-old tugged his sleeve. "Now, c'mon Jim, I want to finish the movie."

He followed her back into the living room, and Brielle resumed the movie.

* * *

A/N: Huh boy, things are about to get drastic! …Bring it on!

Review. :)

Don't. Flame. :(


	24. Chapter 24: Sudden Boldness

Okay, just so you have a heads up, things are about to get intense in this chapter! And by intense I mean REALLY intense! So intense, that it would make every intense movie scene look un-intense! So intense, that you'll never be able to sleep for weeks! So intense that-

Cast: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Alright! Sheesh…

Disclaimer: I don't want to say it… All I own is Brielle, no real actual characters. (dang it)

* * *

The crew looked over the edge of the boat, drooling at the sight of Treasure Planet, minds filled with the loads of gold and jewels that were hidden on it.

…Well, not _all _the pirates thought about the treasure. One of them knew something else was in store for them- danger, destruction, and possibly death. Puggsy had seen the movie enough to know that as soon as they set foot on the planet, their fate was sealed. He wanted to head down to the hull, hi-jack a longboat, and get out of this situation, but he knew that if he did, it would just prove that he was a coward.

He headed down to the longboat hull, deciding to help the others prepare for their escape. He heard a commotion coming from the galley, and quickly ran over, just in time to see Kite and Fangs run across the deck. _I'd better move fast. _he thought, and quickly ran down the stairs to the hull…

* * *

"Kite! Fangs!" Silver gasped, seeing that the two boys were in the galley… and he had no doubt that they heard everything… "Playin' games, are ya?"

"Yeah… yeah, we're playing games," Kite said, backing up to the table, feeling around for the knife… but it wasn't there. _Crap, where is it? _he thought, and he heard a clicking sound come from behind Silver's back.

"I was never good at games… Always hated tah lose," Silver came closer to them.

"Yeah? And I always hated it when people _cheated_!" Fangs snapped, and on 'cheated' he ran up and stabbed Silver in the robotic leg with a knife (so that's where it went!) and then he and Kite ran up the steps.

"Dude! That was… Wow." Kite said, surprised at Fangs' sudden boldness.

"_You'd_ get the nerve to stab someone in the leg too if your best friend sided with the pirates and hurt your feelings!"

"Um… Fangs? He did."

Fangs considered this. "Oh, yeah…"

They ran up to Amelia's room and burst in, locking the door behind them. "What in the Etherium…?" Amelia gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me guess… They're making their move." Kim asked Kite quietly, and a sharp whistle from outside answered her question. "I guess that's a 'yes'."

"Get the others, Fangs!" Kite told his friend.

"What? Why me? There's pirates out there! I could get killed!" Fangs argued.

_There goes HIS boldness. _Kite thought, rolling his eyes. "Their room is right next to Amelia's. Just go- and hurry!"

Fangs ran toward the door- and it opened and smacked him in the face! "Oof!"

"Good heavens! Sorry," Delbert stammered, helping Fangs back up.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Amelia demanded.

"Silver's crew is planning mutiny, Captain." Biff told her. "It turns out they're actually pirates."

Amelia locked her door, then walked over to her cabinet and took out a laser pistol. "Pirates on my ship- I'll see they'll all hang!" She then tossed the pistol to Delbert. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

"Well I um… Well I've read-" Delbert began to say. Suddenly, the pistol went off and shot a small globe that was too close to Amelia's head. "Uh, no. No I haven't."

"Don't worry, Captain," Kite said, rolling up his sleeve and revealing his bracelet. "If the pistols won't stop them, my bracelet will."

Amelia grabbed the map and tossed it to Fangs. "Mr. Hawkins- defend this with your life!" she ordered.

Suddenly, Morph flew up and caught the map before Fangs did. "Hey! Give that here, you little blob!" he snapped, yanking the map out of the shape-shifter's mouth, making the little protoplasm whine.

There was banging on the door all of a sudden, startling everyone. "We've got to get out of here- NOW!" Kite said.

"I'm on it." Biff said, then grabbed Delbert's pistol and shot the floor, making a gaping hole in it. "C'mon!" Without hesitation, they all leaped down the hole and began running through the storage deck, toward the door. Delbert and Fangs both tripped, but got up quickly and ran toward the longboats, while Amelia slammed the door on a few pirates and melted the handle with her laser gun.

"Hey… how long has the hatch been open?" Fangs asked, noticing that the hatch was open. _This wasn't part of the movie… _he thought.

Suddenly, the door busted open and the pirates came in, and Amelia started shooting at them. Delbert grabbed his gun from Biff and shot upward, knocking down a machine and breaking the catwalk the pirates stood on, making them fall to their doom. "Whoa, Doc! Did you actually aim for that?" Biff asked.

"You know actually I did?" Delbert replied, just as amazed. They all ducked down when Silver started to shoot at them.

The cyborg pulled the lever that shut the hatch. "Ah, blast it!" Amelia yelled, then looked up at the cables. "Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot the forward cable, I'll take this one."

"Yah!" Morph shouted, stealing the map from Fangs.

"HEY! Give it back!" Fangs yelled.

"I'll get it, Fangs." Kite said, jumping out of the longboat after the shape shifter. "Come here, Morph!"

"Morphy!" Silver called, whistling and patting his knee. "Bring it here!"

"Morph! Morph, bring it here, buddy! C'mon, boy!"

Morph looked at both of them, confused on who to go to. He looked over and saw someone else across the hatch, ducked behind a crate, and he grinned. Abandoning Kite and Silver, he flew over to Puggsy. "When did _he_ get down here?" Delbert gasped.

Silver still had his arm-cannon aimed at Kite, who was starting to run off, but lowered it, knowing he couldn't shoot him. He turned to Puggsy. "Oy! Get dat map over here!" he called.

Morph hid inside Puggsy's pocket. "Hey, what are you-" Puggsy said, then looked across, seeing that Silver and Kite were both giving him a dirty look… and he had to decided who's side to be on. Now. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the map, looking at it indecisively.

Fangs looked down, noticing that the hatch was only seconds from being closed. _If Puggsy doesn't act now, we'll be trapped here! _he thought. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out of the longboat in front of Puggsy and _punched_ him! "What the…?" Puggsy gasped, falling back and dropping the map, which Fangs quickly grabbed and jumped into the longboat.

"NOW!" Amelia shouted, and she and Delbert shot the cables, and the longboat crashed on the hatch door, sliding down the gap.

Kite leaped in after Fangs, grabbing on to the edge of the longboat as it fell. "Kite!" Kim gasped, then grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him in, hanging on to him gently.

As they soared through the air, they all stared at Fangs. "I must say, that was quite unexpected of you, Sherman," Amelia said, a bit stunned.

"_You got that right! (grr)" _Fangface replied. _"Wow, Fangs! I didn't even have to MAKE you! (snarl) You were all BAM! Wow!"_

"Man, I thought you only pulled a bold act once a lifetime!" Kite said, patting Fangs on the back. "That was- Wow."

Fangs sighed. "Lets. Just. Drop it. I didn't like what I did, and I just want to leave it alone." he replied, looking upward- and gasped. "G-g-guys!" he pointed a shaky finger upward.

Delbert followed his gaze, and gasped. "Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" he shouted.

Amelia tried to steer out of the way, but the laser ball still hit them, and they began to barrel-roll down to the planet in a heap of smoke and flames.

* * *

Puggsy and Silver rushed up on deck. "What deh devil happened back there, lad?" Silver snapped.

But Puggsy was too stunned to say anything. _He punched me… That ignorpotomas stole the map, and punched me… _he thought.

"Puggsy!"

He shook his head, snapped out of his thoughts by Silver's bellowing. "I have no idear… That kid throws a hard punch." he sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets- and he felt something in there…

"What deh…?" Silver ran over to an alien at the cannons, and Puggsy followed him. "Hold yer fire! We'll lose the map!" But it was too late…

Puggsy looked over the side of the ship, watching as a laser ball hit the longboat his friends were in, watching them plummet to the jungled planet below in flames. "NO!" He heard someone scream… and found out it was himself.

* * *

Edwin paused the movie, his mouth agape, and everyone stared at the screen in shock- even Jim, who also wasn't expecting Fangs to punch Puggsy.

"I'm going… to kill FANGS!" Brielle shouted, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm going to kill Puggsy, then I'm going to kill Fangs! I'd kill Scroop too, but he's going to die anyway."

"Dude… we should be recording this!" Fangpuss said, letting out a chuckle.

Brielle gave him a death-glare. "Just shut up and watch the freakin' movie, you were-weasel."

"Um, how about we take a break from the movie, first?" Hunter suggested, then whispered to Edwin. "Before Brielle goes on a killing spree…"

"Uh, good idea." Edwin said. "Lets uh…"

"Get some more snacks. I'm starving," Jim said.

"Fine… As long as we don't order pizza," Hunter said, giving Fangpuss a dirty look.

"Oh, let it GO already! (grr)" Fangpuss scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Jim looked at the screen, recalling the scene where Silver was about to shoot Kite, but didn't, and remembered that he had been in the same situation. _He really does care… _he thought, and a smile spread on his face.

"What are _you _so happy about?" Brielle asked him.

Jim shrugged. "Oh, I was just thinking that- since you're going to kill your boyfriend- we could go out," he joked.

*BAM!*

Jim came to, ten minutes later, his head dizzy. "Ugh… what happened?"

"You rubbed Brielle the wrong way and she introduced you to her fist." Alyx replied.

"C'mon, we've got the snacks, lets get back to the movie," Hunter said.

They resumed watching the movie, and Jim sat as far away from Brielle as possible.

* * *

A/N: Uh, hi… FF2 here once again to inform you that- due to the 'punch' scene- Wherever Girl is once again being hunted down by two certain cartoon characters-

Puggsy(from background): GET BACK HERE, YOU TWISTED GIRL!

Me (from background): Geez, you guys have NO sense of humor, do you?

*POW!*

…Um, yeah, so please review, but don't flame. The authoress is going through enough as it is already.

*KA-BOOM*

Me: AAIIEEEE!


	25. Chapter 25: Fangs' Robotic Twin

Ya-ta-da! I'm back (Fangs and Puggsy haven't caught me yet!) Now, let's see if our protagonists survived, shall we?

Disclaimer: Because life is full of precluded possibilities, I do not own Fangface or Treasure Planet. Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears and Treasure Planet is owned by Disney… the two companies who are luckier than they think.

* * *

Everything went by in a blur. One minute, he was down in the hull, opening the hatch so his friends could make a clean getaway, and then (after getting punched by his best friend) he watched them all crash onto the planet in a flaming longboat_. What have I done? _Puggsy thought as he stared over the edge, unaware that Silver was scrambling the rest of the crew to prepare the other longboat and search-and-capture any survivors. _They're alright… This is a Disney__ movie, for crying out loud! _he reminded himself.

He followed the crew members down to the hull, but Silver stopped him. "Not so fast, lad. I need ya tah keep an eye on deh ship." the cyborg ordered him.

"Aw, c'mon! The one time we find a lead on the treasure and mutinize someone, and I have to guardify the ship?" Puggsy scoffed.

Silver gave him a glare. "Jus' do what you're told, Pugs. I can't have ya screwin' up like ya did LAST time," With that, he climbed into the longboat and flew down to the planet, leaving the teenager stunned.

_Even HE thinks I screwed up… _he thought, miserably. _…Ah, what did you expect, Puggsy? He's the captain of a bunch of PIRATES, remember? All he cares about is finding Flint's trove, and he'll murdify anyone who gets in his way._

…_Even your best friend. _A voice said in the back of his head, and he scowled at the thought.

_Who am I kidding? Fangs doesn't like me anymore… his punch proved THAT much…_

…_But he wouldn't have punched you if you didn't say such bad things about him. No doubt he was in the barrel- why wouldn't he punch you? You deserved it._

Shaking his head from the rivaling thoughts, he walked back up the steps…

…only to see that Scroop had stayed behind. "Runt," The spider-hybrid snarled, holding up one of his sharp claws, a non-verbal statement that gave Puggsy the hunch that the alien meant business.

But he just sneered at him. Not in a cocky way, like usual, but to show how much he despised the creature and didn't want anything to do with him. "Outta my way, Scroop. I'm not in the mood for your games." Puggsy said, trying to step past Scroop.

In response, the arachnid-alien kicked him in the chest and sent him flying down the stairs. He hit his head on the step, and went unconscious. When he came to, he was in the hull and tied up, and he looked down and saw that the hatch was open and night was falling. Suddenly, he felt an eerie presence behind him, and Scroop hissed to him, "If you ssso much assss flinch, I'll throw you down the hatch and you'll join your friendssss in the afterlife." With that, the spider-hybrid scurried away, giving him a dark glare. _That ought to keep him from ssscrewing thingsss up again. _he thought. He wanted to say it to his face, but decided not to. He'd give the teen more grief later, and use his energy to fight those meddling werewolves.

Puggsy struggled with his bonds, but couldn't get free. _I HATE that Spider-Freak… I loathe__ that Spider-Freak… I _**abhor**_ that stupid, rotten, connivaving SPIDER-FREAK! _He thought. He gave up trying to get free, letting out a sigh. _First I lose my friends again, and now I let that creep capturate me without putting up a fight! …Silver was right… I _am_ a screw-up… _He slouched down… and felt something in his pocket. "Morph?" he whispered, hopefully. When the sphere in his pocket didn't move or even chatter, he knew it was the _real_ map. _Maybe I'm not a screw-up after all._

He sat back and waited, knowing that any minute now his friends would arrive to get back the map… and hopefully him.

* * *

Fangs' life flashed before his eyes as the longboat crashed through the trees- and the experience was probably more frightening than he thought, because Fangface's life flashed before his eyes, too. _"(grr) Hey, remember that time we broke Uncle Arnie's pinball machine?" _Fangface asked him, mentally.

_Fangface, this is no time for reminiscing! …And, FYI, I didn't break the machine, YOU did- and I was the one who had to pay for it! _He thought in reply.

They crashed on the ground, and everything went dark… until they climbed out from under the damaged longboat. "Oh- oh my goodness! That was more fun than I'd ever want to have again," Delbert gasped.

"Ditto, Doc," Fangs said, a bit dizzy from the landing. "Ooh, ooh, next time lets take the train…"

"Heh heh, not one of my gossamer landings…" Amelia said, then gripped her ribcage and groaned in pain.

"Captain, are you okay- OW!" Biff started to say, then gripped his ankle and fell to the ground, rubbing it. He rolled up his pant leg and saw that his ankle was swollen- possibly broken, even.

"Oh, man!" Kite said, kneeling by Biff and examining his ankle, hissing in shock at the sight of the red, swollen area. "Man, you and Amelia really busted yourselves…"

"Balderdash! I merely have a slight bruising," Amelia snapped, standing up straight and facing away from Fangs. "A cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain. Sherman…"

"Um… over here, Cap." Fangs said.

Amelia turned, squinting at him. "Ah. …The map, if you please,"

Fangs dug into his pocket and pulled out the map… which hovered in the air and transformed into a giggling Morph. "Gosh DARN it, Morph!" He clawed at the air, trying to catch Morph. "(grr) Why I oughtta-"

"Morph! Where's the map?" Kim demanded, catching the protoplasm with both her hands.

Morph snickered and turned into a mini-Puggsy, and a mini-map flying into his pocket. "You've GOT to be kidding me! It's still with Puggsy?" Kite snapped.

They heard a low hum of an engine, and saw a longboat fly overhead. "Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company." Amelia said, then groaned again with pain and staggered onto the ground, but that didn't keep her from keeping authority. "We need a more suitable position." She handed Fangs a laser-pistol. "Sherman, you and Kite scout ahead."

"Aye, Capt-" Fangs began to say, but Kite held him back.

"Uh, no can do, Fangs. There is no WAY I'm going to let YOU carry a laser-pistol." Kite said.

Fangs sneered at him. "Oh, c'mon, Kite! You darn well know that I am very capable of handling a-"

*ZAP!*

Fangs had accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting a smoldering hole in the middle of a tree. Kite sternly held out his hand, motioning Fangs to hand over the pistol, and his friend scowled but reluctantly handed it over. "C'mon, lets go," Kite said, and they began walking through the jungled planet, with Morph following them.

Amelia groaned in pain again. "Easy, easy, lie still. Now, let's have a look at that." Delbert said, examining Amelia's wound.

Kim sat by Biff, holding his hand. "You going to be okay?" she asked him.

Biff nodded. "Yeah… I may just have twisted it." He said with a shrug. "I'm sure it will be fine by the time Kite and Fangs get back."

* * *

Kite and Fangs walked through the jungle in silence, with only their thoughts (and werewolf halves) being their only communication. _"…I mean, you were all- POW!- and Pugs just flew back! (grr) Ooh! Ooh! And don't get me STARTED on the look on his face! (snort) He looked at you all, 'Geez, did that just happen?', and- oh man! (grr) Then there's the part where you stabbed Silver in the leg-" _Fangface rambled on.

_Fangface? _Fangs thought.

"_Yeah?"_

_Shut up._

"_(snarl) Well excuse ME for trying to compliment the ONE TIME you put on the BOLD act!"_

Fangs cringed from the headache Fangface gave him, but he ignored it, becoming use to the pain… especially since it was nothing compared to the pain he was still feeling. His stomach ached, his head was dizzy (not because of Fangface, mind you), and his arm hurt- then again, that last part was because of the crash…

_All those things he said- were just lies. _Kite thought sadly. _And Puggsy- I can't believe he would just say that about us…_

"_(grr) I can't believe he said 'hell' in a DISNEY movie!" _Kitefang replied, trying to liven things up, but it didn't work. _"Kite… you gotta remember, they only said those things because the other pirates would kill them-"_

_It's not WHAT they said, Kitefang! …It's the way they said it. As if Silver cared more about the treasure than life itself… and that Puggsy was finally getting something off his chest, if you know what I mean…_

"_(snarl) Darn right, I know! I'm GLAD Fangs punched him! (grr) Why, the next time I see that pipsqueak, I'm gonna-"_

"Shh," Fangs whispered, looking around nervously. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what?" Kite asked, studying their surroundings. They had climbed down into a ditch-like area, which seemed vaguely familiar…

"It s-sounded like someone was f-following us…"

Kite rolled his eyes. "You're just being paranoid."

*Rustle, rustle* Something moved in a patch of tube-like bushes. "There! It came from over there!"

"There! There!" Morph repeated, turning into an arrow and pointing to where Fangs was pointing.

Kite searched his pockets, but realized he didn't have his picture of the moon with him. Cursing himself, he took out the laser pistol, and together he and Fangs crept over to the bushes (Fangs following close to Kite, chewing nervously at his fingernails) and they both peered into a tube-

"AAAH!"

-and were greeted by two, wild green eyes.

"AUGH!" The two boys screamed as a robot jumped at them. Kite dove out of the way, leaving Fangs to be the one the robot clung onto. Getting a better look at the robot, they noticed it was BEN, the robot with the missing memory piece.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" BEN exclaimed, crawling off of Fangs. "Carbon-based life-forms sent to rescue me at last!" Fangs stood up, only to be squeezed by the ecstatic android. "Oh, I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close!"

"Uh, I'm n-not into intimacy!" Fangs stammered, giving Kite a 'help-me-out-here!' look.

"Um, could you please let go of my friend Mr. …What's your name?" Kite asked.

BEN let go of Fangs. "Oh, sorry. I'm, uh…" he started to say, but the memory-lapses had begun. "My name is… uh…"

Morph turned into a mini-BEN with a cuckoo-bird popping out of his head. Kite patted the top of his head shut, and the blob returned into his original form, grinning once he saw that he got a snicker out of Fangs. "Hey, he does the same impersonation with _you_," Kite joked, and Fangs sneered at him.

"**BEN!**"

"Yipe!" Fangs gasped, leaping into Kite's arms in surprise from the robot's sudden outburst.

"That's it, BEN! **B**io-**E**lectronic **N**avigator!" He turned to Kite, who was pushing a startled Fangs away from him in irritation. "And you are…?"

"I'm Kite," Kite replied bluntly.

"F-Fangs." Fangs stammered.

"Ah, what a pleasure to meet you, Kit and Fangsy!" He shook both their hands at the same time.

"It's _Kite_," Kite corrected.

"And just call me 'Fangs'." Fangs said.

"Anyway…" BEN leaned against Kite's shoulder, but he pushed him away.

"Look, we'd love to stay and chit-chat- I'm sure that's one thing you and Fangs would have in common- but there's these pirates…" Kite began to explain (getting a glare from Fangs at the 'chit-chat' remark).

BEN ran in front of them. "Ooh! PIRATES! Don't get me started on PIRATES! I don't like them…"

"Another thing we have in common," Fangs said, sneering at Kite, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"I remember Captain Flint- this guy, had SUCH a temper!"

Kite and Fangs looked at BEN, then at each other grinning. It was about time the robot got to the useful information. "You knew Captain Flint?" Kite asked BEN.

"…I think he suffered from 'mood swings', but I'm not a therapist in anyway, but- you let me know when I'm rambling!"

"Ooh! Ooh! So, you know about the treasure, right?" Fangs asked, eagerly.

BEN looked at him, skeptically. "T-Treasure?"

"Yeah, yeah! Flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds, full of gold and jewels that he flew all around the galaxy stealing from other ships and disappearing in thin air without a trace and-" Kite clapped a hand over Fangs' mouth before HE started rambling.

"I don't know… I-it's kind of f-fuzzy… Wait. I… I r-r-remember. I _do_, it's just- TREASURE! _Lots_ of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism!" Kite and Fangs backed away, both a bit frightened of BEN's outbursts. "A-And there was this big door- opening and closing, and opening closing…And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody found out where he hid it, so he- AH! Memory inaccessible! And- REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!"

"Kite, he's starting to scare me right now…" Fangs stammered, ducking behind his friend.

"BEN! Snap out of it!" Kite yelled, slapping the robot. It hurt his hand, hitting something made of metal, but he ignored the pain.

"…And you are?" BEN asked, clueless.

"The treasure… You said something about the treasure!"

"I'm going to say… Larry, and Joe."

"This guy's more clueless than YOU are, Fangs."

"Yeah, more clueless than me! …Huh?" Fangs said.

Kite turned back to BEN. "You said something about a big door, and the centroid of the mechanism. What did you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, but I've lost my mind. Ha ha, I've 'lost my mind'." BEN said, then checked Kite's pockets, and looked inside Fangs' cap, pulling out an extra shirt, car keys, beach ball, tire, and stuffed bunny. "You wouldn't have found it, have you?"

"No…" Fangs said, snatching his hat back and putting his stuff back in it.

BEN pointed to the back of his head. "It's my missing piece- my central memory circuit."

"Look, BEN, we'll help you find your memory later, but right now we've got to find a place to hide." Kite said, walking off.

"Yeah… Sorry." Fangs said, putting his cap back on. "We value our lives, and don't want those pirates to find us and…" He paused, seeing the sad look on BEN's face.

"Oh… okay then." BEN said, sadly. "I'm sorry I'm so… dysfunctional." He fell on his knees, looking sadder every second. "You can go. I understand… I do."

"_Aw, let him come!" _Fangface whined in Fang's mind.

"_Yeah, he has that hideout, remember?" _Kitefang said, reminding Kite.

_Yeah, yeah, I remember. _Kite thought, then sighed. "Alright, you can come with us but you can't talk-" he began to say.

"HUZZAH!" BEN exclaimed, leaping into the air, then running over and throwing his arms around both Kite and Fangs. "Me and my two best buddies are gonna-" he saw the glare on Kite's face, and 'zipped his lips'. "'No talking', got it."

"And, um… could you not touch us, please? You're making me feel awkward." Fangs said, pulling away from BEN.

"Right. Touching and talking. Two big no-no's…"

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled, do you know a good place we could hide?" Kite asked.

"Sure! …But, uh, before I show you, can we stop at my place real quick?" BEN pulled aside some bamboo leaves, revealing his cavern, all the while crossing his legs. "It's kind of urgent."

"BEN… Whatever hiding spot you had in mind- not that you quite have one- this place beats it by a long-shot!" Fangs said.

"I'll go get the others," Kite said, walking off. "I'll meet you at BEN's place."

"Um… Okay. C'mon, Morph," He followed BEN down the hill and through the jungle, Morph floating by his shoulder. "So… You used to work for Flint, huh?"

"I did? …Oh, yeah! I remember Captain Flint! He had quite a temper," BEN replied.

"What was it like being part of his crew?"

"Well, I gotta tell you, it wasn't easy. He was always shouting orders, always maiming people, always stealing… I think he had a bad social life in High School, but I'm not a therapist in any way…."

"Were there any other robots on his ship?"

"Were there? …Hmm, I don't know… Oh! One time we stopped at this port, and we all went to a bar, and I met this beautiful android named Lupe, and when the music came on we started dancing…"

"Cool. What else happened?"

Morph groaned, burying himself into Fangs' pocket, knowing that their conversation was going to be a long one…

* * *

Kim and Biff waited in boredom. Delbert had found part of the longboat's damaged sail and used the fabric to bandage Amelia's arm, noting that it was broken and causing the pain to spread across her upper body and that she should stay still for a few minutes. He then bandaged Biff's ankle, muttering something under his breath. "…I can't believe I let this happen to my own nephew…" Biff was able to catch.

Kim sat down next to Amelia. "So… a 'slight bruising' huh?" she joked.

Amelia shot her a look. "Don't start, Kimberly. It's only a slight sprain, I'll be back on my feet in no time." she huffed, then noticed a bruise on Kim's wrist. "My dear, wherever did you get that mark?"

Kim looked at her wrist, sighing. "Scroop must have given to me when he grabbed my wrist… before I unleashed my karate moves on him."

Amelia smiled. "Well, I'm glad you taught that brute a lesson on your own."

Kim shook her head. "Not exactly. Puggsy stopped him, remember? He kept him from doing something terrible to me… He saved my life." _And he's on the pirate's side and Fangs punched him for it… _she thought sadly.

Delbert noticed the expression on Kim's face, and arched an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, Kimberly, I'd think you developed some sort of, ah, _attraction_ to that boy." he said. Kim and Amelia both shot him a death-glare. "Erm, it's a good thing I know better." He turned back to Biff. "As for you, mister, I want you to keep off that ankle until we can get proper treatment for it."

"Yes, Doc," Biff said, nodding in agreement.

Delbert turned back to Kim. "Kim, could you pry off some branches off that tree over there, so I can make Biff a crutch?"

"Of course," Kim said, walking over to the branches and prying a couple off. As she tugged at them, she couldn't help but wonder: had she actually developed an attraction to Puggsy? _Stop think that already! _she scolded herself. _He's already got Brielle, and you've got Kite- nothing's going to change that, EVER!_

She handed Delbert the branches, and- using some rope that had managed to survive the crash as well- constructed a sturdy crutch for Biff. Just then, Kite had arrived back, out of breath from running through the jungle. "We've found a hide-out." he said.

"Where's Fangs?" Biff asked.

"He's with BEN."

"BEN?" Amelia asked.

"A robotic inhabitant of this planet- c'mon, lets go."

Amelia tried to stand, but the strain was too much and she dropped down on the ground again. "Amelia, do you need one of us to carry you?" Kim asked.

"Of course not!" Amelia snapped, struggling to get up, using the longboat for support. "I can manage myself- ugh!" she began to drop again, but Delbert caught her around the waist, and draped her arm around him.

"Allow me to assist you Captain. Please." Delbert said. Amelia muttered something under her breath, glaring at him, but allowed him to support her.

Kim walked alongside Biff, who limped along in the back as the small group followed Kite. "So… do you like Puggsy? I mean, _like_ like him?" Biff asked Kim, in a whisper.

Kim shot him a deadly glare, but when she saw that his eyes weren't joking- that they were serious and wanted to know- she sighed, and whispered, "I can't believe I'm saying this… but yes. I think I do."

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys! Well, it's me- FF2- again. Wherever Girl had settled things with Fangs and Puggsy during this chapter …but sadly, at the end, aroused Kim's anger, and now-

*BAM! POW! WHACK!*

Random guys (from background): Cat fight! Woo!

…Um, well you get it. I'm here to inform you (once again) that there's a dramatic scene coming up, and to please review, but don't flame or else we'll call Scroop and have him tie YOU up, if not worse.

*CRASH! KA-BOOM!*

(Sigh)…


	26. Chapter 26: Silver is WHAT?

Alright, we're halfway through the movie… let's see what happens to our protagonists after they meet BEN…

Disclaimer: All I own is made-up characters of my imagination.

* * *

It had been weeks, but Walter and Fiona finally discovered something about Lucy. "She was said to be dead," Fiona explained. "But, as it appears, she's not…"

They had found an address on a planet where Lucy was last seen, and they took an intergalactic bus to the planet, coming up to an apartment with stained carpets and lizard-like rats scurrying about. They walked up to a door with the number '67' on it… only, the 6 was just about ready to fall off.

They knocked on the door, and waited…

* * *

"…And that's when Flint _really _lost it!" BEN said as he and Fangs played a game of chess. The robot then sighed. "Poor Jack… Or was it Jove?"

"I think you said it was Calvin," Fangs said, jumping several of BEN's checkers, up to the end of the board. "Ha! King me!"

BEN stared at the checker-board in disbelief, then swatted it off the table. He then noticed Kite and Kim climb into his cave, supporting Biff, and following them in was Delbert and Amelia. "Whoops! S-Sorry about the mess, people." He picked up the checker pieces and the board, setting them aside… and noticing a large pair of bloomers on the table. He quickly grabbed those and threw them aside. "When you're baching it, you tend to let a few things go…" He looked over at Delbert and Amelia. "Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so thrilling, don't you?" He grabbed a tray, with two glasses filled with oil. "How about drinks for the happy couple?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks!" Delbert said, taking off his jacket and folding it. "We don't drink… and we're, uh, not a couple," With that statement, he smiled at Amelia, who smiled back.

"Riiiiiight." Biff, Kim, Kite, and Fangs all said, laughing and rolling their eyes. Kite took off his jacket and folded it, placing it under Biff's swollen ankle.

Delbert cleared his throat, looking up at the ceiling. "Look at these hieroglyphics. They're identical to the one's on the map… Possibly a writing of an ancient culture-" he was interrupted by snoring, and everyone looked over and saw Fangs had dozed off.

"Fangs!" Kim snapped, shaking Fangs.

"Huh! Whoa! What?" Fangs gasped, jolting awake. "Oh, sorry. I fall asleep easily during history lessons."

"Well, you'd better keep your eyes open, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said sternly. "You and your brother must keep your guard up, and stop anyone who tries to approach-" she hissed in pain, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, yes… Now, I want you to lie still and stop giving orders for a few milliseconds." Delbert said to her, firmly.

She grinned at him, impressed. "Very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else…"

"Same goes for you too, Biff." Kim said, sitting beside her friend. "You need to rest that ankle of yours."

"Yeah- and don't perform any leadership in the meantime, too." Kite joked.

Biff grinned and shook his head. "You guys worry too much," he said, then patted Kite and Kim on their backs. "…And that's one sign of a true friendship."

"I must be a really good friend, because I worry all the time!" Fangs said, chuckling.

"…_Even when there's nothing to worry about (grr)" _Fangface said inside his head.

"Hey! Here come more of your buddies!" BEN exclaimed, looking out the mouth of the cave. "Fellas! We're over here, fellas- AUGH! WHOA! WHOOP!" Lasers began shooting into the cave, and Kite leaped and pulled BEN away, shooting back at the pirates.

"This would be a good time to worry!" Fangs gulped, ducking behind the curtain in the cave.

"Hold yer fire!" Silver's voice shouted from outside, and the firing stopped. "Hello, up there! Kite? If it's alright wit' deh Captain, I'd like tah have a word wit' ya. No tricks- jus' a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map, no doubt," Amelia muttered. "Kite, don't let him- ow…"

"Captain…" Delbert warned, gently holding Amelia down.

"Which means… he thinks we still have it!" Biff said, trying to stand up. "C'mon, guys, maybe we can- ow…"

"Biff, you stay here," Kite said, holding Biff down. He walked toward the mouth of the cave. "This is between me and the cyborg…"

"Cyborg!" Morph repeated, following Kite.

"Be careful, Kite," Kim said, hugging her love before he walked out. She watched him walk down the hill, and her heart raced with anxiety. She felt a hand hold hers, and noticed Fangs standing next to her, just as nervous.

* * *

Kite walked down and met Silver at the foot of the hill, and Morph flew around the cyborg's head with glee. "Ah, Morphy! I was wonderin' where ya went off tah!" Silver said, patting the protoplasm. He sat on a rock, rubbing his robotic leg. "Boy, yer brother sure can hold a grudge, can't he?" But Kite just glowered, holding his own grudge against the cyborg. "(Sigh) Whatever deh two of ya heard back there- especially deh part concerning you- I didn't mean a word o' it! An' I can speak fer Pugs when I say he was lying through his teeth as well. If t'ose bloodthirsty heathens knew deh two o' us were fond o' ya- an' thought we'd gone soft- they'd have gutted us all!"

"_Yeah, right (grr) And I'm the Queen of Spain!" _Kitefang scoffed in Kite's mind.

"But, I'll tell ya what… Ya give me deh map an' dat bracelet o' yours, an' an even portion of deh treasure is _yours_!"

Kite gripped his bracelet, glowering at the cyborg. "I don't care much for the map… but the bracelet is mine." he said, coldly. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't give it to you- it's chosen me, and if anyone else tries to take it, it won't work."

Silver considered this, remembering a rumor of how Flint specifically designed the bracelets. "Ah… Alright, then. Ya can keep deh bracelet wit' ya- as long as ya give us deh map, and use yer bracelet tah lead us tah deh treasure. …T'en, when we get deh treasure, we can both walk away, _rich_ as _kings_,"

Kite pretended to consider this. "Yeah?"

"Heh heh! What do ya say, lad?" Silver held out his robotic hand.

"_How about… No?" _Kitefang scoffed inside Kite's head.

Kite sneered at Silver. "You honestly think I'm going to believe you… like I did when you said all those things about having 'greatness' in me, and all those other lies?" he said, coldly.

"Now… wait a minute, Kite-" Silver tried to say.

"As least you told me one thing- stick to it. …Well, that's what I'm just going to do. My friends and I are going to find that treasure, go back home, and leave you and your lies behind to rot!"

"Dat treasure belongs tah me, by t'under!" Silver roared, his cyborg eye red with fury.

"Well, you can find it without the map and MY bracelet, by t'under!"

"_Aw… I wanted to say that line!" _Kitefang whined.

Silver glared at Kite. "Ooh… ya still don't know how tah pick yer fights, do ya lad?" he said, darkly. "Either I get dat map and dat bracelet by dawn tomorrow… so help me, I'll _blast ya all tah kingdom come_!"

"_I'd like tah see you try!" _

Silver turned to leave, then looked back at Morph. "Morphy, hop to it." But Morph stuck by Kite's side, looking at the cyborg nervously. "_**NOW!" **_

Morph shrieked and ducked behind Kite in fear. Silver muttered angrily and trudged away, and Kite patted Morph to comfort him. "Nice impression of Fangs," he said, hoping the joke would calm down the shape-shifter. Suddenly, he saw something lying by the rock Silver sat on, and bent down and picked it up. It was a holographic locket with Silver's initials on it, and he studied it as he walked back up to the cave.

"So, how'd the negotiation go?" BEN asked, quaintly.

Kite didn't answer, and opened up the locket instead. A holographic image of a teenage Silver- before he got robotic parts- popped up, showing him flying in a longboat with a teenage girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. It then changed to him and the girl at an older age, and she was pregnant this time. It then changed to an image of a woman holding a baby in her arms, and Silver standing next to her, saying something. There was a volume control on the side of the locket, and Kite turned up the sound to hear what they were saying. "…What about Marlow?" Silver said, and the name sent chills down Kite's spine.

"He won't find us now," The woman said, and at that moment Kite realized it was his mom!

Silver looked out a window, hearing something. "Deh crew's waitin' fer me. …Are ya sure deh two of ya are gonna be alright wit' me gone?"

Lucy nodded. "If my ex-husband does show up, Edwin will help us." she said.

Silver sighed, holding her hand. "If ya need me tah stay…"

But she only smiled and stroked the side of his face. "We'll be fine. I promise." she looked down at the baby in her arms. "Before you go… what should we name our son?"

John looked at the baby, stroking its head. "Kite. His name will be Kite."

And then the image faded… and the locket fell out of Kite's stunned hands. "Silver… is my _father_?" He then fell back, fainting.

* * *

When Kite came to, it was nightfall, and he was cradled in Fangface's arms. "You okay, buddy?" he asked him. "(grr) You really gave us a scare."

"Fangface? When did you transform?" Kite said, groggily.

"(snort) As soon as the moon came out." He looked out the cave at a moon-like planet. "Or… whatever that planet is, (grr)."

"And, boy, did THAT freak ME out!" BEN exclaimed. "I mean, I thought I've seen scary things before, but a kid turning into a werewolf- WOW!" He then ran up to Fangface, holding up a camera. "Mind if I get a picture with you?"

Fangface shrugged. "(grr) Sure." He and BEN wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and grinned goofily at the camera as the robot shot a picture- having the flash blind them both. "Ooh, ooh!" Fangface rubbed his eyes, his pupils re-adjusting. "Next time, we're using a photo-booth, (grr)"

"Are you going to be alright, Kite?" Kim asked, concerned. "You seemed pretty shocked after learning about Silver…"

Kite felt his forehead, still dizzy. "I think… I'm going to turn into Kitefang for a while," he said, then looked at the moon-like planet outside, turning into Kitefang. _Geez… Silver's my real father? Why didn't anyone- via Edwin- ever tell me THAT? _he thought.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Edwin tensed up, dropping his handful of popcorn. "What's the matter, Eddy?" Brielle asked.

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling Kitefang is going to kill me." Edwin replied.

_

* * *

_

Back in the TP universe…

"Gentlemen… we must stick together and… and…" Amelia tried to say, straining to get the words out.

"What? What? We must stick together and WHAT?" Delbert demanded, overly concerned.

Amelia just smiled at him. "Doctor… you have… beautiful eyes."

Delbert just gawked. "She's lost her MIND!"

"Well, help her!" Biff said. "She might be really sick…"

"Darn it, Biff! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not THAT kind of doctor! I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing- you can't help people you just sit there and you're useless!" he then began to sob in his hands.

"It's okay, Doc… You're still helpful." Kim said.

"Yeah, Doc! Kitefang and Fangface will get us out of this! It's just that they have this… mind of things…" BEN said, then whispered to Kitefang. "Psst! Kitefang, any ideas at all?"

Kitefang looked up at the RLS LEGACY, hovering anchored in the sky. "Without the map, we're dead…" he sighed.

"If we try to leave, we're dead…" Kim said, looking out at a campfire, where the pirates were.

"Overall, we're just dead, (grr)." Fangface said, bluntly.

"We're dead!" Morph repeated, then turned into a mini-Fangs. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!"

Fangface glared at Morph. "Okay, you're really going overboard with the Fangs impressions,"

"Well, I can tell the werewolves need some 'quiet time'- and it would be a bad thing to stick around them and get mauled from it- so I think I'll just… slip out the back door." BEN said.

"Back door…" Kitefang said, remembering the passage BEN had in his cave.

"Yeah, a back door," BEN pushed a large, metal sphere over, rotating it to a point where a secret doorway opened, shining light into the cave.

"Ooh! Ooh! What is all this?" Fangface asked in awe, looking down at the millions of platforms.

"You mean the miles-and-miles of machinery that run through the core of this planet? …Not a clue! It's just a little something I have to let in the fresh air…"

"Fresh air, nothing! (grr) That's our ticket out of here!" Fangface exclaimed. "Hey, Doc! We found a way out! (aroo!)"

"C'mon, lets go," Kitefang said, but Kim held him back.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Kim said, her eyes filled with worry.

Kitefang held her hands. "I promise you, Kim, that we'll be back." He then remembered what was in store for them, and whispered. "And when those pirates show up, use your karate and put them in a grave for me, (grr)" He kissed her on the lips and walked over to the passage.

"Guys, wait! The Captain told us to-" Delbert began to protest.

"We'll be back (grr)" And Kitefang jumped in first.

"Cannon-ball!" BEN and Fangface both cried, jumping in at the same time- and getting stuck.

"(grr) Whoops, hang on." Fangface said, then sucked in his gut and slipped through, followed by BEN.

"Woof," Delbert said, bluntly, making Biff chuckle.

Kim looked down, watching the werewolves and robot hit a platform, then run off. Biff stood on his crutch and walked over to his friend. "Don't worry… they'll be back." he said.

"I know… I just hope…" Kim tried to say, but couldn't get the words out. "I just don't want to lose him…"

Biff nodded, putting an arm around her. _So, she still loves Kite and Kitefang, _he realized. He held her tight, also worried about what might happen to their friends, and they sat by the secret door, waiting for their friends to return.

* * *

Biff and Kim waited for what seemed like hours, though they didn't exactly know how much time had gone by… until they heard Delbert scream. Before they could react, someone grabbed them from behind and tied them up.

"If deh two of ya don't mind… we're jus' gonna wait fer yer friend's tah get back," Silver said.

_Oh, Kitefang, please hurry… _Kim begged inside her mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chapter involves violence so… I'll be updating quick! =D

Please review. Flames cause forest fires.


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Brawl

Well, it's time for another action, violence-based scene… LETS DO THIS! =D

Disclaimer: As fate would have it, I do not own any Fangface or any Treasure Planet characters, no matter how awesome that would be. (curse you, fate!)

0o0o0o0o0

_An hour prior…_

**Kitefang's POV**

We walked down a long catwalk, and every time I looked down, I felt dizzy. There were several paths that went on and on through the inside of the planet. _I wonder if one of these planks lead to the treasure, _I thought. I mean, it would be a good idea- a dozen twists and turns, and you had to find the right direction to the treasure… seemed like a piratey idea to me. But, then again, this was basically the future, and I doubt Flint would want to take chances with BEN accidentally wandering into his treasure trove.

"(grr) BEN, are you sure you know a way out of these tunnels?" I asked the robot.

"Sure I do!" BEN exclaimed. "I've been down here enough times to know where these catwalks lead! And we'll find our way out this next left!" He slowed down his pace. "Or… was it the next right?" He stopped. "Maybe it was at that last turn…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! (snarl)" I slapped my forehead. Even Fangface wasn't this moronic!

"Hey guys…" Fangface said, a few paces behind us.

"Not now, Fangface," I said over my shoulder, then turned to BEN. "(grr) Are you telling me, that we just spent the past hour-and-a-half _lost? _(grr)"

"Lost!" Morph gasped.

"W-Well, not necessarily l-lost…" BEN stammered, twiddling his thumbs. "More like… heading in the wrong direction."

"(grr) But guys, there's-" Fangface said.

"The _wrong direction_?" I snapped, grabbing BEN by the throat. "(snarl) BEN, you'd better kick whatever's left of your mind in gear, before I- (snarl)"

"Ack! Help!" BEN cried, his voice high with fear.

"Help! Help!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Kitefang strangling a mini-BEN

"GUYS!" Fangface shouted.

"WHAT, FANGFACE?" I snarled, and I turned around… and saw that Fangface was standing next to a ladder with an 'Exit' sign beside it. I faced BEN again, releasing my grip on his throat. "Why didn't you show us that before?"

BEN shrugged. "I don't know, I've never seen THAT part of the tunnels before." he replied.

I slapped my forehead. "C'mon…" And we began climbing up the ladder.

**Fangface's POV**

You know, if people listened to me more, we would have avoided problems like these.

But, I decided to keep my 'I-tried-to-tell-you!' attitude to myself as we climbed the ladder. It grew darker as we climbed, making it hard to see where we were going…

*Bump!*

"Ouch!" I said, once my head hit something. It was a door with one of those wheel-like knobs on it. Twisting it, I opened the door a crack, and Kitefang climbed up next to me and we took a peek around, seeing that we were in the pirate's campsite.

"Shh…" Kitefang hushed to me.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?" BEN exclaimed, popping up between us.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Kitefang hissed, grabbing BEN's mouth.

I looked over, seeing if any of the pirates woke up. None of them did, but I kept my eye on Silver, watching him turn in his sleep, and- seeing the movie enough times- I knew that he was probably awake, but I didn't let that bother me. What really bothered me was the fact that Puggsy wasn't among them… which upset me because I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, really, really wanted to pulverize him! What can I say? Fangs punching him just wasn't enough for me.

"Alright, here's what we do," Kitefang whispered, holding BEN's mouth shut. "We'll sneak back to the ship _quietly_, disengage the laser cannons to save our skins, find the map, bring it back and get the heck out of here."

"That's a good plan, I like that plan!" BEN said, while Kitefang still held his mouth. "It's just… how are we going to get back to the ship?"

"Well, we can take THAT, (grr)" I said, pointing to the longboat.

"Oh."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kitefang, Fangface, and BEN crept through the pirate's camp, careful not to make a sound… well, _almost_ careful…

_*SNAP!* _Fangface stepped on a twig. "Oops," he whispered, watching his steps.

*_CRUNCH!* _BEN stepped on a dry leaf. "My bad," he whispered.

_*POP!* _Went the fire, making the three jump, but they kept walking… and Fangface stepped on a hot ember that popped out of the fire. "Yeeouch!"

"Quiet!" Kitefang snapped, covering Fangface's mouth and looking around. Surprisingly, none of the noises they made woke a single pirate.

Deciding not to waste any more time or suspense, they hurried over to the longboat, stepping on leaves and twigs, and jumping into a longboat with a mighty *THUD!*. They looked back at the pirates, who remained asleep. "Man, they're more heavy sleepers than Fangs! (grr)" Fangface whispered.

"Heavy sleepers!" Morph repeated, turning into a miniature Z in a quote bubble.

Kitefang started the longboat's engine, and they flew up to the side of the RLS LEGACY…

Not knowing that the pirates were already awake. "Lets move," Silver ordered, and led the crew up the hill, toward the cave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Present…_

**Puggsy's POV**

It wasn't enough that Scroop hated me, wanted to kill me, and was after my friends… but he also tied me up in the most darkest, and most BORING spot on the ship. "Where the heck are those werewolves?" I asked myself, leaning forward a bit to look down the hatch, expecting Kitefang and/or Fangface to arrive. I'd even settle for Kite or Fangs- anyone really, as long as they could get me off this lousy ship! I sighed, reaching into my pocket and feeling the map, making sure that it was still there. If I wasn't tied up, I would have snuck down to the planet, get the others, and we could find that treasure and get out of this movie and back home- but thanks to a certain _spider-moron_, that won't be happening anytime soon, unless one of my friends showed up. Until then, I was forced to sit in the darkness, boundified and bored beyond recognition.

_It's a small world, after all… _I began to sing in my head. Yes, I was THAT bored. "C'mon, Fangface, where are you?" I asked again.

As if someone answered my question, I heard the soft sound of a jet engine, and peered down far enough to see a longboat coming up, with those werewolves inside it. It's about time!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Biff's POV**

I wouldn't have minded being attacked from behind then bound and gagged if my ankle wasn't killing me. I sat beside Kim, glaring daggers at Silver as he stood before us, grinning as if he had already found the treasure. I didn't care whether or not he was Kite's real father, I wanted to break free of my bonds, grab that arm-weapon of his and (_sentence censored because it's too violent_). …Hey, you'd have violent thoughts too if you were captured and had pain shooting up your leg.

"Should we go after them?" One of the pirates asked, peering down the hole.

"Nah, they'll be back soon enough," Silver said, switching his cyborg arm to a laser-pistol. "If they want tah see t'ere friends alive…"

" 'On't ou hink ou hood ve haurdin' or amp?" I muffled.

"Care tah repeat dat, lad?" Silver chuckled, pulling down my gag.

"I said, 'Don't you think you should be guarding your camp'?" I repeated. "Our friends could be down there now, ransacking it." I figured this would cause Silver and the other pirates to rush back to their camp, taking us with, that way when Kitefang and Fangface came through the secret door, they would rescue us.

But Silver just laughed, which worried me. "Don't get too worried about dat, lad. Ya see, we took off right after they did. Once they come back wit' dat map, all of ya will have much MORE to worry about."

He stuffed the gag back in my mouth, and I looked back at BEN's secret door, then Kim and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _Fangface and Kitefang, where are you?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kim's POV**

I sat tied next to Biff, my head filled with worry. Not only had we been captured by pirates, but any minute now Kitefang and Fangface would be coming back… I only hoped they remembered the movie well enough to avoid the trap.

That is, if they managed to handle Scroop…

I shook my head, trying to avoid any doubts. Kitefang and Fangface were heroes, and the two of them could handle Scroop, especially with Puggsy on their side.

…If he was still on our side. I couldn't help but notice how hesitant he looked when he had the map in his hands. Had being with pirates for 12 years change him?

Suddenly I was starting to question how a spark ever developed between us.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kitefang, Fangface, BEN and Morph peeked over to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear, and they climbed over…

"WAUGH!" BEN cried…

*CRASH!* …as he fell onto the deck.

"Shush!" Kitefang snapped.

"Shush! Shush!" Morph repeated, quietly.

"Yeah, robot-face, shush! (grr)" Fangface repeated, walking across the deck… and slipping on a bar of soap and sliding into a couple barrels…

*BAM!*

"Shush, Fangface," BEN whispered, and Kitefang didn't know whether he was serious or mocking the werewolf.

"Oh, shut up…" Fangface muttered.

Kitefang shook his head, wondering how he got mixed up with the two goofballs. "Okay, Fangface and I'll start searching the ship for Puggsy. BEN, you-" he began to whisper.

"Disengage laser-cannons, right!" BEN said, running across the deck and down the stairs.

"No!" Kitefang and Fangface ran after him, down the stairs, but saw that he was already wheeling his way toward the control room. Fangface hurried after BEN, and Kitefang was right behind him, but he paused, feeling a draft. He turned the other way and walked down to the hull, where he saw that the hatch was wide-open…

…and Puggsy was tied up, sitting on the cat-walk. "Kitefang! Over here!" he whispered. Morph squealed with delight and flew over to him, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Pugs?" Kitefang hurried over to him. "(grr) What happened?"

"Let's just say that, thanks to that Spider-Man wannabe, I'm 'tied up' at the moment."

Kitefang clenched his fists, his fury rising at what Scroop had done. "That lousy, no good… (gasp) The map! (snarl) Don't tell me he…"

"…Didn't gettify it." Puggsy reached into his pocket, pulling out the map (which was difficult, with him being tied up). "He didn't friskify me, so I was able to hidify it. …Now, take it and get outta here, before the creep shows up."

Kitefang took the map and stood up to leave, but paused, looking back at Puggsy. _I can't just leave him here, despite what he said. _he thought. _The other's would never forgive me, and God knows what Scroop would do to him… Besides, Fangface has a score to settle with him. _He knelt down beside his friend and, using his claws, began cutting the rope.

"What are you doing? I said-"

"It doesn't matter what you said, (grr)." Kitefang said. "You're still my friend, and there's no way I'm leaving you with that freak."

Puggsy couldn't help but smile.

0o0o0o0o0

"BEN, (grr) c'mon, we've got to go help Kite!" Fangface whispered. "Besides, (snarl) there's no way you'll be able to unplug the laser-cannons!"

BEN scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Fangface! It's just two little wires!" he said. "Heck, even a monkey could figure it out!" He opened the fuse box… seeing millions of wires, criss-crossed in a confusing manner. "Oh, mama…"

"(grr) Shall I go find a monkey?"

"Oh, hush! Just help me out with these wires…"

0o0o0o0o0

Fangpuss chuckled at the scene. "(grr) This is gonna be good…" he said, eating a handful of popcorn and sipping his soda, waiting for the action.

"This… is gonna be bad," Jim said, sinking down in his seat, remembering what was coming up.

"I can't watch…" Brielle said, covering her eyes… but peeking out anyway to watch.

0o0o0o0o0

"C'mon," Kitefang whispered once he cut off Puggsy's bonds. "We've got to get to Fangface and BEN before-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of the ship's alarm going off.

"Before they murderfy us?" Puggsy finished.

"Right." Kitefang said. They began running toward the steps…

…Where they saw Scroop, standing before them. "Well, if it ain't the runt and hissss pet," he hissed, holding up his sharp claws. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy thisssss…"

"Kitefang?" Puggsy said, gulping.

"(grr) Yeah?" Kitefang replied.

"RUN!"

And they took off, with Scroop pursuing them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship's siren's blared, and BEN cringed. "Bad BEN! Bad!" he scolded himself, plugging the wire back in. "Okay, fixing!"

"(grr) Let me handle it," Fangface scoffed, pushing BEN aside. "We werewolves are experts when it comes to electronics, you know (snarl),"

"Okay, Mr. Electrician! YOU take care of it, then!"

"I will! (grr) All you do is pull this wire-" He pulled the wire… and the lights went out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kitefang, Puggsy, and Morph ran down the storage area, pushing down barrels and crates to slow down Scroop, but the spider-freak dodged everything they threw at him. Morph turned into a pie and hit his face, but the arachnid-hybrid pulled him off and threw him into a pipe, where he was sucked in, going through the zig-zagging pipes.

Puggsy and Kitefang ran around a corner, and Kitefang took out the laser-pistol Amelia had given to Kite, and he handed it to Puggsy. "(grr) You distract him, and I'll leap out and get him," he whispered.

Puggsy nodded and took the gun, took a deep breath, counted to three, and jumped out at Scroop, aiming the pistol at him… and then the lights went out. "Oh, crud…" he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…Well, Mr. Wire Expert?" BEN asked, flicking on the lights in his eyes and shining them on Fangface. "I'm waiting…"

"Um… I meant to do that." Fangface said, plugging the wire back in. The lights came on, giving off a red glow. He looked at the wires, scratching his head. "(grr) You know, they should really label these things…"

"Ah, it's not THAT difficult." BEN stepped closer to the wires. "You just have to guess the right one."

They both stared at the wires, rubbing their chins, wondering which one to pull next. "So… Which one should we pull? (snarl)"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The lights came back on, and Scroop had disappeared. Puggsy and Kitefang stood back-to-back, looking around. "Where did that freako go?" Puggsy asked in a whisper.

Kitefang's ears perked up, remembering this scene. "Um, Pugs…?" he said, pointing up.

They looked up, seeing Scroop right above them! But before the arachnid-psycho could do anything, Morph burst out of the pipe, and at the sight of Scroop, turned into a hand and poked him in the eyes. Kitefang and Puggsy made a run for it- but Scroop caught Kitefang by the tail and pulled him back hard, making the werewolf fall on his gut.

"Kitefang!" Puggsy gasped, then ran over and jumped on Scroop's back, hitting him in the eye with the butt of the pistol. Scroop grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him on top of Kitefang, then pinned them both down.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um…. Maybe it's this one…" BEN said and reached for another wire, but pulled his hand back. "Or, maybe this one…" he reached for another, but hesitated. "I-I don't know. It's been so long since I've actually… Maybe this one?" he reached for another one.

"Ooh! Ooh! We haven't tried this one," Fangface said, grabbing a red wire. "This has GOT to be laser-cannons! (snarl)" He pulled the wire… and they began floating upwards. "Oops…"

"Maybe not!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Scroop suddenly began floating upward, crashing through the wooden grate in the ceiling… and Kitefang and Puggsy floated toward him! They had lost the pistol, and it floated past them. Puggsy grabbed onto the mast, trying to grab it… but Scroop smacked him in the face, making him let go of the mast and float upward. Kitefang, who was farther up than he was, was able to grab his friend by the wrist, and then grabbed on to the jolly roger flag.

Scroop climbed up after them, seeing that all he had to do was cut the rope, and he would be rid of them for good. "Kitefang, when I say 'now', throw me at Scroop." Puggsy said to Kitefang.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kitefang snapped.

"Just do it!"

"Fine… (grr) it's _your_ funeral."

"Oh, thisss isss terrific," Scroop said, chuckling as he began to cut the rope. "Getting rid of two pesssts at once. Do sssay hello to Mr. Arrow for me…"

"NOW!" Puggsy yelled, and Kitefang threw him as hard as he could. With the gravity turned off, he didn't get very far down and grabbed onto the mast, and Kitefang used the flag to pull himself downward.

Scroop hissed and lunged at Puggsy, who responded by swinging his legs out and kicking the spider-freak in the face, and then Kitefang leaped onto his back and 'pushed' him into the jolly roger flag, which trapped Scroop. The rope snapped, and Scroop floated to his death.

"Good riddance, Spider-Freak!" Puggsy shouted at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"(grr) This is kind of fun," Fangface said, 'swimming' in the air.

"Yes. Yes it is," BEN said, then looked down at the wires. "(gasp) Fangface! We can't fool around now! We've got to… um… What was it we had to do, again?"

Fangface grabbed the wire he unplugged. "Ooh, yeah, yeah! Unplug the cannons! (grr)" He swam downward, struggling to put the plug back in. "C'mon… c'mon… (snarl)" He finally reached the fuse box and plugged in the wire. "Got it- OOF!" …And he and BEN hit the ground. "Next time, let's leave the gravity off… (snort)"

"Agreed…" BEN rubbed his head, then looked over, seeing another fuse-box labeled 'Laser Cannons'. He and Fangface looked at each other, and slapped their foreheads.

Walking over to the fuse-box, they ripped the door open, grabbed several handfuls of wires, and ripped them all out furiously… ending up tangled in them. "(grr) Remind me never to become an electrician."

0o0o0o0o0

Kitefang and Puggsy fell into the crow's nest, breathing heavily with relief. "That… was… awesome!" Kitefang said, then fell flat on his stomach, exhausted.

"Yeah, but next time, lets skip the near-death experiences," Puggsy sneered, leaning against the mast. Morph shot out of the pipe, all black, and coughing out black smoke until he returned to his pink color. "Have a good trip?" Morph chattered, resting onto his shoulder.

"All laser-cannons disconnected, Captain Kitefang, sir!" BEN called up to them, and they looked over, seeing the robot and Fangface tangled up in wires.

"Yeah… It wasn't so tough!" Fangface added, modestly.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangpuss had to pause the video, because he and the others were laughing too hard to pay attention to anything else. "Oh, MAN!" he laughed. "(grr) Unless you want some humor, do NOT sign my cousin up as an electrician!"

"Hee hee, I was wondering what was going to happen when those two met," Hunter giggled.

"Pretty funny," Edwin chuckled, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, did you see how many wires they were covered in?" Alyx laughed. "I mean, sheesh, how did they pull all of those out without setting off everything else?"

"Hey, lets not forget Puggsy and Kitefang," Brielle said. "They were in the BEST scene- where that moronic spider-demon dies!"

"I'll drink to that," Jim said, taking a sip out of his soda, also amused with the dying-scene of Scroop.

"Shall we continue with the movie?" Edwin asked, picking up the remote.

"J-just a sec, Ed." Fangpuss said, standing up and walking off. "I gotta (hee hee) use the bathroom, (heh heh)." And he ran to the bathroom, his bladder increasing from his laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Whoof! Nine pages! That's probably the longest chapter yet! Alright, please review, but no flames- I mean, seriously, I just killed off Scroop, people!


	28. Chapter 28: Puggsy's Tale

I would have updated this sooner, but everyone was too busy celebrating the loss of Scroop.

Everyone: YAY! (pop champagne)

Yep… Gotta love that scene! But now, we're going to get off track of the movie (once again).

Everyone: Confound it! :(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fangface, Fangs, Baby Fangs, Fangpuss, Puggsy, Kim, Biff,, Kite/Kitefang, Edwin, Alyx, Kasandra, or Hunter. Just Brielle… why do I feel like I've got the disadvantage?

* * *

Kitefang and Puggsy climbed down from the crow's nest, and the first thing they did was help untangle BEN and Fangface from the wires. "Ooh…" BEN said, looking at Puggsy in shock.

"What?" Puggsy asked as he pulled wires off of BEN.

"You've got a nasty cut on your cheek." BEN pointed at the cut on Puggsy's face, where a small trickle of blood was running down it.

Puggsy felt the cut and then looked at the blood on his fingertips_. I guess ol' Spider-Psycho decided to give me one last cut before he died. _he thought. _Strike three- and HE'S out._

"I'll help you with that," Kitefang said, tugging a wire hard, unraveling the rest that were on Fangface, then guided his friend over to the medical room on the ship.

"_Funny, I feel as if I've been in here before," _Kite said inside his mind, chuckling a bit.

_Yeah, after our FIRST brawl with that creep, _Kitefang thought. He grabbed the medical kit out of the cabinet and took out the peroxide, turning back to Puggsy. He soaked a cloth in the medicine then rubbed it against the cut.

Puggsy hissed in pain. "I can do it myself, you know," he said through clenched teeth, cringing from the pain.

"Ah, shut up (grr)" Kitefang scoffed. "After what you said, pouring stinging liquids on your face is the LEAST worst thing I want to do to you right now,"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I didn't mean anything I said about you guys- okay, so the part about you guys driving me crazy my whole life was true… but that doesn't mean I'd turn on you guys! I only said that because… because I didn't want those ignorpotomases to think I was…"

"Soft?"

"Yeah… From the first day Silver took me in, they all thought I would be a push-over, and I had to prove to them day-after-day that I wasn't. When I was ten, they finally started to let up on me, and things were going well… until last year…"

This caught Kitefang's (and the reader's, hopefully) full attention. "Why? What happened last year? (snarl)"

Puggsy sighed. "I didn't want to tell any of you guys, but you deserve to know now," he took in a deep breath. "Last year, we were searching for the map and came across a planet it was locerated on, and Silver and I went into this building where the goon who had it was hiding out. We got the map, but they had set a trap- and I, with my luck, set it off and got captivated, and Silver had to get me out of it quick because the trap set off an alarm. Once he got me untangled from the net the trap caught me in, he handed me the map and told me to keep it safe and scarify, while he shot at the goons who- at that moment- wanted to kill us. As I ran and dodged laser blasts, I trippified over an up-pried floorboard and the map rolled away from me, right out the door and in front of Billy Bones." he then let out a deep breath.

Kitefang stared at him in disbelief, not only from his story… but also from the fact that he had told it all in just one breath. _Sheesh, I thought only Fangs and Brielle could do that! _he thought in bewilderment.

"The crew hated me since then, and Silver didn't talk to me for weeks. And Scroop…" he lifted his sleeve, showing the two scars on his arm. "Well, lets just say he wasn't too thrilled either." he rolled his sleeve back down and sighed as Kitefang handed him a bandage to put on his face. "From that day forth, the crew had been watching me, waiting to see how I would screw up the next plan, and I got sick of it." He looked at Kitefang. "So, all those things you heard in the galley, I just said them to get them off my case and leave me alone. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys."

"'If'?" Kitefang scoffed.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Alright, 'that' I hurt you guys. I'm just sorry, okay?"

Kitefang grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Apology accepted, ol' buddy."

They walked out of the room, where they saw that Fangface had been standing by the door, and he glowered at the sight of Puggsy. _Huh boy, here we go… _Kitefang and Puggsy both thought. Kitefang stepped up to prevent Fangface from putting Puggsy through {more} pain, but the teenager held him back, shaking his head. "Just let him,"

Kitefang stared at Puggsy in disbelief. Was he ACTUALLY going to let Fangface ATTACK him? (a/n: sorry if that's a bit ooc) But, he didn't protest and stepped off to the side, standing by BEN, who sat on a barrel with Morph floating by him, both of them anxious to see what was going to happen next. "Fangface, can you get your revenge later?" Kitefang asked, noticing that dawn was coming quick. "We've got friends to get to and a treasure to find!"

"Fangface, trust me-" Puggsy started to say, but Fangface raised his paw, silencing him.

"Out of the two of us, (grr) I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore MY word will be the one WE'LL be trusting." Fangface said, then smirked. "Although, I suppose I SHOULD be thanking you- if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to crash on that planet, Scroop would still be alive and the movie would be out of whack (snarl) Whack!"

_Huh boy, did he just rip off a Jack Sparrow line? _Puggsy thought, arching an eyebrow.

_That's the last time we let HIM watch Pirates of the Caribbean. _Kitefang thought, shaking his head.

"Fangface, I didn't betray you guys!" Puggsy said, defensively. "Heck, I pretty much opened the hatch ahead of time so you guys could escapify!" He sighed, looking down. "Though… you CAN blame me for not choosing your side when Morph gave me the map, when I had the chance,"

Fangface shrugged. "Ah, I would have let my best friend punch me and steal the map too, if I couldn't decide whether to go with him or the cyborg with the laser-cannon for an arm (snort)" he said.

"So… You forgive me?"

Fangface thought about it. "Hmm…."

"_Yes?" _Fangs suggested in Fangface's mind.

"Yes." With that, he swung his arm around Puggsy and pulled him close, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I forgive ya, Pugs. *smooch* Forgive ya, chk-chk-chk."

"Yech, I wish you wouldn't do that," Puggsy scoffed, wiping his face.

"Hey, love-birds!" Kitefang called to them. "Are we going to get back to the others, or what? (grr)"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming,"

"Yeah, Kitefang! Don't worry, we've got Silver beat! (grr)" Fangface added, then glared at his friend. "…And who are you calling 'love-birds'?"

"Love-birds! Love-birds!" Morph repeated, turning into a heart and hovering above Fangface and Puggsy's heads. Puggsy took off his hat and swatted the protoplasm, who just laughed and dodged his swat.

"Seriously, who WERE you calling love-birds?" BEN asked. "I'm confused… Is the short guy with us or…?"

"From now on… I'm with YOU guys," Puggsy said.

"Good to hear," Kitefang said. "Now, lets get back to the others… Fast!"

They climbed into the longboat and flew back down to the planet, bracing themselves to meet Silver back in the caves, and hoping their friends were alright. Kitefang took out the locket Silver had dropped, and grinned as a plan formed in his mind to get the cyborg to 'go easy' on them.

"What are you grinning about?" Puggsy asked Kitefang, then looked at the locket. "And where'd you get that?"

Kitefang grinned wider. "Funny you should ask," he said, then told Puggsy about how he found the locket, and about Silver's 'little secret'.

Puggsy's eyes widened. "He's your WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for the short chapter folks, but I promise I'll make it up to you with a longer chapter next time! Until then, REVIEW! If you flame me, I'll beat you with a tube-sock full of frozen butter! (holds up sock) I'm not kidding!


	29. Chapter 29: Treasure Ahoy!

Okay, time to get the suspense rolling!

Note: The upcoming scene is an idea I got from Manga Girl 6's story, "You Need To Find Yourself A Girl Mate" So, the plot considering the locket of this chapter belongs to her.

Disclaimer: Why must life be so cruel? I don't own Treasure Planet OR Fangface OR FF2's OC! DON'T RUB IT IN!

* * *

Once they landed the life boat back on the planet, BEN lead them to another 'secret door' somewhere in the jungle, deciding to avoid the pirates' camp just in case they wouldn't be lucky to get by without waking any of them. They got back down into the tunnels, and had Fangface lead them back, not wanting to risk getting lost by BEN again. Luckily, the werewolf remembered which way to go, and they reached BEN's cave, climbing through the secret door. "Doc! Biff! I got the map," Kitefang whispered, holding out the map to a shadowed figure lying down.

Silver's robotic hand reached out and grabbed the map as the cyborg emerged from the shadows. "Fine work, lad," he said, smirking as he observed the map. "Fine work, indeed,"

"Thanks for showing us the way, wolf-boy!" One of the pirates chuckled as they circled around Kitefang and Fangface. Looking over, the two werewolves noticed that their friends were tied up and gagged- and they didn't take too kindly to that.

"That's it! (grr) Now I'm MAD!" Fangface snarled, running to attack one of the pirates, but two of them held him back, along with Kitefang.

"I'll handle t'is," Silver chuckled, then took out a picture of the sun, turning Kitefang and Fangface back into Kite and Fangs. "I couldn't help but notice a certain pattern deh two o' ya shared,"

"What's this sorry sack o' metal?" The female pirate, Mary, snapped as she grabbed BEN and held a knife up to his throat.

"Not the face!" BEN cried.

"Let them go, Silver!" Puggsy snapped, and he tried to pull one of the aliens away from Fangs, while Morph bit down on another's tail. The alien he bit yelled in pain and swatted Morph, while the one Puggsy fought punched him and kicked him onto the ground.

Silver sneered at Puggsy. "Turnin' against us, eh?" he said, his cyborg eye orange. He examined the cut on his cheek and his black eye, chuckling. "I guess Scroop puttin' a number on ya didn't teach ya a lesson," Puggsy glowered and tried to tackle Silver, but two other pirates held him back. The cyborg then turned to Kite. "Yer jus' like me, Kite- ya hates tah lose," He tried to open up the map, shifting his robotic arm into different gears, but with no avail to unlocking the sphere.

"Hard to unlock, isn't it? I know," Fangs said.

"I'm more like you than you know, Silver," Kite said, smirking devilishly. Jerking his hand out of a pirate's grip, he reached under his cap and pulled out Silver's locket. "And, unless you want me to blab your 'little secret' to the crew, I suggest you hand over the map."

Silver glared at Kite, but handed him the map, taking back his locket as he did. "Fine… Now open it!" he demanded. But Kite just sneered at him, and he switched his cyborg arm to 'pistol-mode', aiming it at Fangs and Puggsy. "I'd get busy,"

Kite looked at his friends. Puggsy was shaking his head 'no' while Fangs was shaking his head 'yes', but Puggsy gave him a dirty glance and he began shaking his head 'no' too. Kite looked at Kim and Biff, who gave him helpless glances, and then looked at Amelia and Delbert- who were doing the same thing as Fangs and Puggsy. He looked back at Silver, who kept his pistol aimed and gave Kite a 'it's your choice' glance. Kite glared at him, then pushed the buttons on the map (without even looking!) and unlocked it, making a holographic image of Treasure Planet appear, and his bracelet glowed dimly.

The pirates stared in awe. "Oh, deh powers tah be- would ya look!" Silver gasped in amazement. The hologram then turned into a line, shooting through the air in a path toward the treasure. Silver looked back at Kite and sneered. "Tie deh boys up, an' leave 'em wit' deh others till we-" The line disappeared, slipping back into the sphere, and Kite's bracelet stopped glowing.

"You take the map, you take me and my bracelet, too." Kite said, sternly.

Silver glared at him, but then chuckled, shaking his head. _He really knows how tah drive a bargain… jus' like his ol' man. _He thought. "We'll take 'em all,"

* * *

"Man, I can't WAIT for them to find the treasure!" BF said eagerly. He had changed back from Fangpuss when he saw Silver hold up the sun picture. He then developed a dreamy look on his face and dollar signs flashed in his eyes. "I hope Fangs brings back a ton of it…"

"SHUSH!" Everyone hissed at him.

"This is the good part," Alyx whispered.

BF sank down in his seat, pouting, but smiled as he continued to watch the movie.

* * *

They trudged back down to the pirate's campsite, and as if they thought things weren't bad enough, Puggsy had to carry Biff, due to his broken ankle. "You just HAD to go and busterate your ankle, didn't you?" Puggsy muttered.

"Shut up and keep walking," Biff sneered. Puggsy glared and- as they were passing a rock- bumped Biff's broken ankle against the stone, making him hiss in pain.

"Oops. Sorry!"

Biff glowered, then jabbed Puggsy's black eye, making him yelp in pain. "Oops. Sorry!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Kim snapped.

"Hey, it's not MY fault your secret-lover is being a-" Biff paused, remembering that the statement was _supposed to stay a secret_! (Way to go, Biff- you blew it).

"Secret WHAT?" Puggsy questioned.

"Nothing!" Biff and Kim both said quickly, though they didn't convince their friend. Thankfully, though, Kite and Fangs didn't hear them, so the cat wasn't _completely_ out of the bag.

They piled into the longboat, squishing close together, and then Kite unlocked the map, and they followed the line, and the farther they followed it, the brighter his bracelet got, and images of the treasure kept appearing in Kite's mind. "We're getting close," he said, looking ahead. "The treasure should be right behind those bamboo shrubs."

They lowered the longboat to the ground, parking it, and left Delbert, Amelia, Biff, and Kim tied up in it, leaving the fat alien in charge of guarding them. "We can't have 'em slowing us down," Silver said, referring to Amelia and Biff. "As fer yer girlfriend… well, lets jus' say she'll be stayin' behind in case ya try tah pull something…"

_If I wasn't tied up, I'd karate-chop him to pieces- metal bits and all! _Kim thought bitterly, watching them go. "Be careful, Kite," she whispered.

They walked down a path, and Morph chattered nervously, hiding in Fangs' pocket. "It's okay Morph…" Fangs said, patting the blob, though he couldn't really convince himself. "We're just heading to the treasure- and our doom… (gulp)."

"F-Fangs, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life _pass_ before my eyes," BEN stammered, walking beside the teen. "A-At least, I think it's my life…. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED 'LUPE'?"

"YIKES!" Fangs leaped into Puggsy's arms, frightened by the robot's outburst. "BEN, don't DO that!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Puggsy snapped, dropping Fangs.

"Calm down guys," Kite whispered. "This isn't over yet…"

"Ooh, ooh! I wish it was, though…" Fangs whimpered.

The line began to flash faster and Kite's bracelet was shining so bright, he had to shield his eyes when he looked at it. "We're getting close, lads!" Silver exclaimed, impressed with the signs. He shifted his arm into a sword, and grabbed Kite by the shirt. "I smell _treasure_ awaitin'!" He cut through the bamboo plants and they all burst through the clearing, seeing…

…Nothing.

The line stopped at the edge of a cliff, and Kite's bracelet didn't glow any brighter. "What the…?" Mr. Turnbuckle snapped.

"I see nothing! One big heaping pile of NOTHING!" Mr. Onis shouted angrily.

"What's going on, Kite?" Silver demanded.

The line dissolved back into the sphere and Kite's bracelet stopped glowing, though the image of the treasure remained in his head. He messed with his bracelet. "I don't know…" he muttered, then tried unlocking the map. "I can't get either of them to work!"

"Let me try," Fangs said, grabbing the map. He remembered the scene perfectly, and pretended to trip… right in front of an indent in the ground which was shaped just like the map. "Hey, I think I found something!" He inserted the map in, and a green light shot across the ground.

A holographic globe emerged from the ground where the map was, and Kite and Silver stepped closer to get a better look. Kite's bracelet began to flash, and so many images of the treasure burst in his mind that he began to get a headache. _"That's a whole bunch of treasure!" _Kitefang exclaimed in his mind, though with the thoughts of treasure, Kite could barely hear him.

Suddenly, four lines shot across the terrain from the horizon, coming together and forming a large, triangular portal that opened to reveal a part of space. "Oh, have mercy…" Silver gasped.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Puggsy questioned, recognizing the area thanks to his many travels with Silver. "Geez, that's halfway across the galaxy!"

Kite observed the globe. "Kinapis… Montressor spaceport." he said, pushing a button that resembled the spaceport, and the portal re-opened to the location.

"That's how Flint did it," Fangs said. "He used this portal to roam the universe and steal treasure! …Gosh, I wish we had something like this back home. That would make our vacation trips a LOT easier."

Kite's bracelet continued to flash, and suddenly the images of the treasure disappeared, being replaced by an image of his mother, Lucy, and a planetary symbol that looked like a tiger-striped, purple planet with a green ring around it. He remembered Delbert having a book on the planet- it was called Solaris. _Why am I thinking about this? …And what does it have to do with my mom? _Kite wondered… Then it hit him- that's where is mother was! He looked for the button to the planet, stepping beside Fangs who was randomly pushing buttons to see where they lead to.

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver bellowed, pushing the two boys out of the way and pushing random buttons, searching for the mountains of gold that Flint had hidden. "Where's… Dat… Blasted… _Treasure_?"

"Treasure… Treasure!" BEN gasped, clutching his head. "It's… buried in the…"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism!" Fangs and Kite said together.

"Wait a minute," Puggsy said, stomping his foot on the ground, feeling its metal surface (he was actually acting it out, pretending he didn't know where the treasure was to play along with the movie). "What if the whole planet IS the mechanisasm?"

"Then the treasure…" Fangs said excitedly.

"Is in the center of the planet!" The three boys said in unison. The pirates began digging at the moss-covered metallic surface, but it was too hard to break through.

"T'en how deh blue blazes are we supposed tah get tah it?" Silver snapped, still pushing buttons.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Real simple, Silver!" he scoffed, nudging the cyborg to the side and stepping up to the globe. "Just push the right button," He pushed the button that resembled Treasure Planet, and the portal re-opened to a metallic cave. He stuck his arm through, feeling the jelly-like feel of the portal, then stepped through. Fangs and Kite stepped in after him, but Silver grabbed their shoulders before they could proceed further, then stepped through himself, followed by the rest of the pirates.

They stepped down a slanting metal path and- _the one important thing the three teens forgot about the movie_- unexpectingly stepped through a laser-beam that triggered a trap. Stepping down further, they paused, jaws dropping at the sight before them: an entire ocean of treasure that made up the entire core of the planet!

"Deh loot of a t'ousand worlds…" Silver gasped in awe.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Mr. Onis cried, and the pirates ran down, leaping into the mounds of gold and rubies.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, grab some treasure…" BF urged under his breath, eyeing the screen. "C'mon, big money, big money- no whammy, no whammy…"

"Shut it!" Brielle snapped, hitting BF with a couch cushion to shut him up.

* * *

"Alright, c'mon," Kite whispered, pulling Fangs and Puggsy along, toward an old space-boat full of treasure.

"This is all seeming _very_ familiar…" BEN said as he followed them. "But, I-I can't remember why…"

"Lets go, BEN," Fangs said, nudging BEN and motioning him along. "We're gonna get outta here… with a boat-load of treasure!"

* * *

"YES!" BF exclaimed, leaping into the air. "Take the boat, guys! TAKE the BOAT!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Everyone yelled, and through their snacks at their friend.

"Okay! Sheesh, can't a kid root for his own cousins?"

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Edwin said.

"Yeah, I want to see how they handle Flint's trap," Jim said.

THAT was enough to get everyone (BF included) to remain silent and watch the scene with anticipation.

* * *

Fangs, Kite, Puggsy, and BEN all ran over to the longboat. They weren't afraid of being spotted by the pirates, knowing that the scoundrels were too involved with the treasure to care about them anymore. Climbing up a mountain of treasure, they reached the boat, and Fangs and BEN gave Kite and Puggsy a boost over the edge, and their friends reached down and helped pull them up. "Guys, I can't help feeling something nag at the back of my mind- GASP!" BEN said, falling in.

"YIIIEE!" Fangs yelped, ducking behind Kite.

Sitting before them were the skeletal remains of… "Captain Flint!" Kite gasped.

"In the flesh!" BEN added. "Well… Anything _but_ the flesh, or skin, or organs… those aren't there."

"(gulp) I think I'm going to throw up…" Fangs quivered, turning pale at the sight of the skeleton.

"What's that he's holding?" Puggsy asked, stepping closer to Flint and prying something out of the skeleton's hand… BEN's memory circuit.

"Hey, BEN, Puggsy found your mind!" Kite said, grabbing the piece out of Puggsy's hand and inserting it into the back of BEN's head.

"Whoa! Kite, your hands are so co- necting." BEN said, straightening up. His eyes flashed, turning light-blue. "Hello. …You know, guys, I was just thinking. I was… just… THINKING! All my memories are back! …Flint took out my memory circuit so I couldn't tell anyone about his-"

The three teenagers froze, having _**their**_ memory of the movie come to mind. "The booby-trap!" They all gasped.

"…Yeah, that!" Suddenly, the ground shook, and the large lasers that used to be pumping energy into the core were now blasting the treasure-covered ground! "Speaking of which…"

"The most important scene from the movie, and we forgot about it!" Puggsy muttered, slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever find his treasure, so he rigged this entire planet to blow _higher than a Kalaspian kite_!"

"_I didn't know Kite had a Kalaspian relative!" _Fangface said in Fangs' mind.

_This is no time for jokes, Fangface! _Fangs thought bitterly. "What are we going to do?" he yelled, watching as the core broke open and treasure (along with a couple pirates) slid into a pit of lava.

"Puggsy and I will get the ship going," Kite said as he and Puggsy started to re-wire the control panel of the boat.

"You guys go help Biff and Kim." Puggsy said.

"Give us five minutes, and if we're not back in five minutes…" Kite paused, seeing the concerned look on Fangs' face.

"Then… j-just leave without us," Puggsy began working on the controls, while Kite slid underneath the panel to hot-wire the boat.

"No way, guys!" Fangs snapped.

"Yeah, we're NOT leaving our buddies!" BEN added, pulling Kite out from under the panel.

Kite and Puggsy gave Fangs and BEN death-glares. "…Unless… they look at us like that." Fangs began walking off.

"Bye, guys!" BEN scurried off, and he and Fangs ran across the exploding core and Fangs tripped and began sliding with the treasure. "Yipe!" BEN grabbed his hands, helping him up, and they ran through the portal.

* * *

Kim and Biff sat back-to-back, still tied up, keeping quiet. They felt the planet shake, and knew that Flint's booby-trap had been set off. "I hope they're alright…" Kim silently prayed.

Delbert sighed. "All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this," he said, then turned his head slightly toward Amelia. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have been more useful for you…" he turned to Biff and Kim. "And I'm sorry I allowed you to get into this mess,"

"Oh, don't be daft," Amelia said. "You've been a great help. Really."

"And it's not your fault we got into this mess," Biff said, then hung his head low. "We did that on our own, and didn't fill you two in on our suspicions about Silver when we had the chance,"

"The one time we DON'T tell someone that something's wrong," Kim sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

Delbert sighed again. "I feel like such a useless _weakling_," he said, covering his face with his hands.

…Suddenly, Kim and Delbert noticed that their wrists had slipped through their bonds!

"…With abnormally thin wrists!"

"I'm not complaining," Kim said, then she and Delbert hid their hands behind their backs, pretending they were still tied up.

Delbert faced the alien guarding them. "Excuse me, brutish pirate,"

"(Belch)" The alien responded, turning toward them.

"Yeah, you, Mr. Charmer," Kim said. "We have a question…" she nudged Delbert to continue.

"Ah, yes, we do-" Delbert said. "Is it that your body is too _massive_ for your teeny-tiny head…"

"Or is it that your head is too tiny for your big fat body?"

The fat alien looked at himself, then glowered at Kim and Delbert, marching over to them and picking the astronomer up by his shirt-collar. "I pummel you good!" he snarled, holding up his fist.

"Um, yes, I'm sure you will- but I have one other question!" Delbert said, then quickly snatched the laser-pistol out of the pirate's holster. "Is this yours?"

The alien looked down, dumbfounded. "Uh…"

"I have another question, too," Kim said then stood up punched the alien in the face, making him drop Delbert and fall out of the longboat. "How many stars do you see?"

* * *

A/N: W00T! Go Kim and Delbert! You da man… er, I mean hybrid and girl…

Okay, the most dramatic, suspenseful, explosive part is coming up- you won't want to miss it, so stay tuned! Please review, too. We've already got an explosive planet, so flames aren't necessary.


	30. Chapter 30: Explosions and Farewells

**Now it's time for the most dramatic, suspenseful, EXPLOSIVE, heart-stopping scene that makes this entire movie (let alone this fic) TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Ironically, I don't own the movie. Or Fangface. ….Drat, there goes my enthusiasm.**

* * *

Delbert tied up the fat alien while Kim untied Amelia and Biff. The planet gave another quake, and she fell back, but Biff stood up and caught her (despite the nagging pain in his ankle) and steadied her, holding in a cry of pain. "Thanks, Biff, but you shouldn't have stood on your ankle," Kim said, giving her friend a thankful smile.

He shrugged. "What can I say?" he said, smiling to hide his pain. "No matter what kind of pain I'm in, I'm a devoted friend." _Especially when it comes to you… _He thought, and wished he could say it to her, but he knew it would be crazy- she already had Kite, but for some strange reason he couldn't shake his feelings for her. _Gosh, is this how she feels about Puggsy?_

"Someone's coming!" Delbert gasped, hearing rushed footsteps.

"The pirates, no doubt," Amelia scoffed. "Everyone, hide in those trees. We'll ambush them,"

They did as they were told. Amelia and Biff- with their broken arm and ankle- had to hide in the bushes, since they couldn't climb up the tree. When the pirates ran through the clearing, Biff stuck out his good leg, tripping the one in front and causing the rest of the pirates to fall on top of him. Kim and Delbert then dove out of the tree, landing on them, and Kim karate-kicked-and-punched the ones that tried to get up, while Delbert snatched their weapons, giving a couple to Biff and Amelia. "Alright, nobody move!" Delbert said, holding his laser-pistol aimed at one of the pirates.

"The planet iz exploding!" Mr. Onis cried, each of his dozen eyes shaking.

Delbert paused, a bit frantic. "Then, we'll have to do this quick, then- Kim, tie these hooligans up and load them into the longboat with their scoundrel friend."

Kim did as Delbert ordered, tying up the pirates. Every time one of them tried to run, Biff, Amelia, or Delbert aimed a laser-pistol at their face, forcing them to remain still. Once they were tied up, they put them in the longboat. "C'mon, lets get back to the LEGACY, before-" Biff started to say.

"Shh!" Kim hushed. "Someone else is coming!"

"I'll handle it," Delbert whispered, standing by the clearing. A couple figures ran in front of him, and he bashed them over the head with a branch.

*WHAP! SMACK!*

"OW!" BEN cried, rubbing his head.

"Yow! Hey, what'd you do THAT for?" Fangs snapped, glaring daggers at Delbert.

"Whoops," Delbert said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, boys, I thought you were… Um, never mind. Where's Kite?"

"He's back in the portal with Puggsy, manning an escape boat full of treasure,"

"And they want us to get out of here before the planet explodes!" BEN added.

"Well, c'mon then!" Amelia said. "Lets get back to the ship!"

"What about Kite and Puggsy?" Kim asked, concerned.

"We'll pick them up. Hopefully, they'll realize their lives are more important than some treasure trove and be out of there before they burn alive."

They ran toward the longboat, pushing the pirates back and flying back to the RLS LEGACY, and Fangs, Biff, and Kim kept looking back at the portal, hoping that their friends would make it out alive. When they reached the boat, Delbert and Fangs threw the pirates in the brig, while Kim took the helm to steer the ship, with Biff and Amelia behind her. "You sure you can drive this thing, Kim?" Biff asked.

"Well, how hard can it-" Kim started to say, then accidentally bumped the ship into an eroding piece of metal, sending everyone sliding to the left. "…Um, on second thought, I don't think I can."

Biff sat up, rubbing his head. "Now you tell us,"

"I'll take over, Kimberly," Delbert said, taking over the helm. He started flying low down to the planet- and scraped the side of the ship against another giant metal rock. Amelia started to say something, but he raised his hand to silence her. "I've got it under control!" He bumped into another metal rock.

"How about if I try to drive again?" Kim suggested.

"No, no. I can handle it."

"Are you sure? Because I could help steer," Kim grabbed the helm, turning the ship to the left.

"Kim. I'll. Handle it." Delbert turned the helm, making the ship go to the right.

*CRASH!*

They hit another rock. "Maybe _**I**_ should drive," Fangs suggested.

"I wouldn't let you steer my ship if our lives were at stake!" Amelia scoffed.

"But… Our lives ARE at stake,"

"Exactly!"

"I'll drive. Kim, you just… Watch for oncoming metal erosions." Delbert said.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say," she said, staring downward at the portal. "Oh, Kite, Puggsy, where are you?"

* * *

Kite hot-wired the boat, while Puggsy steered it away from the laser-blasts shooting through the core. "Alright, Morph! We're SO outta here!" Puggsy exclaimed, and the little blob chirped happily.

Kite stood up… and saw Silver climbing over the edge. "Well, ain't you two deh 8th wonder of deh world!" Silver said once he was in.

Kite tapped his bracelet, and it turned into a sword. "How about if you jump back over the edge before I slice you in half?" he threatened, pointing the sword at Silver.

"If I were you, Silver, I'd choose jumping," Puggsy said, letting go of the helm and grabbing a sword, then stood next to Kite. "Unless you want to know how Cyborg-Sushi is made,"

Silver glared at them both. "I liked ya both, lads," he said darkly. "But it's not worth letting go of me treasure," He began to approach them. Kite and Puggsy kept their swords up, but neither of them tried to stab the cyborg.

…And no one was minding the helm, so the boat steered right into a laser blast!

*ZAP!*

The ship rocked to the side, and everyone fell out. Silver kept hold of the edge of the boat, not noticing Kite and Puggsy _sliding down the slanting metal hill and over the edge toward the boiling lava below! _Puggsy was able to grab hold of the edge of the cliff, but Kite slid over- but was able to grab hold of a metal block sticking out of the wall… but slowly sinking in! "Kite! Grab my hand!" Puggsy yelled, holding on to the edge with one hand and sticking his other hand out to Kite. Morph floated by him, tugging on his shirt collar in hopes of lifting the teen. "Morph, get Silver." The little blob obeyed and flew back up.

Kite stuck out his hand, trying to reach Puggsy's. "I can't reach!" he cried.

_Darn it! Why did I have to be cursified with short arms? _Puggsy thought bitterly. He reached out farther… Too far! His grip on the edge slipped, and he began to fall!

"Gotcha!" Silver said, grabbing Puggsy's hand before he fell.

"We've got to get Kite," Puggsy said, pointing at Kite… who plummeted down, catching another block. "Quick, before he gets moltenfied!"

"Hold on!" Silver turned his arm into a clamp, hanging on to the boat-load of treasure (no pun intended) then leaned over the edge, having Puggsy stand against his hip so they could reach Kite. "Reach fer us, Kite! Reach!"

Kite tried to reach, but was still unable to grab Puggsy's hand. "I still can't reach!" he cried.

"_Crap, we're gonna die!" _Kitefang whined in his mind.

"Silver, let go of the dumb boat already!" Puggsy snapped.

Silver looked back at the boat, then at Kite. "I… What… Uh…" he stammered, unable to decide.

"What's more important- Some lousy treasure, or _your only son_? It's not THAT hard to pick!"

Kite tried his best to hold on to the block, but it sunk further into the wall. "Dad, please I need you!" he cried out, reaching his hand out. "Please…!"

Silver looked at the treasure, then at Puggsy and Kite (Puggsy was giving him a death-glare). Finally, he looked back at the treasure and sneered. "Oh… Blast me fer a fool!" he yelled, letting go of the boat and sliding over the edge, grabbing on tight to the cliff while Puggsy grabbed Kite just as he fell. (whew!) Silver pulled them up, and they ran like heck out of the portal.

"Silver… You gave it up!" Puggsy said, both stunned and impressed.

"It's a life-long obsession, Pugs," Silver sighed. "…I'll get over it,"

* * *

"Uh, oh…" Edwin said, pausing the movie and looking down… seeing that BF and Brielle had fallen on the floor, fainted.

"I guess they couldn't take the suspense," Kasandra said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Hey, you'd feel the same way in that same situation!" Jim scoffed. "I don't blame them for being scared for their friends…"

"Alright, alright, lets just get back to the movie. The awesome part is coming up-"

"Awesome part?" BF exclaimed, sitting up after Kasandra mentioned it.

"Ugh, what happened?" Brielle asked, rubbing her head.

"Silver gave up the treasure and helped Puggsy save Kite at the last minute." Alyx said, then sipped her soda.

"Oh, right…"

"…And now they're about to go through a deadly, explosive planet, have something bad happen to the ship that'll wear down its energy, and then someone will get on an awesome-board and fly back to the door to open a new portal before they all die."

Brielle thought about the scene, thinking about every little thing that could go wrong and end up having her friends killed. "I think I'm going to faint again…"

"Faint after the movie. This is the good part!" BF said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Hit 'play', Eddie!"

Edwin pushed play, and they began watching the most exciting part of the movie.

* * *

"Aloha, Kite!" BEN called as the RLS LEGACY hovered before them. "Hurry up, people! We've only got two minutes and 38 seconds before Planet Destruction!"

Without hesitation, Kite, Puggsy and Silver all climbed onto the boat. "Ah, Captain! Ya dropped from deh heavens just in deh knick o' time-" Silver began to say to Amelia.

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver!" Amelia snapped.

Silver chuckled nervously. "We're doomified," Puggsy said, putting his face in his palm.

"Guys! You're alive!" Kim exclaimed, hugging both Kite and Puggsy and kissing her boyfriend (Kite) on the cheek. "Oh man, I was so worried!" She let them go…

"Well, you won't have to worry now, Kim-" Kite said, smiling.

"Guys, you're ALIVE!" Fangs exclaimed, running over and hugging his friends tight. "Ooh, ooh! I thought you two were going to burn alive!"

"Fangs… Can't breathe!" Puggsy gasped. Fangs let them go, and he started sucking in fresh air. "Geez, enough with the hugging!"

"Well, now we'll make it out of here together," Biff said, joining his friends. Suddenly, the ship hit another eroding piece of metal and they fell back. "…Unless Delbert's driving kills us."

"I heard that!" Delbert snapped.

Suddenly, a metal shrapnel hit the sails, wrecking one of them. "Sail energy immobilized, Captain!" BEN said, taking calculations. "Engine capacity at only 30% !"

"30% ? That means… We'll never make it out in time," Delbert gasped.

"Like I said. We're doomified," Puggsy said.

"Not if I can help it," Kite said, running down the deck and grabbing a jet engine that broke off, then prying a board-shaped piece of metal off the side of the ship. "Turn around, we've got to get back to that portal!"

"What?" Amelia questioned.

"I'm sorry, Kite, but doesn't that portal open to a _raging inferno_?" Delbert questioned.

"Yeah, but there's this hologram-thing that we can use to open a different door!" Fangs said, running over to Kite and helping him.

"Captain, I-I just don't see how," Delbert began to say.

"Listen to the boys!" Silver, Puggsy, Biff, and Kim all shouted.

Silver knelt beside Kite and Fangs as they tried to attach the engine to the board. "What do ya need, lads?" he asked.

"Something to attach this," Kite said.

"Well, step aside!" Silver switched his arm into a welder and fused the engine to the board, then helped Kite lift it onto the edge.

"Hold on, Kite, you still need something," Kim said, then held up a picture of the moon. Immediately, Kite turned into Kitefang and Fangs turned into Fangface.

"Where's Pugs? (grr)" Fangface growled.

"Hel-LO! We're in a middle of a deadly scene, remember? Forget about me!" Puggsy scoffed.

"Oh, yeah…"

Kitefang climbed onto the board. "Now, no matter what happens to me, keep that ship heading straight for that portal."

"58 seconds!" BEN called out.

Silver looked at him, worried. "Be careful, son." he whispered.

Kitefang nodded and flew off. "(grr) Wait a minute… how come HE gets to fly through the exploding terrain?" Fangface scoffed.

"Ah, shut up." Puggsy scoffed, then turned to Amelia. "Pardon me, Captain, but didn't you hear my friend? Turnify this over-sized hunk of junk around!"

Amelia looked at him, surprised, then turned to Delbert. "Turn us back toward the portal, Doctor," she ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Delbert obeyed.

As the ship turned around, Kitefang soared through the terrain, dodging scraps of blazing metal and flying past eroding metal rocks. His engine stopped, but pushing down on a pedal on it, he got it going again. "No way I'm going to let him have ALL the fun," Fangface said, reaching for something inside his hat.

"Turn right, Doc!" Kim called, seeing an eroding rock coming toward them.

"Right! Doc, to the right!" Biff called frantically.

"Over to the right! The RIGHT!" Amelia ordered, snapping at Delbert.

"I know, I KNOW! Will you just let me DRIVE?" Delbert snapped back.

"Okay, you're steering," Biff said, shrugging.

"23 seconds!" BEN cried out.

Kitefang flew over a large pit of lava… that's when his home-made solar-surfer's engine blew out! "Aw, c'mon!" Kitefang yelled, rapidly pushing on the pedal to make it go again.

"17 seconds!" BEN cried out.

"I can't watch." Kim said, turning and burying her face into her hands.

"C'mon, lad…" Silver prayed under his breath.

Kitefang slammed the engine against the metal wall, and the heat from the two metals scraping against each other was enough to get him flying again. "Arroooo! (grr) Nothing to it! This'll be a piece of-" he began to say, until…

*CRASH!*

An eroding piece of metal rose from the ground, knocking Kitefang off the board and falling toward the exploding terrain. Suddenly, in a blur, something grabbed him, and he was on a different board, riding next to… "Fangface!"

"(snarl) What? Did you actually think I'd let go do this alone? (snort)" Fangface said.

Kitefang looked down at the board. "Hey… (grr) Where'd you get this board?"

Fangface grinned. "I built an extra one and put it in my hat and brought it along,"

Kitefang rolled his eyes. "Figures,"

They flew toward the portal, and Kitefang hung on to Fangface's arm as he leaned over to press the right button. "7... 6..." BEN was counting down. "5... 4..." Kim and Biff hung on to each other, and Puggsy shut his eyes and held his breath. "3... 2..." Kitefang hit the button, opening a portal to the spaceport…

…And they flew through the dark-blue sky of space, leaving behind the explosive wreckage that used to be Treasure Planet!

* * *

"YES!" Kasandra exclaimed, jumping into the air and cheering along with everyone else. "They did it! They really did it!"

"That was SWEET!" BF cried out. "My cousins are officially Disney heroes!"

"Yay!" Alyx squealed, and hugged Jim tight.

"Yeah, I was worried they wouldn't be able to pull it off," Jim said, chuckling. "But, they did." He looked at Alyx, who was still hugging him. "Um… could you let me go, please?

* * *

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Kitefang exclaimed as he and Fangface soared back to the ship.

"We rock, man! Arroo!" Fangface cried out.

"Alright, werewolves!" Puggsy called to them as they came close.

"Way tah go!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kitefang and Fangface both said as they soared on deck and slapped Silver and Puggsy high-fives.

"Didn't I say deh lad had greatness in him?"

"You sure did," Puggsy said, looking at Fangface and grinning.

The pirates in the brig cheered (even though they were going to end up in prison soon), Amelia and Delbert hugged out of relief… ending up smiling in each other's eyes, and Kim ran up and kissed Kitefang on the lips, then pecked Fangface on the cheek. "You did it, guys!" she said, hugging both of the werewolves.

"That was- by far- the COOLEST way you guys have ever saved us," Biff said, patting the two werewolves on the shoulders… secretly using them as crutches to get the weight off his broken ankle.

"Just wait until your mother hears about THIS!" Delbert said. "Though, we'll leave out the life-threatening parts." Kim and Biff chuckled at this, and Biff let go of the werewolves, falling in pain and landing on his good knee.

Kim rolled her eyes. "C'mon, cripple-boy, lets get you lied down somewhere," she said, helping Biff stand up and walking him to a different room.

"Thanks, Kim," Biff said, smiling.

"I'll have to recommend you two to the Interstellar Academy," Amelia said to the werewolves. "They could use a couple of fine werewolves, such as yourselves. Wouldn't you agree, Kim?"

"Of course," Kim said, hugging Kitefang, then whispered. "I couldn't picture being anywhere without you."

"I believe they would make fine students," Delbert added.

"Who wouldn't?" Puggsy said, standing by Silver as they watched the two werewolves, smiling with pride.

"C'mon, lad," Silver whispered to Puggsy, nudging him lightly, nodding toward the hull. Puggsy followed him, looking back at his friends once more, seeing BEN hugging them, then followed Silver down to the hull.

"Fangface, Kitefang, that was… UNFORGETTABLE!" BEN exclaimed, walking over to the two werewolves. "I don't know if werewolves are huggers, but… Get ready for a hug, you guys, because I'm gonna hug ya!" The robot then wrapped his arms around their shoulders, squeezing them tight, and in response they hugged him back, skooshing him between them, then let go. "Hey… You actually hugged back! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He then cried on Fangface's shoulder, while he and Kitefang looked over by the stairs, noticing Puggsy and Silver were gone. "(sniffle) Does anyone have a tissue?"

"Here you go," Fangface said, handing BEN a tissue out of his hat. The robot blew his 'nose' on it, while the two werewolves walked to the one place they knew Silver and Puggsy could be- the hull.

* * *

"C'mon, lets get outta here before deh Captain gets deh opportunity tah throw us in deh brig," Silver whispered.

"Throw us in deh brig," Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Silver behind bars.

Silver began untying the ropes… then noticed that Puggsy was just standing there. "Oy, Pugs! We can get out faster if ya help me out, here,"

Puggsy looked back at the stairs and sighed. "I… want to stay." he said.

Silver stared at him in disbelief, his cyborg eye orange. "What?"

"I want to stay. I'm sorry, Silver… but I was never meant to be a pirate- and I know you could tell from the first day you took me on your ship, don't deny it."

"So, ya rather stay behind an' end up in prison wit' deh rest o' deh crew?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Hey, I'll take the risk… as long as I'm with my friends." he sighed. "I know it sounds lame, but… I know as long as I'm with them, I won't have to prove myself to anyone, or try to pull something I know I couldn't get away with, and… I'll be happy. I'd be miserable if I had to leave them behind."

Silver stared at him, shaking his head and sighing. "Alright… if yeh say so," he went back to untying the longboats, then added under his breath, "It's yer funeral,"

Morph chattered at him, scoldingly.

"We've gotta make tracks, Morphy," Silver looked back at Puggsy, who looked away. "At least, you an' I do, Morph."

"You never quit, do you?" A voice said, and they looked over and saw Kitefang and Fangface standing by the stairs.

"Kitefang, Fangface! Heh heh," Silver began tying the rope back up. "Jus' making sure our last longboat was secure,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Sure, you were…" he scoffed. Fangface stood next to him, arms crossed and eyeing Silver.

"Hmm…" Kitefang looked at the knot, then re-tied it so it was _really_ secure. "(grr) That should do it,"

"Heh heh, I taught ya too well," Silver chuckled. Kitefang gave him a suspicious look. "If ya don't mind, lets use Morphy as a little aid… He's a free spirit," Morph flew around Silver in delight, until the cyborg cupped him in his organic hand and used his robotic hand to make a cage over him. "In a cage… it'd break his heart." He walked over to Puggsy, lying a hand on his shoulder. "An' puttin' Pugs in wit' those blaggard fools would be a mistake, too… He'd never survive," he looked at Puggsy in the eye. "…He barely did when I took him in…"

Puggsy grinned, knowing where Silver was going with this.

Kitefang shrugged, then opened the hatch. "No need to sound pitiful, Silver (grr)" he chuckled.

"Yeah, we were gonna let you go, anyway." Fangface said, grinning. They looked at the setting sun, and turned back into Kite and Fangs.

Silver chuckled. "Why don't ya join us, lad?" he suggested, and Morph turned into a triangular hat, plopping on Kite's head over his black cap. "Silver an' Son- full o' ourselves an' no ties tah anyone!"

Kite smiled, taking Morph off his head and tickling the blob back to his original, pink form. "You know… My whole life I'd give anything to be with a real father," he said, then looked back at the sunset. "But… I met two fathers- one who took me in," he smiled at Fangs, then turned to Silver. "…and the other told me I could chart my own course,"

"An'… what do ya see off dat bough o' yours?"

Kite smiled at Silver. "A future,"

Silver smiled proudly. "Ah, look at ya… shinin' like a solar flare. You're somet'ing special, Kite- you're gonna rattle deh stars you are," He held out his arms, and they embraced in a hug- father and son.

Puggsy looked at Fangs, who had tears in his eyes. "If you start crying again, I'm throwing you down the hatch," Puggsy said, even though he was close to tears himself.

"Er, pardon me, Kite." Silver let go of Kite, turning away before anyone could see his tears. "Got a bit o' grease in t'is cyborg eye o' mine,"

"Looks like you 'got a bit of grease' in your eyes too, Pugs," Fangs whispered to his friend, pointing out a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

Kite wiped a tear from his eyes, and Morph looked at him with sad eyes and burst into tears- and literately turning into a puddle of tears and raining into his hands. "Hey, it's okay, Morph. I'll see you around," Kite said.

"See you around," Morph repeated sadly, then floated back over to Silver.

Silver looked at Morph and smirked. "Morphy, I got a job fer ya," he said. "I need ya tah look after me son fer me… an' make sure Pugs doesn't get in-tah any trouble while he hangs around wit' his friends." Fangs looked at Puggsy, smiling wide, and noticed he was smiling wide as well. "Will ya do dat fer me?"

"Aye-aye," Morph chirped, giving Silver a salute, then flying over and nuzzling against both Kite and Puggsy's faces.

Silver began hovering down the shaft in the longboat. "Oh, an' one more t'ing, lad," He dug into his pocket and tossed Kite a handful of treasure he managed to save. "Here's a little somet'ing tah help yer mot'er rebuild dat Inn of hers," he gave them a wink.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scallywag," Puggsy said, waving Silver goodbye.

"Why, Pugs! When have I ever done otherwise?" Silver laughed, then flew off into the sunset in the longboat. Kite, Fangs, Puggsy, and Morph watched him go, smiling at each other.

"C'mon, lets get back on deck," Puggsy said, smiling and nodding his friends toward the stairs. Fangs and Morph followed him up.

"I'll be up in a sec," Kite said, staring out at the sunset. He looked at his bracelet and closed his eyes, and an image of Silver and his mother appeared in his mind, and his smile widened.

* * *

A/N: Whew! 11 pages, people- longest chapter yet! Sadly, the story is almost over… but on the bright side, the gang will be returning home soon! :D

Please review. Treasure Planet burst into flames, so we don't need anymore.


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting Lucy

Okay, we're getting close to the ending… so I'm just going to procrastinate and get us off the movie one last time! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything… except my OC, which is cool enough for me!

* * *

"Hold on," Jim said, pausing the movie at the scene where Silver left. "I-I gotta… Use the bathroom." And he ran out of the room before anyone could see his tears.

"Yeah, I need to, um… Get more snacks from the kitchen!" Brielle said, running into the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Edwin said quickly, following her in.

"I'm going to, uh, make sure Jim doesn't flood the bathroom- again!" BF said, running out of the living room.

"I'll come with!" Alyx said, following BF.

Kasandra sighed. "3... 2... 1..." She counted down, and soon she heard the sounds of everyone bursting into tears at the last touching scene. "Wimps." She looked back at the screen… and shed a small tear.

"_Don't you DARE go soft on me!" _Hunter said in her mind.

* * *

Living with a few werewolves- no problem. Being sucked through a portal into an unknown universe- eh, it's been worse. Having to deal with a band of pirates who mocked, ridiculed, and harassed you, let alone go through the beatings of some arachnid-hybrid jerk, all the while being separated from your friends for 12 years, only to see them again and have to decide who's side to be on, then end up being called a traitor by both groups, all the while going through several near-death experiences- okay, so that was probably _too _hard for a teenager. But now, Puggsy faced the toughest hardship…

Prison.

Kite came up with an excuse on Silver's absence, explaining that he and Fangs went down to the hull to search for him, and found a longboat missing and that the hatch was open, then claimed that Silver must have escaped while everyone had their back turned. Sadly, though, Kite couldn't come up with an excuse on why Silver left Puggsy behind… that is, until Fangs stepped in. "He abandoned him," he said. "Puggsy was on our side, and told us that Silver was planning a mutiny- but he wanted us to keep quiet so Silver wouldn't make his move in the beginning- but Scroop found out about it and told Silver that Puggsy was a traitor, and they made their move then. …I guess, Silver didn't want Puggsy on his side anymore and just left him."

Kim, Biff, Puggsy and Kite's jaws dropped- even Fangface was stunned- at Fangs' brilliant alibi. Amelia questioned why Puggsy would be a traitor against Silver in the first place, though, which got Fangs stuck. "I did it all the time when I was with him," Puggsy lied, stepping in. "Every time he planned a mutiny, I would inform someone on the ship, so they would be prepared to fight- thus, ruining his plan and causing all of us to scramify before we were thrown in the brig."

"Why didn't you just leave those pirates, rather than stick with them?" Delbert had asked.

"I knew Silver wouldn't stop until he found Treasure Planet… and I knew he'd try to kill anyone who got in his way," -This much was true- "So, I had to stick around, just to make sure no one who hired his crew got murderfied."

"Alright, we believe you," Amelia had said, but kept a stern expression- which worried the teens. "But, there's still a penalty for assisting in piracy, whether you were a traitor or not…"

…And that penalty was 100 years in prison, but get this- it was actually an easy punishment… the REAL penalty was death (which the other pirates served). The others tried to convince Amelia to let their friend go, but she wouldn't change her mind. Rules are rules, she had told them, and she added that if anyone were to find out they had let him go, they would ALL serve the sentence.

So, Puggsy sat in an empty jail cell, the light of the morning shining through the barred window, and the only thing he had for company was himself. "Of all the times for Kite to take custody of Morph, it had to be _this_ time," he muttered, wishing that they were back in their world where they belonged…

The door opened and a lizard-hybrid officer walked in, carrying a set of keys. "C'mon, boy, it's time." he said to Puggsy, opening his cell door and putting cuffs on him.

_Time for what? _Puggsy wondered… then the worst thought came to mind: Amelia's sentence was probably never passed, and the judge had sentenced him to execution! _Maybe I should have went with Silver after all…_

The police officer lead him down a long corridor, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. They then stopped at an unmarked door, but he couldn't hear anything behind it. He sighed, knowing that this was where they took the death-row participants, and he hung his head low as the guard opened the door and they stepped in…

The first thing Puggsy saw was Fangs, standing by the dispatcher's desk, waiting for him. "Hey, how was your 3 hours in prison?" Fangs asked, smiling.

"Fangs? What the-?" Puggsy asked, but was too stunned to say anything… he was just happy to see his best friend. The officer took off his cuffs and walked off. "What's going on?"

Fangs grinned. "What do you think? I paid your bail."

Puggsy's jaw dropped- again. "I had a bail? …And YOU paid it?"

"Yeah, Amelia set it out at a million dollars- though I doubt you'd be THAT expensive!"

"A million… B-But, how did you get enough cash to pay that much?"

Fangs looked around. "I'll tell you when we leave,"

They walked out, then got on an intergalactic bus to Montressor. "So, how did you pay?" Puggsy asked in a whisper.

Fangs looked around once more. "Well, you know when the planet was starting to explode, and you and Kite sent me and BEN out to help the others?" he whispered. Puggsy nodded. "Well, I tripped on the way out…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple jewels. "And some of THIS poured into my pocket." He stuffed the jewels back into his pocket. "I found them on our way to the spaceport, but Fangface convinced me it would be a good idea to use them to get you out."

Puggsy's eyes went wide. _He used his own share of treasure- the only thing he got from Treasure Planet- just to set me free? _he thought, completely touched. He smiled at his friend, patting him on the back. "Thanks, buddy… I owe it to you,"

Fangs shrugged. "You helped save Kite… Lets call it even."

They both chuckled, and soon landed on Montressor. Amelia was at Delbert's, and when they walked in, she looked at them, smiling… as if she had planned the whole thing perfectly…

* * *

Sarah had told Kite about a discovery she made while he was away, claiming that she had it kept at the spaceport. Hearing this, Kite immediately grabbed his solar-surfer and soared at an incredible speed toward the spaceport. _No way… She's actually…? _He thought, excitedly.

"_(grr) Can't you make this board go any faster?" _Kitefang said in his mind, eager to see the 'surprise' Sarah had arranged for them.

Morph was riding along in his pocket, wanting to see the surprise too. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" he chattered.

"Yep!" Kite exclaimed once they reached the spaceport, and he jumped off it and began running down the street, letting the metal board fall, clanging on the ground. He pushed through the crowd, keeping his eyes open, and Morph turned into a spyglass to help him. He looked through the spyglass…

…and saw her. Running up and tapping her shoulder, she spun around, looking at Kite with wide eyes and a smile on her face, stunned. Kite made the first motion and hugged her, and they shared an embrace, forgetting about the crowd around them. Once they pulled away, Morph floated in front of her face, making her giggle, and she patted him, making him blush. "I didn't think I'd see you again, Morph," Lucy chuckled, then turned to her son. "I didn't think I'd see YOU again either, Kite."

They went to a hotel Lucy was staying at on the spaceport. Sarah would have offered her to stay with her, but she refused, for some reason. "Mom… What happened? I thought you were dead." Kite asked.

Lucy sighed. "Marlow was chasing after us all over. I tried to face him off on my own, but then you showed up… you didn't want to leave me alone to fight him. He tried to kill us both, but I opened a portal and sent you with Edwin, so he could send you to your aunt and uncle." Tears began to fall in her eyes. "I wanted to come with you, but I knew- no matter what universe we were in- Marlow would find us, so I stayed behind to lead him off. …(sigh) I used my bracelet to erase your memory, so you wouldn't know where I was and try to find me, putting yourself in more danger. Then, I decided- after Edwin told me that you vanquished Marlow- that it was time you knew, and I opened a portal to bring you into this world… but you and your friends ended up on the wrong location. Worst of all, I think I sent an inhabitant of this universe into your world, too…"

"We also turned into five-year-olds," Kite said, chuckling. "But, it turns out, we were re-enacting Treasure Planet…"

Lucy gasped. "Oh, crap! I must have used the 'Send Characters Into Movie To Re-enact The Plot' power of my bracelet!" Lucy looked at her bracelet. It was identical to Kite's, only purple. "That explains why it took so long for you to get here. …I've got to practice with this thing, more often."

"Mom… As we re-enacted the movie, I found out… Marlow isn't my real dad."

Lucy sighed, but smiled a small smile. "I figured- after you told me you re-enacted the movie- that would happen. (sigh) Yes, Silver is actually your real father. …You see, Marlow and I used to be married, but when I told him that I came from a family of werewolves, he tried to kill me. I ran off and he chased me into this universe… where I ran into Silver, who decided to help me. I wish he hadn't, though, since it cost him his eye, arm, and leg protecting me… But, he survived and got new artificial parts, and he said he would stick by me, no matter how many limbs Marlow cut off him." her smile widened. "He loved me, truly, and had introduced me to Edwin, saying that- if anything were to go wrong while he wasn't around- he could help."

"And he DID help," Kite thought. "If it wasn't for him, I never would have met Fangs- my adoptive father- Biff, Puggsy, or Kim- my wife."

"I did hear about that. You have a son, too, don't you?"

"Yes."

Lucy sighed. "Oh, I wish I could have been to your wedding…"

Kite looked at her, sadly. "Why… Why didn't you come back to our universe at all, then?"

Lucy looked out the window. "Because- believe it or not- this universe became my home… because I couldn't leave… I was scared that you'd hate me for hiding from you all these years…"

Kite walked over and hugged his mother. "I could never be mad at you. Ever." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, then he let go. "Though, I AM going to kill Edwin for not telling me all this!"

"Oh, don't blame Edwin, hon. He was just doing his job so he could train you," Lucy chuckled.

"Well, why don't you come back with us, to _our_ universe?"

Lucy smiled, but sighed sadly. "I wish I could, Kite… But I've been here so long, that my bracelet won't let me leave. You see, if you stay in a universe for more than a year without re-enacting a movie, the bracelet loses its power to transfer you anywhere for 20 years… and I've got 3 years left."

Kite winced and held her hand. "Then… I'll wait three years for you to come back with us."

She smiled, caressing his face. "Don't wait for me, Kite… You've got so much back in your world that's waiting for you to come home… like your son."

Kite sighed, nodding. "Right…" he looked into her eyes, squeezing her hand gently. "Are you… Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

Lucy chuckled. "You sound just like your father. …Yes, I'll be fine."

"Hey… we're still re-enacting the movie, and we'll be at the scene where we have a celebration at the Benbow Inn on Montressor! Why don't you come along?"

Lucy's face turned frantic. "Ooh, um, Kite… I'm on strict orders not to come within a galactic mile of that planet."

Kite's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because of… Cinder."

Kite arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lucy looked at a picture of the moon, then turned into a she-wolf that looked like Kitefang, but with shiny black fur. "Because of me. …Silver and I went to a party on that planet back when we were teenagers, and then things got crazy, and next thing you know I'm trying to throw a cop out the window! …Lets just say that you should NEVER drink any canned ice-cream."

Kite chuckled. "Okay then. Oh, by the way…" he looked at the picture of the moon and turned into Kitefang…

"I picked up a little trait from my foster-dad," Kitefang said.

Cinder smiled and hugged her son. "I'm glad you did, son. I'm glad you did."

* * *

A/N: I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to my co-writer, Fangface the second. Thanks for your ideas, man! I hoped you enjoyed this :)


	32. Chapter 32: Home

This is going to break my heart but… WE'VE REACHED THE END! (… of the movie)

At this point I'd like to give my co-author, Fangface the Second a huge thanks for his ideas and co-writing!

Disclaimer: I- Ah, heck with it! I'm skipping it for the occasion!

* * *

"Alright, did everyone get their tears let out?" Kasandra asked as everyone gathered into the living room to watch the end of the movie.

"(Sniffle) Yeah," BF said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just finish this movie so we can get our friends back," Brielle scoffed, trying to use her attitude to hide the fact that she had shed tears over a cute Disney moment.

"…And get me back home," Jim added, smiling at the thought of what it will be like to finally be where he belonged.

* * *

Kite and Fangs had been accepted into the Interstellar Academy, after Amelia's recommendation, and the courses they took kept them from thinking about their universe. It felt like a boot-camp intermingled with a college, but with more nautical-space logic. Fangs kept struggling with a few courses, and Kite was often distracted by thoughts of his mother, and it was extra hard for Kitefang and Fangface to fit in, being the only werewolves at the academy. …But Luckily, Kim managed to help them get by.

Over the past few months, (while Fangs and Kite were at the academy), Delbert and Amelia's relationship escalated and they were soon married- with Biff as the best man; everyone assisted Sarah with rebuilding the Benbow Inn; Kite/Kitefang made weekend trips to Solaris to visit his mother- wanting to spend as much time as he could with her before they returned to their world.

They didn't exactly know how or when they would return back to their universe, but were too eager to care… until their homesickness would kick in. _When are we going to get back home? _The whole gang wondered.

Finally, one weekend morning, Sarah declared the grand re-opening of the Inn. Every inhabitant of Montressor and beyond attended (save Lucy, who was still banned from the planet) and Morph shifted into a pair of scissors, cutting the red ribbon. "There's going to be a celebration tonight, guys," Sarah said to Kim, Kite and Fangs. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Kite shook his head. "The Headmaster at the Academy wants to meet us this morning," he sighed. "He says it has something to do with our permanent record…"

"…Which probably means we're in major trouble," Fangs said, worried.

"Or, possibly failing," Kim sighed.

Sarah sighed, watching them step onto the bus to head back to the academy, then followed Sarah inside to help prepare for the celebration.

* * *

Biff and Puggsy watched as Delbert paced rapidly. Amelia had just given birth last night, but the doctors said they needed to check a few things before she could have any visitors, and now it was morning and the astronomer was nervous, thinking something had gone wrong. "Doc, calm down," Puggsy said. "She's probably fine!"

"If she was, we would have seen her by now!" Delbert scoffed, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Oh, Biff, what if something went wrong? What if-"

"Calm down, uncle," Biff said, giving Puggsy a warning glance if he laughed at Biff calling Delbert his uncle. "She's fine. …Between you and me, she's probably exhausted from the birth but doesn't want us to see, so we'll remember how strong she is."

Delbert sighed and nodded. "I'm just worried… She's been in there since last night, and… (sigh) I guess I'm nervous about being a father, too."

Puggsy shrugged. "Hey, it's no big deal, Doc! Everyone gets nervous about being a parent, even Ki- I mean, Amelia!" he said, remembering not to mention that Kite and Kim had a child of their own, back in their world. "You'll both handle it fine. You'll see."

The doctor, an alien with blue skin and four arms, walked in. "Doctor Doppler?" he asked.

"Y-Yes?" Delbert asked, anxiously. "What is it? Is my wife all right?"

The doctor chuckled. "She's doing fine, sir. She just needed lots of rest after giving birth to quadruplets- which reminds me, congratulations!"

"QUADRUPLETS?" Delbert fainted right then and there.

Biff and Puggsy chuckled, looking down at the new-father. "Sheesh, he acts like HE just gave birth to quadrupalets." Puggsy said.

* * *

Kim, Kite and Fangs walked down the halls of the Academy. Everyone was on weekend break… except them. They walked into a room, where all their teachers stood. "Ah, good, you've arrived." The Headmaster, a Golden Retriever-like hybrid wearing a suit and glasses, said. "Have a seat,"

Kite and Fangs sat down, feeling tense at all the teachers looking at them. "So… why did you want to see us?" Kite asked first.

The headmaster looked at them. "Simple, my boy. We all called you here… to congratulate you."

"Well done, Kimberly." One of the teachers said. "You and your friends have passed the course. We shall hold an assembly for your graduation this afternoon."

"We… we graduated?" Kim gasped, then squealed with delight, hugging Kite. "I can't believe it! We've passed!"

"Wow… I passed the Interstellar Academy?" Fangs gasped. "I-I think I'm gonna…"

*Thud!*

Everyone looked down at the fainted teenager. "Yeah… he tends to get that way after so much excitement." Kite said, chuckling.

* * *

That night, everyone celebrated at the Benbow. BEN went around serving cake to all the patrons, then greeted Amelia, Delbert, Biff, and Puggsy when they walked in… seeing that Delbert held three kitten-hybrids in his arms, and Amelia held a puppy-hybrid. "They're so adorable!" Kim exclaimed when she walked up to them.

Biff shrugged. "They must get it from my side," he joked.

Kim and Puggsy looked at each other, then burst out laughing, making their friend regret cracking the joke. "E-Excusify us, _one sec_," Puggsy laughed as he and Kim walked away, then he led her to the kitchen, where they stood there. Alone. "Kim… Can I talk to you about something?"

Kim tensed. _He's going to bring up Biff's 'secret-lover' crack about us! _she thought, but didn't bring it up. "Um… what about?" She asked, wishing that her awkwardness would pass.

Puggsy reached into his pocket, then pulled out a box with a diamond ring in it (the diamond came from a piece of jewel Fangs managed to save). "This is going to sound kind of weird- especially since it's coming from me, but…"

_Holy crap, he's going to propose to me? _Kim felt like she was going to pass out. "Pugs, listen, I-"

"I'm thinking about proposing to Brielle,"

Kim paused, arching an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I know… We've only known each other for a year, and we don't really have much 'romance' in our relationship… But I still love her, and after going through this movie, I realized how much I care about her- how badly I want to see her again. …I haven't stopped thinking about her since I got here." He looked Kim straight in the eye. "You don't think I'm doing something stupid, do you?"

Kim looked at her friend, smiling, and she took his hand and patted it. "Of course not. You two make a great couple, and she deserves a great guy like you!"

Puggsy smiled, putting the ring-box back into his pocket. "Thanks, Kim." And he hugged her, and began walking out.

He had hugged her… but she didn't feel a flame, not even a spark. She sighed happily, knowing that her feelings for him were finally gone for good, and she could be with her real lover with no barriers. She followed him outside, just in time for two robo-cops to bust open the door…

…Showing Kitefang and Fangface, each wearing the outfit Jim Hawkins wore at this part of the movie- only, they had their hats on, too. Sarah and Kim smiled wide, and Morph split in two, turning into 2 medals and sticking himself on the right side of their chests. "Looking good, (grr)" Fangface said to Kitefang.

"(snort) You too," Kitefang replied.

Music started to play and everyone began to dance. Sarah and Kitefang danced down a path formed by part of the crowd, who held their hands to make a tunnel, then the werewolf danced with Kim back down the path, followed by Delbert and Amelia. BEN decided to bust out a couple of Disco moves, and Fangface joined him, and Puggsy shook his head but chuckled at the sight. Biff and Morph kept and eye on Amelia and Delbert's children, and one of the kitten-girls pulled her bother's ear, making him cry, and Biff picked him up, cradling him in comfort while Morph turned into a rattle, making the infant happy.

Once Kitefang finished his dance with Kim, he stood by the window with Puggsy, and as they watched the party, they couldn't help but look out at the sky, seeing a cloud-like representation of Silver…

* * *

"That… was so… COOL!" BF exclaimed, watching the last scene fade to black as the ending credits rolled up the screen.

"Yeah it was. …So, when are they coming back?" Alyx asked.

Everyone paused, looking at the screen, wondering- since the movie was over- why their friends hadn't returned yet. "Maybe we have to wait for the credits, too," Brielle guessed.

They all groaned. "Can't we just fast-forward through the credits?" BF asked.

"Of course not!" Edwin snapped. "We might cause something… to… um…"

Jim rolled his eyes, grabbed the remote, and began to fast-forward… and the TV began to shake wildly. "Uh, oh…" he said, and everyone glared at him.

"Nice going, future boy!" BF snapped.

* * *

After the party, the gang stood outside, staring into space, sitting on the docks and reflecting on their adventure- One minute they were little kids, lost in a foreign world, and now they were heroes, finding out secrets they never knew and doing the impossible. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound, and a large portal opened before them. They didn't run. They didn't scream. They just let the portal suck them in…

They watched as they passed by Jim Hawkins. "Hey. How was Treasure Planet?" He asked them.

"Good. How was our world?" Kitefang asked him.

Jim chuckled. "Lets just say, you guys live in one crazy universe,"

"Funny, we thought the same about you." Puggsy said.

They waved goodbye to Jim as he was sent back to his world, and in a flash they were back in theirs- surrounded by all their friends. "Puggsy!" Brielle exclaimed, rushing over to her boyfriend.

"Brielle-!" Puggsy started to say, happy to see his girlfriend- until she slapped him! "Ow!"

"THAT'S for making me worried!"

*Slap!*

"THAT'S for joining the pirates!"

"What the…?" Puggsy snapped.

*SLAP!*

"THAT'S for not siding with our friends, earlier!" Brielle snapped.

"Would you cut it-" Puggsy began to protest.

*SLAP!*

"THAT'S for making me worried, AGAIN!" Brielle snarled.

"What is wrong with you-" Puggsy began to snap… until Brielle placed a kiss on his lips.

"And THAT'S for sticking beside them through the rest… and for killing that spider-creep." Brielle said, smiling. She then hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back."

Puggsy was confused, but shrugged and hugged her back anyway. After all, her slaps were better than dealing with Scroop. "I'm glad to _be_ back,"

"OH MY GOSH!" BF exclaimed, running up to Fangface and Kitefang. "You guys have GOT to tell me what it was like living in Jim Hawkin's universe and finding the treasure- AND DON'T LEAVE OUT ANY DETAILS!"

"Speaking of which… you think anything will change now that we're back?" Biff asked.

"See for yourself," Alyx said, holding up the DVD case to the movie. It changed from showing the gang on the ship, back to Jim and the other original Treasure Planet characters on the ship. "Looks like Jim's world is back to normal."

_Not quite… _Kitefang thought, looking out at the stars and knowing- somewhere in the universe- his mother was watching him and smiling.

Kim looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, my gosh! I almost forgot- we're supposed to pick up William!" she said.

Kitefang grabbed his car-keys. "Lets go. …I miss my son." he said, smiling as he wondered what his son would think of his story.

"Well, while YOU guys are all getting back to reality, I'll be outside- testing out my new awesome-board!" BF exclaimed, grabbing his home-made solar-surfboard.

"(grr) Okay, have fun!" Fangface said, then saw a picture of the sun…

…And turned back into Fangs. "What the…? BABY FANGS, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Fangs cried, running outside after his dare-devil of a cousin, with Kasandra right behind him.

"I guess we'll be heading home, now," Edwin said, then grabbed his VCR. "And, just to make sure no one ends up being sucked into a horror-film, I'll be taking my VCR with me,"

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow to hear all about your mind-boggling, death-defying adventure!" Alyx said, waving goodbye to Biff, Brielle, and Puggsy.

Biff yawned, exhausted. "Well, I'm heading back to bed," he said. "'Night, guys."

"'Night," Puggsy said, then turned to Brielle. "Say, Brie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what about?" Brielle asked as she followed him into the kitchen, and watched as he knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring…

Meanwhile outside, BF was soaring through the air. "This… Is… AWESOME!" He exclaimed, trying to copy the moves he saw his cousins do in the movie.

"Young man, you get down here THIS INSTANT!" Kasandra yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Before you crash!" Fangs called.

BF rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm gonna-"

*CRASH!*

…He crashed into a tree, falling on the ground with his awesome-board right beside him. "Baby Fangs! Are you okay?" Kasandra gasped.

BF groaned, looking up at his cousins. "Ow…." he moaned, then his face lit up. "That was FUN!"

"Huh, boy…" Fangs groaned, shaking his head and helping his cousin up. "I think you've spent WAY too much time with Jim Hawkins…"

"Oh, don't even get me started on that…" Kasandra scoffed.

Suddenly, they heard an excited squeal from inside, and watched through the window as Brielle tackled Puggsy in a hug. "I wonder what SHE'S so happy about?" BF wondered aloud.

_

* * *

_

Back in the Treasure Planet Universe…

Lucy had opened the portal to send her son and his friends home, then used her bracelet's power to wipe everyone's memory of them, so that the original plot played by Jim Hawkins could take place.

*Knock knock*

She opened the door, and Silver walked in. "Well, did you find the treasure?" she asked her love.

Silver sighed. "No… An' fer a good reason," he replied, and told her about his experience with Jim. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya know, he kind o' reminded me of someone else I knew…"

Lucy smiled and pulled a book, "The Chosen One", off the shelf, then flipped to a picture of Kite. "Someone… like your son?"

Silver looked at the picture and smiled. "Aye…" Suddenly, he developed an inquisitive look on his face. "Y'know, I can't help but shake t'is feeling dat I've actually seen me son in person,"

Lucy smiled. _If only you knew… _she thought, then looked at her bracelet. _Then again, who says you don't have to?_

Silver wrapped his arm around her, and she lied her head on his chest, and they both smiled as they read the story about their son- the hero.

* * *

A/N: And, at last, it's COMPLETE! =D …So, what did you guys think?

The Whole Cast: AWESOME!

Puggsy: …Save the part about me getting hurt.

Me: Heh, yeah, sorry 'bout that…

Brielle: You'd BETTER be!

FF2: So… what now?

(pause)

Baby Fangs: Lets watch Pirates of the Caribbean!

Everyone: (hits Fangs with a pillow)

Baby Fangs: (coughs out pillow-feathers) Or not…

**The End!**


End file.
